Nous, ensemble ?
by ma00333
Summary: Il y avait eu Harry et Ron. Puis Ron était parti. Ensuite, il y avait eu Harry et Drago. Et Ron était revenu. Maintenant, il y avait Harry, Ron, et Drago, formant un drôle de nous aussi inacceptable qu'incroyable. Nous, ensemble ? Personne n'aurait cru cela possible, et pourtant ... THREESOME HP/DM/RW, slash, lemon, yaoi, polyandrie, rated M
1. Prologue

**Hello !**

 **Et me revoici avec encore une nouvelle histoire :D**

 **Je vous préviens de suite, c'est une histoire avec de la polygamie, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ...**

 **Voici le résumé de l'histoire :**

Il y avait eu Harry et Ron. Puis Ron était parti. Ensuite, il y avait eu Harry et Drago. Et Ron était revenu. Maintenant, il y avait eu, Harry, Ron, et Drago, formons un drôle de nous aussi inacceptable qu'incroyable. Nous, ensemble ? Personne n'aurait cru cela possible, et pourtant ...

 **Je tiens également à souligner le fait que cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

La fumée remonta et ses yeux le piquèrent. Pourtant, il tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette, et de nouveau, il expulsa la fumée dans la pièce. Il finit de la consumer, et la laissa tomber dans le cendrier déjà plein. Hermione lui ferait la morale si elle voyait dans quel état il était. Il resta quelques instants devant la fenêtre fermée, à regarder la rue sombre et déserte, puis il s'en détourna. Il rejoignit le lit, marchant sur la moquette rêche et tâchée, et se laissa tomber sans ménagement. Cette chambre était immonde. Le papier peint jaune se détachait du mur, et il était prêt à parier que la propreté des draps était plus que douteuse. Il espérait que c'était en partie à cause de ses ébats avec ses amants. Il tourna la tête, et observa les draps froissés à côté de lui. Ils étaient partis. Il était seul à présent, depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Il se gratta la joue il avait sommeil. Mais Morphée ne semblait pas vouloir le cueillir, alors comme ces trois derniers jours, il se contenta de fixer le plafond. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne toujours dans cette chambre miteuse ? En fait, il le savait. C'était ici à chaque fois. Pas dans son appartement, ou chez eux, non, ça avait toujours été ici, aussi horrible que soit l'endroit. Il soupira et se massa les tempes. Il ne devrait pas être là, il le savait, il se faisait du mal pour rien. Il se releva, et instinctivement, alluma une autre cigarette. Effectivement, si Hermione le voyait, elle lui passerait un savon monstre. Sans se soucier d'enfumer la petite chambre, il poussa la porte de la petite salle d'eau encore plus crasseuse, et sans lâcher sa clope, il pissa. Il se regarda dans le reflet du miroir, et grimaça. Le Survivant avait vraiment une salle tête, il n'y avait pas à dire. Il gratta sa barbe de trois jours et retourna dans la chambre. Si seulement il pouvait dormir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures … Résigné. Il finit par se lever et se rhabiller. Il était seul, mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le reste. Après tout, même s'ils étaient partis, il savait bien que Ron reviendrait, et ce n'était pas une excuse pour se laisser tant aller. Harry soupira, et après un dernier regard, il sortit de la chambre. Il hésita, et finit par rendre les clés et payer la facture. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main. Parce que Ron reviendrait. Et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas reconquérir Drago comme ça.

Si Hermione n'avait pas autant insisté, il ne serait probablement pas allé se faire raser et couper les cheveux, mais sa meilleure amie avait été intraitable : « Tu as l'air d'un clochard alcoolique, ça ne va pas du tout ! Et puis, la barbe te donne sale mine ! ». Elle avait pesté et l'avait presque trainé de force pour qu'il se reprenne en main. Hermione était au courant de tout. Alors qu'il se faisait couper les cheveux, elle lui sourit :

\- Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux. Et puis, Ginny devrait revenir bientôt, je suis sûre que Ron reviendra avec elle …

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Il l'espérait, même s'il savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas spécialement envie de revoir Ron. Heureusement qu'il avait une meilleure amie en or, et qu'elle ne lui en avait pas voulu. Malheureusement pour Ron, c'était entièrement sur lui qu'elle rejetait la faute de l'échec de leur couple. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin du salon, elle lui proposa :

\- Tu veux venir manger à la maison ? Charlie rentre tôt ce soir, je pourrais préparer un bon repas ?

\- Pourquoi pas, je pourrai t'aider peut-être ?

Elle sourit, et ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de la brunette. A vrai dire, Harry vivait dans l'appartement juste en dessous, et il n'avait ni envie de rester seul, ni envie de déprimer. La jeune femme lui tendit un tablier et inspecta son frigo :

\- Hum, des lasagnes décongelées, avec de la salade, ça t'irait ?

\- Bien sûr Mione, ça sera parfait !

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en sortant les ingrédients. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça avait pris beaucoup de temps, mais sa meilleure amie était de nouveau heureuse et souriante. Sa rupture avec Ron, trois ans auparavant, l'avait complètement détruite. Heureusement que Charlie, le frère aîné de Ron, était revenu de Roumanie et qu'il avait su trouver sa place dans le cœur de la brunette. Alors qu'elle sortait les lasagnes, il tenta de faire la discussion :

\- Au fait, t'en es où de ton prochain bouquin ?

\- Oh, je l'ai presque terminé, mon éditeur est aux anges ! Mais je réfléchis, j'hésite entre trois sujets pour mon prochain livre …

Harry hocha la tête sans en demander plus, conscient qu'Hermione n'arrêterait plus sinon. S'il y avait bien quelque chose, en plus de Charlie, qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, c'était l'écriture. Hermione en était à son quatrième livre, et elle rencontrait un succès fou. Elle prenait même des cours de psychologie pour pouvoir approfondir le caractère de ses personnages, et ça marchait plutôt bien. Après un moment de silence, alors qu'il mettait du fromage en plus sur les lasagnes, il demanda :

\- Et Charlie, comment il s'en sort ?

\- Ho, tu sais, ça va … Bien sûr, son boulot lui plaît moins qu'en Roumanie, mais il s'y fait …

Charlie était revenu deux ans et demi plus tôt, peu de temps après la rupture d'Hermione et Ron, à cause d'une grave blessure lors d'un dressage de dragon. Il avait très vite décroché un nouveau poste en Angleterre, dans le département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, et de temps en temps, il formait de futurs dresseurs. D'ailleurs, Minerva lui avait plusieurs fois demandé d'intervenir à Poudlard pour sensibiliser les élèves. Il avait commencé à sortir avec Hermione pour lui remonter le moral, et finalement, ils avaient emménagé l'année passée ensemble. La brunette enfourna le plat au four, et leur servit du vin en attendant que le rouquin rentre :

\- Et toi, tu ne veux toujours pas retourner travailler ?

Après le départ de Ron, Harry s'était plongé dans le travail pour tenter d'oublier. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Drago, de nouveau. Mais depuis que celui-ci aussi était parti, Harry avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, alors ça faisait près de trois mois qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à ne rien faire. Harry secoua la tête négativement, et Hermione soupira :

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas tout simplement retrouver Drago ? Qui te dit qu'il te fuirait ?

\- Hermione … Drago m'a très clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi … et puis, Ron ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, non ?

Harry était plein d'espoir, mais Hermione ne dit rien. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans que Ron était parti, qu'il ne donnait des nouvelles qu'à travers Ginny qui les transmettait ensuite à Charlie, et Harry ne cessait d'espérer le retour de son meilleur ami. Hermione soupira et vérifia la cuisson de son plat. Sa très courte liaison – si on pouvait appeler ça une liaison – avec Malfoy n'avait duré que trois mois, mais au moins, ça avait suffi à lui faire un peu oublier Ron.

Charlie arriva une demi-heure plus tard :

\- Hey, salut Harry ! ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'ai des nouvelles de Ginny ! Elle devrait revenir dans un mois, apparemment, elle a une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer !

\- Et Ron ? Est-ce que Ron sera là ?

\- Je ne sais, elle n'en n'a pas parlé …

Le rouquin échangea un regard triste avec sa petite-amie, Harry lui faisait vraiment de la peine. Il était perdu quand il était seul. Et c'était le cas depuis presque deux ans. Ils passèrent à table, et Charlie raconta sa journée. Harry fit du mieux qu'il put pour écouter et paraître heureux d'être ici, mais c'était dur. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Ron, mais c'était impossible. Peut-être que cette fois, ça suffirait, il reviendrait …

Lorsqu'il se coucha dans son lit, il se roula en boule et attendit. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il se leva, et comme à chaque fois, il ressortit son vieil album photo de Poudlard. A l'époque, il sortait avec Ginny, et Ron et Hermione étaient encore ensemble. C'était une bonne époque, mais il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu durer. Parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était heureux. Pour une fois, il ne fixa pas le regard pétillant de Ron, mais le sourire craquant de Ginny. Merlin, s'il avait su, il aurait tout fait pour éviter de lui faire du mal. Parce que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait plus souffert que les autres, c'était bien elle. Il referma l'album et soupira. Il espérait que la bonne nouvelle de Ginny concernerait sa vie sentimentale, et qu'elle n'annoncerait pas un nouveau tour du monde avec son équipe de Quidditch ou qu'elle participait à la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui aurait lieu dans trois ans … Elle méritait vraiment d'être heureuse. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil dans le salon, dans le noir. Il repensa à Hermione et Ginny, lorsque les joues rouges cramoisis, il avait avoué qu'il n'aimait pas Ginny, et qu'après presque deux ans de relation, il s'était aperçu qu'il était gay en fait. Il voulut ne plus y penser, mais il se souvint parfaitement du regard colérique de la rouquine et des larmes de sa meilleure amie, lorsqu'il avait avoué qu'il couchait avec Ron, depuis presque six mois, et que la situation ne pouvait plus durer. Le seul réflexe de Ron, ça avait été de lui mettre une droite. Parce qu'il lui en voulait. Parce que c'était vrai. Parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de foutre en l'air la vie d'Hermione et de Ginny par sa faute. Après ça, Ginny était partie avec les Harpies aux Etats-Unis, Hermione avait effacé Ron de sa vie, et lui, il avait savouré chaque seconde dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Ça avait duré un an. Un an de sexe et de passion, un an sans nouvelles de Ginny, un an qu'Hermione ne pouvait plus les voir sans pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Et ça avait été trop pour Ron. Il avait fait ses valises, démissionné de son poste à la boutique de Georges, et il était parti rejoindre Ginny, en promettant à Harry de revenir. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, les yeux d'Harry s'embuèrent. Deux ans déjà, et il attendait toujours, comme un con. Il balança son mégot par la fenêtre, et alla se coucher. Demain, il irait voir Malfoy.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre :D**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout dans les prochains chapitres où il y aura beaucoup - plus - de scène hot ...**

 **Et qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **En raison du grand nombre d'histoires que je publie actuellement, je ne publierai qu'un chapitre par semaine, généralement le vendredi ou le samedi. Bien sûr, ce rythme peut être amené à changer si vous m'y encouragez ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	2. Chapitre 1 : EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE

**Hello !**

 **Apparemment, vous êtes nombreux à être curieux et à vouloir lire ce premier chapitre, donc je suis contente de vous le poster :)**

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE**

Anxieux, il jeta sa clope à moitié consumée dans une flaque, et il s'avança pour toquer à la porte. On mit quelques minutes à lui ouvrir, et Harry fut surpris que Malfoy lui ouvre torse nu, les cheveux en batailles :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec to…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres du Survivant qui se plaquèrent violemment contre les siennes tout en le repoussant à l'intérieur de l'appartement. D'un coup de pied, Harry referma la porte derrière eux et tenta de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de l'ancien serpentard, mais celui-ci le repoussa :

\- Mais t'es malade Potter ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas gay !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois gay Malfoy, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu aimes me baiser, et que je te suce, et ça tombe bien, parce que c'est tout ce que je veux !

De nouveau, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne tout en caressant avidement son torse imberbe. Drago résista quelques secondes, avant de finalement répondre à son baiser dans un soupire. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Harry lui lança un sourire victorieux, et Drago lui répondit par un regard noir :

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux rien attendre de moi ?

\- Je sais. Et je n'attends rien.

Sans attendre, le blond fondit sur ses lèvres et le plaqua férocement contre le mur tout en retirant la chemise du brun. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant les dents de l'héritier Malfoy venir se planter dans son cou, et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Soudain, Drago arrêta tout et se recula :

\- On va dans le même hôtel, toujours la même chambre ?

Il attrapa une veste et le tira hors de son appartement.

\- Pourquoi, on aurait pu rester chez toi ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit Potter, n'attends rien de moi. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie que les deux charmantes demoiselles avec qui j'ai passé la nuit dernière te voient.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel miteuse qu'Harry avec quitté l'avant-veille, celle où tout avait commencé. A peine eurent-ils franchit la porte déglinguée que Drago retirait déjà leurs chemises. Sans même avoir besoin de regarder où ils allaient, ils atterrirent sur le lit, leurs langues se mélangeant furieusement. Harry colla son bassin à celui du blond, et ce dernier grogna. Satisfait de son effet, Harry retira leur pantalon tout en embrassant le torse de son amant. Gémissant, Drago s'affaissa dans le lit et ordonna d'une voix rauque :

\- Potter, suce-moi …

Sans se le faire répéter, Harry sourit à l'érection naissante du blond et l'avala. Il sourit quand Drago lâcha un juron alors qu'il léchait la verge sur toute sa longueur. Il joua un peu avec ses bourses, et finalement, il commença un langoureux va-et-vient avec ses lèvres. Il sentit la main de Drago se glisser dans ses cheveux et lui imposer un rythme plus rapide. Harry sentait le gland palpiter entre ses lèvres, et soudain, Drago releva le bassin et jouit en lui. Le Survivant savait que si le blond était aussi brutal au lit, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'acceptait pas son homosexualité, découverte trois mois auparavant. Et alors que l'ancien serpentard le retournait pour le prendre d'un coup brusque sans même l'avoir préparé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir et de douleur. Le sexe avec Drago était toujours très animal et fougueux, et il savait qu'une bonne baise avec Malfoy voulait dire qu'il allait avoir mal aux fesses durant quelques jours. Mais qu'importe, parce que pendant que Drago lui donnait de puissants coups de reins, se souciant de son seul plaisir, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler de plaisir, jusqu'à en jouir avant même le blond. Enfin, Drago jouit de nouveau en lui, et il se laissa retomber à ses côtés. Il tira les draps sur son corps d'albâtre, et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit. Drago s'endormait toujours très rapidement après l'amour. Contrairement à Harry, qui restait là, les yeux grands ouverts, à fixer le plafond. Il ne s'en remettait pas, à chaque fois, il lui fallait presque une dizaine de minutes pour se remettre de son orgasme. Lorsqu'enfin, il sembla retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, il se leva avec difficulté, et se planta devant la fenêtre pour fumer sa première cigarette. Le cendrier était vide, preuve qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer une longue nuit de sexe.

Harry se rappela comment il en était arrivé à coucher avec Drago. En fait, lorsqu'il l'avait revu environ six mois plus tôt, ils avaient recommencé à s'insulter comme à l'époque de Poudlard, mais le cœur n'y était plus vraiment. Et le brun avait redécouvert le serpentard : il était terriblement séduisant, et il ne voyait pas de mal à essayer de coucher avec lui pour un peu oublier Ron. Après trois longs mois de flirt à sens unique, Harry avait fini par l'embrasser un soir où ils avaient beaucoup bu, ce qui avait fait glousser le blond. De fils en aiguille, Harry l'avait emmené ici, dans son refuge, et il avait provoqué le blond. Ils avaient couché ensemble, et au petit matin, Malfoy avait fui. Harry n'avait pas réussi à le revoir durant une semaine, et après une dispute où Malfoy expliquait clairement que ce qu'ils avaient fait le dégoutait, ils avaient fini par passer cinq nuits dans cette chambre, à s'envoyer en l'air sans arrêt et à défaillir de plaisir. Ça avait duré environ trois mois, trois mois où Malfoy disait toujours que ça ne se reproduirait plus mais où ils recommençaient à baiser. Jusqu'à ce que quatre jours plus tôt, Malfoy commence à lui poser des questions sur Weasley. Alors Harry lui avait raconté. Comment ils s'étaient aperçu qu'ils étaient gays, comment ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble, et comment Ron était parti. Ils avaient fait l'amour encore une fois dans cette chambre, mais cette fois-ci, Malfoy ne s'était pas endormi. Il s'était rhabillé, et avait solennellement annoncé : « Désolé Potter, mais je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Je ne suis pas gay, et j'ai pas envie que tu t'imagines qu'on est quelque chose, genre un couple, jusqu'à ce que Weasley revienne … Bref, je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Ne m'approche plus. ». Il lui avait lancé un regard noir et était parti de la chambre, le laissant seul.

Harry écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et retourna se coucher auprès de Drago. Le blond avait raison. Harry était attaché à lui, tout comme il l'était à Ron. C'était ça son problème. Ses amants arrivaient à ne voir dans leur relation que du sexe, alors que lui, il était incapable de s'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments. Il sentit le sommeil prendre possession de son corps, et il se fit la promesse que c'était fini. Malfoy, ou Ron, ou les deux, allaient partager ses sentiments, de gré ou de force. Tant pis s'il devait se retrouver tout seul.

Le lendemain, quand le Survivant se réveilla, il avait encore du sperme de la nuit dernière collé à ses fesses, et Drago était à l'opposé du lit, le fixant de ses yeux gris. Harry esquissa un sourire, et demanda :

\- Malfoy, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le blond grogna pour toute réponse. Il n'était pas du matin, sans aucun doute.

\- Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de ne pas être gay ? T'es au courant que ce n'est pas grave ?

\- Potter … Je ne suis pas gay, parce que je n'aime pas sucer des queues ou me faire enculer, ok ? Ça, c'est toi.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis … Tu n'as jamais essayé, s'il le faut, tu adorerais !

L'héritier Malfoy le regarda avec des yeux ronds, presque effrayé :

\- Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?

Harry haussa les épaules et se redressa. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Depuis le lit, Drago se redressa sur son coude et protesta :

\- De toute façon, hormis avec toi, je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme ! Les hommes ne m'attirent pas Potter, tu m'entends ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire, et sans tourner la tête, il crachota :

\- Les hommes ne m'attirent pas non plus. Hormis toi et Ron, aucun homme ne m'a jamais attiré. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis pas gay ?

Il pouvait sentir les éclairs que lançaient les yeux de Drago dans son dos. Le blond se leva et le rejoint. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retourna violemment :

\- Comment as-tu su que tu voulais coucher avec Ron ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas su. On avait trop bu, ça s'est fait. Et on a recommencé …

Drago attrapa sa cigarette à peine commencée et l'éteignit dans le cendrier, furieux. C'était exactement de la même manière que ça se passait avec lui. Ils avaient couché ensemble par accident, un soir où ils avaient trop bu, et ils avaient recommencé. Des centaines de fois. Sans ciller, Harry lâcha :

\- Malfoy, suces-moi.

Drago aurait voulu reculer d'un pas, effrayé, mais il ne bougea pas. Il secoua la tête, et presque avec tendresse, Harry le fit se mettre à genoux. Le blond lui lança un regard incertain, et chuchota :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne l'as jamais fait, comment peux-tu savoir si tu aimes ou pas ? Avant de le faire, ça me dégoutait, et pourtant, j'adore ça maintenant … Suces-moi et tu seras fixé.

Le jeune Potter avait appris à connaître Drago, et le provoquer était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir quelque chose de sa part. En fait, c'était toujours comme ça qu'il procédait pour obtenir quelque chose de lui, parce qu'il savait que par fierté, peu importe à quel point c'était rabaissant, le blond ne pouvait pas refuser. Une décharge électrique parcourue l'échine d'Harry lorsque Drago prit fermement son sexe en bouche. Il fixa l'air dégouté du blond et le laissa lécher maladroitement sa verge qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Pour une première fois, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau son amant à genoux, celui-ci semblait commencer à prendre du plaisir, aspirant goulûment son érection. Avec douceur, il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes et il lui intima un rythme. Haletant, Harry fit quand même l'effort de se pencher un peu, et il constata que Malfoy bandait. Oui, le sucer semblait terriblement l'exciter, et Harry laissa échapper un soupire un peu plus bruyant en pensant qu'il s'occuperait de lui après. Il força le blond à accélérer la cadence, sentant le plaisir monter en lui, et sans prévenir, il jouit dans la gorge de « l'hétéro ». Lorsque Harry redescendit du septième ciel, il constata que Malfoy était toujours à genoux, comme abasourdi et choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Harry ne le laissa pas reprendre ses esprits, il le poussa par terre, et sans même se préparer, il s'empala sur le membre dressé pour lui. Drago lâcha un cri de plaisir et planta ses doigts dans ses hanches. Alors que son amant commençait à aller et venir sur son membre, le blond se redressa et chercha la bouche du brun. Harry continua de le chevaucher, sans quitter sa bouche, augmentant toujours plus vite le rythme. Dans un cri, Drago jouit en lui, juste avant qu'Harry jouisse à son tour sur son ventre, pour la deuxième fois. Il s'écroula sur le blond, tremblant de ses deux orgasmes, mais le blond ne le remarqua même pas. Il était encore sous le choc du plaisir qu'il venait d'éprouver. Toujours, c'était lui qui avait dominé la situation. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Même si c'était lui qui pénétrait Harry, aujourd'hui, il avait été complètement soumis, et jamais il n'avait eu d'orgasme aussi puissant. Au point même qu'il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il retrouva d'abord ses esprits. Puis, alors qu'Harry se levait pour allumer une autre cigarette, il se leva et attrapa une bière dans le mini frigo de la chambre. Il ne comprenait pas.

Plusieurs bières et cigarettes plus tard, Drago ne comprenait toujours pas, fixant le plafond taché, alors qu'Harry le fixait d'un œil amusé. Un peu saoul, et la bouche pâteuse, il tenta une nouvelle fois :

\- Je comprends pas … J'aime pas les hommes …

\- Mais je te fais bander. Et me sucer t'a fait bander.

Sans tenir compte de la remarque du brun, il remonta le drap à la propreté douteuse sur lui :

\- Mais j'aime pas les hommes ! Une paire de sein, oui, ça me fait bander … et le cul d'Harry … et par de mais si parce que peut pas … mais sinon pas logique … si sort mais non, pas d'accord, plus pas comme ça …

Le Survivant n'essaya même plus de comprendre ce que maugréait le blond dans sa barbe, il semblait à moitié penser à voix haute. Sans vraiment pouvoir se retenir – et en sachant très bien que le blond était trop éméché pour protester – il se pencha sur ses lèvres et déposa un tendre baiser :

\- Bonne nuit Drago.

Il entendit encore quelques minutes le blond divaguer, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce tout premier chapitre ? J'essaie vraiment d'expliquer la situation du point de vue d'Harry et un peu de Drago, parce qu'en dehors des scènes censurées, il y a quand même une histoire de fond ^^**

 **Alors, impatients d'avoir le prochain chapitre ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	3. Chapitre 2 : WICKED GAME

**Hello !**

 **Petite surprise, je poste un jour plus tôt, parce que j'ai un peu de temps ^^**

 **Bon, j'ai eu quelques retours de certains d'entre vous encourageant, mais je me demande quand même ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ...**

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : WICKED GAME**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago avait terriblement mal à la tête et au cœur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, et les quelques bières qu'il avait bues la veille ne passaient visiblement pas très bien. Et puis, il se souvint vaguement d'une discussion bizarre avec Potter. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était plus dans la chambre, probablement sorti acheter de la nourriture. Soudain, il repensa à la veille, lorsqu'il l'avait sucé et avait même pris du plaisir à le faire, et il se précipita sur les toilettes de la salle de bain pour vomir. Alors qu'il vomissait pour la troisième fois, il sentit une main douce caresser tendrement ses cheveux, et la voix de Potter l'accompagna :

\- Ça va aller Drago, c'est rien …

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, lorsqu'il sortit la tête de la cuvette et vit Potter, il n'éprouva pas plus de dégoût mais au contraire, un sentiment de soulagement. L'Elu lui tendit un sachet plastique :

\- Il y a un médicament contre la nausée et une potion contre le mal de tête.

Il le remercia d'un regard et les prit, alors qu'Harry déballait son paquet de cigarettes et en allumait une en retournant dans la chambre. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux et rejoignit le brun. Le cendrier commençait à se remplir, et pourtant, Drago savait qu'ils allaient très probablement passer encore quelques jours dans cette chambre miteuse. Depuis qu'il l'avait repoussé, il était en arrêt maladie pour trois mois, et il savait qu'Harry avait pris une année sabbatique. Le cendrier aurait le temps de se remplir. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre :

\- Potter, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Il y a un sandwich à côté de ta table de chevet.

Le blond l'attrapa et le dévora, s'apercevant qu'il était affamé, oubliant même que Potter n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Après avoir vomi, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir l'estomac de nouveau plein. Harry revint s'asseoir sur le lit sans un mot, et lorsque Drago finit son repas, il retenta :

\- Potter, répond, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Tout ça quoi ?

\- T'occuper de moi quand je gerbe, essayer de me convaincre que je suis gay, baiser avec moi durant des jours …

Le Survivant haussa les épaules et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Malgré lui, Drago répondit au baiser et il se sentit durcir. Harry était de nouveau habillé, puisqu'il était sorti, alors le blond entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements. Lorsque son amant ne fut plus qu'en caleçon, l'ancien serpentard grogna :

\- Potter …

\- Nan, si tu veux que je te suce, toi d'abord.

Sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme blond retira son caleçon et prit le sexe gonflé de plaisir d'Harry en bouche. Harry ne put retenir un sourire victorieux et il gémit face à l'ardeur du blond. Aucun doute, il allait être obligé de faire la pipe du siècle à Drago après ça. Il était totalement cambré sur le lit, les mains crispées sur le matelas, et chaque fois que Drago aspirait un peu plus son gland, un frisson électrique le parcourait. Contrairement à la veille, Harry le stoppa quand il sentit le plaisir atteindre son paroxysme, et il bascula les rôles, prenant le plus profondément possible la verge du blond dans sa gorge. Il était plus dur que jamais, et il lui donnait de violent coup de bassin pour lui signifier qu'il en voulait plus. Il s'appliqua à le faire crier encore plus à chaque fois qu'il prenait plus profondément, et finalement, contrairement à d'habitude, le blond se dégagea au dernier moment, son sperme giclant sur le menton et le torse du brun. Il poussa un soupire rauque, signe qu'il avait vraiment pris son pied, mais Harry protesta :

\- Malfoy, t'as pas intérêt à me laisser dans cet état !

\- Sinon quoi Potter ?

Le Survivant sourit en constatant que déjà, sous sa main vigoureuse, le sexe de son amant retrouvait sa dureté. Pour une fois, Drago le prit beaucoup moins violemment que d'habitude, lui donnant de lents et profonds coups de rein, ce qui surprit Harry. A moitié anesthésié par le plaisir, il remua le bassin en grognant :

\- Plus … plus fort … plus … plus vite !

Mais le blond continua de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, le rendant fou au plus profond de lui, jusqu'à ce que par surprise, Harry soit secoué par un orgasme tel qu'il n'en n'avait jamais connu. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Drago était venu en lui. Pour une fois, il se sentait totalement épuisé, et se laissant tomber contre son oreiller, il marmonna plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre :

\- Un jour … je te baiserai Malfoy …

\- Quoi ?

Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas, déjà endormi, et le blond considéra que ce n'était pas important, alors il s'endormit lui aussi.

Lorsqu'Hermione lui ouvrit, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

\- Toi, tu couches de nouveau avec Malfoy !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, je vais très bien, et toi ?

Elle sourit et serra son frère de cœur dans ses bras. Avec Drago, ils avaient quitté la chambre le matin même, après presque cinq jours de sexe et de luxure. Mais ils avaient tous deux besoin d'une bonne douche, et Harry avait promis à Hermione de venir manger chez elle, alors ils s'étaient résolus à se quitter, même s'il était fort probable que dans les jours à venir, ils y retourneraient. Harry tendit une bouteille à sa meilleure amie, et il dit :

\- Ça sent vraiment bon, qu'est-ce que tu as cuisiné ?

\- Crois-le ou non, c'est Charlie qui nous cuisine une spécialité roumaine …

Il salua Charlie qui était effectivement aux fourneaux, et ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et Hermione annonça toute contente :

\- Au fait, ça y est, Ginny nous a annoncé qu'elle revenait le 23 Avril, dans vingt jours piles !

\- Et est-ce que tu sa …

\- Non, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Ron, Ginny ne sait pas s'il rentrera avec elle …

Répondit la jeune femme brune avant même qu'il ne finisse de poser sa question. Visiblement déçu, Harry décida de changer de sujet :

\- Au fait, vous avez vu ce qu'ils veulent faire cette année pour la commémoration du 2 mai ?

\- Ho, ne m'en parle pas, je n'arrête pas d'être sollicité par le Ministère !

Se plaignit Charlie, qui n'aimait absolument pas collaborer avec le Ministère et ses employés. Hermione soupira :

\- C'est une idée stupide, il s'agit d'une commémoration, pas d'une foire ou un cirque ! Vous imaginez toutes ces pauvres bêtes, les sombrals, les hippogriffes, et surtout les dragons ? Ils veulent faire une nouvelle hécatombe ?

\- En tout cas, j'espère attraper la dragoncel pour éviter d'y aller …

Hermione mit un coup de coude à son meilleur ami qui riait :

\- Hors de question que j'y aille sans toi !

\- Merci, ça fait plaisir ma chérie …

Répliqua Charlie, faussement vexé et jaloux. Finalement, ils passèrent une bonne soirée, même si le fait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Ron rendait tout de même Harry morose. Mais il essaya de ne pas y penser, et de se concentrer sur le fait qu'il devait faire craquer Malfoy. Oui, le blond n'allait plus protester contre le fait qu'il soit indéniablement gay, et même, il le supplierait de le prendre.

Après avoir fait un brin de toilette, Drago décida de sortir un peu se changer les idées. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de passer plusieurs jours à baiser qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir rencontrer de charmantes demoiselles, voire même passer la nuit avec certaines d'entre elle. Il savait que sa réputation de mauvais garçon, et son travail d'auror, suffisait à convaincre même les plus prudes de passer la nuit avec lui. Dans un club, il rencontra deux brunettes à son goût, mais alors qu'ils sortaient du club après une petite heure de flirt, il s'aperçu qu'il y avait un problème. Elles étaient terriblement sexy, à la limite de l'indécence, mais il était de marbre. Merlin, il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec elles. Sans ménagement, il s'en sépara et rentra chez lui, furieux. C'était de la faute de Potter. Depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, il avait l'impression d'être tout déglingué, et encore plus maintenant qu'il le suçait. Un Malfoy, sucer un autre homme ? C'était ridicule. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il prenait le sexe du brun en bouche, qu'il l'entendait gémir son nom, il était plus excité que jamais. Surtout, plus qu'à cet instant-là.

Furieux, il transplana chez Harry et tambourina à sa porte. Le brun lui ouvrit avec un sourire satisfait, et il l'invita :

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose, j'allais justement me servir du whis …

Le brun lui avait tourné le dos pour rejoindre la cuisine, et la vue de ses fesses moulées dans son jean suffit à faire monter l'envie de Drago. Il le voulait, maintenant, tout de suite, et sans ménagement, il le poussa contre le plan de travail de sa cuisine. Harry gémit quand Drago embrassa possessivement sa nuque tout en retirant sa chemise. Sans plus le ménager, il défit sa propre ceinture et descendit le pantalon et le caleçon du brun avant de le prendre d'un coup sec et puissant dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas envie de préliminaire ni même de quoi que ce soit d'autre, et il n'entendit même pas le cri de surprise et de douleur de son amant. Il se contenta de le baiser fort, comme un animal, l'assaillant de coups puissants et profonds, sans même se soucier du plaisir de son amant. Il ne mit que quelques courtes minutes à jouir, et immédiatement, Harry se dégagea de son emprise. Il avait l'air furieux, et Drago prit conscience qu'il lui avait peut-être fait mal quand il aperçut un bleu sur son épaule et une trace profonde de griffure sur sa hanche. Le Survivant lui cracha :

\- Alors c'est tout ce que je représente pour toi ? Tu viens et tu me baises comme une poupée. C'est toute la considération que tu as pour moi ?

Drago voulu s'excuser, mais l'Elu ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

\- Dégage de chez moi Malfoy !

Et l'ancien mangemort s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas un couple, même pas un plan cul, alors il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Mais alors qu'il quittait l'immeuble, il sentit un pincement au cœur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry lui en veuille. Il voulait continuer à coucher avec lui. Et malgré tout, il n'était pas pour autant désolé. Il était juste dans la merde.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Pour ne pas qu'il y ai de malentendu, Harry était consentant, c'est vraiment la façon dont Drago le traite en général qui l'a mis en rogne, mais la façon dont ils ont couché ensemble ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ...**

 **Si vous avez hâte d'avoir le chapitre suivant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me le dire ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	4. Chapitre 3 : I'M A FOOL TO WANT YOU

**Hello !**

 **J'ai eu plusieurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir, et je suis contente d'avoir vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre ;) D'ailleurs, certains ont des super idées pour la suite, même si ça ne va pas se passer comme vous le pensez ^^**

 **Padma : Ho, je pense qu'il est encore bien trop tôt pour parler de sentiments, surtout pour Drago ^^ Mais c'est aussi vrai que ce serait triste qu'Harry finisse seul, c'est vraiment pas juste. Quand à Ron, c'est vrai qu'il a fait une bétise, mais les circonstances ...**

 **Rose : en effet, il sera plus facile de former un trio si Harry et Drago sont déjà proches ... Mais je pense que la suite pourrait te surprendre :) Parce que ta façon de penser est très réaliste, mais je n'ai pas du tout pensé de la même façon pour la suite ^^**

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: I'M A FOOL TO WANT YOU**

Il ne s'écoula que quatre jours avant que Drago ne décide de faire marche arrière. Il n'arrêtait pas de sortir, mais personne ne lui faisait envie. Et pourtant, il avait terriblement envie de baiser, au point que ça lui faisait mal. Il voulait Harry, personne d'autre, et juste le fait de penser à lui le faisait bander. Alors au bout de quatre jours, il retourna frapper à sa porte. Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas. Lassé d'attendre, il rentra chez lui et lui envoya un hibou, auquel il n'eut aucune réponse. Il y retourna le lendemain et se retrouva encore face à une porte close. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'il croisa Granger dans l'escalier quelques jours plus tard. Celle-ci lui lança un regard mauvais :

\- Malfoy, tu ferais mieux de laisser Harry tranquille …

\- Granger, j'ai besoin de le voir. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il accepte de me parler ? Je ne dois quand même pas lui envoyer des fleurs ?

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard haineux :

\- Franchement, lui envoyer des fleurs ne le fera pas changer d'avis. Mais tu veux mon avis ? J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe quand vous … et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Mais vu la façon dont tu dois le traiter, il mériterait largement que tu lui envoie des fleurs, et des chocolats, et même que tu lui sortes le grand jeu : cinéma, restaurant et autre chose que cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse, du genre un hôtel cinq étoiles ! Maintenant, dégage Malfoy, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi et tes conneries !

Il aurait juré qu'elle aurait été parfaite à Serpentard à ce moment-là, mais il se contenta de partir avec un air boudeur et offusqué. Pour qui elle le prenait ? Déjà qu'il venait voir Harry, pour éventuellement s'excuser, mais en plus elle voulait qu'il agisse comme un idiot – non pire – comme un petit-ami ? Qu'elle aille se faire voir, et Potter avec, jamais il ne serait romantique et encore moins en couple avec un homme. Frustré au possible, il retourna chez lui et passa la soirée à marmonner des insultes dans sa barbe pour lui-même.

Dans précisément treize jours, Ginny serait de retour, et Harry espérait vraiment plus que tout que Ron soit dans ses valises, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de penser que Ron reviendrait. Ni Hermione, ni Charlie n'avaient eu, en tout cas, de nouvelles de Ginny qui laissaient présager le retour du benjamin de la fratrie Weasley. Même s'il n'avait pas décidé de retourner travailler, Hermione l'avait convaincu de sortir un peu, et les seuls endroits où elle arrivait à le traîner étaient la salle de sport – uniquement parce qu'il y avait un gymnase où il pouvait voler – et au restaurant parce qu'ils étaient tous deux terriblement mauvais cuisiniers. Cependant, ce jour-là, lorsqu'il entra chez lui après avoir volé deux bonnes heures, Harry ne s'attendait pas à trouver un immense bouquet de lys et une boite de chocolat de chez Zonko dans son salon. Pas une seule seconde il ne pensa que ça pouvait venir de Malfoy, puisqu'Hermione l'avait remballé quelques jours plus tôt et que depuis, il n'était pas venu frapper à sa porte. Malfoy l'avait profondément blessé, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement, et il voulait juste ne plus entendre parler de lui. Il avait agi comme un sale con, et il se demandait comment il avait pu être attiré par lui et croire qu'il avait changé, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment que Malfoy l'ai baisé comme ça qui le dérangeait – Ron aussi était très animal quelques fois et c'était terriblement excitant – mais surtout qu'il l'ai baisé de cette façon, sans aucune considération pour sa personne. Malfoy était égoïste, et con, et il n'avait qu'à aller se faire voir, Monsieur-je-ne-suis-pas-gay. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de découvrir une carte lui présentant les plus plates excuses de Malfoy. Il songea un instant à tout balancer à la poubelle, mais il décida que c'était vraiment trop bête de jeter des chocolats. Il les engloutit sans remords et s'endormit sur son canapé.

Il fut réveillé par des coups sur sa porte, et à moitié endormi, il se leva pour ouvrir en maugréant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Malfoy, avec un autre bouquet de lys encore plus grand que le précédent, et une autre boite de chocolat. Mécontent d'avoir été réveillé – et de le voir – Harry râla :

\- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Potter … Harry, je veux vraiment m'excuser … S'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer …

\- Pour que tu me baises comme la dernière fois ? Non merci !

Il referma la porte au nez du blond, et il l'entendit jurer et se reprendre :

\- Potter, je te promets de bien me tenir ! Ne me laisses là pas comme un idiot ! Allez Potter, je veux juste parler, je ne vais pas te manger !

Le Survivant soupira et finit par rouvrir la porte en se justifiant :

\- D'accord, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu as du chocolat et qu'Hermione a oublié de me racheter des céréales !

L'ancien mangemort se retint de se moquer de lui parce que c'était Granger qui faisait ses courses et il entra. Il déposa les fleurs dans la cuisine pendant que le brun se jetait sur la boite de chocolats comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Merlin, ce que Drago se trouvait ridicule – non, les trouvait ridicules – à ce moment-là. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, et dédaigneux, Harry lui demanda :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire Malfoy, qu'on en finisse ?

\- Potter … Harry. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … S'il te plait, est-ce que tu accepterais de …

\- De quoi Malfoy ? Te laisser me baiser encore ? Est-ce que tu te préoccupes un peu de moi dans cette histoire ? Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience que je suis une personne, ou est-ce que tu me vois vraiment comme ton vid …

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres du blond qui se plaquèrent contre les siennes avec douceur. Il sentit Malfoy passer sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et caresser sa joue de son autre main, mais il résista au baiser. Cependant, la langue du blond caressa plusieurs fois ses lèvres avant d'insister pour se glisser dans sa bouche, et Harry céda, répondant au baiser en mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Contrairement à d'habitude, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils n'étaient pas excités et prêts à s'envoyer en l'air. Le regard vide, Drago continua de caresser sa joue :

\- Potter, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu provoques en moi. Je … je suis incapable d'aller voir ailleurs parce que personne n'arrive à me faire bander comme toi. J'en suis même venu à t'offrir des fleurs et des chocolats, alors que je n'ai jamais fait ça, même pour une fille. Alors s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ta tête d'hippogriffe et accepte mes excuses …

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça Malfoy ? Tu vas encore me traiter comme …

\- Je ne ferai rien. Potter … Harry.

Décidément, il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à l'appeler par son prénom, mais il faisait vraiment des efforts :

\- Ne t'excite pas, je ne dis pas qu'on va devenir un couple ou quoi, mais je vais faire des efforts … Pour ma part, je vais arrêter – enfin, j'ai arrêté – d'aller voir ailleurs, et je promets d'agir mieux avec toi …

\- Ok. Comme quoi par exemple ?

L'ancien serpentard soupira :

\- Ben déjà, heu, ce soir, on sort. Je t'emmène au resto, et même si tu adores cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse, pour une fois, on ira dans un grand hôtel cinq étoiles. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'on s'envoie en l'air, on se contentera de seulement dormir … ça te va ?

Le brun se contenta de sourire. Bien sûr que ça lui allait, c'était même beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait de la part de l'héritier Malfoy. Et même s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui pardonner, il ne pouvait nier que ce que lui proposait Malfoy était vraiment tentant. Ce que ses actes sous-entendaient, c'est que Malfoy était vraiment mordu de lui. Pour une fois, Harry avait l'impression d'être réellement le centre du monde de quelqu'un, et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Drago finit par partir – il n'était même pas neuf heures du matin – et il pria pour qu'Harry n'aille pas demander de l'aide à Granger, sinon il serait percé à jour. Il avait déjà assez honte de s'être rabaissé à faire tout ça pour Harry, il ne supporterait pas que Granger se moque ouvertement de lui.

Et en effet, Harry se tourna vers Hermione pour savoir quel comportement adopter par rapport à Malfoy. La brunette se retint de sourire et ne lui avoua même pas que c'était elle qui avait soufflé l'idée à Malfoy, mais elle en profita pour lui proposer une petite séance de shopping. Harry était plutôt réticent, mais Hermione était intraitable, et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas acheté de vêtements depuis une éternité, et que quelques vêtements neufs ne lui feraient pas du mal. Ils ne firent que quelques boutiques, histoire de lui acheter uniquement quelques jolies chemises, une paire de chaussure autre que ses converses, et quelques jeans moulant. Alors qu'ils repartaient en direction de leur appartement, Hermione le questionna :

\- Harry ? Comment tu vas faire si … si Ron revient vraiment ?

\- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien … Ron … c'est Ron, je l'attends depuis plus de deux ans …

\- Et Malfoy ?

Le Survivant haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je commence à vraiment apprécier Malfoy, il a l'air sincère, et je sens qu'on pourrait avoir une vraie relation …

\- J'imagine que tu verras au moment venu ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et il constata que sa meilleure amie s'était arrêté quelques mètres auparavant. Il se retourna et la trouva devant une boutique pour enfant. Elle lui lança un regard et dit d'une voix distraite :

\- Je me demande ce que Ginny va nous annoncer … Elle a l'air tellement heureuse et impatiente de nous annoncer sa bonne nouvelle …

\- Je suis heureux pour elle, et je suis aussi impatient de savoir ce qu'elle va nous dire …

\- Tu sais … avec Charlie, on réfléchit beaucoup en ce moment …

Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules, comme il en avait souvent l'habitude, sans se soucier des regards qui croyaient qu'ils étaient un couple :

\- Vous réfléchissez à quoi ?

\- Tu sais, on est bien ensemble, et Charlie a passé beaucoup d'années sans ses frères … On voudrait avoir un bébé … bientôt … enfin, on essaye …

\- Ho, heu, c'est formidable !

Hermione lui sourit timidement :

\- Oui, enfin, c'est un projet pour l'instant … du coup, on cherche un appartement ou une maison plus grande …

\- Ha. Vous allez déménager ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

\- Ce ne sont que des projets pour l'instant, mais tu sais, on a besoin d'avancer, d'avoir du concret …

\- Mione, je suis heureux pour toi ! J'espère vraiment que vous serez heureux …

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui sourit de nouveau :

\- Merci Harry … J'espère aussi que tu trouveras le bonheur …

Les deux meilleurs amis rentrèrent et se séparèrent, retournant chacun à leur activité. Harry se prépara en se demandant ce qu'avait vraiment prévu Drago, et à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance, et il fut presque surpris lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. L'héritier Malfoy était toujours bien vêtu –quoi que, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il était rarement habillé – et Harry le trouva encore plus attirant que d'habitude avec sa veste blazer par-dessus sa chemise entrouverte. Ils partirent, et en effet, Drago l'emmena dans un bon restaurant moldu, très réputé, où Hermione l'avait déjà emmené pour ses vingt-deux ans. C'était terriblement étrange, ils parlaient comme avant, lorsqu'ils flirtaient : du boulot, de Poudlard et de l'actualité, et Harry avait du mal à savoir s'ils se comportaient comme un couple ou comme deux amis. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, Drago l'invita à poursuivre la soirée dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait réservé. Encore une fois, c'était un magnifique hôtel moldu, dans un vieux bâtiment. Harry n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, mais il se força un peu face aux efforts de Drago. Ils montèrent dans la suite – oui, Malfoy avait vraiment fait les choses en grand – et le Survivant découvrit un grand salon noir et blanc. La chambre était dans les mêmes tons, avec du rouge sang comme linge de maison, et la salle de bain était entièrement de marbre noir. Malfoy soupira en laissant tomber sa veste sur une chaise et demanda :

\- C'était une bonne soirée, non ?

Le brun hocha la tête, mal à l'aise, et Drago leur servit un verre de whisky qu'il lui tendit. Alors qu'il l'avalait cul-sec, l'Elu entendit le blond demander :

\- Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as sommeil ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de coucher avec Drago ce soir. Enfin, si, il le désirait, mais quelque chose le gênait et l'en empêchait. Drago s'approcha et caressa son menton :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle ?

\- Oui oui, tout va bien …

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le jeune homme à lunettes l'embrassa tendrement. Drago se força à rester calme et maître de lui et lui rendit son baiser. Harry glissa ses bras autour de son cou, et le blond se colla à lui en le tirant par la taille. Ils approfondirent le baiser, et se dirigèrent vers le lit. Une fois allongés, ils continuèrent un moment de s'embrasser, tout en se caressant par-dessus leurs vêtements. Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise de Drago, quand il se sentit encore plus mal. Il les stoppa dans leur élan et se détacha du blond :

\- Drago, attend, arrête …

Le blond le regarda, surpris, mais ne dit rien et se recula :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non, je me sens mal. Je crois que je vais …

Sans attendre, il se précipita dans la salle de bain, et son amant l'entendit romantiquement rendre son estomac. Il soupira, désespéré de la tournure que prenait leur premier rencard – parce que oui, dans l'esprit de Drago, c'était leur premier rencard – et il le rejoignit :

\- Harry, est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Le vomissement du jeune homme fut sa seule réponse, et le blond soupira. Il sortit de la salle de bain, enfila sa veste et partit de la chambre. Harry ne s'en préoccupa même pas, trop occupé à se vider. Lorsque ça se calma, il s'assit contre le marbre froid, et il entendit Drago revenir. Comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois pour lui, Drago entra dans la salle de bain et lui tendit un sachet :

\- Tiens, c'est pour arrêter le vomissement …

Harry le remercia d'un hochement de la tête et prit les médicaments. Après ça, Drago l'aida à retourner dans le lit, et incertain, il lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ?

\- Non, reste avec moi s'il te plaît …

Alors l'ancien mangemort se coucha derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry avait des sueurs froides et le front trempé de sueur, mais dans les bras chauds de Drago, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre :) Je suis sûre que vous ne vous y attendiez pas ^^**

 **Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer entre Harry et Drago par la suite ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	5. Chapitre 4 : TO WALLOW IN SIN

**Hello !**

 **J'ai eu plusieurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir, et je suis contente d'avoir vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre ;) D'ailleurs, certains ont des super idées pour la suite, même si ça ne va pas se passer comme vous le pensez ^^**

 **Je précise aussi, il n'y aura pas de Mpreg dans cette fic, et je suis désolée si j'ai pu laisser penser le contraire ...**

 **Rose : merci beaucoup, j'espère que les prochains chapitres le seront aussi ;)**

 **Padma : en effet, je pense aussi que c'était un passage décisif dans leur couple, maintenant, il faut lire la suite ;)**

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : TO WALLOW IN SIN**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il se sentait un peu mieux bien qu'encore nauséeux. Il se dégagea des bras de Drago et alla un peu se mouiller le visage. Il avait terriblement envie d'une cigarette, mais il songea que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Il se regarda : il avait le teint pâle, et s'il n'avait pas pris les potions de Drago, il serait très certainement encore en train de vomir. Il soupira et retourna s'allonger sur le lit. Il avait été plus qu'étonné de constater que Drago était resté avec lui toute la nuit. Qui plus est, le jeune homme l'avait gardé dans ses bras, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais lorsqu'ils passaient des jours dans la chambre d'hôtel. Le blond aimait dormir de son côté, sans qu'on le colle. Alors qu'il frissonna de froid à cause de la fièvre, il sentit la main de Drago se poser sur son front :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Tu as besoin de repos …

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans cet endroit, il voulait être chez lui. Drago le ramena donc chez lui, et avant de partir, il lui annonça :

\- Je vais revenir plus tard. Je vais te faire quelques potions, comme ça, tu iras mieux après …

Le malade voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, mais déjà le jeune homme était parti.

Hermione passa voir Harry pour savoir comment ça s'était passé la veille, et elle le trouva en train cracher ses tripes aux toilettes :

\- Ho Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle lui toucha le front, et le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude lui lança un regard ironique :

\- Je fais un peu de sport, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Merlin, je suis désolé … comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Bien, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la chambre et que je vomisse …

D'un coup de baguette, elle lui essuya le front couver de sueur et pris sa température :

\- Tu es brûlant de fièvre ! Tu dois avoir une gastro ! Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Malfoy ?

\- Il m'a donné des potions, ça m'a fait du bien. Il est retourné en refaire …

\- Il est resté avec toi toute la nuit ?

Demanda-t-elle, sceptique. Harry hocha la tête et elle l'aida à retourner se coucher :

\- Je t'ai dit, il a pas si mauvais fond, il s'est vraiment bien occupé de moi …

A ce moment-là, on sonna et Hermione alla ouvrir. Elle tomba sur Malfoy, qui lui dit, gêné :

\- Je suis venu voir comment allait Harry … et je lui ai apporté quelques potions …

Il lui tendit un sac avec lesdites potions, et Hermione s'effaça pour le laisser entrer :

\- Il se remet, tes potions lui ont fait du bien. Je pense qu'il a une gastro, il devrait s'en remettre facilement …

Ils se tinrent face à face, muets, durant quelques minutes, avant que gênée, Hermione s'excuse :

\- Il faut que je rentre … mais je repasserai le voir ce soir. Tu veux rester avec lui ?

\- Je …

L'ancien serpentard hésita, mais face au regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, il reprit de l'assurance :

\- Oui, je vais rester avec lui.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit alors de l'appartement, non sans un dernier regard méfiant. Drago soupira et décida de rejoindre le malade. Harry était roulé en boule dans son lit, et il leva un regard presque larmoyant sur lui. Drago lui tendit les potions, et une fois qu'il les eu bues, le blond s'installa à ses côtés dans le lit. Se sentant déjà un peu mieux, mais proche du sommeil, Harry chuchota :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu resterais avec moi …

\- Je ne le pensais pas non plus. Maintenant dors Potter.

Le jeune homme voulait lutter contre la fatigue pour discuter un peu, mais les potions faisaient trop bien leur effet pour qu'il ait une chance. Quant à Drago, il soupira et laissa son ancien ennemi se blottir contre son torse. Pourvu qu'il ne prenne pas cette mauvaise habitude. Parce que Drago, sans parler d'attachement ni de sentiments, ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre ce truc bizarre qu'il y avait entre eux. C'est pour ça que malgré tous ses instincts, il restait là à s'occuper d'Harry et à faire « ces trucs ingrats » que les couples faisaient, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas un couple – hors de question.

Le Survivant mis deux jours à se remettre complètement de sa maladie, surtout grâce aux potions de son amant, et il ne revit plus celui-ci durant trois jours. En fait, Harry était perturbé par le comportement du blond, qui avait passé trois jours entiers à le veiller et à s'occuper de lui, mais qui avait disparu comme par magie dès qu'il s'était remis. C'est donc au bout de trois jours qu'Harry décida de faire à son tour le premier pas, et il alla frapper à la porte du blond. Celui-ci, visiblement fatigué, lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer sans un mot. Harry le dévisagea un moment, se demandant si c'était lui qui lui avait refilé sa maladie, mais l'héritier n'avait pas l'air malade, fatigué tout au plus. Il lui fit signe de s'installer dans le salon, et après un lourd silence, Harry finit par demander :

\- Est-ce que tu m'évites à cause de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non Potter, je ne t'évite pas parce que tu as été malade.

Le jeune homme brun soupira et reformula :

\- Bon, alors est-ce que tu m'évites ?

A son tour, le jeune homme blond soupira :

\- Potter, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être te reposer, et, je sais pas, j'avais besoin de réfléchir …

Le Survivant se pencha et lui prit les mains :

\- Réfléchir à quoi ?

L'hôte se leva et se servit un verre de whisky :

\- Je ne sais pas Potter ! On couche ensemble, puis tu m'envoie balader. Je me plie en quatre pour te reconquérir alors que je l'ai jamais fait pour personne, je me suis occupé de toi quand t'étais malade alors que c'est un truc qui me dégoûte en général, et Granger ne m'a même pas menacé … Je suis perdu Potter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans nos vies …

Harry se leva et fit courir ses doigts le long du bras pâle de son collègue :

\- Malfoy …

\- Non, ne me dis pas que je suis amoureux de toi, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je te désire, ça je ne peux pas le nier. Je suis aussi attaché à toi, parce que franchement, avant que tu commences à me pervertir, on s'entendait bien comme des potes. Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire …

\- Drago, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop …

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, le plaquant contre la table ce qui fit trembler les verres, et il sentit immédiatement les mains de son amant s'activer dans son dos, passant même sous sa chemise. Cependant, lorsque le baiser cessa, Drago attrapa le visage du Survivant :

\- Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'on est …

\- Drago … on est ce que tu veux. On est pas un couple si tu ne veux pas, mais en tout cas, on agit tout comme. Alors appel ça comme tu veux, un plan cul, une amitié avec bonus, je m'en fou !

Et de nouveau, il saisit ses lèvres et approfondi le baiser pour caresser et titiller sa langue de la sienne. Et comme ils en avaient si souvent l'habitude, après plusieurs baisers brûlants, ils transplanèrent dans leur petit hôtel miteux et prirent la même chambre. Alors qu'Harry le faisait basculer sur le lit, Drago en profita pour caresser les fesses du brun à travers son jean. Ils retirèrent leurs vêtements avec précipitation, et l'ancien mangemort initia :

\- Tu me laisses tenter quelque chose ?

Harry se laissa donc faire, et Drago se mit sur lui pour faire un 69. C'était la première fois qu'il en faisait un, mais il avait envie de sentir Harry le sucer tout en le pompant. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la fellation, mais au plus il en faisait à Harry, au moins ça le dérangeait. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'aspirer le sexe gonflé de son amant le faisait bander encore plus qu'un plan à trois avec deux jolies demoiselles. Harry gémit et prit en premier le sexe de son amant en bouche, provoquant un profond gémissement du blond, qu'il étouffa en prenant à son tour son sexe en bouche. Cela lui fit penser à Ron, qui appréciait énormément les 69 parce ça leur permettait de ressentir énormément de plaisir tous les deux. Il se retint de donner des coups de rein pour que Drago le prenne encore plus profondément dans sa gorge, mais il en profita pour laisser ses mains s'aventurer vers les fesses de sa moitié. Drago ne l'avait jamais laissé approcher de près ou de loin ses fesses, et aussi lorsqu'Harry commença à caresser son anus, le blond ne protesta pas. Aspirant encore plus le sexe du blond, le brun osa entrer doucement un doigt alors que Drago gémissait encore plus fort de plaisir. Il attendit quelques secondes que son rectum se détende, et il commença à doucement bouger son doigt en Drago. Il le sentit se crisper autour de son sexe, puis reprendre sa fellation en gémissant de plus belle. Il semblait apprécier le traitement, et aussi Harry glissa-t-il un deuxième doigt en lui. Il était certain que Drago allait apprécier. Et en effet, Harry sentait qu'il allait jouir tant Drago allait et venait de plus en plus vite et fort sur son sexe avec sa bouche. Mais le brun le sentit aussi bouger le bassin pour accentuer le mouvement de va-et-vient sur ses doigts, gémissant toujours plus fort. Harry aurait bien voulu le prendre, là, tout de suite, mais il n'était pas sûr que Drago soit prêt et d'accord, et dans un râle, il jouit dans la bouche de Drago. Ce dernier continua de le sucer durant quelques secondes avant de jouir à son tour dans sa bouche et sur son menton. Le Survivant retira ses doigts inquisiteurs, et Drago remonta et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, épuisé par toutes ces émotions. Comme à son habitude, il s'endormit rapidement, et Harry se leva pour fumer une cigarette, commençant ainsi à remplir le cendrier. Il n'avait jamais envie de fumer, sauf après avoir baisé.

Plus tard, lorsque Drago s'éveilla, Harry était déjà réveillé. Le blond constata avec soulagement qu'il était resté de son côté du lit. Il roula sur le côté et lui demanda :

\- Tu as fumé ?

Le balafré hocha la tête. Le blond bailla et lança un regard à la pièce :

\- Pourquoi on vient toujours dans cette chambre ? Enfin, pourquoi vous aviez choisi cette chambre, avec Weasley ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est un peu du hasard je suppose … On a commencé à coucher ensemble chez moi, pour pas qu'Hermione nous surprenne, mais on a dû vite trouver une solution pour pas que Ginny ne nous surprenne non plus. On était dans l'urgence, alors on a transplané pas loin et on est entré dans le premier hôtel qu'on a trouvé. On ne pouvait pas non plus aller dans un hôtel trop bien, on nous aurait reconnu, il fallait rester discret …

L'ancien mangemort s'approcha et l'embrassa langoureusement. Harry apprécia qu'il fasse glisser sa langue le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, avant de venir mordiller ses tétons. Sans hésiter, il fit glisser ses propres mains jusqu'au sexe encore peu vigoureux de son amant, et il chuchota dans un gémissement :

\- Tu as aimé quand je t'ai touché ?

Mais l'auror l'ignora et continua de titiller ses tétons, avant de descendre sur son nombril. Dans un grognement, le Survivant exigea :

\- Malfoy, suces-moi.

Sans se le faire répéter, le blond s'exécuta. Jusqu'à il y a environ deux semaines, cela faisait presque deux ans qu'Harry n'avait pas été sucé, et la sensation d'attention pleine de la bouche de son amant sur son membre fièrement érigé lui avait manqué. Pour la première fois, Malfoy osa même caresser du bout de sa langue les bourses du brun. Pour une fois, Harry avait envie que Malfoy fasse ce qu'il lui disait, parce qu'avec Ron, il n'y avait ni soumis ni dominant, contrairement à ce que Drago essayait d'imposer. Avec difficulté, il articula :

\- Malfoy, mets-moi un doigt !

Le blond se stoppa, surpris, et il hésita, mais Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa gorge, lui réclamant toujours plus, alors timidement, il le pénétra avec son index. Il était réellement dégouté de faire ça, mais il éprouva un frisson de plaisir lorsqu'il constata qu'Harry se tortillait sous son doigt. Alors, toujours en s'appliquant à le sucer, il commença à remuer son doigt dans les entrailles de son amant. Haletant, Harry s'agrippa à ses cheveux :

\- Dis-le, que tu aimes me sucer …

Difficilement, le blond quitta le sexe du brun, et tout en continuant de le masturber il dit :

\- Oh oui, j'adore te sucer …

\- Dis que tu adores me baiser …

Le brun donna un coup de rein pour s'enfoncer un peu plus sur le doigt du blond et supplia :

\- Encore !

Alors Drago glissa un deuxième doigt en lui et s'activa encore plus fort en gémissant :

\- J'adore te baiser !

Sentant que l'ancien gryffondore allait jouir, Drago retira ses doigts et les remplaça par sa verge, tendue et ne désirant qu'être enserrée par les parois serrées du Survivant. Il lâcha un long soupir de soulagement quand il entra entièrement en lui. Ce que Potter pouvait être bon. Il s'activa entre ses fesses, cherchant le point qui ferait hurler de plaisir le Survivant. Celui-ci avait du mal à dire des choses intelligibles, et tout ce qu'il arrivait à articuler, c'était des « plus » ou « encore ». L'orgasme qui les secoua fut doux et chaud, et alors qu'Harry s'emparait déjà de son paquet de cigarettes, il se tourna vers son amant et annonça :

\- Un jour, je vais te baiser. Et non seulement tu vas adorer, mais en plus, tu en redemanderas !

Il entendit vaguement le blond murmurer un « dans tes rêves Potter », avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme. Et le cendrier se remplit, à chaque nouvelle baise, durant presque trois jours. Les jeunes hommes se roulaient dans la luxure, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre, et le pire, c'était qu'ils avaient largement les moyens de ne jamais sortir de cette chambre s'ils le voulaient.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il se lâche le petit Malfoy, hein ? Alors, vous vous attendez à quoi pour la suite ? :)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, quelques bonnes, mais aussi quelques mauvaises surprises ...**

 **Malheureusement pour vous, je pars une semaine en vacances, donc vous n'aurez pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais vous l'aurez en début de semaine suivante ;)  
**


	6. Chapitre 5 : ALWAYS IN MY MIND

**Hello !**

 **Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre durant une semaine, je vous poste un chapitre qui devrait beaucoup beaucoup vous intéresser ... surtout la fin !**

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : ALWAYS IN MY MIND**

Ils se quittèrent durant quelques jours. Drago parce qu'il était épuisé et affamé, et Harry parce qu'Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il vienne manger à la maison. Elle allait sortir son nouveau livre dans seulement quelques jours, et il vit qu'elle était excitée comme une puce et qu'elle voulait juste partager sa joie. D'ailleurs, il capta la lueur d'amusement de Charlie pendant qu'il cuisinait et qu'Hermione le bassinait avec sa campagne de promotion et le début de rédaction de son nouveau livre. Le Weasley était très fier de sa compagne, mais Harry comprenait aussi qu'il veuille parfois déléguer le rôle d'auditeur, parce qu'Hermione pouvait vraiment beaucoup parler. Harry se demanda comment serait sa meilleure amie quand Charlie la demanderait en mariage ou quand elle aurait des enfants. Enfin, il espérait avoir un peu de temps avec que cela n'arrive, et il fut sorti de ses pensées par une phrase :

\- … et donc je voulais faire un repas pour le retour de Ginny …

\- Est-ce que tu sais si …

\- Non, je ne sais toujours pas si Ron revient. Par contre, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus enthousiaste à propos du retour de Ginny ! Elle arrive dans quatre jours !

Le Survivant sursauta. Déjà ? Il ne pensait pas que le mois avait passé aussi vite et que dans seulement quelques jours, Ginny serait là. Merlin, il espérait vraiment de tout son cœur que Ginny ne reviendrait pas seule. Il essaya de faire un effort :

\- Si tu veux, on pourrait faire le dîner chez moi ?

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que si tu es mal à l'aise à cause de Ginny, tu ne pourras pas fuir …

\- Si, je pourrai toujours fuir chez Drago … et toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu pourras fuir s'il y a Ron …

Elle fit l'effort de sourire même s'il vit qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de revoir Ron, et elle approuva :

\- Bon, d'accord, on fait le diner chez toi !

\- Mais c'est Charlie qui cuisine …

\- Et c'est Charlie qui cuisine !

S'exclama-t-elle, alors que le rouquin sortait des fourneaux :

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui cuisine ?

Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard et rirent. Il posait la question tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien goûté qui ai été cuisiné par Hermione ou Harry. Le reste de la soirée fut calme, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry lançait de fréquents regards au couple. Hermione avait vraiment l'air heureuse avec Charlie. Il se demandait si ça allait durer, comment ça se passerait s'ils avaient un bébé, comment lui il ferait, s'ils déménageaient. Et si lui aussi, il serait heureux un jour comme ça. Il finit par rentrer chez lui, et il s'endormit difficilement dans son lit vide. Il n'avait pas souvent dormi avec quelqu'un, mais il supportait de moins en moins d'être dans un lit vide. Même si la personne qui partageait son lit ne l'appréciait pas ou l'ignorait. Il s'endormit dans ce lit si vide, aseptisé de toutes odeurs et vies.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, ni même comment il était arrivé là, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait : il se trouvait comme un idiot, devant la porte de Potter, avec un petit-déjeuner frais. En fait, il savait très bien pourquoi il était là : il appréciait Potter beaucoup trop, et surtout, ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Beaucoup trop longtemps donc. Harry lui ouvrit surpris, mais il lui décrocha un sourire tellement craquant que Drago songea qu'il était prêt à lui apporter le petit-déjeuner plus souvent. Il se reprit et lui fourra le tout dans les mains : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de trouver Potter craquant. Non, Potter était sexy, excitant, torride, mais pas craquant. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du Survivant et mangèrent en silence, ce qui était terriblement bizarre. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui parla :

\- Ron va peut-être revenir.

\- Ha.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Harry ne lui avait que très peu parlé de son meilleur ami, mais il avait compris que les deux gryffondores avaient vécu une relation très forte, torride et tumultueuse jusqu'au départ du rouquin. Et aussi qu'Harry s'accrochait toujours à ses sentiments pour le rouquin, espérant sans cesse son retour, même s'il n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles de lui depuis des années. Drago déglutit avec difficulté, se sentant soudain opprimé, et il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'il revient ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

L'Elu haussa les sourcils et fit une moue étrange. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser des dernières paroles de Drago, et il était surpris par ses questions. Il haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il revienne en fait. Je … je ne sais pas non plus très bien où on en est.

\- D'accord.

Drago détesta le goût amer qu'il avait au fond de la gorge suite à cette réponse plus qu'insatisfaisante. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry le rassure en lui disant que ça n'allait rien changer entre eux, que Weasley n'était pas important, et qu'ils continueraient de baiser comme avant. Mais il s'attendait au moins à ce qu'il soit clair sur eux : soit ils continuaient, soit ils arrêtaient, mais même ça, Harry ne semblait pas savoir. Irrité plus par la réponse incomplète que par la situation, le serpentard demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

Encore surpris, le brun sembla sortir d'une sorte de torpeur :

\- Tu es … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je crois que ma question est assez claire. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que notre relation représente pour toi ?

\- Notre relation ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie de savoir ce que j'en pense …

Grommela Harry, agacé par le ton grave et froid du blond. Ce dernier, au bout de sa patience, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Harry se leva à son tour et le rattrapa par le bras, avant de le tirer vers lui pour un tendre baiser, tout en passant une main sur sa nuque et une autre autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent doucement, sans se décoller l'un de l'autre, Harry amorça un début de réponse :

\- Je …

\- C'est pas la peine Potter, tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu penses.

Il se pencha pour reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes, approfondissant possessivement leur baiser. Les doigts du brun se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, et il gémit en sentant les mains du serpentard venir malaxer ses fesses à travers son jean. Après plusieurs baisers enflammés, il sentit son invité le tirer vers la porte, alors il se détacha de lui et lui prit la main :

\- Non. Restons ici …

Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy réellement sourire, mais la façon dont se tordait sa bouche à cet instant ressemblait presque à un sourire. Il le tira jusqu'à sa chambre, et ils roulèrent sur le lit. Les draps d'Harry sentaient le propre, et ils étaient moins rugueux que ceux de la petite chambre d'hôtel minable. Les vêtements glissèrent sur leur corps pour atterrir par terre, et ils caressaient, découvraient et apprenaient la peau de l'autre sans lassitude. Sans hésiter, ils savourèrent de très longs préliminaires, tâchant les draps de leur jouissance à de multiples reprises, avant de céder à l'envie de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Contrairement à d'habitude où ils faisaient l'amour brutalement et impatiemment, ils firent l'amour longtemps et langoureusement. Drago, pour une raison inconnue, avait envie de prolonger ce moment le plus possible, de sentir entièrement et pleinement Harry s'abandonner à lui. Malgré tous leurs soupires aussi saccadés que leur souffle à cause de cette délicieuse extase, le blond ne s'autorisa à se laisser aller que lorsqu'il sentit Harry trembler sous lui, secoué par un orgasme qui le rendit muet et silencieux, ses doigts se crispant instinctivement dans les draps du lit. Lorsqu'à son tour, il fut parcouru par une décharge électrique dans tous son corps, il se laissa retomber contre lui. Leurs peaux étaient brûlantes, et Drago ne s'éloigna pas du corps du brun, et sans pour autant le prendre dans ses bras, il resta collé contre lui, avant de s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry sentait le tabac, mais il était toujours au même endroit, sa peau frôlant la sienne. Merde, il commençait vraiment à s'attacher au Survivant. Juste l'idée de le garder rien que pour lui, de sentir sa peau contre lui à son réveil et de savoir qu'il pourrait partager son lit provoquait en lui une vague agréable d'un sentiment nouveau et inconnu. Harry se redressa, faisant glisser le drap sur son corps nu jusqu'à son bas ventre, et il se pencha sur son visage pour l'embrasser. Drago saisit son visage pour approfondir leur baiser, et le brun pouffa contre ses lèvres :

\- T'attendrirais-tu ?

\- Je profite Potter …

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il glissa sa main sous le drap pour saisir la virilité de son compagnon de lit. Harry sourit, et d'un geste souple, il s'assit en califourchon sur le blond :

\- Malfoy, ici, on est chez moi …

\- Donc ?

Demanda le serpentard, pas sûr de saisir où voulait en venir l'Elu. Harry lui adressa un sourire taquin :

\- Donc hors de question qu'on reste au lit à baiser toute la journée.

Le jeune homme sous lui haussa les sourcils, curieux :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Déjà, une bonne douche. Et que tu t'occupes de mon problème matinal. Après on verra.

Le blond sourit, et loin de protester, il s'exécuta. Finalement, cette journée chez Potter s'annonçait intéressante.

Malfoy resta jusqu'au soir, ils discutèrent même de manière civilisée, et l'héritier Malfoy s'excusa pour rentrer chez lui. Harry ne le retint pas, parce qu'ils avaient passé une bonne journée, et qu'à présent, il avait besoin de se reposer. Et puis, ses draps avaient l'odeur de Malfoy, c'était nettement plus agréable.

Il fut réveillé par des coups à sa porte, et assurément, ce n'était pas Malfoy, ou alors il y avait un problème. A moitié endormi, il se dirigea pour ouvrir, et il fut encore plus surpris de se retrouver face à Hermione et Charlie, visiblement impatients :

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce y se passe ?

\- C'est pas vrai, tu n'as quand même pas oublié !

S'exclama Hermione en se faufilant dans l'appartement, suivie de Charlie. Harry referma la porte derrière eux, sans pour autant comprendre :

\- Oublier quoi ?

\- Harry ! C'est aujourd'hui que Ginny revient ! Tu avais dit que Charlie viendrait cuisiner ici !

Le Survivant, avait non seulement oublié que Charlie devait venir cuisiner chez lui puisqu'il recevait, mais surtout, il avait oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que Ginny revenait, tenta de paraître moins surpris :

\- Ha, oui, c'est vrai, j'avais dit que je recevais …

Le Weasley s'activa dans sa cuisine, et Hermione lança un regard suspicieux à son meilleur ami :

\- Tu n'es pas impatient ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si ! Je suis juste un peu … inquiet.

Instinctivement, Hermione le serra dans ses bras :

\- Je suis sûre que ça va aller. Et que Ron sera là aussi.

Harry lui rendit son étreinte, peu convaincu. A moins qu'en effet, Ron soit bien là ce soir, il doutait sérieusement que ça se passe bien. Ginny était quand même partie aux Etats-Unis quand elle avait appris que son petit-ami couchait avec son frère, et tout comme Hermione avec Ron, elle avait obstinément refusé d'avoir tout contact avec Harry. Mais elle semblait avoir réussi à tourner la page. Harry ne doutait pas que Ron avait dû plaider sa cause, tout comme lui il avait plaidé la cause du rouquin auprès d'Hermione. Non, ça devrait bien se passer, surtout si Ginny avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer. Il décida d'aider Hermione à sortir la vaisselle et à mettre la table, pendant que Charlie s'activait en cuisine. Finalement, le rouquin les envoya faire deux courses rapides parce qu'il lui manquait quelques bricoles. Sur la route, Hermione en profita pour demander :

\- Tu as parlé de Ron à Malfoy ?

Le Survivant hocha la tête alors que la brunette remplissait leur panier :

\- Et vous … en êtes arrivés à quelle conclusion ?

\- Aucune. C'est … compliqué.

Hermione soupira alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la caisse pour payer leurs achats. Ils ressortirent avec leurs courses, et Harry changea de sujet pour ne pas qu'elle recommence à lui parler de Drago et Ron :

\- Et sinon, où vous en êtes avec Charlie ?

\- Ho, heu, tu sais, on essaie, c'est tout. Je pense qu'on va visiter quelques appartements cet été, mais on ne veut pas se précipiter …

Ils atteignirent leur immeuble et rejoignirent l'appartement du Survivant. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils eurent la surprise de constater que leur invitée était déjà là. La rouquine se leva, apparemment très joyeuse, et s'avança vers les deux bruns :

\- Hermione ! Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir !

Et sans hésiter, elle les serra dans ses bras, ce qui surprit énormément Harry. Mais il lui rendit son étreinte, trop heureux de la revoir et de constater qu'elle n'avait apparemment aucune rancœur envers lui. Elle les relâcha et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, complètement euphorique, mais elle fut coupée par un nouvel arrivant sortant de la cuisine :

\- Ginny, Charlie demande si …

Les deux meilleurs amis se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un Ron aussi surpris qu'inattendu.

* * *

 **Vous vous posiez surement de nombreuses questions, et j'espère que vous en avez pleins de nouvelles à présent ;)**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et surtout, comment pensez-vous que ça va se passer par la suite ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6 : HERE WITHOUT YOU

**Hello !**

 **Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre durant une semaine, je vous poste un chapitre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, et que vous attendiez beaucoup après la fin du dernier chapitre ;)  
**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

Réponses aux reviews :

Hlne : **Disons qu'il s'est passé 2 ans depuis, donc Harry et Ron ont dû déjà beaucoup réfléchir à comment ils voulaient se retrouver et ce qu'ils voulaient faire ... Enfin, peut-être pas pour Harry ^^ et sinon, j'espère que la réaction de Ron quand il apprendra pour Harry et Drago te surprendra ;)  
**

Fleur : **en effet, ça aurait été drôle que Drago débarque en plein repas, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais je garde l'idée sous le coude ;) et j'arrête tout de suite le suspens par rapport à la découverte par Ron de la relation de Drago et Harry, j'espère que tu aimeras :D**

Guest : **Haha, oui, Harry et Drago for ever, mais il y a aussi Ron ^^  
**

Julie : **En effet, ça risque d'être marrant quand Ron va découvrir la relation entre Harry et Drago, du moins, je l'espère ^^ Et malheureusement, je pense que c'est bien trop compliqué et dur pour Harry pour ne pas retomber dans les bras de son meilleur ami ... parce que ça fait quand même 2 ans qu'il l'attend avec presque dévotion ... Mais j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : HERE WITHOUT YOU**

 _Ils atteignirent leur immeuble et rejoignirent l'appartement du Survivant. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils eurent la surprise de constater que leur invitée était déjà là. La rouquine se leva, apparemment très joyeuse, et s'avança vers les deux bruns :_

 _\- Hermione ! Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir !_

 _Et sans hésiter, elle les serra dans ses bras, ce qui surprit énormément Harry. Mais il lui rendit son étreinte, trop heureux de la revoir et de constater qu'elle n'avait apparemment aucune rancœur envers lui. Elle les relâcha et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, complètement euphorique, mais elle fut coupée par un nouvel arrivant sortant de la cuisine :_

 _\- Ginny, Charlie demande si …_

 _Les deux meilleurs amis se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un Ron aussi surpris qu'inattendu._

Harry dévisagea Ron, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Il ressemblait beaucoup physiquement au Ron qui était parti, mais il perçu quelques changements. Il apprécia la légère barbe de trois jours qui le rendait terriblement viril, mais il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir la lueur de malice qu'il appréciait tant dans ses yeux. Il avait toujours sa carrure imposante qui lui plaisait tant, mais il semblait tétanisé face à ses meilleurs amis. Alors Harry s'avança naturellement vers lui et le serra dans ses bras :

\- Ron, je suis tellement content de te revoir …

Le rouquin lui rendit son étreinte, et il se recula d'un pas. Harry comprit ce qu'il l'avait tétanisé lorsqu'il lança un regard inquiet à Hermione et Ginny. Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé, et Harry lui lança un regard soutenu tout en se raclant la gorge. La jeune femme sembla sortir de sa léthargie et elle s'avança pour prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras :

\- Je suis contente que tu sois de retour …

La gêne était palpable dans la pièce, alors ils s'assirent sur le canapé en attendant que Charlie finisse le repas, et Harry finit par demander à Ron :

\- Alors ça y est, tu reviens définitivement ?

\- Je crois bien …

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire … pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt ?

Demanda Hermione, ce qui fit visiblement plaisir à Ron. Le rouquin sourit à sa meilleure amie :

\- Pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, tu vas avoir du mal à y croire, mais j'ai étudié ces deux dernières années …

\- Sérieusement ?

S'étonna la brunette. Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un sourire et hochèrent la tête :

\- Oui. Et j'ai fini ma formation il y a quelques semaines. Et puis, j'étais obligé de revenir, je ne peux pas rater le mariage de ma petite sœur !

Les deux meilleurs amis tournèrent vivement la tête vers la cadette Weasley, alors que celle-ci se décomposait sur place. Face à leurs têtes, Ron se rendit compte de son erreur et se reprit :

\- Oups, je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe … On oublie tout, je recommence ! Donc oui, j'ai fait une formation que j'ai terminée il y a quelques semaines. Et j'étais obligé de revenir, parce que Ginny a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Il lança un regard désolé à sa petite sœur, et la jeune femme se leva avec enthousiasme, saisissant la perche :

\- Je vais me marier !

Les deux bruns échangèrent un regard, un peu surpris par la vitesse des évènements, et ils se levèrent pour féliciter la future mariée :

\- Félicitations, on est heureux pour toi !

Charlie se joignit à eux et félicita également sa petite sœur, puis ils passèrent à table. Il y eu un silence, et Hermione finit par demander :

\- Au fait, qui est l'heureux élu que tu épouses Ginny ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de qui que ce soit dans tes hiboux !

La rouquine sourit :

\- Non, en effet, je ne t'en avais pas parlé … Il s'agit d'Olivier. Olivier Dubois.

\- C'est génial ! Vous vous êtes rencontré lors d'un match ?

Demanda Harry, qui était rassuré que son amie épouse quelqu'un de bien. Elle leur raconta alors comment ils s'étaient revus lors d'un match où il l'avait blessé en la faisant tomber de son balai, et comment il s'était racheté en l'invitant à dîner. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et ils avaient décidé de sauter le pas du mariage. Cependant, elle leur annonça qu'elle n'était pas là pour très longtemps, en fait, elle était juste venue leur annoncer, et elle repartait dans quelques jours aux Etats-Unis d'où elle organiserait le mariage avec son fiancé, qui se passerait à la fin de l'été ici. Après quoi le couple repartirait de nouveau aux Etats-Unis où ils comptaient s'installer définitivement. Pour changer de sujet, et aussi par curiosité, Hermione demanda :

\- Et toi Ron, qu'as-tu étudié durant ces dernières années ?

\- Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire mais … j'ai suivi une formation en cuisine. La sauce béchamel, les éclairs au chocolat et le bisque de homard n'ont plus aucuns secrets pour moi !

\- Comment tu en es venu à faire cette formation ?

Demanda Harry, tout aussi curieux que sa meilleure amie. Ron ne prit pas la peine de répondre que déjà Ginny racontait l'histoire qu'elle avait l'air d'aimer tant raconter :

\- Vous allez rire, mais Ron a en fait rencontré la Chef Alexandra Kardona à une réception après un match de Quidditch. Je crois qu'une serveuse maladroite avait renversé du champagne sur sa chemise, et il était parti en cuisine pour résoudre le problème parce que les toilettes étaient hors service. Il arrive donc en cuisine, incognito, et là, en gros gourmand, il regarde s'il n'y a personne aux alentours, et il goûte le potage en train de mijoter ! Et alors là, il se dit qu'il manque quelque chose, alors il commence à attraper un pot d'épices qu'il veut ajouter, quand une voix intervient derrière lui pour lui demander ce qu'il fait. Et bien sûr, comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il sursaute et laisse tomber le pot entier d'épices dans le potage qui doit être servit quelques minutes plus tard ! Evidemment, vous connaissez Ron, il a bafouillé des excuses incompréhensibles, et là, qu'est-ce que fait la chef ? Elle s'approche, goûte le potage, et déclare qu'il est absolument délicieux. Evidemment, quand elle a demandé à Ron ce qu'il avait fait pour le rendre meilleur, il a été incapable d'expliquer, je suis même sûr qu'il n'a pas dû comprendre la question ! Enfin bref, la chef a déclaré qu'il devait suivre une formation avec elle parce qu'il avait un talent inné pour ça ! Et voilà, Ron est maintenant un super cuistot !

\- Un super cuistot ? Rien que ça ?

La taquina Ron, alors que sa sœur admettait volontiers qu'il était bien meilleur qu'un simple cuistot en fait. Finalement, avant même le dessert, Ginny finit par s'éclipser en prétextant un rendez-vous avec son agent, et elle fila en coup de vent. Le quart d'heure suivant fut un immense silence gênant, comme si plus personne n'avait rien à dire, et en fin de compte, Hermione et Charlie préférèrent s'excuser et rentrer chez eux.

Harry était gêné que sa meilleure amie le laisse tout seul avec Ron, et aussi, dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière ses amis, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les lèvres du rouquin cherchant fiévreusement les siennes. Il répondit avec ardeur à son baiser, serrant son corps contre le sien en l'encerclant de ses bras. Il gémit lorsque Ron passa ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant expertement son torse, et sans plus attendre, il l'attira dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas résister, pas après avoir tant rêvé ces retrouvailles fiévreuses. Ron était moins impatient qu'avant, et ses gestes semblaient beaucoup plus sûrs alors qu'il retirait sa chemise et son pantalon. Harry entreprit de déposer une myriade de baiser sur son torse pâle, et Ron lâcha un soupire de bien-être qui fit sourire le brun. Ça lui avait terriblement manqué, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le rouquin entreprit de caresser la zone sensible de son meilleur ami, reprenant le dessus avec douceur alors que le Survivant s'abandonnait totalement à ses caresses. Ron libéra l'érection d'Harry avec une certaine gourmandise, et sans hésiter, il commença à lui tailler une pipe. Électrisé par cette caresse, Harry se cambra et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas, laissant Ron être le seul maître de son corps. Contrairement à Drago – qui ne se débrouillait pas si mal – Ron était moins mécanique, et il osait déborder, suçotant la peau sensible de ses cuisses et laissant sa langue aller se perdre plus bas. Très vite, une première vague de plaisir le secoua, et il voulut retourner la faveur à Ron, mais celui-ci le supplia :

\- J'en peux plus, laisse-moi te prendre …

Il ne put résister aux yeux bleus de son meilleur ami, et il cria de plaisir quand Ron le prit, l'ayant à peine préparé avant la pénétration. De nouveau, Harry se cambra, et il se contracta autour du membre de Ron en lui, lui faisant pousser une plainte rauque. Le Weasley commença donc à s'activer en lui, le prenant profondément et pleinement, et Harry constata que contrairement à avant, il prenait quand même plus son temps et le stimulait plus. Une main du rouquin était sur son membre, le masturbant au rythme de ses pénétrations, et la seconde caressait avec tendresse son ventre. Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de positions, prolongeant au maximum ces retrouvailles, et Ron ne put plus tenir et finit par éjaculer sur ses fesses et dans le bas de son dos. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, épuisé par le plaisir de leurs retrouvailles, et avant même qu'Harry ne tende la main pour attraper son paquet de cigarette sur la table de chevet, Ron le lui tendit :

\- Toujours cette mauvaise habitude ?

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice et Ron se leva, alors qu'Harry lui indiquait :

\- Sur la porte de droite, en bas.

Le Weasley revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec une bière à moitié entamée. Ils avaient chacun leur truc après le sexe. Le rouquin se laissa retomber à ses côtés, et de sa main libre, il caressa le torse de son meilleur ami :

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Harry sourit et se redressa pour donner un tendre baiser au rouquin, avant de répondre :

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué …

Ron finit sa bière et roula sur le ventre pour se retrouver contre le torse d'Harry. Le Survivant termina sa cigarette et commença à caresser son dos avec tendresse. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi paisible, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Ron … quand tu étais là-bas … est-ce que tu as … rencontré des gens ?

Avant de répondre, Ron déposa une série de baisers le long de son cou, et il chuchota :

\- Oui, j'ai rencontré beaucoup d'hommes, et j'ai beaucoup appris … mais il n'y a que toi pour moi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi …

Satisfait de sa réponse, Harry roula sur lui pour lui rendre un baiser passionné. Mais avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin, Ron le repoussa doucement :

\- Et toi, Harry, est-ce que tu as rencontré des gens ?

La rougeur qui s'étala sur ses joues fit fondre Ron, et Harry avoua à demi-mot :

\- A vrai dire, personne … jusqu'à il y a quelques mois … en fait, je couche avec quelqu'un en ce moment …

Le rouquin se détacha de lui, un voile de tristesse passant dans son regard, mais Harry le tira par le bras pour le ramener contre lui :

\- Mais ce n'est pas important ! J'attendais juste ton retour, je peux mettre fin à cette relation …

\- Ne me mens pas Harry. Tu n'as pas envie de mettre fin à cette relation, tu as l'air de t'être attaché …

L'Elu soupira et déposa un baiser sur le front de son meilleur ami :

\- C'est vrai, je me suis attaché. Mais la situation est particulière, et je ne veux pas te perdre …

Le Weasley remonta sur lui, s'asseyant sur son sexe mou, et il caressa son visage du bout des doigts :

\- Tu sais … on a jamais dit que notre relation était exclusive … ni qu'on était monogame …

\- Ron … je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles le rencontrer …

Soupira Harry, bien conscient que la situation était compliquée, et que malgré les efforts de Ron, ça ne suffirait probablement pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ron, je couche avec Malfoy.

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les yeux bleus du rouquin, mais il se reprit bien vite, une nouvelle lueur malicieuse dans les yeux :

\- Malfoy est gay ?

\- Je pense. Même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre …

\- Tu l'as déjà pris ?

Harry sentit Ron durcir contre lui à la question, et à son tour, il se sentit délicieusement durcir. Il imagina à quoi pensait Ron, et même si l'idée qu'il soit allé voir d'autres hommes le dérangeait, imaginer Ron, avec Malfoy, au lit, c'était terriblement excitant. Il tenta de calmer son imagination et répondit en caressant les hanches du rouquin :

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore prêt pour ça, mais j'y travaille … Est-ce que c'est moi qui te fait bander, ou est-ce que je dois remercier Malfoy pour ta trique ?

\- Merlin Harry, qu'est-ce que ça serait excitant de baiser Malfoy ensemble, non ?

Harry sourit, impulsant un léger frôlement de son sexe contre les fesses de son ami, et avoua :

\- C'est vrai … mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûr qu'il accepte de coucher avec toi … Malfoy est très prude quelques fois …

Ron haussa les épaules et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se caresser avec plus d'ardeur, Ron souffla contre ses lèvres :

\- Demain, tu parles à Malfoy …

Et Harry sourit, avant de se laisser submerger par le plaisir que lui donnait Ron, sans aucune retenue.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'avais envie de faire un Ron moins ... fermé d'esprit que dans la plupart des histoires ... Je pense que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'y répond toujours :)**

 **D'ailleurs, j'aimerai vous remerciez parce que vous me laissez de plus en plus de reviews, et vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, c'est juste super et incroyable ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez si nombreux, et j'espère que vous allez continuer, pour ma part, ce n'est que ma seconde histoire mettant en scène un couple du même sexe, c'est ma première histoire mettant en scène un couple polygame, et je suis vraiment super contente que l'histoire vous plaise autant :D**

 **D'ailleurs, vous vous en doutez bien, avec le retour de Ron, les choses risquent de se corser ...**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	8. Chapitre 7 : WITH OR WITHOUT YOU

**Hello !**

 **Vous allez enfin savoir la réaction de Drago, et j'espère qu'elle vous satisfera :D  
**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

C'était assez gênant, et Harry avait vraiment peur de perdre Malfoy. Non pas que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, l'idée de Ron était géniale, non seulement elle lui permettait de garder les deux hommes auprès de lui, mais en plus, c'était terriblement excitant. Bon, il savait aussi que c'était égoïste d'imposer cette sorte de relation triangulaire malsaine à ses deux amants, mais pour une fois, il avait envie d'être heureux et de faire passer son intérêt – qui n'était pas non plus si mauvais – avant celui des autres. Un peu gêné, il se rendit chez Drago, qui l'accueilli avec un immense sourire :

\- Harry !

Le blond le tira immédiatement à l'intérieur de chez lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Sentant les mains du blond caresser tendrement ses bras, Harry recula d'un pas et lui caressa la joue :

\- Drago, il faut qu'on discute de certaines choses …

L'ancien serpentard se recula d'un pas et le fixa, surpris, avant de lui faire signe de s'installer dans le salon. Après un silence embarrassé, Harry lâcha de but en blanc :

\- Ron est revenu. Hier pour être exact.

Malfoy pâlit, mais sembla se ressaisir. Il tenta de contrôler sa voix, voulant cacher sa déception et sa colère, mais le tremblement dans sa question n'échappa pas au brun :

\- Ha. Tu veux qu'on arrête, c'est ça ? Tu es venu me dire que c'était fini ?

Harry fit un bond comme jamais dans sa vie, et se retrouva à côté de Drago, dont il prit les mains pour le rassurer :

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on rompe … sauf si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il reçut un regard sceptique :

\- Tu as rompu avec Weasley alors ?

Le Survivant rougit et prit son courage à deux mains :

\- Non. Je … Ron a compris que tu étais important pour moi, et j'espère que tu comprends que Ron est aussi important pour moi que toi …

\- Potter, arrête de tourner autour du pot !

\- Ron a proposé que je te présente à lui. Il a envie de te connaître. Bien sûr, c'est si tu en as envie, on ne veut t'obliger à rien …

Interloqué, Drago se demandait s'il devait rire ou pleurer, parce que ça ne pouvait absolument pas être sérieux. Non, Harry était forcément en train de lui faire une blague, ou au pire de se moquer de lui, mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai :

\- Potter, est-ce que tu es en train de me proposer un truc bizarre avec ton pote ?

\- Non Drago. Je te propose d'essayer une relation à trois. Si tu en as envie bien sûr. Sinon, c'est à toi de voir. Ron accepte que l'on continue à se voir, et je ne renoncerai à aucun de vous deux, sauf si tu décides de mettre un terme à nous …

\- A nous ? Parce que maintenant, il y a un nous ?

Ricana nerveusement Drago, qui se sentait autant pris au piège que déboussolé. Merlin, il n'avait pas envie de perdre Harry, parce qu'il avait trop chamboulé sa vie ces derniers temps, et que tout serait en miettes si ça se terminait. Mais le partager avec Weasley ? Non, il n'avait pas envie de savoir que les nuits où il n'était pas avec le Survivant, la Belette et ses sales pates serait avec lui. D'un bond, il sauta sur son bar et se servit un verre. Il allait l'avaler quand il sentit Harry – qu'il n'avait ni vu ni entendu se lever- le serrer contre lui :

\- Drago, je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi. Prend le temps de réfléchir, autant de temps qu'il te faut. Sache que j'accepterai ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

Drago était comme tétanisé, et il n'entendit que la voix d'Harry sur le pas de sa porte :

\- Ron est chez moi pour l'instant, mais si tu veux passer, n'hésite pas … ou si tu veux que je passe, ou qu'on aille à la chambre, ou qu'on fasse n'importe quoi et qu'on aille n'importe où, je suis là.

Il ressortit de l'appartement de l'ancien serpentard, et Harry eut les larmes aux yeux. Comme il s'en doutait, Drago n'était pas vraiment réceptif à sa proposition. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux, il fit livrer chez lui tous les jours des présents, allant du bouquet de fleur aux chocolats, tout comme il l'avait fait pour lui.

Blottit contre le torse de Ron, Harry ne put s'empêcher de caresser son mamelon, alors que ce-dernier lui expliquait :

\- Du coup, j'ai décidé que faire cette formation en cuisine serait une bonne façon pour moi d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau et qui me plaît. D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé à chercher du boulot, et qui sait, je serai peut-être chef un jour !

Harry sourit et suçota son mamelon avec douceur, avant de remonter sur ses lèvres :

\- Ron, tu ne m'as pas parlé de Ginny … Comment elle va ?

Son regard bleu se ternit, et le Weasley passa sa main dans les cheveux brun ébouriffés de son amant :

\- Ça a été dur, mais elle s'en est remise. Elle nous a détestés durant des mois, mais elle est heureuse maintenant. Tu sais, quand elle a rencontré Olivier, elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Je crois surtout qu'elle nous en voulait de lui avoir menti si longtemps, parce qu'elle n'a pas eu de mal à accepter que toi et moi, on … enfin, bref, c'est ça qui l'a blessé, parce qu'elle nous faisait confiance. Et Hermione ? Je sais qu'elle m'évite encore …

\- Elle va bien. Elle a pleins de projets avec Charlie, mais je pense qu'elle nous a pardonné depuis longtemps … elle est juste un peu gênée, parce que tu es son ex, et qu'elle est avec ton frère, et qu'elle s'est retrouvé en plein milieu de notre merdier sans avoir rien demandé …

\- Tu penses que je devrais aller la voir ?

Harry sourit et déposa une flopée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire :

\- Ce serait une bonne idée. Et parle-lui de ses bouquins, ça lui fera très plaisir !

Alors qu'ils allaient retourner sous la couette pour faire autre chose que dormir, on frappa à la porte d'Harry. Cela faisait presque une semaine que Ron était rentré, et pourtant, personne n'était venu les déranger depuis. Harry enfila son pantalon et un t-shirt à la va-vite, et alla ouvrir. Surpris, il se retrouva face à Malfoy qui semblait aussi gêné que lui :

\- Bonjour Harry. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Le Survivant s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Malfoy semblait regarder de partout autour de lui, suspicieux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Ron surgisse de n'importe où et lui saute dessus. Harry le rassura :

\- Ron est dans la chambre, il ne viendra pas nous déranger. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Bien qu'il eût la gorge terriblement sèche, Drago refusa poliment, et ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Aussi impatient qu'anxieux, Harry demanda :

\- Bien, je présume que tu n'es pas venu pour profiter du confort de mon canapé …

\- Non, en effet. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit, et je pense que j'ai fait mon choix.

Le cœur de l'Elu se serra d'appréhension, alors que le blond tentait de ne pas trembler et de cacher son émotion :

\- Je … Tu vas oublier tout de suite ce que je vais dire, mais je tiens à toi. _Beaucoup_. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'on arrête. Je … suis terrorisé, parce que ce n'est pas moi, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais tu me fais faire des trucs de dingue Potter ! Alors d'accord.

\- D'accord ?

Répéta le brun, complètement sous le choc. Avec résignation, le blond hocha la tête :

\- Oui. Je veux bien rencontrer Weasley. Et … si le courant passe bien, on pourrait … on …

Il ne contrôlait plus le tremblement de sa voix, et Harry posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras pour le calmer :

\- Ça va aller Drago. Si tu veux tout arrêter, à n'importe quel moment, il n'y aura aucun problème. Tu gardes le contrôle, et nous respecterons tes choix. Est-ce que … tu veux que j'aille chercher Ron ?

Il voulut résister, mais il se força à accepter d'un hochement de tête, illuminant le regard de Potter d'une joie qui lui plut. Harry se leva donc, et retourna dans la chambre, où Ron l'attendait toujours nu dans le lit :

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Drago. Il est là. Il veut bien te rencontrer …

Le rouquin lui lança un regard malicieux et il se rhabilla avec hâte. Alors qu'il se précipitait avec impatience vers le salon, Harry le retint cependant par le bras :

\- Promets-moi de bien te comporter avec lui. Je l'apprécie vraiment …

Le Weasley se pencha pour lui donner un baiser pour toute réponse, et il entra d'un pas nonchalant dans le salon :

\- Salut Malfoy ! Alors comme ça t'es gay ?

Harry lui lança un regard tellement noir que Ron aurait voulu revenir en arrière et retirer immédiatement ses paroles, mais Drago ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua :

\- Et toi, tu reviens parce que t'as peur de perdre ton amant ?

\- Vas te faire voir Malfoy !

\- Toi aussi Weasley !

Le Survivant soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné s'ils agissaient tous les deux comme quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Ron bougonna et s'installa sur le fauteuil, aussi loin que possible de l'ancien serpentard, et Harry se résigna à s'installer entre eux deux. Un silence s'installa entre eux, et après un moment, poussé par le regard insistant d'Harry, Ron finit par engager la discussion :

\- Alors il paraît que t'es auror Mal … Drago ?

\- En effet.

Le ton même de sa réponse laissait deviner que Drago n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter, mais face au regard suppliant d'Harry, il soupira et demanda :

\- Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi du coup ?

\- Je veux devenir chef. J'ai un entretien dans quelques jours, espérons que ça marche …

De nouveau, il y eut un silence terriblement gênant. Exaspéré, Harry finit par déclarer :

\- Bon.

Passablement las et se sentant surtout très mal à l'aise, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Harry se leva à sa suite et le rattrapa :

\- Attend, Drago, ne pars pas !

\- Je suis désolé Harry, mais ça ne passe pas vraiment entre Weasley et moi …

Ron se leva à son tour et il approuva :

\- Malfoy a raison, on n'a pas grand-chose à se dire, laisse-le partir. On n'a pas besoin de lui, tu l'oublieras très vite !

A ces mots, Drago se stoppa. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne la partie et que Weasley le fasse oublier. Il arrivait après des années d'absence, et il pensait qu'il pouvait l'éjecter comme ça de la vie d'Harry ? Non, il ne partirait pas ni ne cèderait sa place, surtout pas à la Belette. Il détestait ce sentiment de jalousie qu'il éprouvait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Furieux, il se retourna et il lança, plein d'entrain :

\- D'accord, je reste. Mais Weasley doit faire des efforts !

Harry sourit, alors que Ron se décomposa, ayant crié victoire trop tôt. Harry proposa :

\- Déjà, vous pourriez vous appeler par vos prénoms ?

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête. Puis, Harry proposa :

\- Pourquoi vous ne sortiriez pas vous deux, prendre un verre, pour discuter un peu ? J'ai l'impression que je gêne, vous pourriez mieux apprendre à vous connaître en étant que tous les deux, non ?

Ron voulu refuser aussi sec, mais le regard d'Harry l'en dissuada, et il se força à dire :

\- Pourquoi … pas. On pourrait aller boire … une bière ?

\- Parfait. Demain soir alors.

Drago allait sortir, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Avidement, il se pencha sur les lèvres d'Harry pour l'embrasser passionnément. Potter était à lui, Weasley était prévenu à présent. Puis il fila, laissant les deux meilleurs amis perplexes. Finalement, Ron avoua :

\- Il a du caractère, j'aime bien ça !

\- Arrête, si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, je croirais que vous étiez tous les deux jaloux !

Le rouquin ne protesta même pas, tellement c'était évident que lui et le blond avaient eu des montées de testostérone les poussant à vouloir marquer leur territoire. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea pour prendre une bière dans le frigo.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et cette rencontre entre Ron et Drago ? La réaction de Drago ? A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Je me retrouve avec un petit problème, parce que ma super bêta jusqu'à présent, commence sa première année de médecine, et elle ne pourra plus s'occuper de cette fic :( Je recherche donc un/une bêta pour cette fic, pour corriger les fautes, mais aussi pour me donner son avis, sur la formulation des phrases, les réactions des perso ... Donc si vous connaissez quelqu'un ou que vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ;)**

 **En attendant, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ;)**


	9. Chapitre 8: I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING

**Hello !**

 **Je vous avais dit que je n'avais plus de bêta il y a deux semaines, et j'ai reçu plusieurs propositions auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre pour l'instant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper, mais je vais vous répondre d'ici la semaine prochaine (mon ancienne bêta avait corrigé jusqu'au chapitre 11, donc j'ai encore un peu de temps ^^). En tout cas, merci à tous ceux et celles qui se sont proposés, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part :D**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING**

Aujourd'hui avait vraiment été une journée que Ron ne voulait pas affronter. Tout d'abord, il était allé voir Hermione à reculons. Bon, dans l'ensemble, ça c'était bien passé. Ils avaient discuté et mis les choses à plats, et tout était clair maintenant entre eux. Hermione ne lui en voulait plus, et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il serait heureux avec Harry. Finalement, il n'avait pas pu échapper à une séance de shopping forcée quand il avait annoncé à Hermione qu'il passait un entretien d'embauche. Et malgré ses protestations – un cuistot n'a pas besoin d'être bien habillé, il a son tablier – Hermione avait été intransigeante, ravie de passer un petit moment avec son meilleur ami. Il pensait pouvoir rentrer et baiser avec Harry toute la nuit, sauf qu'il lui avait rappelé qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Autant dire qu'il préférait être enterré vivant avec Voldemort dans un cercueil, plutôt que d'aller à ce truc avec Malfoy.

Il arriva et constata avec soulagement que Malfoy n'était pas encore arrivé. Alors il s'installa et commanda, mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut même pas le temps d'être servi que déjà le Serpentard s'installait à côté de lui :

\- Bonjour Weasley …

\- Lut'. Tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom, non ?

Drago soupira, et se força à dire :

\- Très bien. De quoi veux-tu parler, _Ron_ ?

Le rouquin sourit alors qu'on lui servait sa bière, et il préféra mettre les choses au clair :

\- _Drago_ , peu importe ce que tu t'imagines ou ce qu'il se passe, Harry est à moi.

Le blond haussa les sourcils et lui lança une moue dédaigneuse :

\- Alors là, tu rêves ! Il était peut-être à toi il y a des années, au début de votre truc, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Mets-toi ça dans la tête, tu as abandonné Harry, il était comme une loque et errait de partout. Mais il m'a trouvé, et il est hors de question que je te le laisse !

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas gay ….

\- Je ne le suis pas, mais avec Harry, c'est différent. Tu as détruit sa vie en partant, il est hors de question que tu détruises la mienne en me l'enlevant !

Ron le regarda surpris, et un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard. Il plongea la tête dans sa bière et demanda :

\- Il était si mal que ça ?

\- Si j'étais Granger, je t'aurais castré au couteau de boucher et je t'aurai fait avaler tes bijoux de famille.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Drago posa sa main sur son épaule. Ron s'était toujours senti mal d'être parti et d'avoir laissé Harry, même si c'était vraiment un besoin vital pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, prit entre son amant, son ex-petite amie et sa sœur, la seule solution avait été de partir. Il était parti parce qu'ils avaient tous besoin de se retrouver, de comprendre et d'accepter la situation. Mais le fait de savoir que ça avait complètement anéanti Harry le faisait se sentir encore plus mal. Et Drago l'avait senti, alors il tenta de le rassurer :

\- Mais il s'est accroché. Il a toujours su et attendu que tu reviennes, et il n'y a toujours eu que toi pour lui …

Le rouquin lui adressa alors un sourire timide, et ils finirent leur consommation. Après ça, ils discutèrent d'autres choses, comme de leur boulot respectif, des anciens serpentards que Drago voyait très peu, de Granger, de Ginny, son mariage et sa carrière. Légèrement éméchés, ils finirent par quitter le bar. En gentleman, Ron se proposa de raccompagner Drago chez lui, et celui-ci n'avait plus les idées assez claires pour refuser. Le Weasley le raccompagna donc jusqu'à chez lui, et sur le pas de la porte, Drago ricana :

\- Avec Potter, ça a commencé comme ça ! On se voit, on discute, on passe une bonne soirée, il me ramène, et on finit au pieu ! Même pas un rencard !

\- Tu voulais un rencard avec lui ?

S'étonna le rouquin, qui s'imaginait difficilement Drago romantique. Ce dernier pouffa :

\- Ben non, pourquoi ?

Ron ricana aussi, avant de se stopper net comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important :

\- Tu veux un rencard avec moi ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, sans réellement savoir si c'était parce que c'était ridicule, ou si au contraire c'était parce que c'était plus que tentant. Finalement, ils se calmèrent et se dévisagèrent gênés, durant un moment de silence. Ron bredouilla :

\- Heu, t'es chez toi, et je … je devrais peut-être y aller …

Et sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y attende, Ron se pencha et déposa un baiser plus que maladroit sur ses lèvres, avant de filer en vitesse. A vrai dire, c'était très certainement le pire baiser de sa vie, leurs nez s'étaient cognés, il lui avait à moitié bavé dessus, et Malfoy avait vraiment semblé de marbre. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire, puisque le baiser n'avait même pas duré trois secondes.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez Harry, il évita le brun et alla directement se coucher, à moitié assommé par les bières qu'il avait bues. Et par Malfoy. Merlin, il avait autant envie de le faire sien et qu'une relation à 3 commence qu'il le détestait et le jalousait, par peur de perdre Harry à cause de lui. Il était paumé, et dans la merde, et il s'endormit suffisamment vite pour ne pas qu'Harry lui pose des questions.

Harry ne posa pas de questions. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment ça se passait. En une semaine, Drago et Ron avaient fait l'effort de se voir deux fois, et Ron attendait anxieux la réponse de son entretien d'embauche. Cependant, bien qu'il vive avec le rouquin, Harry décida qu'il devrait peut-être aller voir Drago. Même s'il faisait l'amour plusieurs fois par jour avec Ron, il trouvait ça injuste de priver Drago de sexe parce qu'ils ne se voyaient plus. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du blond, celui-ci lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire qui prouvait sa joie de le voir :

\- Harry ! Entre donc !

Il s'exécuta et Drago rangea la paperasse qui trainait, tout en lui expliquant face à son regard interrogateur :

\- Mon arrêt maladie se termine dans deux semaines, j'ai quelques petites choses à mettre en ordre … mais ça n'a pas d'importance ! Que me vaut ta charmante visite ?

\- Ho, il n'y a pas de raison particulière, j'avais juste envie de te voir …

L'héritier Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il l'attira contre lui pour un baiser sensuel. Harry soupira. Il se demandait comment il pouvait apprécier autant Ron que Drago, alors qu'ils étaient si différents. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir partager une nuit avec ses deux amants. Il se recula pour stopper l'ardeur du blond, et il lui sourit malicieusement :

\- Comment ça se passe avec Ron ?

Drago, à son tour, soupira et haussa les épaules en caressant ses bras :

\- Ton copain est vraiment un dégénéré !

Harry se retint de rire :

\- Mais encore ?

\- Ça va. On passe de bonnes soirées, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ivre mort et qu'il commence à dire n'importe quoi.

\- N'importe quoi dans quel genre ?

Le blond comprit la question et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- N'importe quoi comme certains de ses fantasmes que je n'ai pas envie de savoir !

Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de rire, et Drago lui donna un petit coup à l'épaule, amusé :

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Je suis désolé … j'aurai dû te prévenir que Ron ne doit pas dépasser les deux bières toutes les deux heures !

Ils rirent, et Harry finit par doucement se calmer pour demander :

\- Mais sinon, en dehors de ses frasques, comment ça se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, bien je suppose. Le courant passe moins bien qu'avec toi, mais ça pourrait être pire …

\- Et vous avez déjà … ?

\- Il m'a embrassé, le premier soir. Mais c'est tout, et je ne suis pas pressé que ça recommence …

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le serpentard le fit rapidement reculer jusqu'à tomber sur le canapé, et il captura sa lèvre supérieure, la mordillant et la suçotant avec envie. Il se détacha d'un Harry haletant, et chuchota :

\- Et si on se concentrait sur nous ? J'ai envie de toi …

Une forte vague de frissons parcourue l'échine du brun, et celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment impatient. Drago lui avait manqué, et il lui prouva en se débarrassant très rapidement de leurs vêtements. Ils étaient tendus par l'excitation, pourtant, tout en retirant leurs vêtements, ils ne s'étaient même pas caresser, se contentant de s'embrasser sentimentalement. Harry s'amusa alors à frôler dangereusement son érection contre la sienne, et Drago n'y tint plus :

\- Tou … touche-moi comme la dernière fois …

Sans se le faire répéter, Harry fit glisser sa main le long de son flanc, et avec douceur il entra un doigt en lui. Drago était plus serré que la dernière fois, et il se tendit face à ce contact déplaisant. Mais Harry empoigna sa virilité de son autre main et il commença un lent va-et-vient qui le détendit un peu. Drago l'embrassa à pleine bouche, gémissant contre lui, alors qu'Harry bougeait doucement son doigt pour étirer ses chairs, tout en continuant à le caresser. Le blond aurait voulu le caresser aussi, mais il avait du mal à penser et bouger, complètement submergé par les deux sensations presque contraires qu'il éprouvait. Quand il sentit que Drago était plus à l'aise, Harry glissa difficilement un deuxième doigt en lui, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur cette fois. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'il s'habitue, et il commença par faire les ciseaux pour lui faire moins mal, avant de recommencer à remuer en lui. Très vite, ce fut une respiration haletante et même quelques soupires qui lui répondirent, et Harry souffla contre son oreille :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête, ou on continue et je te prends ?

Cela sembla calmer net le blond qui se figea, et qui murmura :

\- Non, arrête … je …

Harry l'embrassa pour le rassurer et retira ses doigts de son intimité. Pour l'inciter à passer à autre chose, il écarta les cuisses pour l'inviter à venir en lui, et Drago se pencha jusqu'à toucher son entré du bout de son sexe :

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te … prépare avant ?

L'Elu sourit, réellement touché par les paroles du blond :

\- Je sais que tu n'en n'as pas envie. Prends-moi.

Presque à contre cœur, Drago entra en douceur en lui et le prit de toute la longueur de son membre. Harry s'accrocha à lui, plantant ses ongles dans son dos, et il accéléra jusqu'à faire bouger le canapé. Et même lorsqu'ils jouirent, Drago ne put réprimer ce sentiment de déception et de résignation. Evidemment que l'idée de préparer Harry, comme la dernière fois, le dégoutait. Mais il en avait envie, au point qu'il pouvait surmonter son dégoût comme il l'avait déjà plusieurs fois fait. Il avait envie de bien faire les choses avec le Survivant, et pas uniquement pour ne pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, au contraire, il voulait lui donner le plus de plaisir que possible. Et pourtant, Harry ne semblait pas être convaincu. Il fit l'effort de ne pas montrer sa déception alors qu'il se reposait sur le torse du brun dans son petit canapé. Ses mèches brunes collées à son front par la sueur, Harry lui caressa le dos avec tendresse. Drago était réellement perdu dans ses pensées, et Harry n'osa pas l'en sortir. Le blond faisait un point mental : une semaine qu'Harry lui manquait. Il reprenait le travail dans deux semaines. Une semaine qu'il supportait ces rendez-vous avec Ron. Quelques fois, il appréciait le roux, et la minute d'après, il devenait absolument insupportable à ses yeux. Et il ne l'attirait pas non plus. Mais il voulait voir Harry plus souvent. Il soupira et se laissa envahir par la conclusion évidente à sa réflexion :

\- Harry ? Est-ce que … je pourrais venir demain ?

Surpris, le brun glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds :

\- Ron sera là demain …

\- Je sais. Mais tu me manques. Et j'en ai marre d'attendre … et Weasley a apparemment quelques fantasmes nous incluant tous les trois …

\- Tu veux qu'on … ?

Drago cacha son visage qui virait au cramoisi dans son cou et protesta :

\- Non, je ne suis pas sûr que … je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec Weasley. Mais il pourrait juste regarder, ou moi, je pourrais vous regarder ?

Harry n'avait certainement jamais été aussi surpris de toute sa vie, et encore plus, il n'aurait jamais cru entendre cela de la bouche de l'ancien serpentard. Il sentit même la chaleur de ses joues honteuses contre sa peau. Il laissa glisser ses lèvres contre son lobe et lui murmura :

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Hum … je te veux toi Potter, ça me suffit …

\- Malfoy ! C'est sérieux ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu te forces pour quoi que ce soit !

Sa consternation retomba aussitôt, car Drago avait délicieusement planté ses dents dans son épaule, faisant faire un saut périlleux à son estomac. Il tirailla un peu la peau souple sous ses dents, avant de la relâcher :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais avec toi, j'ai tendance à apprécier tout … surtout lorsqu'à la base, la chose en question me dégoûtait, ne m'excitait pas ou ne me tentait pas plus qu'un doloris …

Face à la douce torture de sa peau martyrisait délicatement par les dents de son amant, Harry ne pût que céder :

\- D'ac … d'accord. Mais on arrête tout si … tu veux. Comme tout à l'heure.

Le couple s'embrassa de nouveau, et après plusieurs caresses qui les firent monter au septième ciel, ils décidèrent de se séparer.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ne pas avoir vu que j'avais pas posté le chapitre la semaine dernière ... Vous avez aimez les "rencards" entre Ron et Drago ? Et le moment intime entre Drago et Harry ? :)  
**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de cet oublie, et je vous dis à vendredi ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9 : STAND BY YOU

**Hello !**

 **Je pense que vous attendiez ce chapitre depuis un moment, mais voici enfin un très gros lemon - et ce n'est que le début ;)  
**

 **Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner d'avoir oublier le chapitre la semaine dernière ...  
**

 **Quant à la nouvelle bêta, je vais lui envoyer un mail d'ici un jour ou deux - si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **:**

 **Guest : je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire ta review en entière, ce qui est dommage parce qu'elle était vraiment très instructive. Pour ce que tu dis de Ron, en effet, je comptais exploiter son ressenti beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire, mais je vais quand même donner des explications parce que tu as raison, il y a certaine lacune dans l'histoire : Ron n'est pas du tout parti s'amuser. Il est parti parce qu'il vivait mal la situation, et de son point de vue, il n'était pas heureux donc il ne pouvait pas rendre Harry heureux. Il est parti pour se trouver, devenir quelqu'un de mieux pour rendre Harry heureux à son retour. Certes, il a eu d'autres amants, mais Harry était aussi libre d'aller voir ailleurs parce qu'ils ne s'étaient rien promis, ils n'étaient même pas vraiment en couple, il a accepté son homosexualité et trouvé ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, dans le but de revenir et d'être meilleur pour lui. Après, il est parfaitement conscient qu'il a dû blesser Harry pour ça. En ce qui concerne Harry, il a vraiment attendu Ron, et ses retrouvailles, il les attendait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement que de céder, parce que c'est ce qu'il veut le plus au monde et qu'il connait et a une confiance aveugle en Ron. Quant à la partie Harry laisse coucher Ron avec Drago, non, ce n'est pas ça, Harry est d'accord pour une relation à trois, mais pas pour qu'ils couchent ensemble - d'ailleurs, ça va se compliquer dans les prochains chapitres. Et cette histoire, ce n'est pas un caprice de Ron, bien au contraire, c'est Harry qui fait le caprice parce qu'il veut garder les deux au lieu d'en choisir un, et Ron accepte qu'Harry continue de voir Drago, ça ne lui pose vraiment aucun problème. Pour Drago, je n'ai malheureusement pas pût lire la fin de ta review, mais j'espère t'avoir éclairé, et c'était très gentil de me laisser un review si détaillée pour que je constate les manque et les lacunes de l'histoire :)**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : STAND BY YOU**

Lorsqu'Harry entra chez lui, ce fut un Ron euphorique, entouré de Charlie, Hermione et Ginny qui l'accueillirent :

\- J'ai eu le poste !

Joignant le geste à ses paroles, il déboucha la bouteille de champagne qu'il tenait dans ses mains, faisant couler de la mousse sur la moquette, alors qu'Hermione riait en lui tendant une coupe. Harry sourit et retira sa veste :

\- Félicitations ! Je suis heureux pour toi, ce job est parfait pour toi !

Ils burent du tous du champagne, riant de la joie du rouquin. Cependant, Harry était gêné de la présence de ses amis. Déjà, parce que quand Ron lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, il aurait voulu l'embrasser, mais il avait réprimé son réflexe par instinct. Et puis, il aurait voulu fêter dignement la nouvelle avec lui, et leurs amis ne pouvaient décemment pas rester alors qu'ils fêtaient la bonne nouvelle. Mais surtout, il aurait voulu lui annoncer que Drago viendrait demain, et ça encore, il ne pouvait pas le faire devant leurs amis, surtout sachant que Ginny n'était pas au courant de la relation entre Harry et Drago et de leur truc tordu à trois. Cependant, fidèle à lui-même, Ron mit les pieds dans le plat :

\- Ben alors Harry, t'a l'air pensif ! D'ailleurs, où t'étais cet aprem ?

\- Ron, je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment d'en parler …

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Allez, raconte-nous tout !

S'exclama Ginny, dont la curiosité la perdrait un jour. Face au regard instant des quatre paires d'yeux, Harry soupira plus mal à l'aise que jamais :

\- J'étais avec Drago … il passera demain.

\- Ho.

Lâcha Ron, avant de de nouveau sourire à pleines dents :

\- Il passera pour ce que je pense ou pour autre chose ?

\- Ron, il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de boire quand t'es avec lui, tu lui racontes que des conneries !

Perdue, Ginny reposa sa coupe et demanda face à l'échange des deux jeunes hommes :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Malfoy ?

Face à la non-réponse de son frère et de son ex, elle se tourna vers son second frère et sa meilleure amie, qui savaient apparemment de quoi il en retournait :

\- Je me sens exclue. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me tenir au courant ?

\- Harry couche avec Malfoy.

Lâcha Hermione, incapable de garder ce genre d'information pour elle. Harry lui fit les gros yeux, et incompréhensive, Ginny se tourna vers Ron :

\- Et c'est quoi le lien avec Ron ?

\- Ginny …

Le rouquin n'eut même pas à finir sa phrase qu'un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de la rouquine. Celle-ci secoua la tête, comme pour essayer d'oublier cette pensée dégoûtante, et elle protesta :

\- En fait, non, je ne veux surtout pas savoir ! Allez, on oublie et on reprend : félicitations Ron ! J'ai hâte de venir manger ta spécialité !

Malgré l'incident, la petite soirée improvisée reprit, et leurs amis ne tardèrent pas à partir puisqu'il se faisait quand même tard. Aussitôt, Ron, un peu alcoolisé, décida de fêter la bonne nouvelle en embrassant langoureusement son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier le repoussa doucement :

\- Ron, il faut qu'on discute de demain …

\- On peut pas baiser et en discuter après ?

Demanda Ron en se léchant la lèvre supérieure de manière très érotique ce qui fit trembler Harry. Mais le Survivant n'entra pas dans son jeu et passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Bon, je suppose qu'avec ce que tu as dans le sang, tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille ? Je te propose une pipe et on discute.

Le rouquin protesta un peu, vacillant un peu sur le chemin jusqu'à la chambre, mais il ne refusa pas lorsque la langue d'Harry s'enroula délicieusement autour de son mât. L'esprit complètement embrumé par l'alcool, il se laissa très rapidement envahit par l'orgasme, et presque aussi vite, il s'endormit, laissant un Harry mécontent et groggy.

Le réveil de Ron fut difficile. Déjà, parce qu'Harry n'était pas dans le lit, et qu'il avait visiblement dormit sur son canapé. Sans parler de la terrible gueule de bois qui le martyrisait. Il n'était pas alcoolique, cependant, quand il était d'humeur joyeuse, il aimait boire, et il abusait facilement. La veille n'avait pas fait exception, et il se leva avec difficulté. Harry semblait vraiment contrarié, et Ron savait qu'il avait de quoi : il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il voulait lui parler de Malfoy, un truc en lien avec aujourd'hui, et qu'il s'était endormi à peine quelques secondes après s'être fait tailler une pipe – ce qui était très grossier, il en convenait. Il sourit et s'excusa :

\- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, je ne voulais pas … j'étais tellement content, et j'ai un peu trop bu … s'il te plaît, je te demande pardon …

Ron avait appris quelque chose d'utile dans ce genre de situation : il fit la moue et le regarda avec des yeux de petits chiens battus, et en effet, le brun ne pût rester fâché bien longtemps :

\- Bon, d'accord, je te pardonne, mais c'est la dernière fois !

Le rouquin l'élança tendrement, et lui proposa :

\- Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de toi pour me racheter d'hier soir …

\- Non Ron, tu vas surtout aller prendre une douche et t'habiller convenablement, parce que Drago ne va pas tarder à arriver …

\- Malfoy ?

S'étonna le Weasley, ce qui provoqua un soupire d'exaspération du brun :

\- C'est de ça que je voulais te parler hier soir. Drago vient aujourd'hui.

\- Il vient pour … ?

Demanda le rouquin à la fois curieux, à la fois excité à l'idée de réaliser certains fantasmes, ce qui provoqua un deuxième soupire d'exaspération de son amant :

\- Pas pour faire un plan à trois, ça c'est certain !

Ron afficha une mine déçue, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

\- S'il te plaît, il fait des efforts, alors fais-en aussi. Et ne le brusque pas, d'accord ? Je veux qu'il se sente à l'aise et qu'on aille à son rythme …

Le futur cuistot lui fit un clin d'œil qui signifiait rien qui n'aille, et il fila sous la douche. Alors comme ça, Malfoy voulait jouer les audacieux ? Pas de soucis, Ron n'attendait que ça. Et puis, hors de question de rater une occasion de réaliser un fantasme !

Drago arriva vers 14 heures. Lorsqu'Harry lui ouvrit, il le trouva pâle, mais il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Je suis content que tu sois là !

Drago lui rendit son sourire, et il entra, se retrouvant face à un Ron plus taquin que jamais :

\- Et moi, tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora :

\- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Weas !

Le rouquin sourit face au surnom qu'il trouvait pas mal, et il lui mit la main aux fesses, ce qui fit sursauter et Drago et Harry :

\- Allez Darling, laisse-toi aller, tu vas prendre ton pied !

\- Ron !

Le gronda le Survivant, et Ron haussa les épaules face à l'air choqué des deux jeunes hommes. Bon, d'accord, il y était peut-être allé un peu trop fort pour le coup. Mais il fallait bien décoincer Malfoy, sinon, il pourrait toujours attendre la résurrection de Merlin avant de baiser avec lui. Et en effet, alors que Drago se tenait droit, assis sur le canapé, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il avait un balai dans le derrière, ce qui permit à Ron de rêvasser à d'autres choses qu'il aimerait lui mettre dans le derrière … mais il se reprit, et tenta de demander avec plus de tact :

\- Bon alors, comment ça va se passer ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Drago, comment tu as envie que ça se passe ?

Bon, le contexte était tout sauf excitant et spontané, mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient, ils n'allaient pas reculer. Le blond répondit, peu sûr de lui :

\- Je … pourrais regarder ?

\- Ha non !

Face au regard noir du brun, le Weasley se reprit :

\- Enfin, je veux dire, tu pourrais au moins m'accorder un baiser, que je rattrape le dernier qui était minable !

Il capta le regard incertain entre les deux jeunes hommes, et sans hésiter ni attendre de réponse, il s'avança et embrassa Drago. Il avait envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, pour lui faire sentir qu'il le voulait, mais il décida de lui donner un baiser plus doux, presque tendre. Il était bien mieux que leur premier baiser, c'était certain. Il recula d'un pas, et sans lâcher du regard le blond, il s'avança et donna un baiser langoureux à Harry. Sans hésiter, le brun répondit à son baiser, avant de reculer et de s'avancer pour embrasser à son tour Drago. Il pensait être jaloux, mais la vue de son amant et de son – il en était sûr – futur amant s'embrassant passionnément l'excitait terriblement. Doucement, Ron tira Harry par la main vers la chambre, et ce dernier prit également la main du blond pour le tirer avec eux dans la chambre. La gêne d'i peine quelques minutes avait disparu, et sans hésiter, Ron poussa doucement Drago dans le fauteuil au coin de la chambre, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Puis, il le laissa là avant de retourner avec élan contre Harry. Le brun pensa un instant que c'était étrange comme situation, il éprouva même une bouffée de pudeur, mais celle-ci disparue bien vite alors que Ron l'allongeait sur le lit avec fougue. Il se cambra alors que ses doigts caressaient déjà sa peau sous ses vêtements. De son côté, Drago était comme paralysé. Depuis le fauteuil, il voyait Harry et Ron se déshabiller, s'embrasser, se caresser, et même s'il était mal à l'aise, ça l'excitait terriblement. Même s'il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était impatient de voir la suite, et il crut jouir lorsque sans hésiter, Ron avala d'un coup la virilité dure d'Harry, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Il voyait le rouquin passer sa langue sur chaque parcelle de l'anatomie du brun, et le Survivant se cambrer de plus en plus sous le choc du plaisir, et son érection était douloureuse tellement il bandait. Il aurait aimé se toucher, mais son corps refusait qu'il fasse le moindre mouvement. Il crut jouir de nouveau lorsqu'Harry retourna fermement le Weasley et qu'il fit glisser sa langue dans son intimité. Les gémissements du rouquin le rendaient affreusement attirant et sexy, et voir Harry dans cette position réveillait son imagination comme jamais. Enfin, il vécut presque comme une délivrance lorsque l'Elu pénétra d'abord en douceur le rouquin, avant de s'empaler avec force entre ses fesses, laissant tous deux échapper des cris de plaisir dont ils ne devaient même pas avoir conscience. Il aurait voulu penser à des choses, se poser des questions, mais tout était embrouillé dans sa tête et il ne pensait à plus rien d'intelligible. Il ressentait des vagues de plaisir à chaque nous coup de boutoir de son brun et à chaque son de contentement que poussait le rouquin. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, plus rien, il savait juste que jamais il n'avait été excité comme ça. Le seul mouvement qu'il eut, c'est quand Harry poussa un cri signifiant qu'il avait jouit en Ron, il s'affaissa un peu dans le fauteuil, presque comme soulagé malgré sa trique. Le Survivant se laissa retomber sur le côté du lit, la respiration haletante par l'effort divin. Cependant, il constata bien vite que Ron n'avait pas jouit, et il roula pour le soulager avec sa bouche, mais le rouquin le repoussa doucement :

\- Non, laisse.

Et alors, à la surprise de tout le monde, il se leva, sa virilité au garde à vous, et il s'approcha de Drago. Celui-ci ne respirait même plus tellement il était paralysé. Mais le Weasley le fit se lever et l'embrassa. Doucement, il caressa sa lèvre du bout de la langue, et le blond l'invita à entrer en entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres. Alors que la langue du cuisinier titillait celle de l'auror, il prit sa main et la déposa sur son érection, avant de lui faire faire un léger mouvement dessus. Il le sentit se tendre, mais il ne se découragea pas et il caressa l'érection manifeste du serpentard à travers son pantalon. Doucement, il l'attira vers le lit, où ils quittèrent leurs lèvres. Ron entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon alors qu'Harry l'embrassait tendrement avant de lui retirer sa chemise. Drago ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait terriblement peur de ce qui était en train de se passer – prétendre le contraire aurait été faux – mais il se sentait aussi terriblement excité, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir arrêter. Retrouvant un peu le contrôle de son corps, il entreprit de quitter les lèvres d'Harry pour celles de Ron. Le rouquin ne l'attirait physiquement pas. Mais tout était dans sa façon d'être, dans ses gestes et surtout son regard, ses yeux bleus noirs de désir le faisait frémir d'impatience. Il avait un peu l'impression que le rouquin allait le manger tout cru, littéralement. Il sentait Harry déposer de nombreux baisers dans son cou, sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine, alors que Ron caressait possessivement sa langue de la sienne. Cependant, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge lorsque Ron quitta sa langue pour son sexe. Ça le cloua au lit à tel point qu'il ne remarqua même pas le regard excité d'Harry de voir son premier amant sucer le second. Comme Drago avait vu faire Ron pour Harry, le rouquin ne se contenta pas de le sucer, mais il caressa également l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et il descendit même pénétrer de sa langue l'entrée de son intimité. Dans un geste presque instinctif, il attrapa la verge d'Harry et commença à la masturber. Ce que Ron était en train de lui faire était incroyable, et Drago oublia même sa peur tellement c'était bon. Soudain, le Weasley arrêta tout, ce qui provoqua une moue et un froncement de sourcils du blond qui firent sourire les meilleurs amis tellement il était adorable. Sans ménagement, Ron le retourna, et Drago se retrouva sur le torse d'Harry, leurs visages et leurs érections se frôlant. Avant qu'il n'ait pût dire quoi que ce soit, Drago poussa un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Ron entrer encore plus profondément dans ses entrailles. Harry sourit et l'embrassa tendrement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'ange. Des sensations nouvelles irradiaient son corps se mêlant et se perdant dans son souffle agité. La langue de Ron, les lèvres d'Harry, leurs érections à tous trois, et lui en pleins milieux, ne comprenant même pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Ron remonta le long de son dos, déposant de nombreux baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, et lorsqu'il atteignit son cou, il glissa un doigt en lui. Comme les fois précédentes, le blond fut dérangé par ce doigt inquisiteur en lui, mais Harry caressait tendrement son torse et Ron n'arrêtait pas d'embrasser sa mâchoire, alors il se détendit. Il rejeta même la tête en arrière lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Ron fouillait ses entrailles avec délice, et il sentait l'érection d'Harry frotter contre la sienne et son ventre à chaque mouvement, c'était une douce et cruelle torture. Il était proche de la jouissance, surtout lorsque Ron vint mordiller son lobe d'oreille alors qu'Harry l'embrassait langoureusement, mais ça n'arriva pas parce que soudain, Ron arrêta tout. Groggy et à moitié assommé par le plaisir qui l'avait envahi, Drago protesta en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit rire Harry. Il ne vit pas Ron ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortir du lubrifiant, ni le regard inquiet d'Harry. Ron enduit son sexe du lubrifiant, et Harry lui lança un regard bizarre :

\- Ron, je suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt …

Mais le rouquin ne dit rien, grisé par son impatience. Il entreprit alors de lubrifier le trou avec lequel il s'était déjà un peu amusé, et Drago sembla sortir de sa léthargie. Il lança un regard confus à Harry, et celui-ci le rassura d'un sourire :

\- Si tu veux t'arrêter, dis-le …

Le serpentard tourna la tête et rencontra le regard bleu de Ron : ce dernier avait de nouveau entré ses doigts en lui, le préparant doucement à son futur dépucelage. Sentant l'hésitation du blond, Ron se pencha et saisit ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, et il le rassura :

\- On arrête si tu veux …

Excité par tout ce qu'il venait de se passait, Drago ne protesta pas. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu envie de se faire sodomiser, jamais de sa vie, et il avait pensé que si un jour ça devait arriver, ce serait Harry qui aurait ce privilège. Mais il se retrouvait là, dans ce drôle de truc avec les deux gryffondors, tellement embrouillé qu'il avait l'impression d'être drogué, et il ne réfléchit même pas à s'il voulait continuer, arrêter, s'il était curieux, effrayé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait arrêté de réfléchir et il se laissait juste aller, porté par ses deux amants. Ron sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui promettre :

\- Promis, tu vas prendre ton pied !

L'héritier Malfoy était toujours sur Potter, et ce dernier passa ses genoux sous ses hanches pour l'aider à surélever un peu sa taille et faciliter l'accès au rouquin. Drago n'avait même pas conscience qu'Harry le portait et le soutenait de tout son poids. Il sentit contre ses fesses le sexe dur et tendu de Ron, et le sourire d'Harry le rassura encore, alors il tenta de se détendre complètement. Ron entra doucement en lui, petit à petit. Au début, bien préparé par des doigts experts, ça allait, mais après quelques centimètres, Drago se tendit et il réprima même le mouvement réflexe d'avancer son bassin pour se dégager. Il s'accrocha fort aux épaules d'Harry qui commençaient à avoir la trace de ses mains, et Ron continua d'entrer en lui dans la douleur. A présent, bien réveillé, Drago regrettait de s'être laissé aller tant il avait mal, et malgré sa maîtrise de lui, il lâcha un sanglot de douleur. Immédiatement, Ron stoppa sa lente progression et Harry caressa son visage :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Si tu veux revenir en arrière …

Le jeu de mot involontaire ne fut même pas remarqué, et le blond secoua négativement la tête. Autant que Weasley le baise une bonne fois pour toute et qu'il le laisse tranquille à l'avenir. Harry le scruta durant quelques minutes, puis il fit signe à Ron de continuer. Il s'enfonça d'encore quelques petits centimètres et lâcha un profond soupire de bien-être. Malfoy était terriblement étroit, et c'était encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes. Il se pencha pour embrasser le dos de son ancien ennemi, et il ne pût s'empêcher de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- C'est trop bon d'être en toi …

Le blond rougit et Harry l'embrassa de nouveau en souriant, le trouvant trop craquant. Le dernier Weasley commença alors à doucement bouger en lui, et Drago gémit de douleur, pas du tout habitué à cette présence imposante et étrangère en lui. Il avait terriblement mal, et Ron prenait vraiment sur lui pour minimiser la douleur, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il sentit une grande main venir envelopper son sexe. Il avait à moitié débandé à cause de cette pénétration déchirante, mais il se sentit mieux quand Harry commença doucement à le masturber, faisant frôler son érection toujours active contre la sienne qui reprenait. Peu à peu, sous les caresses du brun, la douleur laissa place au désir, et alors que les premiers gémissements d'extase sortaient de la bouche de Drago, Ron en profita pour le pénétrer de plus en plus fort, faisant cogner ses bourses contre les siennes. Le blond bougea même le bassin pour faire cogner plus fort son érection contre celle d'Harry, et Ron en profita pour lui donner un coup où il toucha au plus profond de lui. Surpris par cette nouvelle vague inconnue de plaisir, Drago poussa un hurlement et jouit entre son corps et celui du brun, se laissant complètement aller contre son torse. Ron donna quelques coups de rein supplémentaires et il éjacula en lui. Il se retira et se laissa glisser à côté, conscient qu'Harry supportait encore leurs deux poids. A son tour, Drago se laissa mollement retomber de l'autre côté d'Harry. Engourdi par le plaisir et les fesses aussi douloureuses que coulantes de spermes, il avait terriblement envie de dormir, mais il eut la force de demander :

\- Tu n'as pas joui Harry … tu veux que je te suce ?

Le brun sourit et s'apprêta à refuser, largement satisfait par ce qui venait de se passer, mais Ron ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Le rouquin se redressa et se pencha pour embrasser Drago, avant de donner un coup de langue sur la verge du brun. Drago comprit, et il joignit sa langue à la sienne autour du sexe de leur amant. Harry crû mourir face à la vision de ses deux amants entre ses cuisses, le suçant avec application. Il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir, secoué par toutes ces émotions, et il crut rebander lorsque Ron se pencha pour lécher de façon très sensuelle son sperme sur le menton de Drago. Finalement, épuisés, Drago s'endormit le premier contre le torse d'Harry. Ron termina une bière à moitié entamée qui traînait au bord du lit et il s'endormit aussi vite. Seul Harry resta éveillé, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. C'était complètement surréaliste, et pourtant, ça avait été presque aussi naturel que la première fois qu'il avait couché avec Ron, puis avec Malfoy. Il resta éveillé longtemps, avant d'être rattrapé par l'épuisement de son corps.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous y attendiez vous ?**

 **Et à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? Juste pour vous situer un peu, j'ai écris environ 18 chapitres, et je pense que je ne suis pas encore à la moitié de cette histoire (j'ai prévu beaucoup de choses, et j'essaie vraiment d'avancer lentement) :)  
**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :D**


	11. Chapitre 10 : SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW

**Hello !**

 **Vous avez pas mal aimé le dernier chapitre, mais maintenant, c'est un petit retour à la réalité pour nos trois amants ... D'ailleurs, je pense que ce chapitre apportera quelques réponses aux questions que vous vous posez - je pense notamment à toi Sarah ;) - quant aux sentiments et pensées des garçons ;)  
**

 **Ha, et aussi, même si elles n'ont pas corrigé ce chapitre, un petit mot pour remercier Kara Lee-Corn Smith et Harmonii3, mes nouvelles bêtas pour cette histoire :D  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **:**

 **Sarah : j'avais envie que Ginny et Hermione fassent une petite apparition ^^ Je suis aussi contente que mes éclaircissements t'aient été utiles, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera d'autres réponses ;) En effet, je l'ai bien pris parce que c'est une histoire complexe et compliqué, ne serait-ce que par le sujet principale qu'elle aborde, alors c'est toujours bien d'avoir des reviews aussi constructives que les tiennes :D J'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras la suite et que ce chapitre te plaira :)  
**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry eut très envie d'une cigarette. Avec difficulté, il se dégagea de Drago qui avait la tête sur son épaule et du bras de Ron qui tenait sa taille. Il se leva en silence et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour fumer. Il était heureux qu'ils soient ici, dans sa chambre, et pas dans la petite et horrible chambre d'hôtel. Il lança un regard à son lit et son cœur se serra. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était tout simplement incroyable. Mais ça le terrorisait aussi. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'échapper ou de chercher les sentiments, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il éprouvait des forts sentiments pour les deux hommes nus qui avaient partagé son lit. Et il n'avait pas peur de ces sentiments, au contraire, il se sentait vivant de les éprouver. Ce qui le terrifiait en revanche, c'était Ron et Drago. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se passeraient les choses. Voulaient-ils de ses sentiments ? Les partageraient-ils un jour ? Comment pouvait fonctionner leur relation à trois ? Et s'ils tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et le délaissaient ? C'était terrible d'être à la fois si bien grâce à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais si tiraillé par ces questions aussi stupides qu'importantes. Il soupira, balança sa cigarette entièrement consumée, et il retourna se coucher auprès du blond et du roux.

En début de soirée, Ron fut le premier à se réveiller, son estomac grondant dangereusement. Il décida de préparer quelque chose à manger et se leva. Il opta pour des spaghettis en sauce, histoire de ne pas rester trop longtemps loin du lit. Cependant, guidé par l'odeur, Drago se leva à son tour et le rejoint. Gentiment, Ron lui servit à manger :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire … j'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort tout à l'heure, je suis désolé …

Le blond avala sa bouchée et allait répondre, mais Harry, l'air très endormit, se joignit à eux :

\- Je suis affamé !

Timidement, tous trois se sourirent, et ils mangèrent presque en silence. Finalement, rougissant, Drago dit :

\- C'est vraiment très bon.

\- Est-ce que ça va Drago ?

Demanda alors Harry, vraiment soucieux de savoir comment il se sentait après tout ça. Le blond haussa les épaules et finit son assiette :

\- Ça peut aller … Disons que j'ai vraiment mal aux fesses …

Il y eu un étrange flottement, et Ron décida de débarrasser. Presque naturellement, ils retournèrent se coucher dans le lit en silence, et même Drago qui n'appréciait pas habituellement d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un, ne pût s'empêcher de se blottir contre le brun. Finalement, face au silence qui commençait vraiment à devenir pesant, il demanda :

\- Co … comment ça s'est passé pour vous ? Je veux dire, votre première fois ?

Le brun et le roux échangèrent un sourire rieur, et Harry minauda :

\- Pour moi, ça a été terrible ! On était bourré, on était persuadé de ne pas être gay et de ne pas avoir envie de coucher ensemble … résultat, Ron m'a pris à sec, j'ai pleuré, il a joui comme un adolescent précoce en affirmant élégamment que sa bite préférait de loin mon cul à Hermione, il s'est excusé pendant une semaine et j'ai eu mal pendant presque un mois …

\- Harry, tu sais que je m'en veux toujours pour …

Tenta apparemment une nouvelle fois de s'excuser le Weasley, mais Harry l'embrassa tendrement pour le faire taire. Drago sourit en pensant que finalement, son dépucelage avait été loin d'être aussi désagréable que ça. Il tourna la tête vers ses amants :

\- Et toi Weas ?

\- Un peu mieux que celle d'Harry … Cette fois, on n'était pas bourré, et Harry a même prit le temps de me préparer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, alors ça allait. Enfin, les fois d'après, c'était quand même beaucoup mieux !

\- Vous avez recommencé, malgré la douleur ?

S'étonna bêtement le blond, alors qu'il avait lui-même plusieurs fois baisés Harry. L'Elu sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds :

\- Bien sûr. Malgré la douleur, l'envie, le désir et l'excitation ont été plus forts. Et tant mieux, parce qu'on se fait confiance et que ça a été chaque fois meilleur …

Alors Drago se redressa et il embrassa tendrement Harry. Le rouquin les laissa faire, se contentant de les regarder en souriant, mais bien vite, Drago quitta la bouche de l'Elu pour chercher la sienne. Aussi surpris que ravi, le roux répondit à son baiser. Prenant un peu d'assurance, le blond saisit dans ses mains les deux sexes de ses amants et il commença à les flatter timidement. Harry laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, et Ron tendit la main pour rendre la pareille au blond. Tous trois gémirent en cœur, et alors que ça commençait à devenir sérieux, Drago ralentit. Arrachant un baiser au Survivant, il souffla doucement :

\- Harry … Je veux - je veux que ce soit toi qui me prennes cette fois …

Cette confession à demi-mot électrisa les gryffondores, et ils agirent comme s'ils étaient coordonnés : Ron se plaça au-dessus du blond pour qu'il le prenne en bouche, et Harry descendit entre ses cuisses pour le préparer en douceur. Etonnamment, ça ne dérangeait plus du tout Drago de tailler une pipe ou de coucher avec Ron, et il s'appliqua à faire puissamment gémir le roux, lui-même ne pouvait retenir les sons de sortir de sa gorge à chaque coup de langue ou doigts du brun entre ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il le sentit assez ouvert, Harry remonta pour l'embrasser, embrassant au passage les globes de chair du rouquin :

\- Je peux ?

Harry avait eu raison. Il était tellement excité que la douleur d'il y a quelques heures semblait oubliée, à tel point qu'il répondit en poussant son bassin vers l'érection du brun. Le Survivant sourit et entra doucement en lui, savourant son étroitesse. Ron avait changé de position afin de se mettre en 69 : ainsi, Drago pouvait le sucer, lui pouvait le sucer, mais surtout, il pouvait voir la bite d'Harry entrer et sortir du cul de Drago. Très vite, Drago se laissa submerger par toutes ces sensations fortes, appréciant les frottements du sexe d'Harry contre ses intestins, et la langue de Ron autour de son membre. Poussé par la luxure qui se dégageait d'eux, Drago osa même enfoncer un doigt dans Ron, sans arrêter de le sucer, et il fut ravi de la réaction de ce dernier qui gémit tout en bougeant le bassin pour qu'il s'enfonce plus profondément dans ses entrailles. Harry embrassa Ron dans le cou, et continua de pilonner le blond. Il en avait tellement rêvé, de prendre et faire sien l'ancien serpentard, et là, c'était bien au-delà de ses espérances. La vision de Ron et Drago, mélangée à leurs cris de plaisir était quelque chose de grisant, euphorisant, le poussant à la limite de la folie. Il aurait presque rougi tellement il jouit rapidement en Drago, emplissant ses entrailles de sa semence, et il sentit très vite venir Drago après lui, ses parois se contractant délicieusement autour de son membre le pénétrant encore. Ron ne fut plus très long à venir, stimulé par la langue et les doigts du blond, éclaboussant de son sperme le torse imberbe du blond. Tous trois étaient vidés, dans tous les sens du terme, et d'un coup de baguette, Ron les nettoya. Il resta couché, avec Malfoy, tandis qu'Harry se levait déjà pour allumer sa cigarette. Il n'avait pas soif, pas encore.

Malfoy fila le lendemain matin, alors que ses deux amants dormaient encore. Lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement du Survivant, il décida de s'arrêter dans un café moldu pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à la situation. Il venait de passer presque deux jours avec les deux anciens gryffondors, à se rouler dans la luxure, et jamais de sa vie il n'avait pris un tel pied. Il préféra ne même pas penser au fait que c'était avec deux hommes et non deux femmes qu'il avait baisé, ni même à ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Non, actuellement, il avait un autre problème : Potter lui plaisait terriblement. Et le problème, c'était son crétin de meilleur ami roux. Certes, Weasley était un amant exceptionnel, là n'était pas la question. Le problème résidait dans le fait que Weasley éloignait Harry de lui. Il était gênant, parce que Drago n'envisageait pas de suite avec lui. Non, il voulait Harry, juste Harry, et rien que pour lui, hors de question de le partager. Il quitta le café en maugréant. Il n'avait pas dix milles solutions : il fallait qu'il s'arrange pour évincer le rouquin de la vie (sexuelle) de l'Elu, afin d'être le seul à être dans son lit. Et il n'avait plus qu'une semaine et demie pour réussir.

Ron dû également quitter le petit appartement, puisqu'il devait enfin commencer à travailler. Ce qui ne l'enchantait pas, parce qu'il était sûr que Malfoy en profiterait pour avoir des moments intimes avec Harry. Et même s'il trouvait le blond très bandant, il se méfiait toujours de lui. L'idée d'origine, celle de vivre un truc à trois, lui plaisait toujours énormément, mais il avait compris que Drago n'avait pas cette idée-là. L'ancien serpentard voulait Harry, et il ne voulait pas de lui, malgré ces deux jours d'extase. Alors qu'il préparait son premier plat pour le petit restaurant où il travaillait, il songea qu'il devait tout faire pour éviter que le blond ne détruise tout. Il était jaloux, et Drago était encore plus jaloux, alors il était important qu'il gagne ce concours. Il ne laisserait pas cet intrus gagner du terrain, alors que c'était son terrain. Cette pensée le contraria. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer, du moins de cette façon, avec le blond, et il s'arrêta prendre quelques bières avant de rentrer chez Harry. Lorsqu'il rentra, Harry lui avait laissé un mot lui disant qu'il était chez Hermione et Charlie. Alors il ouvrit son pack et il but en attendant que son amant ne rentre. Mais il s'endormit, ivre, bien avant son retour, et le ventre vide.

Avec douceur, Harry réveilla Ron. Il était rentré tard – Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il lise son dernier manuscrit – et il avait directement couché son meilleur ami. Il avait pensé que tout allait bien, surtout après le plan à trois qu'ils avaient fait, mais apparemment, il avait tort. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché. Drago et Ron avaient eu l'air d'apprécier, et même que le courant passait entre eux, mais les deux n'avaient pas très bien réagi depuis. D'un côté, Drago avait filé sans rien lui dire, et il retrouvait Ron là, ivre mort. Lorsqu'enfin, Ron émergea, il lui tendit une potion contre la gueule de bois, et le rouquin le remercia d'un regard. Lorsqu'il le sentit mieux, il lui demanda :

\- Ron, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Hum … oui, tu me connais, j'ai tendance à … trop m'emporter lorsque je suis content …

\- Alors ton premier jour s'est bien passé ?

Le rouquin sourit et l'attira à lui pour un tendre baiser. Après quelques baisers langoureux, il se recula et demanda comme un enfant :

\- Quand est-ce qu'on va revoir Drago ?

Le brun ne put dissimuler un sourire :

\- Alors t'as aimé ?

\- Terriblement !

Harry sourit – c'était vraiment le genre de sourire qui faisait fondre le Weasley et qui lui donnait envie de faire l'amour toute la nuit – et caressa tendrement sa joue :

\- J'irai voir Drago, demain ou après-demain, j'en parlerai avec lui, d'accord ?

\- D'accord mais …

Le Survivant le regarda perplexe, et il le fixa, attendant la fin de sa phrase. Mais Ron ne termina pas sa phrase, il pensa seulement « mais ne couche pas avec lui sans moi ». Il se contenta de poser sa tête contre son épaule et de s'endormir après un long moment.

En effet, inquiet de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de son collègue, Harry se rendit chez lui le lendemain, alors que Ron était au boulot. Et il remarqua le même air absent que celui de Ron quand Drago lui ouvrit la porte. Il l'invita à entrer en silence, et soucieux, Harry lui demanda immédiatement :

\- Drago, est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Affirma brusquement le jeune homme, sûr de lui en ce qui concerne la réponse à cette question. Harry s'avança jusqu'à sentir le souffle court de son amant et il lui prit la main :

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le blond sembla réfléchir, comme s'il cherchait une réponse satisfaisante à la question. Mais il finit par hausser les épaules et répondre platement :

\- Rien en fait. C'est juste … bizarre. La situation est vraiment très étrange et … je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu … de temps pour m'y habituer. Tu comprends ?

Le brun sourit et hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait, c'était tout à fait légitime d'ailleurs. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et recula pour regarder l'ancien mangemort aux traits si fins :

\- Pas de soucis. Tu sais qu'on est là. Quand tu veux, et où tu veux.

\- Je sais. Je ne manquerai pas de venir vous trouver. Promis.

Le Survivant sourit et il quitta l'appartement. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que ses deux amants avaient le même problème : ils n'aimaient pas partager.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et d'en savoir un peu plus sur les pensées des trois garçons ? Et surtout, que pensez-vous des réactions de Ron et Drago ? Ce qui m'amène à la dernière question : que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? :D**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;D**


	12. Chap 11: EVERYTHING I DO,I DO IT FOR YOU

**Hello !**

 **Vous avez de la chance, c'est un chapitre très long qui vous attend aujourd'hui ;) Au programme, un peu beaucoup beaucoup - trop - de sexe, et une petite discussion entre Harry et Hermione :D**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **:**

 **Sarah : en effet, Harry va être confronté à de nombreux problèmes, mais ne crois pas qu'il sera le seul ;) D'ailleurs, ça commence tout de suite, surtout avec une petite discussion entre Harry et Hermione ... Par contre, je crains que Ginny n'apparaisse pas vraiment dans la suite de l'histoire ... Mais j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;)  
**

 **Tamara : Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait vraiment très plaisir, et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras la suite ;)**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : EVERYTHING ID DO, I DO IT FOR YOU**

Cependant même si le calme était revenu dans leur relation, cela ne dura pas longtemps, et pour cause : depuis ce jour-là, Ron était insatiable, lui faisant l'amour tous les soirs et presque toutes les nuits jusqu'à l'épuisement, alors que Drago lui proposait tous les jours de sortir – et ils faisaient l'amour la plupart du temps. Le Survivant, bien qu'endurant, était exténué par tout ce sexe. Si Drago ne parlait jamais de Ron, il arrivait fréquemment que Ron lui demande quand est-ce qu'ils verraient Malfoy pour la prochaine fois. Le week-end arrivant, Harry pensa que c'était une bonne idée qu'ils se réunissent. C'est ainsi que Ron – il ne travaillait que le samedi soir – se retrouva forcé de l'accompagner chez Malfoy, le samedi matin, avant même dix heures. C'est un auror encore à moitié endormi qui leur ouvrit, et il s'étonna de leur présence :

\- Harry ? Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

En une grande enjambée, Harry fut devant lui et déposa un rapide baisé avant de rentrer sans répondre à sa question. L'héritier Malfoy lança un regard à Ron qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et qui suivit son meilleur ami à l'intérieur. Le blond soupira et referma la porte derrière eux. Il leur proposa à boire, mais les deux hommes refusèrent, ils avaient déjà déjeuné avant de partir. Il observa ses deux amants, en quête de réponse, et tout ce qu'il constata, c'est qu'Harry avait un regard très joyeux et malicieux, et que Weasley semblait mal à l'aise d'être ici. Il soupira et redemanda :

\- Vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes ici ?

\- On est là parce que tu n'es pas revenu chez moi depuis la dernière fois, et que tu n'as pas proposé qu'on se revoit. Tous les trois.

Souligna le brun. Drago avala difficilement sa salive, comprenant que sa tentative d'éloigner Harry de cette idée de « plan à trois » et de Weasley n'avait pas fonctionné. Il déglutit :

\- Vous êtes là pour baiser ?

\- Tu m'avais pas dit qu'on venait là pour baiser ! J'aurai été moins réticent !

Souligna le rouquin, indigné mais à présent réveillé et attentif. L'Elu laissa échapper un soupire d'exaspération alors que l'ancien mangemort levait les yeux au ciel, même pas étonné outre mesure par la remarque de l'homme. Harry planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux acier et affirma :

\- Uniquement si c'est ce dont tu as envie … Si tu veux qu'on arrête tout, on …

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le blond s'était fondu sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres, il se dépêcha de saisir celles du roux qui ne semblait attendre que ça, déjà terriblement excité. Drago ne voulait pas qu'Harry croit qu'il voulait tout arrêter. Et qui plus est, même s'il ne voulait pas de Weasley avec eux, il ne pouvait nier que le rouquin était terriblement sexy en le regardant avec tant de désir. Et aussi, qu'il était divin au pieu. Il ne perdit cependant pas son objectif de vu, à savoir évincer Weasley de l'addition, alors il retourna vers Harry pour lui retirer sa chemise, tout en déposant une pluie de baiser dans son cou et sur son torse découvert. Mais Ron avait les mêmes intentions que lui, alors il le rejoignit auprès d'Harry, caressant tendrement son dos et ses fesses tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreille. Le brun ne savait plus vraiment à qui accordait son attention tellement il était submergé par toutes ces attentions. Les mains de Ron l'avaient débarrassé de son pantalon et caressaient des zones très réceptives, alors que la langue de Drago enflammait son corps. Il se ressaisit et entreprit à son tour de débarrasser le blond de ses vêtements encombrants, tout en embrassant fougueusement le roux qui l'assaillait de ses mains. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le même pied d'égalité, ils se tournèrent vers le dernier à être habillé et ils lui retirèrent chaque vêtement. Les trois hommes gémissaient en cœur, et Drago les tira vers sa chambre, pensant qu'ils y seraient mieux. Harry n'était jamais entré dans sa chambre, et c'était un peu comme une première fois lorsqu'il découvrit la pièce lumineuse et vide, à l'exception du lit, des chevets et de l'armoire qui habillaient la pièce. Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps de se perdre en contemplation que déjà, Ron titillait son érection à travers son caleçon. Le Survivant embrassa l'ancien Serpentard tout en le caressant, alors que son meilleur ami se collait contre son torse pour le masturber à travers le vêtement. Mais le blond décida qu'il n'était pas d'accord : il se dégagea des mains si magiques de son amant, il lui retira son dernier vêtement et il prit en bouche - dégageant les mains baladeuses gênantes- l'objet de tous ses désirs. Harry poussa un râle étouffé, et Ron fronça les sourcils. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ça se faire. Il reprit possession des lèvres de son ami, et habillement, il glissa ses mains jusqu'à son intimité. Il commença à entrer un doigt, et il en rajouta quand il sentit que le brun s'agitait de plus en plus à son contact. Il finit par retirer ses doigts, et il descendit pour glisser sa langue dans les plis de son intimité. Harry lâcha un cri, et il grommela vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à leurs prénoms. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus erratique, et sentant qu'il approchait de la jouissance, le blond et le roux redoublèrent d'efforts. Lorsqu'enfin, Harry jouit dans un dernier cri, il se sentait vidé tellement ses deux amants s'étaient bien occupés de lui. Complètement assommé par cet orgasme puissant, il grogna :

\- Occupez-vous de vous sans moi, j'ai besoin de quelques minutes …

\- Hors de question, on peut t'attendre !

Protesta Ron, et Harry sourit en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé vivre ce genre de choses un jour, mais c'était plus que divin. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Drago était penché sur lui, le fixant de ses yeux clairs, alors que Ron caressait toujours son ventre et son torse, un sourire fier sur le visage. Il se redressa avec difficulté, et alors qu'il saisissait le membre dressé de Drago d'une main, il se pencha sur le sexe de Ron pour l'avaler. Les deux gémissements simultanés qui lui répondirent l'électrisèrent, et il continua à masturber l'un et à sucer l'autre avec délice. Il se sentit de nouveau parcouru de plaisir et de désir, et quittant quelques secondes le sexe qu'il gâtait, il supplia :

\- Drago … prend-moi …

Et comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir négliger durant quelques secondes l'érection du Gryffondor, il engloutit encore plus profondément le sexe du roux. Le blond n'hésita pas longtemps : comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours, il s'appliqua à préparer le brun à l'accueillir. Ça ne le dégoutait plus le moins du monde, au contraire, voir son amant se tortiller sous ses doigts l'excitait terriblement. Il déposa quelques baisers dans le dos du Survivant pour lui indiquer qu'il allait entrer en lui, mais Harry le stoppa d'une caresse sur sa joue. Il se repositionna de façon à pouvoir atteindre notre seulement le sexe, mais aussi l'intimité du rouquin, tout en exposant de la plus tentante et facile des manières ses fesses pour que le blond le prenne. Drago émit un long râle lorsqu'il entra lentement et entièrement en lui. Il ne pensait plus à rien, et il commença à le pilonner. Il adorait entendre ses gémissements étouffés par l'érection de leur troisième amant, ça avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant. Les lèvres gonflées, l'Elu quitta quelques secondes l'antre qu'il titillait pour supplier :

\- Dra … plus … plus fort … vite !

Et il appliqua également à la fellation qu'il faisait à Ron, impulsé par le rythme soutenu que son ami exercé avec sa main dans ses cheveux. Drago répondit à sa demande en lui donnant des coups plus puissants, touchant le plus profond de ses entrailles. Il sentait non seulement qu'il allait venir, mais aussi que ses deux amants n'étaient pas loin du septième ciel. Quant à Ron, c'était une image divine que de voir Harry lui faire une telle fellation, tout en le voyant se faire défoncer par l'ancien serpentard avec force et vigueur. Le premier à venir fut Ron, qui n'y tint plus de voir Harry crier de plaisir tout en ayant sa verge dans la bouche. Le brun ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour, le sperme de son ami collant à ses lèvres l'y aidant. Enfin, lorsqu'Harry se contracta de plaisir autour du membre de Drago, celui-ci se laissa aller et éjacula dans ses entrailles, doucement enserré par ces chairs si chaudes. Epuisés, ils se détachèrent les uns des autres. Harry avait du sperme qui dégoulinait de ses fesses et de sa bouche, et Ron n'eut pas le moins du monde soif de bière. Alors que Drago reprenait son souffle sur le dos, le dernier des Weasley se leva et donna un coup de langue sur le menton de son meilleur ami, lui retirant son sperme qui restait. Harry sourit, beaucoup trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais quand son ami embrassa son ventre avec l'intention de lécher le sperme restant plus bas, Harry le retint avec tendresse :

\- Laisse, je suis trop exténué, tu vas encore m'exciter …

Le rouquin sourit et lui donna un long baiser brulant. Après quelques minutes, Harry se sentit moins engourdi, et il réussit à se relever pour aller se griller une cigarette. En temps normal, Malfoy lui aurait dit de ne pas allumer sa saloperie chez lui et de sortir, mais il ne dit rien, profitant de son corps nu de dos pour le mater sans gêne. Ron capta son regard, et lui lança mi-plaisantin mi-contrarié :

\- Et moi, tu ne me mates pas ?

Le blond lui lança un regard fatigué, qu'il comprit très bien : lui, il n'était pas Harry Potter. Mais alors que l'intéressé se retournait pour les observer, Malfoy darda son regard sur le corps nu du rouquin. Aussitôt, Ron en frissonna : il avait ce regard si transperçant mais tellement sensuel … Il n'hésita pas et se jeta sur les lèvres de l'ancien mangemort, lui arrachant un grognement indigné, alors qu'Harry souriait en les voyant. Alors que le gryffondor prenait le dessus sur l'auror, Harry continua de fumer calmement, contemplant le spectacle. Ils approfondirent le baiser, et alors que Drago caressait du bout des doigts le torse de son amant, ce dernier commença à flatter son sexe pas encore dressé. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, il continua de le masturber avec lenteur. Harry se dépêcha de finir et balança son mégot en vitesse. Il s'approcha du lit, et sans pour autant s'inclure dans leur étreinte, il les observa. Drago, légèrement cambré en arrière, son corps réclamant plus, et Ron, penché sur le corps étiré, les muscles tendus et ses mains jouant habilement sur le corps sous le sien. La vision était jouissive, au comble de l'érotisme, et il ne voulait pas s'inclure de peur de fracasser cet équilibre sexuel. Mais ses deux amants ne lui laissèrent pas le choix : alors que Ron avalait le membre désormais vigoureux du blond, ce dernier tendit la main et commença à toucher le Survivant. Harry était épuisé, mais son corps réagissait, alors il se laissa aller. Ron s'appliquait vraiment à sucer très sensuellement le blond, et Harry n'était pas en reste avec les caresses qu'il recevait. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Ron se dégagea et il s'empala sur son érection forte, laissant échapper un bruyant gémissement de contentement. Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et d'extase, alors que le serpentard grognait de mécontentement maintenant que son érection n'était plus flattée. Malgré sa fatigue et les étoiles dans ses yeux, Harry fut assez lucide pour tendre la main et s'occuper du problème de son amant, alors que Ron s'activait puissamment sur lui. Jamais Ron ne l'avait chevauché aussi vite et fort, et il avait du mal à garder le rythme avec sa main. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu, et il eut l'impression de jouir plus rapidement que jamais, dans un cri comme jamais il n'avait poussé. Ron continua encore un peu d'aller et venir sur lui, avant de jouir à son tour sur son ventre. Après ça, alors que le brun se remettait difficilement d'avoir atteint le septième ciel, il décida de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé avec le blond. Le Survivant n'eut même pas la force de se lever pour s'en griller une autre, et parce qu'il respectait l'héritier Malfoy et ses principes à la con, il se retint d'en allumer une dans le lit. Il mit un long moment à calmer sa respiration haletante, encore secoué. Merlin, coucher avec Ron et Drago étaient absolument divin, il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir autant de choses qu'avec eux. Cependant, même pas une demi-heure plus tard, Drago repartit à l'assaut en le caressant tendrement. Trop épuisé pour recommencer, Harry résolu le problème en l'embrassant tendrement et en s'endormant sur son torse imberbe, alors que Ron avait passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille et ronflait presque.

Compte tenu de la matinée qu'ils avaient passée, Harry préféra rentrer chez lui quand Ron annonça qu'il devait partir travailler. Il aurait bien aimé rester avec le blond, mais il se sentait trop à bout de force, et il avait besoin de dormir – ce qui ne serait pas vraiment possible avec le blond, sachant que lui et Ron avaient encore essayé trois fois de lui faire l'amour dans l'après-midi. Et pourtant, même si ça avait été exceptionnel, il sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Quelque chose clochait, il en était sûr. Malgré toute la fougue de ses amants, il y avait un problème, il en était certain, même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à trouver lequel. Il décida que malgré sa fatigue, il n'avait pas envie de rester seul, alors il alla frapper chez sa meilleure amie à l'étage du dessus. Celle-ci lui ouvrit, surprise :

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Hé bien, j'espérais juste pouvoir discuter avec ma meilleure amie … Charlie n'est pas là ?

\- Il est en mission depuis hier, il revient demain …

Elle l'invita à entrer, et ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec un verre de vin. La brunette sourit et demanda :

\- Tu préfères qu'on commencer par échanger des futilités sur moi, ou on aborde directement la raison de ta venue – je suppose que ça a un lien avec Ron et Malfoy ?

Le brun sourit à sa meilleure amie, elle était vraiment géniale :

\- Quand tu m'as fait lire ton dernier manuscrit, tu n'avais pas encore les dates de publications, tu en sais plus maintenant ? Tu vas aller faire la promotion aussi, non ?

\- Non, je n'ai toujours pas de dates, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder … Je vais recevoir le premier exemplaire imprimé la semaine prochaine, je suis tellement impatiente !

La brunette aimait vraiment son presque frère, même quand il avait besoin de parler, il s'intéressait toujours à elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne lui en avait pas voulu à cause de l'histoire avec Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il était comme son frère, et ils se comprenaient comme personne. Harry lui assura :

\- Je viendrais le voir. Et je t'accompagnerai si tu dois partir en tournée, hein ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Et sinon, avec Charlie, ça avance vos projets ?

Elle lui lança un regard brillant, et Harry fut content d'avoir posé la question, parce que ça semblait vraiment tenir à cœur à son amie :

\- Oui, on a craqué sur une maison, mais elle est un peu au-dessus de notre budget … On attend de voir si on peut obtenir un crédit pour l'acheter …

\- Mione, si vous avez besoin d'argent, je peux vous en prêter !

Hermione lui serra la main, reconnaissante. Il savait qu'elle ne lui demanderait jamais, parce qu'elle avait sa fierté, mais s'il le fallait, il passerait à la banque Gringott et il toucherait un petit mot au gobelin qui s'occupait de cette affaire. Elle leur resservit du vin et changea de sujet :

\- Alors, de quoi es-tu venu me parler ? Ron et Malfoy te font des misères ?

\- Non, je ne dirais pas ça, au contraire …

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce _genre_ de détails !

Rappela Hermione, qui était prête à tout entendre venant de son meilleur ami, sauf ça. Harry lui adressa un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, et il expliqua :

\- Non, je veux dire, ça se passe vraiment bien. Tu vois, quand je les vois séparément, tout va bien. Et je pense que c'est normal aussi que ce soit toujours moi qui les pousse à ce qu'on soit ensemble, tous les trois. Parce que Drago est timide, et que Ron a peur de le brusquer …

\- Mais … ?

\- Mais tu vois, quand on est tous les trois, c'est juste génial, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème, que quelque chose cloche …

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir, et elle finit par l'interroger :

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre entre eux ? Je veux dire, en dehors du fait que Malfoy n'est pas emballé par le fait de coucher avec Ron, et que Ron, ben, c'est Ron, je suppose qu'il a toujours fantasmé sur ce genre de chose …

Harry rougit et bafouilla :

\- Ben, je sais pas vraiment … tu m'a dit que tu voulais pas avoir de détails …

L'ancienne gryffondore soupira :

\- Ok, mais alors le minimum, essaie de m'épargner, s'il te plaît.

\- Ok, je vais essayer … Tu vois, quand on fait … voilà, ils sont tous les deux très attentionnés, peut-être trop …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La jeune femme rougit en même temps qu'elle posait la question, et Harry eu la courtoisie de rougit lui aussi :

\- Ben, tu sais, ils s'occupent bien de moi … Je suis jamais laissé de côté …

\- Et entre eux, comment ça se passe ? Est-ce qu'ils sont uniquement centrés et tournés vers toi, ou est-ce qu'il y a des choses entre eux ?

A présent, Harry se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de parler de ça avec Hermione, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre personne vers qui se tourner. Mais en même temps, avec son diplôme en psychologie, elle était quand même de bon conseil. Il se promit de ne plus aborder ce genre de sujet avec elle, et il répondit :

\- Je sais pas trop en fait … C'est presque à chaque fois Ron qui prend les initiatives, et je suis souvent au centre … Surtout aujourd'hui …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Demanda la brunette en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûre de vouloir vraiment comprendre. Choisissant ses mots, Harry lui indiqua :

\- Ben tu vois, maintenant que j'y repense, ils étaient dans une sorte de … compétition aujourd'hui. C'était un peu à celui qui me ferait le plus plaisir, ils se sont à peine préoccupés l'un de l'autre, ou même d'eux-mêmes, comme si j'étais le seul qui comptait … Ne te méprend pas, c'était agréable d'être au centre de leurs attentions, mais … c'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu. Parce que sincèrement, ils n'ont pas arrêté, ils m'ont vraiment crevés, et je me sentais … piégé.

\- Piégé ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vois, si un commence à … enfin, tu vois, et que je refuse ses avances, il risque de se vexer parce que la fois d'avant, je n'ai pas refusé les avances de l'autre, et je ne veux pas qu'ils sentent … du favoritisme, ou un truc du genre.

Hermione commença à rire, et le Survivant la regarda perdu, parce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Sa meilleure amie tenta de se calmer, et finit par lui expliquer :

\- Tu ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il se passe ? Harry, ils sont non seulement tous les deux jaloux, mais c'est bien une compétition qu'il y a entre eux. Tu vois, je crois que Malfoy a dans l'idée de te séduire pour que tu oublies Ron, et Ron, il doit se sentir menacer, alors il réplique …

\- Mais c'est stupide ! J'ai déjà dit que soit c'était tous les trois soit c'était rien … Je leur ai même proposé de les voir séparément s'ils ne voulaient pas ce truc à trois …

\- Justement ! Malfoy n'avait certainement pas envie de te partager, alors il a décidé de faire des efforts pour te prouver qu'il tient à toi, et il a pensé que de ton côté, tu déciderais peut-être de quitter Ron pour être uniquement avec lui … Et Ron, ben, c'est juste Ron, il doit être chaud à l'idée d'un truc à trois, mais il préfère éliminer Malfoy que de te perdre. Tu ne penses pas ?

Harry médita un moment sur les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était parfaitement logique. Il se souvenait des paroles de Drago, avant le retour de Ron : il avait suffisamment bouleversé sa vie pour que l'héritier Malfoy refuse qu'il en sorte. Et l'auror n'était ni du genre à partager, ni du genre à se dégonfler. Bon, Drago n'était pas non plus le seul responsable. Ron ne devait pas arranger les choses, parce qu'il était vrai qu'il avait un petit côté assez possessif qui le rendait sûrement hostile. Et lui-même, il était aussi responsable de la situation. Il sursauta lorsqu'Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Est-ce que ça va Harry ?

\- Oui, je crois. Tu as probablement raison … Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi ?

\- Là, tout de suite, rentrer chez toi et dormir, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as eu une journée épuisante … Et pour Ron et Malfoy, je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul !

Le jeune homme sourit et se leva. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur, et il lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de rejoindre son appartement. En effet, il avait un sérieux problème. Il se coucha, et se laissa emporter pour le sommeil, se promettant de réfléchir au problème dès le lendemain.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de notre pauvre Harry qui est épuisé ? ^^ Et d'Hermione, la discussion et sa réaction ? Comment pensez-vous que le trio va gérer la situation ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :D**


	13. Chapitre 12 : YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT

**Hello !**

 **Au programme aujourd'hui : Harry qui fait une tentative pour rapprocher ses deux hommes, et qui finit par ... avoir une petite discussion avec Hermione ^^ Que ferait-il sans elle ?  
**

 **Je suis un peu triste, parce que je n'ai eu qu'une review sur le chapitre précédant ... il ne vous a pas vraiment plu ?  
**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT**

Lorsque le Survivant se réveilla, c'était parce que Ron rentrait du travail. Il était presque sept heures, et Harry décida de se lever. Cela faisait longtemps, mais il se décida à aller courir. Même s'il ne reprenait pas le travail avant la fin de l'année, il était peut-être temps de se remettre un peu au sport. Il ne courut qu'une heure, ayant perdu en endurance, mais cela lui fit du bien : il eut enfin l'occasion de penser au « problème ». Soit il acceptait d'abandonner, et il prenait le risque d'en perdre un des deux parce qu'ils ne supporteraient pas qu'Harry soit partagé. Soit il faisait preuve d'un peu de folie – il faudrait qu'il aille rendre visite à Luna, ça l'inspirerait peut-être – et il tentait le tout pour le tout pour faire marcher leur histoire. Lorsqu'il rentra, il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Ron. Il prit une douche, et ressortit. Il avait un plan, et il devait le mettre en place dès à présent, parce que quand Drago reprendrait le travail, ça risquait d'être beaucoup plus difficile à faire. Il se rendit donc chez lui, et c'est en souriant que le blond lui ouvrit :

\- Je te manquais déjà ?

\- Rêves pas Malfoy !

L'Élu déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et entra. Le blond lui proposa de prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, et affamé par son jogging matinal, le brun ne refusa pas. Ils mangèrent, et Harry attaqua :

\- Drago ?

\- Hummm ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à Ron ?

L'héritier Malfoy faillit recracher son café sous l'effet de la surprise, ce qui arracha un sourire au Survivant qui tenta de le cacher :

\- Oui, je me demandais, qu'est-ce qui le rend sexy à tes yeux ? Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Comme ça, par curiosité … Alors ?

Il était certain que Drago ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à cette question. Il réfléchit. C'était vraiment une question complexe, parce qu'à vrai dire, rien ne l'attirait vraiment chez le rouquin. Il se creusa la tête, et il finit par avancer à contrecœur :

\- J'aime bien son regard, surtout quand il est excité. C'est terriblement … troublant.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

Il se força à réfléchir à toute vitesse, et sortit d'un ton qui se voulait spontané :

\- Sa tendresse. Il peut être très rude, et l'instant d'après, être très doux, j'aime bien quand il change comme ça, sans prévenir, c'est aussi surprenant qu'agréable …

\- Tu aimes quand il te fait quoi d'autre ?

Malgré lui, le jeune homme piqua un fard, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amant :

\- N'ai pas honte, je ne me vexerais pas …

\- J'aime quand il me suce … Toi, tu le fais avec tendresse, tu fais durer le plaisir, et avec lui, c'est tout l'inverse, il le fait avec passion, comme s'il voulait me faire jouir le plus vite possible. Et j'aime aussi qu'il se tortille pour pouvoir toujours nous voir tous les deux, c'est … excitant.

Satisfait, Harry se pencha sur la table :

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime moi ? C'est vous voir tous les deux baiser, vous entendre jouir, quand il te suce, quand il te prend …

Le Malfoy rougit encore plus, alors qu'Harry remontait son pied sous la table pour caresser son entrejambe. Oui, il lui faisait de l'effet, sans conteste. Soudain, il stoppa tout et se releva précipitamment. Inquiet, Drago lui demanda, encore rouge :

\- Où … où tu vas ?

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille réveiller Ron, il a eu une longue nuit de travail … ?

Sans hésiter, le blond se leva et attrapa sa veste avant de le suivre. Merlin, il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de Ron qu'à ce moment-là. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à rejoindre l'appartement, et ils trouvèrent le rouquin encore endormi. En silence, ils se déshabillèrent et se glissèrent dans le lit. Par-dessus le corps de l'endormi, Harry se pencha pour embrasser Drago, avant de déposer un baiser sur le sexe de Ron. Drago l'imita, et ils mêlèrent leurs langues autour du sexe du rouquin. Ron ne mit que quelques secondes à se réveiller, et il crû rêver quand il trouva ses deux amants entre ses cuisses, le suçant tendrement. Il se laissa aller à leurs caresses buccales, soupirant d'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry remonte et lui chuchote :

\- Tu sais ce qui m'exciterait ? C'est que Drago te prenne, et qu'il te baise devant moi …

L'esprit encore un peu endormi, le cuistot lança un regard à l'auror blond. Il se redressa et l'embrassa, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et de se frotter contre son érection. Harry ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit Drago se presser contre son intimité pour le prendre sans préparation. C'était terriblement excitant, et le brun commença à se masturber face au spectacle. Mais alors que le Malfoy commençait à aller et venir avec force, Ron le stoppa :

\- Attend !

Le blond arrêta de bouger, et avec stupéfaction Harry vit Ron se déplacer pour pouvoir le sucer en même temps qu'il se faisait ramoner par l'ancien mangemort. Drago reprit alors sa cadence, baisant le rouquin avec force, et le Survivant gémissait à chaque nouveau coup de boutoir parce qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la gorge de Ron. Lorsque le Weasley stoppa sa fellation pour pousser un cri de jouissance, l'Élu n'y tint plus et jouit à son tour, barbouillant le visage de son ami de son sperme. Drago continua durant encore quelques secondes à donner des coups de reins puissants avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos de son amant. Ron finit par se dégager et se nettoyer le visage. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête :

\- Franchement, je veux bien être réveillé comme ça tous les matins !

Harry pouffa, et Drago lâcha un bâillement sonore. Le blond et le roux pensaient en avoir fini, mais Harry avait décidé de prendre sa revanche sur la dernière fois, et il se pencha à l'oreille de son meilleur ami :

\- Tu sais ce qui me ferait encore bander ? Que tu suces Drago comme la fois où tu m'avais sucé au Ministère …

D'humeur coquine par ce réveil, Ron roula, et avant que le blond ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, le Weasley goba son sexe tout en rentrant deux doigts dans son intimité. Drago sursauta et lâcha un cri, mais il se mit immédiatement à haleter. Avec tendresse, il suçota uniquement l'extrémité de l'érection, savourant de sentir le corps du Serpentard entièrement cambré sous lui. En sueur, Drago commença à n'en plus pouvoir :

\- Weas … su … suces-moi … plus … prof … profond … encore … steuplait … plus … profond …

Mais le roux s'évertua à ne stimuler que le bout du gland, faisant par contre aller ses doigts toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles du blond qui balançait même son bassin à son encontre. Et soudain, sans que Ron ou Harry ne s'y attendent, Drago hurla et jouit. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffla, Ron en profita pour fixer Harry, tout en portant ses doigts à la bouche. Harry voulu résister, mais il n'y parvint pas, et il porta les doigts du rouquin – qui donnait du plaisir à leur dernier amant à peine quelques secondes auparavant – à sa bouche pour les sucer avec ferveur. Drago était allongé, son corps d'albâtre retrouvant son calme, et il fixait avec délice ce spectacle aphrodisiaque. Alors que la langue d'Harry s'entortillait autour de ses doigts, le rouquin chuchota :

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse ?

Le brun grogna autour de ses doigts, et se dégagea doucement :

\- Rien, je suis déjà satisfait …

Et pour ne pas se laisser entraîner de nouveau par ses deux amants, il se leva et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes. Il entendit Drago protester alors que Ron tirait sur le drap, et il alluma sa cigarette. Hermione avait raison. C'était une compétition entre eux, ils faisaient tout ça pour lui, c'était sûr. Il leur lança un regard en biais tout en tirant une longue bouffée : ils n'avaient pas non plus l'air de trouver leurs séances à trois désagréables. Il termina sa cigarette, et constata que Ron s'amusait du bout de sa langue à titiller le cou du blond, alors que ce dernier semblait ennuyé. Il reconsidéra son plan en les rejoignant dans le lit. Non, Ron n'était pas le problème vraiment, c'était surtout Drago. Comme d'habitude, le blond refusait d'accepter la facilité – il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait ce qu'ils vivaient même s'il n'appréciait toujours pas Ron – et c'était ça le principal problème. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire : faire en sorte que Drago accepte son attirance pour Ron, et qu'il arrête de ne vouloir qu'être avec lui. Bon, ce n'était pas forcément gagné. Le Survivant était tenté de leur proposer d'avoir des rencards rien que tous les deux, mais ça n'avait pas très bien marché la dernière fois qu'ils avaient testé. La seule solution possible restait d'essayer de les faire se rapprocher petit à petit, comme il venait de le faire. Il se recoucha auprès d'eux, et fini par s'endormir, même si on était en milieu de journée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, ses deux amants dormaient encore. Il y vit là une occasion de les laisser se rapprocher sans lui. En silence, il s'habilla et sortit de son appartement. Il hésita, mais il finit par monter à l'étage du dessus pour rendre visite à sa meilleure amie. Ce fut Charlie qui lui ouvrit et qui l'accueillit :

\- Salut Harry ! Je suppose que tu veux voir Hermione ?

\- Oui, sauf si elle est occupée …

Charlie alla chercher Hermione dans son bureau, et la jeune femme fut heureuse de le revoir :

\- Harry ! Je ne t'attendais pas …

\- Ben, en fait, il se pourrait bien que tu avais raison … alors j'essaie de faire en sorte que Drago et Ron se rapprochent …

\- Ho, c'est bien … Ils sont où là ?

Harry rougit et il descendit le verre que Charlie lui servit avant de répondre :

\- Là, dans mon lit.

Sans retenu, le Weasley éclata de rire, alors qu'Hermione faisait la moue :

\- Et tu penses que les enfermer chez toi, c'est une bonne idée ? S'il y a un meurtre, je refuse d'être complice !

\- Je ne les ai pas enfermés ! Je me suis juste réveillé avant eux … Et puis, ils ne vont pas s'entretuer !

\- T'en es sûr ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que Malfoy, bien propre sur lui, apprécie les mains rustres de Ron sur lui !

Plaisanta Charlie, qui était toujours très amusé par la vie sentimentale du brun. En fait, chez les Weasley, il était le seul à avoir bien pris cette histoire, lorsque Ginny était arrivée en larmes au Terrier et qu'elle avait raconté à tout le monde qu'Harry couchait avec Ron. Il avait toujours trouvé ça très comique, et l'ajout de Malfoy dans l'histoire pimentait bien le tout. Harry maugréa dans sa barbe, alors qu'Hermione faisait mine de réprimander son petit-ami, même si elle ne cachait pas son sourire d'amusement. Elle décida de changer de sujet :

\- Je sais pas si tu as reçu le faire-part, mais Ginny se marie le 30 Août, au Terrier. Tu viendras, hein ?

\- Bien sûr Mione !

\- Mais il y a écrit qu'on a le droit qu'à un cavalier, tu vas choisir qui ?

Plaisanta Charlie. Harry grogna :

\- Vu comme c'est parti, personne ...

\- Ho, allez, arrête de faire la tête !

Le couple plaisanta encore un moment aux dépends du Survivant, et ce dernier finit par rentrer chez lui. Il constata que Ron dormait toujours comme une pierre, mais que Drago était partit. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des avis, des suggestions, des critiques ? Et surtout, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry pourrait bien faire ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :D**


	14. Chapitre 13 : AGAINST ALL ODDS

**Hello !**

 **J'ai l'impression que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre et lire cette histoire (c'est génial, on est bientôt 100 !), mais de moins en moins nombreux à me laisser une review (là, pour le coup, on est vraiment loin de la centaine ... :/)**

 **Bref, pour aujourd'hui, je vous ai prévu un chapitre spécial, avec un petit jeu, qui est bien sûr un énième stratagème d'Harry ^^**

 **Va-t-il enfin réussir, va-t-il échouer, à vous de lire ;D**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : AGAINT ALL ODDS (TAKE A LOOK AT ME NOW)**

Harry imagina un nouveau stratagème un peu risqué. Il décida d'envoyer un hibou à Drago pour lui donner rendez-vous dans leur chambre d'hôtel le mardi soir. C'était un des rares soirs où Ron ne travaillait pas. Il adorait son nouveau boulot, et n'hésitait pas à vraiment donner de sa personne, mais ça lui prenait aussi beaucoup de temps. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois, le mardi soir, dans la chambre miteuse d'hôtel. Ron n'était pas non plus au courant des projets d'Harry, son meilleur ami lui avait juste promis une soirée mémorable. Un peu gêné – c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans cette chambre – Drago demanda :

\- Bon, alors, on fait quoi ?

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota :

\- Tourne-toi …

Le blond s'exécuta, et sa vue fut masquée par un bandeau en soie noire. Harry lui prit la main et le fit asseoir au bord du lit avant de lui expliquer :

\- On va jouer à un jeu … Tu vas devoir deviner à chaque fois qui te fait quoi … Si tu trouves, tu as le droit à … une délicieuse récompense … Si tu te trompes … tu seras puni …

Il sentit Drago en frissonner à l'avance, et Ron se tortillait sur place, déjà impatient. Harry embrassa ses lèvres, puis tira Ron par la main dans la salle de bain :

\- Ne bouges pas, on revient …

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Ron lui demanda :

\- Tu entendais quoi par punition ?

\- Je te laisse imaginer ce que tu veux … Mais d'abord, viens là …

Il attira son meilleur ami pour l'embrasser. Puis, il lui retira ses vêtements, et le rouquin fit de même avec les siens. Une fois complètement nus, ils retournèrent auprès de leur amant qui les attendait. Ron se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers lui, et avec tendresse, il l'embrassa. Il fit ensuite glisser sa langue le long de son cou, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Lorsqu'il eut retiré le vêtement, il se recula d'un pas, et Harry demanda :

\- Alors, d'après toi, qui t'a fait ça ?

\- C'est Ron.

Répondit sans hésiter Drago. Les deux meilleurs amis sourirent et Ron alla flatter l'entre-jambe du jeune homme bandé. Tout en caressant la bosse qui commençait à se former, il retira les chaussures et le pantalon du blond. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son caleçon qui commençait à être vraiment trop étroit, et il recula pour demander :

\- Et cette fois, qui c'était ?

\- C'était …

Le blond sembla hésiter, mais finit par répondre :

\- Encore Ron …

Sans trop hésiter, le brun s'avança et embrassa son cou. Il se plaça dans son dos, et mordit son épaule. Drago laissa échapper un cri et un violent frisson de plaisir l'électrisa. Harry continua de le mordiller et descendit jusqu'à ses hanches. Habilement, il glissa ses mains sur son torse et le caressa. Il suçota son cou jusqu'à y laisser une belle trace violette, puis, il se décolla du blond. Il retourna aux côtés de Ron, et susurra :

\- Et cette fois ?

\- Argh … Harry …

Ron et Harry s'amusaient avec lui, le rouquin se montrant plus patient et tendre, et le brun se montrant plus sauvage et passionné que d'habitude. Et le fait qu'il ait les yeux bandés l'excitait énormément. Il n'avait jamais pensé aimer ce genre de jeu, mais être à la merci de ses deux amants était vraiment exquis, et il adorait être au centre de l'attention. Malgré tout, il pensa à Harry, et il songea que le brun était chanceux : il était toujours au centre de toutes leurs attentions, et à présent, il savait combien c'était plaisant, même s'il n'appréciait pas forcément le roux. Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main et la poser sur un sexe. Il ne savait pas qui il était en train de masturber, mais il tenta de se surpasser pour que son amant laisse échapper un soupire ou un gémissement reconnaissable. Il voulut s'avancer pour prendre le sexe en bouche, mais son amant se retira. Il reconnut le rire d'Harry, et il sentit au ton de la voix du rouquin que celui-ci souriait aussi :

\- Et là ?

\- Je …

En fait, il avait presque envie de donner une mauvaise réponse pour voir ce que serait sa punition, cependant il n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée duquel il s'agissait :

\- Je pense que c'est Ron …

\- Perdu …

Le taquina Harry. Le blond sentit un souffle chaud proche de lui, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, un sexe se présenta à ses lèvres. Sans hésiter, il ouvrit la bouche pour le sucer. Mais c'était censé être une punition, alors son amant lui saisit la nuque par les cheveux et lui baisa fort la bouche. Drago n'aimait pas ce genre de fellation violente – pour le coup, il était sûr que c'était Ron, Harry non plus n'aimait pas ça – mais le fait que ce soit une punition l'excitait vraiment trop pour qu'il proteste. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, son amant s'enfonça d'un coup, l'étranglant presque sous le coup de la surprise. Puis, il recula, alors que le blond en réclamait encore plus. Le Survivant – tout comme Ron – était très excité par ce spectacle et ce jeu, et d'une voix un peu tremblante, il demanda :

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Weas, sans hésiter.

Harry s'avança alors et poussa le blond pour qu'il s'allonge. Il lui retira son caleçon, et il plongea sa langue dans son intimité. L'ancien Serpentard laissa échapper un gémissement, et sa respiration se hacha encore plus lorsque le brun remonta pour suçoter son érection. C'était typiquement ce que Ron lui ferait. Il redescendit et joua encore une fois avec la peau sensible de son amant, mordillant, léchant et caressant chaque coin et recoin. Lorsqu'il se retira, il laissa un Drago pantelant, et Ron, se caressant tout en fixant le corps du blond, demanda :

\- Et cette fois ?

\- Encore Ron …

\- Raté !

Soupira Ron. Jamais Harry n'avait vu son meilleur ami aussi excité. Il aurait dû se douter que ce genre de jeu rendrait Ron presque euphorique connaissant son caractère. D'un signe de la tête, Ron l'invita à punir leur amant pour s'être trompé. Harry s'avança et réfléchit à une punition à toute vitesse. C'était extrêmement difficile de ne pas pouvoir parler. Il eut alors une idée. Sans ménagement, il enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité du blond qui se tortilla. Il ignora l'érection douloureuse du Serpentard, et commença à remuer fortement en lui. Alors que le blond le suppliait de continuer, plus vite, plus fort, le brun ressortit ses doigts et les fourra dans sa bouche. Drago n'était plus du tout dégoûté, et il suça les doigts avec ferveur. Il en voulait plus, son corps était un véritable brasier, et il n'attendait que ça, que ses deux amants éteignent le feu qu'ils avaient créé. Sans pouvoir résister, Harry recula et le questionna :

\- Qui t'a puni ?

\- Weas …

Ron le tira par le bras pour le faire se lever et lui chuchota :

\- T'aurais aimé, hein ?

Il n'y avait ni table ni bureau dans la chambre, alors le rouquin dut le faire s'appuyer sur le lavabo de la salle d'eau. Juste l'idée que Malfoy, le si propre sur lui, s'appuie sur un lavabo sûrement sale, était assez comique, mais personne ne s'en aperçut. Ron déposa un baiser sur son épaule et recula d'un pas. Malfoy était là, offert à lui, les fesses tendues et n'attendant que lui, et Merlin, qu'Harry avait eu une idée de génie ! Sans plus attendre, il s'approcha et le prit. Il entra d'abord difficilement en lui, même si Harry l'avait bien préparé, mais très vite il accéléra la cadence. Harry, toujours dans la chambre, regardait son meilleur ami prendre leur amant contre le lavabo de la salle de bain, et c'était jouissif. Drago gémissait fort, encore plus stimulé par le fait d'être privé du sens de la vue, et quand le rouquin toucha sa prostate, il ne put s'empêcher de crier :

\- Encore !

Son tortionnaire toucha encore deux fois ce point si sensible, le faisant crier tellement il sentait la jouissance approcher, et se retira d'un coup, le laissant pantelant et insatisfait. Le blond grogna de frustration. Il sentait encore son amant le remplir pleinement, et là, il se retrouvait avec son envie inassouvie. Harry vint l'embrasser :

\- Et là, qui t'a puni ?

A moitié étourdi par le plaisir intense qu'il avait ressenti, le blond gémit au hasard :

\- Ron …

Satisfait de sa réponse, le brun l'attira jusqu'au lit où Ron les attendait. Sans lui retirer le bandeau, le Survivant lui expliqua :

\- Tu as gagné … Dis-nous ce que tu veux qu'on te fasse …

L'homme aux yeux bandés avala difficilement sa salive, et finit par lâcher :

\- Je veux … comme la dernière fois … un 69 avec Harry … pendant que Ron … me prend …

Ses deux amants s'activèrent à réaliser ses désirs : Harry se plaça en position au-dessus du blond, prenant son érection gonflée en bouche, alors que Ron se positionnait pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Dès qu'il sentit Harry caresser sa chair sensible, Drago emboucha son membre avec plaisir. Il avait besoin de ça, de toucher, de sentir le corps d'Harry pour être bien, c'était terriblement angoissant d'être dans une telle dépendance. Il se cambra un peu plus et donna un coup de rein inconsciemment quand Ron reprit sa pénétration vigoureuse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ron était un très bon coup au lit, et c'était un délice de le sentir en lui, s'activant à le ramoner. Déjà très émoustillé par toutes les douces tortures qu'on lui avait fait subir, Drago ne mit pas longtemps à jouir au fond de la gorge de l'Élu. Il mit encore plus d'application à s'occuper de lui, désireux de le faire jouir assez vite parce qu'il sentait que le rouquin n'allait pas tarder à se lâcher en lui. Et en effet, quelques coups de rein plus tard, il se sentit électrisé en sentant le sperme de son amant emplir ses intestins. Ron poussa un cri, et cela provoqua également l'orgasme du brun, qui se répandit à son tour dans la bouche de son amant blond. Épuisés, ils s'étendirent côte à côte dans le petit lit de la chambre d'hôtel minable. Ils étaient encore secoués par toutes ces sensations et leurs corps étaient endormis par tout ce plaisir reçu et donné.

Drago s'endormit avec le bandeau encore sur ses yeux, alors qu'Harry se levait pour s'en griller une. Ron resta quelques minutes dans le lit, avant d'aller se servir une bière dans le minibar. Il se recoucha dans les draps rugueux, et il fixa Harry :

\- Je ne sais pas où t'as eu cette idée, mais c'était une super baise !

Harry recracha la fumée par la fenêtre entrouverte, et tourna son regard vers les deux hommes dans le lit. Ils étaient beaux, nus, allongés. Il sourit dans la pénombre :

\- Tu pourrais nous faire découvrir des choses toi aussi, j'en suis sûr …

En effet, Ron avait beaucoup appris quand il était aux États-Unis, et Harry en avait eu un petit aperçu lors de son retour. Le rouquin termina sa bière et la laissa tomber sur la moquette sale :

\- Sûrement, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Malfoy soit assez … ouvert d'esprit pour tenter de nouvelles choses …

L'Élu termina sa cigarette et retourna auprès d'eux dans le lit. Il se sentait … bizarre. Il avait envie d'être encore plus auprès des deux hommes, sans savoir trop pourquoi. Alors même si Drago détestait ça, il lui retira son bandeau et se blottit contre son torse, alors que Ron se collait contre lui dans son dos. Comme ça, il était certain de ne jamais avoir froid.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et surtout, de ce petit jeu ?**

 **Pour la suite de l'histoire, j'aimerai savoir, vous voulez encore et toujours plus de lemon, ou moins de lemon, et plus d'histoire, ou un peu des deux ? Je vous demande, parce que je suis un peu coincée à un chapitre, et je sais pas trop si je dois mettre un lemon, ou au contraire développer un peu plus la suite de l'histoire ...**

 **Bref, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (je posterai mardi, je passe le certificat Voltaire le mercredi) :D**


	15. Chapitre 14 : CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE

**Hello !**

 **Bon, ça a été compliqué pour moi de répondre à vos reviews la semaine dernière, à cause du certificat voltaire (que je passe demain !), de mon opération pour retirer mes dents de sagesse (Merlin, je rêve de pouvoir manger de la pizza ! ou juste de bailler sans avoir mal ^^) et de mes partiels de la semaine prochaine, mais en tout cas, j'ai vraiment été super contente de toutes vos reviews :D  
**

 **Arriverons-nous à 100 reviews ? A voir !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **hc :** **Hello ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire :D Concernant la suite, il y aura des chapitres avec uniquement du lemon, et d'autres avec uniquement de l'his** **toire ...**

 **Rose: En effet, la relation des trois se développe bien, mais il y a encore beaucoup à faire, et je pense qu'ils ne savent pas ni ne s'attendent à ce qui va arriver (normal, c'est moi l'auteur :D) . Et tu n'es pas la seule, moi aussi j'ai du mal à poster des reviews, le site a quelques petits bugs ^^**

 **Laura:** **Merci beaucoup, j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira autant ;)** **  
**

**Kalia :** **Normalement, il y aura un peu moins de lemon** **(bon, pas à tous les chapitres hein ^^) mais malheureusement, tu n'es pas la seule à réclamer plus de Drarry, mais je n'en n'ai pas encore prévu ni écris dans les prochains chapitres ... Cependant, je l'ajoute pour les prochains chapitres que j'écrirai, même si c'est un peu compliqué ^^ Et malheureusement, il n'est pas vraiment question d'un choix pour Harry, parce que l'histoire est vraiment un threesome, désolée ^^**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE**

Ron insista lourdement, mais Drago fut inflexible : non, il ne viendrait pas tester les idées saugrenues du roux ce jeudi soir. Le petit jeu d'Harry lui avait beaucoup plu, mais il connaissait suffisamment le rouquin pour ne pas avoir envie de tester une de ses lubies dégueulasses. Harry tenta de plaider en faveur de son meilleur ami, mais rien n'y fit. Du coup, à la place, Ron leur proposa de venir manger dans le restaurant où il travaillait, après son service. Le restaurant fermait aux alentours de 23 heures, alors Harry et Drago arrivèrent peu avant. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, alors ils s'installèrent dans un coin assez intime de la salle. Ils commandèrent uniquement du vin, et ils préférèrent attendre que Ron vienne avant de manger. Drago était très souriant, et il plaisantait beaucoup avec Harry. Alors que les derniers clients partaient, Harry se pencha et demanda sincèrement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Ron ?

\- Contre Ron ? Mais ri …

\- Ne me mens pas Drago. Je sais que tu as un problème avec Ron. J'aimerais que tu m'en parles …

Drago aurait voulu protester, ou juste l'ignorer, mais il lui faisait LE regard. Celui qui faisait que ses yeux n'étaient pas juste vert, mais d'une couleur émeraude splendide. Mais surtout, c'était celui qui donnait l'impression à Drago qu'il comptait énormément pour Harry, que le Survivant n'avait envie de personne d'autre dans sa vie, et que c'était ensemble qu'il voyait leur avenir. Le blond soupira et prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin :

\- Bon, d'accord … Mais tu vas trouver ça stupide …

\- Je te promets que je ne trouverai pas ça stupide …

Pour le rassurer, Harry lui prit la main sur la table. C'était un geste extrêmement inhabituel, et au lieu de le réconforter, ça découragea l'héritier Malfoy :

\- Tu vois, j'aime bien l'idée … qu'on soit comme … tu vois … un couple … et j'ai l'impression que Weasley t'éloigne de moi que … si je ne fais pas attention, je vais me retrouver exclu … et j'ai absolument pas envie de sortir ta vie.

Le Survivant était très ému. Certes, ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, mais c'était encore mieux venant de la part du serpentard. Il serra sa main dans la sienne, et alors que Ron venait vers eux avec trois assiettes, il lui chuchota :

\- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux ou à avoir peur de Ron. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie moi non plus.

Ron les rejoignit et leur servit sa spécialité : magrets de canard, purée de patates violettes et julienne de légumes à l'italienne. Les plats étaient délicieux, et la soirée était vraiment très agréable. Ils riaient comme des meilleurs amis, discutaient de tout même de l'époque de Poudlard, et Drago semblait un peu apaisé.

Ils ne se quittèrent que le lendemain matin, après une nuit douce dans la petite chambre d'hôtel. L'auror fut le premier à partir, prétextant un rendez-vous médical avant de reprendre le boulot. La veille, il avait confié qu'il n'avait pas envie de reprendre le boulot, que finalement, être auror, ça ne le passionnait pas tant que ça. Optimiste, Ron lui avait proposé de reprendre ses études et de suivre une formation qui lui plaisait, mais le blond avait répliqué qu'il n'avait pas le courage de tout recommencer, et qu'il ne savait même pas quoi faire. Après qu'il fut parti, ce fut Harry qui eut du mal à faire émerger Ron de son sommeil. Comme à chaque occasion, le rouquin avait un peu trop profité du bon vin, et depuis toujours, il était difficile de réveiller cette marmotte. Ils finirent par rendre les clés de la chambre et rentrer chez Harry, avant que Ron ne reparte pour un nouveau service au restaurant. Lorsque Ron rentra le soir, il semblait épuisé, et son meilleur ami lui proposa un massage. Alors qu'il massait les épaules tendues du Weasley, Harry déposa un baiser sur son épaule et demanda :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas au boulot, pour que tu sois tendu comme ça ?

\- Non … le boulot ça va …

\- Alors c'est Hermione ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Non plus … Elle veut même que je vienne à sa prochaine lecture … ça va entre nous …

Le Survivant déposa un autre baiser sur sa nuque et insista :

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tu sais bien ce qui ne va pas …

Harry stoppa son massage alors que Ron se redressait. L'homme à lunettes secoua la tête :

\- Non je ne sais pas, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais, de Drago, et de tout ça …

\- Comme dirait Hermione, pourrais-tu développer ?

Le cuistot remit son t-shirt et haussa les épaules :

\- J'adore ces moments tous les trois … même si Malfoy a vraiment un caractère de merde, je l'apprécie vraiment …

\- Mais ?

\- Mais lui ne semble pas vraiment m'apprécier … il est toujours désagréable avec moi – bon, je reconnais que je n'étais pas forcément sympa avec lui au début, mais j'ai fait des efforts – et je sens bien qu'il se force quand on est tous les trois … parce qu'il en a rien à faire de moi, c'est d'abord lui, puis toi qui l'importe …

Le brun passa son bras autour de l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour l'attirer contre lui, et il demanda surpris :

\- Tu apprécies vraiment Drago ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'apprécie ! Il a beau être réticent, il tente toujours ce qu'on lui propose, lorsqu'on discute avec lui, il est agréable et ouvert sans être prétentieux, et il a un regard transperçant …

Ce n'était pas son genre, mais Ron se blottit contre Harry, se sentant déjà mieux dans ses bras. Le brun caressa son bras et s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé cette situation … J'ai peut-être été un peu trop égoïste …

\- Ne dis pas ça ! J'ai compris pourquoi tu tenais autant à Malfoy, et moi aussi je tiens à lui … Tu as fait le meilleur choix possible, le problème reste et vient de Malfoy. Il a beau être dévoué et … exotique, il ne le fait pas de bon cœur.

Le Survivant donna un long baiser langoureux à son meilleur ami. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry ne l'avait pas embrassé comme ça, titillant malicieusement sa langue du bout de la sienne et suçotant tendrement sa lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'ils stoppèrent le baiser, Harry laissa promener ses mains dans la chevelure rousse :

\- Je te promets que je vais arranger les choses … En attendant, laisse-moi me faire pardonner …

Et alors que le brun faisait glisser sa langue dans son cou, Ron ne put qu'accepter. Harry ne le quitterait pas, il ne l'abandonnerait pas comme lui l'avait fait, il en était certain. Jamais l'auror ne ferait quoi que ce soit qui puisse le faire souffrir.

Harry profita du fait que Ron travaillait le vendredi soir pour réfléchir au problème dans un bain. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pu se détendre dans un bon bain bien chaud, et ça faisait vraiment du bien. Lundi, Drago reprendrait le travail, alors il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour agir efficacement. Il savait que ni Drago ni Ron n'étaient à l'aise dans cette situation, mais que le problème venait de Drago qui – même s'il n'avait jamais expressément accepté son homosexualité – refusait d'apprécier Ron. Il fallait que l'héritier Malfoy découvre à quel point Ron était extraordinaire, et qu'il arrête de le rejeter sous prétexte qu'Harry était le seul digne d'intérêt. C'était ça la solution, faire en sorte que Drago ouvre les yeux et qu'il voit que Ron lui convenait. Il cogita un long moment dans son bain sur comment faire en sorte que cette prise de conscience se fasse, et il en conclu qu'il devait s'exclure. Mieux, il devait les forcer à rester seuls et ensemble, et ne pas les laisser partir tant que leur relation ne s'était pas améliorée. Bon, ça semblait simple énoncé comme ça, mais il savait que ça ne l'était pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve le pourquoi, le comment, et aussi le où et le quand. Il finit par sortir de son bain et il décida d'aller rendre visite à Hermione. Non seulement elle saurait lui donner de bons conseils, mais en plus, il savait de source sûre qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir son prêt pour acheter la maison de ses rêves : ils avaient donc quelque chose à fêter.

La discussion avec Hermione fut courte mais productive. Elle lui avait donné les quelques réponses qu'il cherchait, et ensuite, ils avaient fêté avec Charlie le futur déménagement du couple. C'était très certainement une des dernières soirées qu'ils passaient en tant que voisins, mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que ça. Hermione avait enfin tourné la page, et Harry était sincèrement heureux pour sa sœur de cœur. En plus, si le plan marchait comme prévu, alors lui aussi aurait définitivement tourné la page. Aussi, lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, il ne flancha pas face à sa décision. Ron prit son petit-déjeuner avec lui, et Harry lui proposa de sortir parce qu'il avait une surprise pour lui. Ils sortirent et sans surprise, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du blond. Ce dernier leur ouvrit en souriant et demanda immédiatement :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

Ron lança un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules et entra embrasser leur hôte. Ils entrèrent, et Harry n'attendit pas plus pour exposer son plan :

\- Bon, il est clair qu'il y a un problème dans notre arrangement. On est ici pour le régler. Enfin, non, vous êtes ici pour le régler. Moi, je vais gentiment vous laisser et m'assurer que vous ne quitterez pas cet endroit tant que ça n'ira pas.

\- Attend, tu ne vas pas rester avec nous ?

S'inquiéta tout de suite le blond, qui n'avait absolument pas prévu de passer son dernier week-end avant longtemps avec Weasley. Ron, aussi incrédule, rajouta :

\- Mais il faut que j'aille bosser moi !

\- J'ai déjà un arrêt maladie pour justifier ton absence. Et oui, je vais vous laisser entre vous …

\- Mais … pourquoi ?

Demanda l'héritier Malfoy, presque paniqué à l'idée de rester seul avec le Weasley. Il lança d'ailleurs un regard mi-effrayé et mi-suppliant au Survivant, mais ce dernier fuit son regard :

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Il faut que tu … apprennes à découvrir qui est vraiment Ron. Je veux … que tu fasses cet effort, pour moi, pour … nous.

Le blond tressaillit à l'entente de ce dernier mot, sans savoir qui désignait ce « nous ». Ron dévisagea son meilleur ami, sans vraiment savoir si c'était une chance ou une malédiction, alors il lui demanda pour être sûr :

\- Tu vas nous laisser ici, seuls ? Sans toi ?

\- Oui. Enfin, sauf si vous préférez aller à la chambre d'hôtel …

\- Oui !

\- Non !

Le blond et le rouquin se contredirent en cœur, ce qui n'étonna même pas le brun. Ce dernier soupira :

\- Mettez-vous d'accord, et vite !

Pour la première fois, le blond céda à Ron et accepta à contrecœur :

\- Bon, d'accord, on reste ici …

Harry sourit et ouvrit la porte pour sortir, avant de les prévenir :

\- Bon, c'est très bien, mais vous n'avez pas intérêts à quitter cet appartement ! Je le saurai si vous sortez d'ici avant dimanche soir, quand je viendrai m'assurer que vous êtes toujours en vie. J'espère vraiment que ce week-end ensemble vous fera du bien !

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant ses deux amants complétement déboussolés. C'était une mesure, certes, un peu extrême, mais il espérait vraiment qu'elle serait efficace. Immédiatement, Drago lança un regard assassin à Ron et le menaça de sa baguette :

\- Je te préviens, ne t'imagine surtout pas qu'on va passer tout le week-end à baiser comme tu as l'habitude de le faire …

Il se stoppa, parce que très langoureusement, le Weasley avait enroulé sa langue autour de sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui, et il mimait quelque chose de très excitant. Le blond secoua la tête, déjà exaspéré, et rangea sa baguette :

\- Arrête ça tout de suite Weasley, je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu !

\- Ho, arrête Malfoy ! J'avais l'intention de discuter avec toi, pas de te provoquer, mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé en placer une que déjà tu commençais à me prendre la tête ! C'est toi qui es hostile, pas moi !

Ron fit un pas vers lui et le poussa. Furieux, même s'il n'avait été qu'à peine bousculé, le blond le poussa à son tour :

\- C'est ça, essaie de te donner le beau rôle ! J'avais rien demandé moi, jusqu'à ce que tu débarques comme une fleur, tout allait bien !

\- Tout allait bien ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu baisais Harry comme une pute et t'étais incapable d'admettre que tu es gay ! La vérité Malfoy, c'est que t'avais trop de fierté pour admettre que tu avais des sentiments plus forts pour lui, et ça t'emmerde grave l'idée de ne pas être comme les autres ! Et tu fais la même chose avec moi, ça t'emmerde l'idée d'être bien avec moi, qu'un truc fonctionne entre nous, alors tu me repousses parce que tu ne veux pas admettre la vérité !

\- Mais de quelle putain de vérité tu parles Weasley ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, et de cet ultime (je vous promet, c'était le dernier !) stratagème d'Harry ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer durant ce week-end ? Et comment Harry va les retrouver ? Est-ce que ça va marcher ?**

 **Bref, dans quelques reviews, on atteindra les 100, ce serait super, et j'espère que vous avez hâte d'être à mercredi prochain ;)**


	16. Chapitre 15 : NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN

**Hello !**

 **Je suis super super contente, parce que j'ai reçu le résultat de mon certificat Voltaire de la semaine dernière ... 885 sur 990 ! Je suis super contente - maintenant, je m'attaque au toeic ^^ - et de super bonne humeur :D**

 **Mais si vous voulez me faire très très plaisir - j'ai eu partiel hier et ce matin -, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews - si on pouvait atteindre les 100 d'ici la fin du mois, ça serait top ! :D**

 **Bref, au programme de ce chapitre, Harry retourne chercher ses amants, mais comment les retrouvera-t-il ?**

 **Et après, un petit jeu coquin ... reste à savoir avec qui !**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN**

C'est très anxieux qu'Harry retourna chez Drago le dimanche en fin d'après-midi. Il avait espéré que son plan avait bien marché et que les choses étaient arrangées, mais il n'y croyait pas trop non plus. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il frappa à la porte et que Drago lui ouvrit. Celui-ci sourit et l'embrassa rapidement :

\- Salut toi ! On t'attendait justement !

Très surpris, le brun entra et constata que Ron finissait de mettre la table. Ce dernier posa les derniers couverts avant de l'apercevoir, de sourire et de venir vers lui pour l'embrasser :

\- T'es enfin là ! Tant mieux, le repas est presque prêt !

Il se laissa faire et s'installa à table alors que le rouquin allait chercher son plat. L'Elu les regarda stupéfait, et il se demanda même un instant si ce n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie de leur part pour se venger d'avoir été contraints de passer tout le week-end ensemble. Alors qu'ils discutaient gaiment, Harry les coupa, n'ayant même pas touché à son gratin dauphinois :

\- Attendez, là, vous faîtes semblant de vous entendre, ou c'est réel ?

\- Ecoute Harry, aussi surprenant que cela peut paraître, ton idée à marcher. Tout va bien entre nous maintenant, d'accord ?

Pas tout à fait convaincu par le discours du blond, Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous entendre ? Vous avez discuté ? Vous avez baisé ?

\- Ça, tu n'en sauras rien. T'avais qu'à pas nous enfermer ici. Maintenant, mange avant que ça ne refroidisse !

Face aux regards sévères de ses deux amants, le brun s'exécuta en silence. Drago et Ron discutaient et riaient à propos de Poudlard, lui demandant souvent s'il se souvenait de tel ou tel moment. C'était terriblement étrange, et Harry le vécu comme une punition. Finalement, Ron lui prit la main et ils laissèrent Drago puisque ce dernier reprenait le travail dès le lendemain. Cependant, le blond leur proposa qu'ils se retrouvent dès le lendemain soir dans un bar où ils allaient souvent avec Harry après le boulot.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry cru qu'il avait rêvé la scène de la veille, mais il fut forcé de constater que non, lorsqu'il découvrit un mot de Ron lui rappelant leur rendez-vous du soir. Il était vraiment décontenancé, et surtout, curieux. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien à présent ? Etait-il passé à côté de quelque chose ? Il finit par essayer d'oublier toutes ses questions et il se prépara à passer la journée avec Hermione. Sa meilleure amie avait absolument tenu à ce qu'il vienne avec elle : aujourd'hui, elle recevait les clés de sa nouvelle maison. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux vers dix heures, et le jeune homme avait rarement vu sa meilleure amie aussi excitée. La maison était vraiment belle, elle semblait ancienne et brute, à l'image du couple. Les formalités furent rapides, et Hermione insista pour lui faire faire un tour du proprio : l'intérieur était à l'image de l'extérieur, c'était spacieux et ancien. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la grande bibliothèque de la maison. Elle lui montra même la chambre d'ami qui serait la sienne quand il viendrait, et elle le supplia de l'aider à faire les cartons. Le couple avait déjà résilié le bail de leur appartement, et il devait avoir quitté les lieux d'ici la fin du mois pour les nouveaux locataires. Harry n'eut pas le choix et accepta avec bon cœur. Sa meilleure amie était heureuse, c'était incontestable, et il était heureux pour elle.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bar, un peu plus tard que prévu, il fut encore surpris de voir Ron et Drago rire ensemble autour d'une bière. C'était terriblement anormal. Mais il se força à sourire et les rejoint. Ses deux amants l'accueillirent avec joie, et Drago raconta sa journée de reprise. Ron interrogea son meilleur ami sur sa journée avec Hermione, et la soirée se passa calmement dans une bonne ambiance. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bar, ils empruntèrent des petites ruelles de Londres, et à la première occasion, Drago plaqua le brun contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry répondit au baiser, et il entendit le blond soupirer :

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de faire ça …

Et le Survivant fut encore plus surpris lorsque Drago recula pour embrasser Ron à son tour. La façon dont Ron se laissait dominer était terriblement excitante, et le blond s'en aperçu en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il lui proposa :

\- On peut retourner à la chambre ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Ron leur pris la main et les fit transplaner tous les trois. Harry avait l'impression que la situation était surréaliste : les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient à perdre haleine alors que son érection était douloureusement comprimée par son pantalon. Ron revient vers lui pour l'embrasser tout en le débarrassant de son t-shirt, alors que Drago retirait sa chemise et celle de Ron. Sans trop savoir comment, ils basculèrent tous les trois dans le lit. Ils quittèrent leurs pantalons, et Ron se retrouva au milieu. Harry était un peu perturbé de ne pas être au milieu comme d'habitude, mais il s'accommoda de la situation en embrassant le torse parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Le rouquin soupira et caressa son sexe à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement, tout en s'abandonnant à la langue de Drago dans son cou. Il faisait terriblement chaud, et Harry grogna de plaisir quand le blond plaqua Ron contre le matelas, retira son boxer et enfonça sa langue dans son intimité. Les cris de Ron ressemblaient à des feulements, et le brun commença à se masturber de plus en plus vite face au spectacle. Le serpentard finit par s'arrêter à quelques secondes de l'orgasme du roux, et immédiatement, Harry commença à le préparer avec ses doigts, alors que le Weasley reprenait ses esprits en embrassant le dos de son ami. Leurs gestes étaient précipités et impatients, et Harry n'y tient plus et prit le blond. Celui-ci se tient à la tête de lit et se cambra à chaque coup de rein pour mieux le recevoir. Derrière le Survivant, Ron s'évertuait à rendre dingue son meilleur ami en laissant traîner sa langue sur tout son corps. Harry finit par jouir rapidement et se retira, épuisé. Le blond n'avait pas encore jouit, et à la surprise de ses amants, il supplia :

\- Ron … viens en moi toi aussi …

Alors le rouquin s'exécuta et reprit là où son meilleur ami s'était arrêté, sentant le plaisir que ses deux amants avaient déjà pris. Harry savourait le spectacle : Drago était cambré comme jamais, réclamant toujours plus de coups de boutoir, alors que Ron fermait les yeux, au bord de la jouissance. Drago lâcha un cri, et se répondit sur leurs deux ventres, alors que Ron continuait sa cadence pour venir en lui. Le brun se redressa et donna un long baiser passionné à son meilleur ami, et quand il se recula, il constata que celui-ci avait enfin jouit. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les trois épuisés. Après avoir repris son souffle, Harry demanda au serpentard :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et s'enroula dans les draps comme s'il avait froid. Ron passa un bras au-dessus de leurs épaules et les colla à lui avant de demander au blond :

\- T'as aimé ?

\- Quoi ? Que vous me preniez tous les deux ? J'ai adoré !

Harry soupira, et il finit par se dégager pour aller fumer. Il n'avait plus envie de se poser de question. Tout semblait être super entre eux trois, et peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce week-end, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il préférait attendre, et voir si tout ça fonctionnait vraiment. Il finit en vitesse sa cigarette et retourna dans le lit, à côté de Ron. Drago ne dormait toujours pas, et les fixait. Ron bailla, à deux doigts de s'endormir, et annonça :

\- La prochaine fois, je vous réserve quelques surprises …

Et les trois amants s'endormirent, vidés de toute énergie par tout ce sport d'équipe.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle, et les trois jeunes hommes avaient été très occupés. Ron et Drago travaillaient la majorité du temps, et Harry était pleinement investi de ses responsabilités de meilleur ami qui aide sa sœur de cœur à déménager. Juste le déménagement des livres d'Hermione avait pris quatre jours, et l'Elu n'en voyait pas la fin. Heureusement, le vendredi arriva enfin, et non seulement Hermione devait faire la promotion de son livre tout le week-end et donc suspendre son déménagement, mais surtout, Ron avait prévu un week-end de débauche.

Tous les trois étaient terriblement impatients, et pour ce week-end, ils décidèrent de rester dans l'appartement d'Harry. Son lit était plus grand que celui de Drago, et l'appartement était beaucoup plus propre que la chambre d'hôtel. De plus, le frigo était plein aussi, ce qui n'était jamais à négliger avec Ron. Ils se retrouvèrent donc le vendredi soir à l'appartement. Bien sûr, Ronald faisait bien les choses et il avait cuisiné à diner pour ses amants. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien tous les trois, riant et discutant comme des potes – ce qu'ils n'étaient assurément pas – alors qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade. Ils parlèrent du mariage de Ginny qui avait lieu à la fin de l'été, du déménagement d'Hermione, et ils évoquèrent même l'anniversaire de Drago qui avait lieu dans un peu moins d'un mois. A la fin du repas, Ron débarrassa et leur dit :

\- Comme la dernière fois avec Harry, on va jouer à un jeu …

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et en effet, un jeu les attendait. Il y avait un grand coffre fermé, et sur le lit, un plateau de jeu avec des dés et des cartes. Curieux, ils s'installèrent sur le lit, et Ron leur expliqua :

\- C'est un jeu simple. On lance les dés et on avance de cases en cases. Sur chaque case, on a le choix entre deux couleurs. On tire les cartes correspondant aux couleurs, et on choisit quel gage on veut effectuer. Le plus excitant, c'est qu'on ne doit pas dire aux autres quel gage on doit faire – sauf exception. Le perdant, c'est le premier qui craque et qui veut arrêter le jeu ... Alors, partant ?

Ses deux amants échangèrent un regard conquis, mais Drago demanda quand même :

\- Et dans le coffre, il y a quoi ?

\- Des accessoires, pour pimenter le jeu …

Il n'en dit pas plus et ils commencèrent à jouer. Les premières cartes les poussaient surtout à retirer leurs vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les trois nus. Le premier à tirer deux cartes fut Harry : il avait le choix entre mettre une fessée à Drago, sur sa droite, ou embrasser Ron, à sa gauche, comme s'il voulait lui faire l'amour avec sa langue. L'idée de donner une fessée à Drago était très tentante, mais il choisit la facilité et embrassa Ron, entrant et sortant sa langue entre ses lèvres comme s'il le pénétrait. Ce simple baiser suffit à commencer à les exciter tous les trois, et Drago se dépêcha de tirer une carte. Il rougit face aux deux propositions indécentes, et il choisit de sucer les doigts de Ron plutôt que de mettre un plug à Harry – il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre. Ce fut enfin au tour de Ron de piocher, et il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il eut le choix entre mettre un doigt à Drago ou deviner qui lui taillait une pipe alors qu'il avait les yeux bandés. Sans hésiter, il donna la carte à ses amants et sortit un bandeau du coffre. Harry et Drago se sourirent, et sans hésiter, Harry s'avança et donna un coup de langue sur le gland gonflé de sang. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre l'objet de ses désirs en bouche que déjà Ron soupirait la bonne réponse. Les choses devinrent plus sérieuse encore à la carte suivante : Harry préféra faire une démonstration de masturbation durant une minute plutôt que de sodomiser à sec Ron avec un gode. Ensuite, Ron éclata de rire lorsque Drago demanda – les joues rouges – ce qu'était une feuille de rose, et le rouquin lui fit la démonstration sur Harry. Il s'appliqua à suçoter la peau sensible des fesses de son ami, introduisant quelques fois sa langue dans ses plis intimes. Drago ne fut pas vexé, au contraire, il apprécia la courte leçon, mais il préféra caresser le corps de Ron avec une plume. Il fut déçu de constater que Ron n'était pas très réceptif à la plume. Ron tira une nouvelle carte, et sans hésiter, il la tendit à Drago. Ce dernier hésita, et il finit par exécuter le dernier gage qu'Harry n'avait pas exécuté : il prit donc un gode au hasard – encore une fois, il n'avait jamais pensé avoir à utiliser ce genre de chose – et durant une minute, il tenta de simuler une pénétration sur Ron. La minute fut bien trop courte au goût du rouquin. Le brun tira à son tour, et cette fois-ci, il ne put choisir. Peu sûr, il demanda à ses amants de choisir pour lui :

\- Vous … vous préférez que je donne la fessée à Ron pendant qu'il prend Drago, ou que je doigte Drago pendant qu'il suce Ron …

Décidément, pensa-t-il, il n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur des cartes qui proposaient la fessée. Ron se tourna vers Drago, lui laissant le choix, et ce dernier repoussa le roux sur le lit pour prendre son sexe en bouche. Ron se cambra alors que le serpentard enroulait lentement sa langue autour de son membre. Harry s'approcha un peu d'eux, et il passa un bras autour de la taille du blond tout en le pénétrant doucement de son autre main. La bouche pleine, le blond soupira d'aise, et il encouragea l'Elu à continuer en bougeant le bassin. Très vite, il se retrouva avec trois doigts en lui, prenant toujours plus profondément l'érection de son deuxième amant dans sa gorge, et il failli même mettre fin au jeu en jouissant. Mais Ron sembla reprendre ses esprits avant le moment fatidique, et il se retira à contre cœur, avant d'inciter Harry à en faire de même.

Les joues rouges de plaisir, ils reprirent le jeu et le Malfoy tira sa carte. Plus assuré, il décida de se faire bander les yeux et de deviner qui le suçait. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à deviner la langue d'Harry, et il attendit quelques secondes de plus avant d'avouer. Le Weasley tira et n'hésita pas à faire monter la pression en miment un orgasme durant une trentaine de seconde. Harry dû mordiller l'oreille de Ron et parcourir tout son corps jusqu'à son intimité avec sa langue. Il n'hésita pas à faire même un peu plus en pénétrant son intimité de sa langue, avant d'échanger un baiser enflammé avec son meilleur ami. Finalement, le perdant fut Drago qui décida d'envoyer valser le jeu plus loin, n'y tenant plus. Harry en fut soulagé parce qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer lui aussi, et Ron fut satisfait d'avoir gagné. Ils firent l'amour tous les trois toutes la nuit et ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? On essaie d'atteindre les 80 reviews ?**

 **D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant le week-end en tête à tête entre Drago et Ron ? Et qu'avez-vous pensé de leur petit jeu ?**

 **Au programme la semaine prochaine : des rapprochements, quelques confidences, et aussi ... d'autres choses ;)**

 **A mercredi :D**


	17. Chapitre 16 : HAPPY TOGETHER

**Hello !**

 **Bon, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop les lemons, ce chapitre n'est pas forcément pour vous (et l'histoire en général aussi ^^), mais par contre, ce chapitre est surtout un prémisse pour des discussions beaucoup plus sérieuses entre notre trio, notamment sur les sentiments et ressentis de chacun :)**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce lemon, qui est un mélange entre un jeu, et des fantasmes - d'ailleurs, on en apprend un peu sur chaque personnage par rapport à leurs fantasmes ;)**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : HAPPY TOGETHER**

Ce n'est que vers onze heures que Harry s'éveilla auprès de ses amants. Drago était étendu de son côté, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, et Ron s'étalait un peu sur eux deux, le bras sur son torse et les jambes sur les hanches du blond. Harry se dégagea avec douceur et se leva pour fumer. Alors qu'il allumait sa cigarette en ouvrant la fenêtre sans ouvrir les volets pour ne pas les réveiller, il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder : le lit était sans dessus-dessous, preuve de leurs ébats torrides, il y avait des accessoires qu'ils avaient testés partout autour du lit, un tube de lubrifiant vide sur la table de chevet, et ses draps en satin blanc devraient faire plusieurs tours au pressing avant d'être vraiment propres. Il finit sa cigarette qui rejoignit la demi-douzaine d'autres, et retourna dans le lit. Ron remua, et il finit par s'éveiller quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui sourit, encore groggy de sommeil, et il se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement, avant de reprendre une place un peu moins étalée. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, et finit par souffler après un moment :

\- Et si on réveillait notre beau blond ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à lui, hein ?

Ron sourit et traça du bout des doigts les lignes du corps de son meilleur ami :

\- Oui, beaucoup. Comme toi.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa en retour, avant de s'attaquer à la nuque du blond. Amusé par le grognement de mécontentement, Ron entreprit de parsemer sa cuisse de baisers, alors que l'Elu suçotait la peau de son cou, y laissant quelques traces violettes. Le blond continua de grogner sans pour autant consentir à ouvrir les yeux. Forcés d'employer la manière forte, Harry pelota les fesses du blond alors que le rouquin s'amusait à frôler ses poils pubiens. Cette fois-ci, cela fonctionna, puisque Drago s'agita et se retourna en soupirant :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Vous êtes vraiment des obsédés …

\- Tu peux parler, tu adores ça !

Le Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire et ne protesta pas. Il se pencha pour embrasser Ron, puis il embrassa Harry tendrement. Il était heureux d'être avec eux, plus qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être un jour. Impatient de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur week-end, Harry demanda en se léchant les babines :

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Les gryffondors étaient toujours penchés sur le Malfoy, et ce dernier songea qu'ils avaient l'air de deux enfants attendant impatiemment l'autorisation d'aller jouer. Drago sourit et proposa en se redressant un peu plus :

\- J'ai peut-être une idée de jeu, toujours avec l'idée des sens …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Demanda Ron, encore plus impatient que son meilleur ami, et qui peinait à supporter son érection matinale. Les faisant un peu languir, Drago fit mine de s'étirer lentement, conscient que ses deux amants le fixaient avec impatience. Il s'amusa à faire courir ses doigts sur le torse de Ron, puis sur celui d'Harry, avant de proposer :

\- On pourrait jouer à réaliser des fantasmes … On propose tous les trois un fantasme qu'on a depuis un moment, et c'est les deux autres qui doivent le réaliser devant nous …

\- Pourquoi les deux autres ?

Demanda Harry, curieux et intéressé par l'idée. Drago sourit tout en suçotant tranquillement les doigts de Ron :

\- Comme ça, on pourra toujours réaliser ces fantasmes plus tard … et on en aura encore plus envie, non ?

\- Je commence !

S'exclama Ron, motivé par ces explications, et ses amants savaient à quel point il avait de nombreux fantasmes. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'impatience et il semblait chercher parmi ses nombreux fantasmes LE fantasme idéal. Il élimina tous ceux qui impliquaient de la nourriture, une fessée ou l'utilisation d'accessoire qui déplairait à Malfoy, ainsi que ceux qui n'étaient pas réalisable dans l'appartement d'Harry. Finalement, son choix s'arrêta sur un fantasme somme toute simple, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de réaliser :

\- Dans la douche … Je rêve de faire des cochonneries sous la douche …

\- Sérieusement Weas ? Je m'attendais à plus original de ta part …

\- L'idéal aurait été un vestiaire vide, avec le frisson d'excitation à l'idée que n'importe qui pourrait arriver n'importe quand, mais on fait avec les moyens du bord !

Plaisanta-t-il, mais déjà Harry était debout et tirait le blond vers la salle de bain. Ron était sur leur talon, et il resta debout hors de la cabine de douche pour les regarder. Harry ouvrit le jet d'eau et embrassa dans le même élan Drago qui frissonna de froid et d'excitation. Le Survivant transperça de ses yeux émeraude son meilleur ami et lui demanda en haletant :

\- Dis-nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse …

Le ton qu'il employa envoya une décharge électrique tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du roux : Harry se soumettait aux moindres de ses désirs. Ron avala difficilement sa salive, et articula :

\- Fais-lui une gorge profonde …

Immédiatement, Drago sentit sa verge se gonfler juste à l'évocation de ce qu'Harry allait lui faire. Il lâcha un soupire lorsque le brun enroula sa langue autour de son gland rougi, et lorsqu'il l'avala d'un coup, il lâcha un juron. Le Survivant resta quelques secondes avec l'érection de Drago enfoncée profondément dans sa gorge, avant de prendre un rythme plus régulier. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait un peu plus profondément engloutit, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'appuyer à la paroi de la douche, gémissant de plaisir. Ron les regardait faire, terriblement excité, et il n'hésitait pas à se masturber à leur rythme. La salle commençait à être embrumée par la vapeur d'eau, et ce n'était rien comparé à la chaleur que ressentaient les trois hommes. L'eau dégoulinait sur les cheveux de Drago, avant de glisser jusqu'à Harry qui s'activait avec sa langue sur son sexe. Ron souffla, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir dans sa main, mais son fantasme n'était pas fini, alors d'une voix rauque, il ordonna :

\- Drag … Drago … jouit …

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, le blond jouit dans la bouche de son amant en s'appuyant contre la vitre. Harry se releva, et lança un regard à Ron :

\- Pren - Prends-le contre la vitre …

Drago ne broncha pas, attendant que les mains d'Harry remontent le long de ses cuisses, caresse son torse avant de prendre fermement ses hanches pour le pénétrer d'un coup de rein. Heureusement qu'il pouvait se retenir contre la paroi de la douche, parce que sinon il se serrait effondré tellement il tremblait. Il recevait les assauts du brun avec délice, et il vit des étoiles lorsque Ron jouit dans sa main, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Le Survivant continua de le pilonner durant quelques minutes, avant de coller son torse trempé contre son dos et de venir sur ses fesses en tremblant. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Drago sentit qu'Harry était plaqué contre lui, reprenant son souffle dans son cou. Il tendit la main et coupa l'eau, avant de se retourner pour embrasser tendrement son amant. Ils sortirent de la douche et s'enroulèrent dans une serviette, avant d'aller embrasser le rouquin. Taquin, Harry souffla à son meilleur ami :

\- Ça t'a plu ?

\- Merlin, j'ai hâte de faire ça !

Les yeux pétillants, le rouquin regarda ses deux amants aux cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau, et il leur demanda :

\- Quel est le prochain fantasme qu'on réalise ?

\- Celui de Drago … De quoi tu rêves en secret ?

Le blond hésita. Avant, il avait un tas de fantasmes impliquant des femmes, mais sa situation amoureuse avait évolué sans qu'il ne sache vraiment ce qu'il en attendait. Cependant, en y réfléchissant bien, il finit par avouer :

\- En fait, c'est pas vraiment un fantasme … mais j'ai lu quelque chose dans un magazine … et je suis un peu curieux …

\- Tu lis des magazines ?

Le blond rougit et avoua à demi-mot :

\- Je … oui, je lis des magazines gay … j'essaie de comprendre certaines choses et … de me faire à la situation, d'accord ?

Les deux gryffondors échangèrent un regard entendu – Drago détestait quand ils faisaient ça – et Ron le poussa :

\- Ok, dis-nous.

\- Je … j'aimerai bien tester un - un plug anal …

De nouveau, il rougit et il se maudit de piquer un fard aussi facilement en présence de ses deux amants. Ron sourit et l'embrassa pour le rassurer, avant de se diriger vers le coffre de la veille. Il l'ouvrit, récupéra un tube de lubrifiant, et sortit un plug de sa collection. Harry haussa les sourcils, et s'étonna :

\- Tu as réellement un plug dans ton coffre ?

\- Pas qu'un ! Je l'ai dit, j'ai pas mal d'accessoires dans ce coffre, je sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir été aux Etats-Unis ou d'y avoir été seul, mais j'allais souvent dans des magasins pour adultes … histoire de jouer tout seul pour ne pas m'ennuyer …

A son tour, Harry rougit, il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller dans ce genre de magasin. Le Survivant se tourna vers le blond, et demanda :

\- Dis-nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse …

Le serpentard sentit sa gorge s'assécher, et son regard glissa plusieurs fois du jouet à ses amants, avant qu'il ne demande :

\- Prépare Ron pour jouer …

Comme la toute première fois, Drago s'installa dans le petit fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre, alors que ses amants glissaient sur le lit. Harry glissa deux doigts entre les cuisses de son meilleur ami, avant de le pénétrer doucement, lui arrachant quelques gémissements. L'Elu lança un regard à leur troisième amant qui ne les lâchait pas du regard, comme fasciné par le spectacle, avant d'entrer un troisième doigt pour écarter les chairs du rouquin. Après avoir un peu remué en lui, il décida de se retirer, et Ron gémit un peu plus fort lorsqu'il sentit le lubrifiant étalé sur sa croupe. Harry enduit également le jouet de lubrifiant – c'était terriblement excitant d'introduire ce genre de jouet dans leur vie sexuelle même s'il n'en n'avait jamais utilisés auparavant – et il le positionna à l'entrée de son amant. Il hésita, et lança un regard interrogatif à Malfoy pour recevoir ses ordres. Celui-ci soupira :

\- Weas … emp … empale-toi …

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Ron recula son bassin pour faire entrer le jouet entièrement en lui. Ce n'était pas le plus gros de sa collection, ni le plus petit, mais le rouquin se sentit rempli par l'accessoire. Stupéfait, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Drago, attendant qu'il lui dise de jouer, et le blond lui confirma d'un regard qu'il pouvait y aller. Alors il commença à faire sortir et re-rentrer le sextoy dans les entrailles du Weasley, s'étonnant à chaque fois de combien il était facile de le faire pénétrer. A la surprise de ses deux amants, Ron, cambré de plaisir, supplia Drago :

\- Pitié … dis - dis-lui d'aller plus – plus - vite et fort !

Harry tourna la tête vers le blond, et un sourire mesquin au bout des lèvres, Drago lui fit signe de ne pas répondre aux demandes du roux. Ce dernier cria plusieurs fois de frustration, supplia plusieurs fois, n'en pouvant plus, et finalement, Drago ordonna à Harry de le faire jouir. Le brun accéléra la cadence à laquelle il faisait entrer le jouet entre les fesses de son meilleur ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cambre de plaisir et explose dans un cri. C'était terriblement excitant, et aussi bien Drago qu'Harry faillit éjaculer, mais ils réussirent à se retenir, attendant avec impatience le dernier fantasme. Il fallut à Ron quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits, sans pour autant perdre son sourire béat :

\- A toi maintenant Harry, dis-nous, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Le brun rougit, et alors que le Malfoy rejoignait Ron sur le lit pour réaliser tous ses désirs, Harry avoua :

\- Je sais que c'est bizarre mais … j'ai jamais fait de faciale … enfin, je veux dire, une vraie … ça serait excitant que tous les deux vous m'en fassiez une en même temps …

\- Ok, dis-nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse …

Demanda Drago, un peu sceptique sur ce fantasme. Ce n'était clairement pas son genre de délire, mais comme d'habitude, il était prêt à un peu se forcer pour faire plaisir à ses amants. Ses yeux émeraude brillant d'avance, Harry se tourna vers Ron et demanda :

\- Fais une faciale à Drago ….

\- T'aurais pu demander ça avant qu'on passe sous la douche !

S'offusqua Drago, en songeant qu'une petite heure plus tôt, ils étaient encore sous le jet d'eau. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de maugréer plus, que déjà il était à genoux, devant la verge tendu et rouge de Ron. Le rouquin commença à se masturber, et malgré sa gêne, Drago obéit quand Harry lui demanda de dire des mots obscènes à Ron pour l'exciter encore plus. Si Harry n'avait jamais parlé de ce fantasme auparavant, c'est parce qu'il était gêné d'être aussi soumis dans leur relation, tout comme il avait peur que ça ne plaise pas à ses amants, ce pour quoi il n'en n'avait jamais parlé avant.

Drago comprenait à ce moment pourquoi, il était terriblement gêné d'oser dire de mots crus, et il était encore plus honteux d'y prendre tant de plaisir. Il rougit, grisé par l'excitation et enfouissant son dégout éventuel – même si ce n'était qu'une mascarade à présent – et osa même donner un coup de langue pour aider le rouquin à se libérer. Harry était debout, face au lit, et il se touchait en même temps que Ron. Quand au rouquin, ses yeux bleus ne pouvaient lâcher Drago, à genoux devant lui, complètement soumis et prêt à le recevoir dans une position érotique à souhait. N'y tenant plus, Harry lâcha dans un souffle court :

\- Ron … Vas-y …

Et comme s'il n'attendait que ça, le benjamin des Weasley éjacula plusieurs longs jets, éclaboussant de son sperme le visage si pâle de l'ancien serpentard. Comme la première fois qu'il avait sucé Harry, Drago resta complètement hébété, le sperme du rouquin dégoulinant le long de sa joue, et il était tellement perturbé qu'il ne bougeait plus, ne sachant que faire. Ron recula, regardant presque fièrement son œuvre, et il se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé. Harry – qui était lui aussi venu devant ce spectacle - capta l'état de semi-incrédulité du blond, et il se précipita sur lui :

\- Drago ! Viens … Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû …

\- Potter, ferme-là. Tu choisiras un autre fantasme la prochaine fois …

Ron les regarda et comprit que le blond était mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Drago laissa ses amants l'emmener dans la salle de bain, mais il les envoya se faire voir lorsqu'ils voulurent se faire pardonner et le nettoyer comme un bébé. Après ça, ils restèrent plusieurs heures allongés dans le lit, discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry doive sortir pour deux ou trois heures pour finir d'aider Hermione.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des fantasmes de chacun ? Et de la façon dont ils agissent les uns avec les autres ?**

 **Dans les prochains chapitres : beaucoup de discussion :D**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	18. Chapitre 17 : I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour le chapitre de la semaine, et je pense que c'est vraiment à partir de ce chapitre que les choses commencent vraiment à changer ... Au programme : des discussions un peu sérieuses, un tout petit petit peu de sexe à deux, et un duo au pied du mur ^^**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW**

Peu de temps après le départ d'Harry, Ron proposa à Drago de cuisiner. Bon, actuellement, c'était plutôt « Ron cuisine, pendant que Drago le regarde faire en l'encourageant fortement », mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Alors qu'il éminçait un filet de viande, Ron se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Drago, et il lui demanda gentiment :

\- Drago ? Tu sais, tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu essayais de comprendre certaines choses et de faire face à la situation …

\- T'inquiète pas, je crois que je m'y suis définitivement fait à la situation. J'ai beau détester l'idée d'être gay, je ne peux pas nier ce que je suis. Te fais pas de soucis, j'accepte le fait que je ne peux plus me passer de vous …

Ron sourit et plongea sa viande dans sa marinade, mais il reprit sur le sujet qu'il voulait vraiment aborder :

\- Je suis heureux que tu l'acceptes, c'est mieux pour toi. Mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu as des questions ?

\- Tu te prends pour un prof ou quoi Weas ?

S'amusa le blond, tout en le regardant faire. Il aimait voir ses mains s'agiter quand il cuisinait, même s'il n'en n'avait pas conscience, les mains de Ron lui plaisaient beaucoup et elles dégageaient quelque chose d'érotique qui l'hypnotisait. Le cuistot entreprit de faire une julienne de légumes et commença à les éplucher en souriant :

\- Non, mais tu as compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu as des interrogations, et c'est normal. On en a eues nous aussi, et je veux juste te dire que si tu te poses des questions, sur quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas …

Drago tendit la main et la posa sur la sienne, en signe de reconnaissance. Après un moment de silence entrecoupé par le bruit de l'économe sur la peau des légumes, Drago finit par demander :

\- Tu as vraiment appris beaucoup de choses aux Etats-Unis ? Et je ne parle pas de cuisine …

\- Oui. J'ai rencontré beaucoup d'hommes là-bas, et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses … Tu sais, avant mon départ, je n'acceptais pas d'être gay. Il n'y a qu'Harry qui l'a toujours accepté sans soucis. Ce voyage m'a fait du bien, j'ai appris à accepter et explorer ce que je suis.

\- Est-ce que c'est normal d'être soumis et dominant à la fois ?

Ron sourit et alluma le feu pour y mettre la poêle. Enfin, il osait poser ses questions, les mêmes qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre. Tout en remuant les légumes, il répondit :

\- Il n'y a pas de normalité ou d'anormalité. Si tu aimes être autant passif qu'actif, il n'y a aucun mal. Et ce n'est pas non plus un problème si tu veux toujours avoir le même rôle. C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux.

\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

\- Être actif. J'aime sentir quand Harry ou toi vous vous abandonnez totalement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas d'être passif.

Le rouquin brûlait de lui poser certaines questions indiscrètes, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, il préférait laisser un peu respirer son amant. Drago se leva et se servit un verre d'eau, avant de recommencer à l'interroger :

\- Et les jouets, c'est normal ?

\- Drago, même les hétéros utilisent des sextoys ! Si c'est ce dont tu as envie, si ça t'excite et que ça te donne du plaisir, alors ne t'en prive pas !

\- Weas, tu veux bien arrêter de me parler comme à un enfant naïf ?

\- Désolé, mais j'essaie de faire des efforts pour ne pas être vulgaire …

\- Et j'apprécie tes efforts.

Ils échangèrent un long regard lourd de sens, et finalement, Ron lâcha sa poêle pour aller embrasser fiévreusement l'héritier Malfoy. Ce dernier se colla contre son torse et laissa ses mains vagabonder dans les mèches rousses du Weasley. Celui-ci le souleva et l'assit sur le plan de travail, alors que leurs langues se mélangeaient furieusement dans un ballet passionné. Drago gémit contre ses lèvres, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise d'une main pendant que l'autre caressait les courbes de son dos. Ron soupira et défit la ceinture du blond tout en s'attaquant à son cou, mordillant son oreille, suçotant sa jugulaire, embrassant sa mâchoire … Drago retira également sa ceinture et descendit le pantalon et le caleçon du rouquin sur ses chevilles, avant de se plaquer contre lui. Sa raideur palpitait contre l'érection chaude de son amant, et rejetant la tête en arrière alors que Ron maltraitait ses tétons, il soupira :

\- Retire mes vêtements …

Le Weasley descendit à son tour son pantalon et son caleçon, avant de plaquer leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, frottant avec engouement son bassin au sien. Drago recula un peu et rompu l'étreinte avec Ron pour demander, inquiet :

\- Est-ce que c'est mal ce qu'on fait ?

\- C'est mal uniquement si tu le penses …

Le blondinet le fixa quelques secondes, puis il fit taire sa conscience en reprenant les lèvres de son amant avec ardeur. Il le voulait, et il se foutait d'être gay, parce que c'était terriblement génial tout ce qu'il vivait avec Harry et Ron. Il remonta ses jambes, posant ses mollets sur les épaules du rouquin et lui offrant ainsi une vue plongeante sur son intimité. Ron en bava presque, et sans attendre, il entra en lui avec fougue. Drago se tenait au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber sous les coups de rein de son vis-à-vis, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir fort. Ron allait en lui naturellement, le sexe délicieusement enserré par les chairs du blond, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser de partout tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait coucher avec sauvagerie et passion qu'il n'appréciait pas dire des mots doux et mièvres en même temps. Alors qu'il allait bientôt venir, Ron sentit les mains de Drago sur son torse, et le blond soupira difficilement :

\- Arrête ….

Ron ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il stoppa ses va-et-vient en restant en lui. Il se redressa un peu, sans quitter son antre chaud, et troublé, il s'inquiéta :

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Drago voulait se moquer en disant que c'était bien un truc de Gryffondore, toujours croire qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant et de se remettre debout, avant de l'embrasser tendrement :

\- Je veux faire durer le plaisir …

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais par-dessus tout, copuler dans la cuisine lui rappelait trop son mauvais comportement avec Harry. Alors il le tira jusqu'au canapé, et il se laissa tomber les fesses en l'air, dans un appel à la luxure évident pour Ron. Le rouquin reprit là où ils en étaient, profitant de la position qui lui permettait de pénétrer plus profondément son amant. Il s'évertua à le faire gémir jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la jouissance.

Se reposant sur le canapé, ils tournèrent la tête quand ils entendirent Harry rentrer. Le Survivant s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et les fixa, surprit, mais Ron n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se lever et aller l'embrasser :

\- Harry ! Enfin tu es rentré ! Tu nous as manqué …

Le brun se laissa faire, et Drago les rejoint. Il l'embrassa à son tour et l'aida à retirer sa veste :

\- J'espère que Granger ne t'a pas trop fatigué, parce qu'on compte bien profiter de toi un peu …

Harry oublia très vite ses pensées négatives. Il n'avait pas apprécié de trouver ses amants dans cette position à son retour, pas parce qu'il voyait ça comme une tromperie, mais plutôt parce qu'il se sentait terriblement exclu. Mais ce n'était pas important, parce qu'il était là, ils étaient ensemble, et c'était le principal à présent. Il retira son pantalon et embrassa de nouveau ses amants :

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, j'ai hâte de passer la nuit avec vous …

\- La nuit ? Non Potter, tu nous sous-estimes là, c'est le week-end que tu vas passer à crier nos noms !

Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, il se laissa entraîner par le blond et le rouquin. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla le mardi matin, dans les bras de ses hommes, le corps collant et engourdi par tous leurs ébats, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être loin d'eux. Et aussi qu'ils étaient dans la merde, parce que Drago et Ron avaient raté le boulot. Plus tard, dans la même journée, ils décidèrent d'envoyer quand même une lettre pour se faire porter pâle. Sans pouvoir se détacher, ils finirent par passer encore une journée au lit tous ensemble.

Le mois de Juin approchait à grand pas, et Harry et Ron retrouvèrent tous les Weasley pour la crémaillère d'Hermione et Charlie. C'était terriblement dur pour le Survivant de se dire que sa meilleure amie n'était plus dans l'appartement au-dessus du sien, mais il était tout de même heureux pour elle. Ginny n'était pas là, elle finissait d'organiser son mariage depuis les Etats-Unis avec son futur mari, mais elle souhaitait tout le bonheur possible à son frère et sa probable future-belle-sœur.

D'ailleurs, Molly n'arrêta pas d'ordonner à son fils d'épouser la brunette qui avait toujours fait partie de la famille, ce qui mit mal à l'aise Hermione alors que Charlie en riait. Cependant, le couple décida d'annoncer à tout le monde – après en avoir parlé en privé avec Ron pour ne pas qu'il soit surpris – qu'ils essayaient très activement de mettre en route un bébé. Tout le monde eu le bon goût de ne pas poser de questions sur les vies sentimentales d'Harry et Ron, mais ils en avaient l'habitude. Cependant, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas très concentrés. Certes, ils étaient vraiment heureux pour le jeune couple – Harry était soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire le déménageur – mais ils étaient préoccupés par autre chose : dans seulement quelques jours, ce serait l'anniversaire de Drago. Le blond ne leur en avait pas parlé, mais c'était évident pour les deux jeunes hommes qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose. En fait, non seulement ils voulaient marquer le coup en faisant quelque chose pour le blond, une surprise, un cadeau, n'importe quoi qui ferait plaisir à l'héritier Malfoy, mais surtout, les Gryffondors voulaient exprimer à quel point ils tenaient à lui. Ils se disaient que c'était vraiment important de lui faire sentir qu'il faisait partie de leur couple, plus encore, qu'ils étaient vraiment attachés à lui – toujours sans officiellement parler de sentiments. Harry aurait voulu en parler à Hermione, lui demandait conseils comme il le faisait si souvent, malheureusement, il ne voulait pas gâcher sa joie en la questionnant sur des sujets qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Le couple finit par rentrer chez Harry – le brun avait la terrible impression que son appartement était vide depuis que sa sœur de cœur ne vivait plus au-dessus – et ils se mirent très sérieusement à réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils finirent par se coucher, insatisfaits de n'avoir rien trouvé.

C'était tout simplement abominable de voir la date fatidique se rapprocher sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il se passerait à ce moment-là. Une simple journée et nuit de sexe n'était pas assez exceptionnelle – c'était même le contraire, un presque quotidien pour eux – mais faire une fête n'était pas non plus envisageable aux vues des circonstances. Même pour l'idée du cadeau, les deux Gryffondors ne se sentaient pas à la hauteur : Malfoy aimait les belles choses, et Harry et Ron ne se croyait pas capable d'y arriver pour le coup. Ils étaient bien incapables de discerner un meuble qui plairait au blond, ou même de trouver un costard qui serait au goût du serpentard.

Bon, ils avaient tout de même prévu quelque chose en attendant de trouver mieux : un diner dans un très bon restaurant, ainsi qu'une suite dans un hôtel qui plairait très certainement au blond, mais rien de plus. Cependant, c'est en recevant les faireparts du mariage de Ginny qu'Harry eu une idée : pourquoi ne pas louer le stade de Quidditch d'Angleterre pour la soirée ? Il n'y avait aucun match en cette saison, et Drago adorait voler. Ils partirent sur cette idée, sans pour autant être satisfaits.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Ron et Drago ? De la façon dont tout ça évolue en général ? Et à quoi vous attendez-vous pour l'anniversaire de Drago ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain ;)**


	19. Chapitre 18 : I'LL MAKE LOVE TO YOU

**Hello !**

 **Je suis super contente, on est presque à 100 reviews ! Allez, un tout petit effort et on va y arriver ! :D**

 **Bon, au programme d'aujourd'hui, un anniversaire et du lemon ... mais je vous promet, après ce chapitre, ça va devenir très sérieux et il y aura beaucoup moins de lemon ...**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et j'avoue que je dois vraiment me creuser la tête quand je dois écrire un lemon ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : I'LL MAKE LOVE TO YOU**

Le 5 Juin finit par arriver, et Harry avait finement usé de quelques contacts pour faire la surprise à son amant. Il avait convaincu le chef de Drago – accessoirement son chef aussi – de lui donner son après-midi sans lui dire et de l'envoyer enquêter sur une affaire bidon. L'auror ne s'était douté de rien, et il était tombé dans le piège : il devait inspecter une chambre soi-disant occupée par un voleur pendant son absence, et il avait été surpris de découvrir dans la chambre ses deux amants qui l'attendaient avec impatience :

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Drago !

Perplexe, le jeune homme regarda ses vis-à-vis et les enlaça tout en demandant :

\- Mais … Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- J'ai peut-être négocié avec notre patron pour te tendre un piège …

\- Et on t'a peut-être prévu des surprises …

L'héritier Malfoy les embrassa avec une tendresse non dissimulée :

\- Ça, c'est bien un comportement de Gryffondor !

\- Darling, serais-tu en train de te plaindre ?

Le taquina Ron, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Celui-ci se justifia :

\- Non, je me plains pas, c'est génial, c'est juste que … ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fêté mon anniversaire … Enfin, bref. Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un sourire complice, et Ron le saisit par la nuque pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il le guida jusqu'au lit où Harry les attendait déjà. Très rapidement, les mains du rouquin et du brun s'activèrent à déshabiller le blond, tout en laissant leurs langues se rencontrer sur sa peau d'albâtre. Une fois qu'il fut nu – et très visiblement excité – Harry lui demanda d'une voix emplie de désir :

\- On est entièrement soumis à tes désirs … Demande-nous ce que tu veux …

La gorge sèche, Drago grogna en se léchant les babines :

\- Faîtes … faîtes-moi un strip-tease …

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un effeuillage fait par des hommes, mais c'était également la première fois que les deux membres du trio d'or faisaient un strip-tease, et c'était loin d'être déplaisant. Certes, ils avaient deux pieds gauches et ne bougeaient pas spécialement bien, mais ils savaient retirer leurs vêtements de façon très sensuelle. Ron commença à retirer sa chemise, et il fit mine de se caresser alors qu'Harry retirait son pantalon. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre ce qui fit affluer le sang de Drago dans certains endroits. C'était indécent d'être aussi attirants aux yeux du blond, et il était terriblement impatient de connaître la suite. Harry retira son t-shirt, et sans toucher son amant, il se pencha vers lui et demanda d'une voix troublante :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'enlève mon caleçon ?

L'auror ne put même pas répondre, il se contenta d'hocher vigoureusement la tête, souhaitant que le spectacle en finisse au plus vite. Ron se pencha à son tour à côté d'Harry – il avait retiré son pantalon – et il renchérit d'une voix innocente :

\- Moi aussi ?

Le blond hocha de nouveau la tête et se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de soupirer bruyamment à la vue de ces deux membres fièrement dressés pour lui. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de voix tellement sa gorge était sèche, mais il finit par gémir :

\- Weas … Harry … prép - préparez-moi …

Satisfaits de la demande de leur amant, les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent. Harry se mit sur le côté pour prendre délicieusement en bouche le sexe en érection, alors que Ron plongeait sans hésiter sa langue dans ses plis intimes. Les deux s'appliquèrent à manier habilement leurs langues, savourant les tortillements et soupires d'extase du roi du jour. N'y tenant plus, Drago supplia carrément le rouquin de le prendre, tout de suite et entièrement. Ce que Ron fit. Il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, faisant cogner ses bourses contre la croupe du blond qui lâcha un cri de plaisir. Harry garda sa verge en bouche, et il gémit de bonheur lorsqu'il sentit la main du blond se glisser dans ses cheveux pour lui imposer un rythme plus rapide. Drago gémissait de plaisir, haletant son bonheur, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Harry arrêtent tout alors qu'il était à deux doigts de jouir. Frustré, il grogna de mécontentement, et ses amants l'embrassèrent :

\- T'inquiète pas Darling, on va te faire jouir comme jamais …

Et pendant que Ron le rassurait, Harry se positionna proche du bord du lit, à quatre pattes, la croupe tendu vers le blond. Sans attendre, Drago entra doucement en lui, savourant chaque centimètre qui enserrait un peu plus sa verge dans une étreinte chaude. Il soupira encore d'extase lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui. Ron se leva du lit et sa plaça derrière lui tout en embrassant son dos. Surpris, le serpentard demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Weas ?

\- On teste quelque chose de nouveau, tu vas en crier de plaisir …

Et sans attendre, le rouquin le pénétra en douceur, le rendant fou à chaque centimètre. Drago aurait pu jouir sur le moment, et il se força à imaginer sa tante Bellatrix et Voldemort au lit – ça marchait toujours – pour ne pas venir. Il était à la fois chaudement enserré par les chairs d'Harry autour de son membre, et pleinement rempli par le sexe de Ron. Ça aurait pu être bizarre, mais non, il se sentait juste à sa place entre les deux hommes, se retenant de hurler leurs noms de plaisir.

Cependant, lorsque Weasley donna un petit coup de rein en lui, il glapit de plaisir et fit de même avec Harry. Ils remuèrent un petit peu plus, et constatèrent que bien que délicieuse, cette position n'était pas très pratique et ne permettait pas de bouger efficacement. Harry, tout en dessous, subissait également la douce torture de sentir son amant se contracter et taper un peu plus en lui à chaque coup de rein de leur dernier amant. Même si les mouvements étaient très peu amples, le Survivant n'y tint plus et cria :

\- Ron … Vas - Vas-y … dé - défon - défonce-nous ! Plus … vite !

Et comme pour approuver les paroles de l'Elu, Drago se mit à bouger lui aussi plus fort, laissant échapper des « Ron », « Harry », et même des « Potter », « Weas » et « Weasley » entre deux « Plus vite ! Plus fort ! ». Quant à Ron, il se sentait proche de la jouissance absolue, mais il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se retenir, voulant d'abord faire jouir Harry et Drago. Cette position était délectable, parce que c'était comme s'il pénétrait ses deux amants à la fois, c'était lui qui était le maître absolu de leurs plaisirs, qui était à l'origine de chaque mouvement, frottement appréciable. C'était grisant de se savoir une telle source de plaisir brut, de dominer la situation de la sorte. Soudain, Weas donna un coup de rein si puissant que Drago fut projeté contre le dos d'Harry, tapant au plus profond de lui, et la jouissance de l'Elu entraîna comme un effet domino celle des deux autres. Ron s'effondra sur le blond qui s'effondra sur leur dernier amant, et ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Ils avaient rarement connu un orgasme aussi puissant ensemble, et ils avaient tous trois criés leurs noms quand ils avaient atteint le Nirvana. Quand Ron reprit un peu ses esprits, récupérant difficilement de l'ouragan qui l'avait traversé, il se dégagea des entrailles remplies de son sperme et il aida Drago à se redresser. Ils basculèrent sur le lit, Drago entre les deux Gryffondors, et ils remontèrent se coucher, épuisés par l'effort physique qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

Drago se redressa et posa sa tête sur le torse du rouquin, alors que la main d'Harry venait trouver sa place autour de sa taille. Il n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à ne vivre que pour le sexe ou à laisser guider sa vie par sa libido. Bien sûr, il avait toujours apprécié une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, mais son travail, son succès et sa réputation étaient les bases de sa vie. Et pourtant, depuis qu'il était avec ces deux dépravés, une journée sans sexe paraissait être une journée terne, inaccomplie, sans intérêt. Malgré tout, c'était naturel : il faisait l'amour avec ses amants comme un couple sortirait tous les vendredi soirs au cinéma ou élèveraient ses enfants, de façon aussi naturelle que normale. Même s'il était conscient que leurs vies ne se résumeraient pas qu'à ça, qu'il y aurait bien un moment où le sexe passerait au second voire au troisième plan, il n'était pas pressé que ça se termine. Construire sa vie autour de sa vie sexuelle était beaucoup plus aisé que de bâtir un empire, fonder une famille ou acquérir une réputation. Il sentait la peau blanche parsemée de tâches de rousseurs contre son torse, et la peau douce et laiteuse dans son dos, et rien au monde n'avait jamais autant rythmé sa vie que ces deux-là. En même temps, il avait conscience que c'était bien plus qu'une « simple » - quoi que le mot simple n'était pas vraiment adapté au couple polyandre – relation physique, depuis un moment déjà. Non, il savait que d'autres choses étaient en train de s'installer, et même s'il les avait repoussé et refoulé en bloc il y a un moment déjà, il les laissait à présent s'installer, discrètement et doucement. C'était comme sa première fois avec Ron, il savait qu'au début, c'était douloureux d'accepter _ça_ – il n'arrivait toujours pas à appeler _ça_ des sentiments – mais qu'il finirait par s'y habituer, et peut-être même par en être heureux. Il aurait pu continuer à réfléchir encore des heures sur le sujet, si ses amants ne l'avaient pas forcé à se lever et se rhabiller : ils avaient d'autres surprises pour lui.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de voler – cela devait bien faire trois heures qu'ils arpentaient le stade de Quidditch à toute vitesse sur leurs balais – et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à déserter le stade pour aller au restaurant, une idée traversa l'esprit du blond. Il s'arrêta, et chuchota :

\- Il n'y a personne d'autres que nous ici ?

\- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

Demanda Harry, amusé par le comportement du blond. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et Harry lui confirma :

\- Non, il n'y a plus personne à cette heure-ci, pourquoi ?

C'était rare, mais le Serpentard leur laça un regard très lubrique et ricana :

\- Parce que je crois me souvenir d'un certain fantasme incluant des douches de vestiaire de Quidditch, et qu'une occasion comme celle-ci, ça ne se rate pas !

Cette fois, Ron cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque tellement les paroles de son ancien ennemi et son regard étaient aphrodisiaques. Sans hésiter, ils se glissèrent tous les trois dans les douches des vestiaires, et il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était largement plus spacieux que dans la douche d'Harry. Le rouquin n'eut même pas le temps de parler de son fantasme, que déjà ses deux amants de pliaient en quatre pour le satisfaire : Harry était entre ses cuisses, commençant une douce fellation, alors que Drago le préparait rudement avec ses doigts. En quelques minutes, son souffle se fit haletant, et il fit remarquer par un grognement à ses partenaires qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. En parfaite coordination, Harry s'assit contre le mur alors que Drago faisait s'appuyer le rouquin contre ce même mur pour le pénétrer. Ron cria de plaisir en se sentant durement sodomiser par le blond, alors que son meilleur ami transformait sa fellation en une gorge profonde. L'eau brulante des douches coulait sur eux, et pourtant, à ce moment-là, tout ce qui importait, c'était leur plaisir. Ron aimait la fougue de Drago qui le baisait sauvagement, et la hargne d'Harry sur son sexe, il se sentait partir tellement c'était bon … Le serpentard n'avait même pas encore touché sa prostate, mais le Weasley jouit, remplissant la bouche de son vis-à-vis de son sperme. Drago continua durant plusieurs minutes d'aller et venir violemment en lui, avant d'enfin éjaculer en lui. Il faisait terriblement chaud, et les trois hommes sortirent des douches, essoufflés. Sans aucun doute, c'était de loin le meilleur anniversaire de Drago.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cet anniversaire ?**

 **Pour vous donner un avant goût du prochain chapitre - et vous inciter à atteindre les 100 reviews ! - je peux déjà vous dire que l'intrigue va tourner autour de l'anniversaire d'Harry + le mariage de Ginny ... et que les choses vont beaucoup se compliquer pour notre couple ! Ha, et aussi, on approche du moment qui a inspiré cette histoire - pour rappel, il s'agit de l'OS "Entre leurs bras" de Chipuliara - mais il va encore se passer plein de choses après :D**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain ! :D**


	20. Chapitre 19 : BAD ROMANCE

**Hello ! :)**

 **Je suis un peu déçue, nous n'avons toujours pas atteint les 100 reviews ...**

 **Mais ça ne fait rien, on les atteindra peut-être avec ce chapitre ;D**

 **Je vous poste vite ce chapitre avant un partiel, j'espère que vous savourerez ;)**

 **Au programme, malheureusement, un Harry pas très heureux et des Drago et Ron complétement perdus ...**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : BAD ROMANCE**

Le mois de juin fut étrangement court et rapide pour Drago et Ron. Ils passaient vraiment tout leur temps ensemble avec Harry quand ils ne travaillaient pas. Pour Harry, ce mois sembla terriblement long. Il s'ennuyait un peu, surtout qu'Hermione et Charlie étaient partis en vacances durant deux semaines, et vers la fin du mois, il s'aperçut que tous les midis, Drago et Ron déjeunaient ensemble, sans lui. Cela le vexa et le blessa, mais il n'en parla pas pour autant à ses amants. Il se demandait pourquoi ils ne lui en avaient pas parlé, mieux, pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas invité, et ça le contraria. Ses amants ressentirent sa frustration lors de leur ébat, mais ils ne comprirent pas d'où venait ce comportement du brun. Ils pensèrent que Harry déprimait à cause du déménagement d'Hermione, et qu'il s'ennuyait aussi parce qu'il ne travaillait pas. Presque tous les soirs, Drago les rejoignait chez Harry, et il passait la nuit avec eux, et quand il ne venait pas, Ron insistait pour qu'ils aillent chez lui. Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry, d'autant qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour à chaque fois et ils passaient de bonnes soirées, mais il trouvait ça bizarre de voir à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés. En fait, c'était presque paradoxal, parce qu'au début, c'était comme ça qu'il s'imaginait leur relation à trois, mais maintenant que c'était concret, ça le perturbait. Jusqu'à présent, il y avait eu Harry et Ron, Harry et Drago, et maintenant il y avait bien un Ron et Drago. Parfois c'était un Ron, Drago et Harry, et cet étrange sentiment d'insatisfaction et de frustration qui ne le quittait plus.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la potion, c'est lorsqu'un soir, enjoué, Ron proposa :

\- Au fait Drago, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous au mariage de Ginny ? Ça serait sympa !

Sans attendre la réponse du blond, qui était très surpris, Harry se leva et s'excusa. Il leur dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il allait faire un tour pour prendre un peu l'air. Surpris, ses deux amants se regardèrent, et Drago demanda :

\- C'est moi, ou il a un problème en ce moment ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression moi aussi …

Il y eu un silence durant lequel ils se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Finalement, Ron changea de sujet :

\- Alors, ça te dirait de venir au mariage de ma sœur ?

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne serait pas … bizarre ? Je veux dire, comment on se comporterait, tous les trois ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, peu sûr :

\- Ben, si je te propose, c'est que ça devrait aller, non ? On agirait juste normalement, comme on fait toujours, non ? Je sais pas, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, qu'on pourrait faire cette sortie, ensemble, comme …

Il se stoppa, n'osant pas continuer sa phrase ni même regarder son vis-à-vis. Un peu surpris et déboussolé, Drago prit timidement sa main et termina :

\- Comme un couple ? C'est comme ça que tu nous imagines, tous les trois, comme un couple ?

\- Oui. Parce qu'on agit comme un couple. Et que je le ressens comme ça. Pas toi ?

L'auror était perdu, parce que pour lui c'était soudain et violent comme déclaration, mais il ne recula pas. Il avait déjà failli perdre Harry à cause de ce genre de bêtise, alors il répondit simplement :

\- Oui, je pense.

Ils finirent de dîner, et Drago embrassa Ron avant de repartir chez lui. Mais il revint sur ses pas, et lui demanda :

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Harry ?

\- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Quand il rentrera, dis-lui de venir me voir, je vais essayer de discuter avec lui …

Ron lui sourit, et ils se quittèrent. Cependant, Harry ne rentra pas ce soir-là. Ron paniqua un peu le lendemain matin en constatant qu'il n'était pas rentré, mais il reçut un hibou d'Hermione lui indiquant que leur ami avait dormi chez elle, et qu'il rentrerait plus tard dans la journée. Le rouquin lui laissa un mot et se résolu à partir travailler.

Hermione s'inquiétait un peu pour son meilleur ami. Il avait débarqué la veille, visiblement en colère, et il n'avait pas voulu parler de ce qui le contrariait. Il avait passé la nuit ici, dormant longtemps comme s'il était épuisé ou qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Et quand il s'était levé, il n'avait plus semblé en colère, mais plutôt déprimé et triste. Et ça la chagrinait, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de le revoir un an auparavant, quand Harry errait comme une âme en peine. Elle tenta de le faire parler quand il se réveilla aux alentours de midi, mais il se contenta de ronchonner sur le fait qu'elle agissait comme si elle était sa mère. En colère, elle lui répliqua :

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas mère, mais toi tu te comportes comme un gamin !

Excédée par son comportement, elle le laissa dans sa cuisine et repartit dans son bureau pour travailler. Finalement, il se calma et alla s'excuser :

\- Mione, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ma mauvaise humeur …

\- C'est bon, t'es pardonné si tu me promets de ne plus agir comme un enfant …

\- Promis !

Elle quitta son bureau et redescendit dans le salon avec lui :

\- Alors, tu vas me parler de ce qui te contrarie depuis hier ?

\- J'ai pas envie …

Elle lui fit les gros yeux, et il se ravisa rapidement :

\- Mais je vais quand même t'en parler. C'est à cause de Ron et Drago …

\- Ça, bizarrement, je l'avais deviné ! Est-ce que tu pourrais un peu développer ?

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler à sa meilleure amie, mais il finit par avouer en soupirant :

\- Ron a proposé à Drago de venir au mariage de Ginny.

Un peu perdue, la brunette hésita :

\- Et c'est l'invitation de Ron qui te dérange, ou le fait de vous montrer en public ?

\- Les deux. Et aussi le fait que Ron et Drago déjeunent tous les midis ensemble, et qu'ils ne m'en ont pas parlé.

\- Ils te préparent peut-être une surprise pour ton anniversaire ?

Le Survivant haussa les épaules, très sceptique :

\- Peut-être, mais quand on a préparé sa surprise à Drago, ça ne nous a pas pris toutes nos pauses déjeunées.

\- Oui, mais tu vis avec Ron, et tu ne travailles pas, c'était plus facile. Il faut bien qu'ils se voient sans toi, quand ils le peuvent, non ?

Son meilleur ami ne trouva pas vraiment d'arguments contre sa meilleure amie, et de toute façon, elle devait très certainement avoir raison. Toujours d'humeur bougonne, il se servit un verre de whisky, sous le regard très désapprobateur de la brunette, et elle poursuivit :

\- Quant au mariage de Ginny, outres le fait que ça serait bizarre d'y voir Malfoy, quel est le problème ? Je suppose que vous vous présenterez comme des amis, non ?

\- Oui, sûrement. Enfin, Ron a invité Drago, il ne m'a pas vraiment inclus dans son invitation, alors j'en sais rien …

\- Harry, arrête de faire ta crise de jalousie ! Ron a sûrement pensé que ça serait sympa que vous y alliez tous les trois, officiellement en tant qu'amis, et officieusement en tant que couple, et il est sûrement le mieux placé pour inviter Drago. Ginny est ton ex, ça aurait pu paraître déplacé que tu l'invites toi …

\- Mais alors pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé avant ?

S'énerva le brun en se resservant un verre. Mais Hermione se leva et rangea la bouteille, lui signifiant bien que c'était son dernier verre :

\- Tu connais Ron, il a pensé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de t'en parler parce que tu serais forcément d'accord. Est-ce que ça te gêne de t'afficher publiquement ?

L'Elu haussa les épaules. Il se réinstalla sur le canapé et pensa à voix haute :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant. Bien sûr, ça serait super de s'afficher avec Ron et Drago, mais même avec Ron, on s'est jamais affiché ensemble, comme un couple. Parce que ça rendrait vraiment les choses compliqués, j'ai pas envie d'être de nouveau harcelé par les médias, je ne suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine. Je veux dire, t'es au courant, Charlie et Ginny aussi, et c'est tout, on n'a pas besoin que d'autres sache pour être bien.

\- Mais si c'est ce que Ron et Drago veulent ?

\- Ben, dans ce cas, je ferai l'effort. Enfin, je sais pas …

Un tremblement parcouru le corps d'Harry, et presque instinctivement, Hermione serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras :

\- Harry … Je crois que tu n'as pas réfléchi à ce qu'une relation à trois pouvait impliquer … Est-ce que tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais avoir une vie normale tant que vous serez tous les trois ?

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione … J'ai juste pensé que … je voulais pas les perdre, j'ai pas réfléchi à l'avenir mais …

\- Mais ?

\- J'ai l'impression que finalement, en essayant de les avoir tous les deux, je les ai perdu …

Elle le garda dans ses bras un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. La jeune femme avait raison. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à tout ce qu'il perdait, et à si ça valait vraiment le coup. Parce qu'il y gagnait aussi beaucoup, c'était certain, mais il y avait des choses importantes auxquelles il devrait renoncer. Il ne pourrait jamais se marier, parce que déjà, un mariage avec un homme, c'était compliqué, mais alors avec deux, c'était impossible. Ensuite, il ne pourrait pas non plus fonder une famille. Ce serait impossible pour lui d'adopter, et en même temps, ça serait compliqué d'expliquer à l'enfant la situation. Et pourtant, ils étaient tellement bien, tous les trois. Ils vivaient même presque ensemble, vu le nombre de nuits que passait Drago chez lui, avec eux. Mais est-ce que ça suffisait ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient être une famille, à eux trois ? Et est-ce qu'au bout d'un moment, ils n'auraient pas envie d'autre chose, de plus, qu'ils ne pourraient avoir en restant ensemble ? Hermione finit par lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'il se repose un peu et arrête de réfléchir à tout ça.

Harry préféra ne pas rentrer chez lui pendant quelques jours. Il envoya une lettre à Ron en lui expliquant qu'il voulait passer quelques jours avec Teddy et Andromeda parce que la vieille femme était malade, et que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son filleul, maintenant âgé de presque sept ans. En plus, en ce milieu de mois de Juin, le temps était très beau chez l'ancienne Black. Il en profita en effet pour s'occuper du petit garçon aux cheveux bleus qui était vraiment content de voir son parrain. Il remarqua aussi qu'Andromeda était très affaiblie, et qu'il devrait vraiment leur rendre plus souvent visite. Il en profita aussi pour se demander ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Le métier d'auror ne lui déplaisait pas, mais ce n'était pas non plus une passion folle. Ce qu'il aurait voulu – et il s'en était aperçu à l'anniversaire de Drago – c'était de voler plus souvent, comme quand il était à Poudlard et qu'il pouvait voler presque tous les jours. Peut-être devrait-il changer de service au ministère ? Il évita de penser à sa relation avec Drago et Ron, pour la simple raison qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser ni ce qu'il en attendait. Mais après tout, il était l'Elu, Celui-Qui-A-Survécut, alors c'était normal, rien n'était jamais simple dans sa vie.

Ron et Drago étaient inquiets pour Harry, mais ils préférèrent le laisser faire comme il le sentait. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, et ils furent tout de même soulagés lorsqu'Harry rentra. Il arriva un soir, alors que le rouquin et le blond dînaient, et il avait l'air passablement éméché :

\- Ben, vous m'atten – hic - dez pas pour - hic - manger ? Je vous - hic - pas trop manqué ?

\- Harry, on est tellement heureux que tu sois rentré !

Ron voulu l'embrasser, mais le brun le repoussa et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Perplexes, Drago s'assit à côté de lui et demanda :

\- Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Et si vous dégagiez de chez moi ? Hic -

\- Harry, dis-nous ce qu'il y a …

Tenta Ron avec douceur, en posant sa main sur son bras. Mais le Brun se dégagea et cria :

\- Il y a - hic - que je veux que - hic - vous dégagiez ! Hic ! Maintenant !

Le rouquin voulu une nouvelle fois tenter de le raisonner, mais Drago le dissuada et ils quittèrent l'appartement. Harry s'endormit sur le canapé, trop ivre pour se ramper jusqu'au lit, et quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne se souvenait de rien concernant la veille et son retour fracassant.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Plus précisément : de la réaction d'Harry, de sa discussion avec Hermione, et de son comportement ?**

 **Pour les âmes en souffrances, je vous rassure, plus qu'un chapitre et les choses ... iront beaucoup mieux ;)**


	21. Chapitre 20 : THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT US

**Hello !**

 **Je suis super méga trop contente, parce qu'on a enfin atteint les 100 reviews ! Et d'ailleurs, vous êtes plus de 100 aussi à suivre cette histoire, et on a dépassé les 21 000 lectures ! C'est juste un truc de fou, surtout quand je repense à quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, quelques semaines après avoir lu l'OS de Chipuliera !**

 **Pour fêter ça, tout d'abord, une Big dédica à Deponia, qui a laissé la 100° review ! Comme c'est tombé sur toi, je te propose de me demander ce que tu veux ( une scène spéciale pour le prochain chapitre, une os ...) pour la semaine prochaine, et j'essaierai de le faire ;)  
**

 **Ensuite, petit clin d'oeil à Badlorchen, allez, c'est le dernier chapitre de "torture", après, ça ira mieux ^^**

 **Enfin, comme je viens de le dire, c'est le dernier chapitre où ils sont fâchés, et le prochain chapitre sera un écho à l'OS dont je me suis inspirée, Entre leurs bras, de Chipuliera, même si ce n'est pas l'OS, c'est un parallèle avec cette histoire ...**

 **Ha, et un petit flashback qui pourrait vous intéresser aussi, et j'ai pas pu résister, mais il y a aussi un petit passage avec Hermione et Charlie :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Rose : il va encore falloir attendre un chapitre pour voir comment ça va se dénouer ^^  
**

 **Guest : Merci ^^**

 **Mais avant, il faut lire ce chapitre ! :D Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT US**

Harry s'étonna lorsqu'à dix-huit heures, il s'aperçut que ni Drago ni Ron n'étaient rentrés. En fait, il s'étonna tout simplement d'avoir dormi sous le canapé, sans aucune trace d'eux. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas là quand il était rentré ? Toujours est-il qu'aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, il commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Finalement, ses amants arrivèrent peu après vingt heures, et il comprit à leur mine grave que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils entrèrent en silence, et Ron explosa de suite :

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer la scène que tu nous as faite hier soir ?

Le brun rougit, et avoua à demi-mot :

\- Hier soir ? Je … A vrai dire, je ne me souviens de rien …

\- Génial, j'ai eu droit au Potter malade, maintenant le Potter qui a l'alcool mauvais … J'en rate pas une !

Maugréa le serpentard. Très gêné, Harry demanda :

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Ron semblait terriblement en colère, alors que Drago contrebalançait en essayant de paraître amusé :

\- Ho, t'es juste rentré de mauvaise humeur, avant de nous mettre dehors. C'était très grossier !

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Harry ? C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

S'époumona le Weasley, qui avait vraiment du mal à comprendre et à gérer. Il avait connu le Harry en colère durant la guerre, le Harry révolté, mais jamais le Harry déprimé. Ça, c'était Hermione et Drago qui s'en occupaient, pas lui, il ne savait pas faire. Un peu pâle, Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé et bredouilla :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Est-ce qu'on peut juste oublier ?

\- Putain, est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Ça t'arrive souvent de péter les plombs comme ça, Potter ?

\- Non, je suis vraiment désolé, c'est juste que …

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Il sentait bien le regard acier et azur de ses amants sur lui, attendant une réponse satisfaisante. Malheureusement, il n'en n'avait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? La vérité : qu'il avait du mal à les voir se rapprocher, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour ? Non, il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose, alors il avoua à demi-mot :

\- J'étais juste un peu sous pression, vous comprenez, je passe mes journées à rien faire alors que vous travaillez, des fois, ça me rend juste fou de tourner en rond ici.

\- Pourquoi tu ne reprends pas le travail alors ?

\- Drago, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de continuer à être auror. J'adore notre boulot, mais, enfin, je n'ai plus envie de faire ça.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

L'interrogea Ron, qui avait été dans la même situation quelques années plus tôt et qui savait comment gérer _ça_. Le Survivant haussa les épaules en guise de réponse négative :

\- Je sais pas vraiment, justement, je viens à peine de prendre conscience que je ne veux plus faire ça de ma vie. Du coup, j'y réfléchis.

Drago s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés, et sourit :

\- Si tu es sûr de toi, c'est bien. On pourra t'aider à trouver, si tu as besoin d'aide …

La tension semblait être un peu retombée entre eux, et ils dinèrent d'humeur plus légère. Drago ne resta pas dormir, il devait partir en planque au milieu de la nuit, et Ron et Harry regagnèrent le « lit conjugal ». Alors qu'ils allaient éteindre la lumière, Ron retint Harry :

\- Harry, tu es sûr que ta petite crise, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai demandé à Malfoy de nous accompagner au mariage de Ginny ?

L'Elu ne répondit pas, et Ron eut sa réponse. Harry aurait voulu éteindre la lumière et se cachait sous les draps, mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu veux bien me parler ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, merde, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Ho oui, Harry le savait, et pourtant, les mots ne venaient absolument pas. Face au silence, Ron tira son meilleur ami contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Cette étreinte fit un bien fou à Harry, mais seulement durant un moment. Le Weasley passa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux hirsutes du brun, avant de chuchoter :

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange que j'ai invité Malfoy avec nous ? ça te dérange, cette première sortie en couple ?

\- En vérité Ron, je n'en sais rien. Je ne me suis jamais demandé ce genre de choses. Mais …

Il se stoppa, réfléchissant à la façon dont il pourrait dire ça, et il finit par avouer :

\- Mais ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé ! Je – je – je, on avait jamais évoqué le fait qu'on est un couple. J'aurai voulu être au courant et … et qu'on en discute. Et de tout ce que ça implique aussi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Ron se demanda si Harry lui disait tout ou pas. Mais il y penserait plus tard, mais l'instant, il voulait rassurer sa moitié :

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange vraiment qu'on soit un couple ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, qu'on soit tous les trois ensemble ?

\- Si mais.

Il fit la moue, réfléchissant à comment il pourrait le mieux expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, et il finit par dire :

\- J'aimerais qu'on soit clair. Comme au début, qu'on fixe concrètement les choses, parce qu'après, moi, je suis perdu. Donc on est en couple, tous les trois ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête pour confirmer, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Harry poursuivit :

\- Bon, ok, on est en couple. Et donc maintenant, on sort ensemble officiellement ou pas ?

\- Ben, ça dépend de si tu veux ou pas. Drago a accepté mon invitation même s'il est mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'on se montre en public, il veut bien faire l'effort. Si c'est ce qu'on veut.

Incertain, il demanda :

\- Et c'est ce qu'on veut, non ?

\- Heu, oui, enfin, je crois.

Face un regard peu convaincu de rouquin, Harry finit par abandonner en soupirant :

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait en reparler demain, avec Drago, après une bonne nuit de sommeil ? S'il te plait ?

Ron n'insista pas et il laissa l'Elu éteindre la lumière. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et le garda contre lui toute la nuit, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuît. Le Weasley l'avait abandonné une fois, il ne ferait pas la même bêtise deux fois, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur que cette fois, ce soit le Potter qui le laisse tomber.

 **FLASHBACK DEUX ANS AUPARAVANT**

 _Ron remplissait sa valise avec tous les vêtements qu'il avait chez Harry. Le jeune homme brun s'interposa entre lui et la commode, les yeux pleins de larmes :_

\- _S'il te plait, Ron, ne pars pas …_

 _Le rouquin s'en voulait terriblement de faire pleurer son meilleur ami, et il dû détourner le regard pour ne pas céder :_

\- _Harry, je suis désolé, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas rester ici, avec toi, pas après ce qu'on a fait à Ginny et Hermione. Ginny m'offre une chance incroyable de partir avec elle aux Etats-Unis, tu sais tout ce que ça représente pour moi ! J'ai enfin l'occasion de penser à moi, de me demander ce que je vais faire de ma vie, et de me faire pardonner par ma petite sœur ! Ne me vole pas cette chance !_

 _Le Survivant voulait lui dire qu'il avait tort, qu'il fuyait encore comme lors de la chasse aux horcruxes avec Hermione, qu'il était lâche, mais tous ces mots blessants restèrent en lui. Parce que c'était aussi égoïste de vouloir de le garder. Ginny était partie aux Etats-Unis à cause d'eux, Hermione n'osait plus prendre les escaliers de l'immeuble par peur de les croiser, et tous les jours, il voyait Ron être rongé par la culpabilité. Il soupira et se décala pour le laisser vider son tiroir. L'ancien auror finit sa valise et s'arrêta pour regarder son amant. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais il étouffait ici. Il s'avança et força Harry à le regarder :_

\- _Je ne vais pas partir longtemps, je te le promets. Mais tu sais que si je reste ici, je vais devenir fou, et ça va nous détruire. Je … j'ai envie que ça devienne vraiment sérieux entre nous, qu'on construise un avenir ensemble, tu vois, ce genre de truc-là, mais … il faut que tu me laisses partir._

\- _Tu reviendras ?_

 _Ron hocha la tête, affirmatif. Quand bien même il ne voudrait pas revenir, il y serait obligé, parce que jamais il ne laisserait Harry. Il reviendrait le chercher, quand il se sentirait mieux et que les choses se seraient tassées. Le Weasley prit ses mains dans les siennes, et Harry glissa ses doigts entre les siens :_

\- _Ok. Alors moi je t'attendrais. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, et quand tu reviendras je serai là, pour toi._

\- _Et je reviendrai, pour toi, avec un vrai projet pour nous deux. Et peut-être même qu'Hermione acceptera de me reparler, et que Ginny ne nous en voudra plus, et les choses iront bien. Est-ce que tu peux vraiment attendre ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra._

 _Non, il ne pouvait pas attendre, il voulait garder le jeune homme aux yeux si bleus auprès de lui, pas le voir partir on ne sait où faire on ne sait quoi. Mais il se résigna, les larmes au bord des yeux et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il agrippa la nuque de son premier et unique amant, et il l'embrassa avec désespoir. Peut-être que c'était leur dernier baiser. Peut-être que Ron rencontrerait quelqu'un, qu'il ne reviendrait pas, et qu'ils ne passeraient plus de nuit à baiser dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Ron sentit la détresse de l'Elu – oui, il portait très bien ce surnom – mais ne put rien faire d'autre que répondre au baiser, tentant d'apaiser son amant. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis le Weasley ferma ses valises, déposa un dernier baiser sur la célèbre cicatrice du Survivant, et disparu._

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Roulant sur le flan, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux de Charlie. Le jeune homme sourit en sentant la caresse – il avait le sommeil très léger – et il saisit la main de sa moitié pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Il l'entendit soupirer, et il l'attira contre lui. La jeune femme sentit le souffle chaud de son petit-ami contre son front, et elle glissa ses bras autour son torse pour mieux se coller contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

\- Ho, Charlie ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Elle gémit lorsqu'au lieu de lui répondre, il embrassa sa clavicule, puis la naissance de ses seins, avant de se redresser :

\- Est-ce que c'est notre projet bébé, le problème d'impression de ton dernier bouquin, ou les problèmes de cœur de ton meilleur ami qui te tracassent ?

La jeune femme grogna peu élégamment. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui parle de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, dès le matin ? Elle se redressa et enfila son peignoir par-dessus sa nuisette, mais Charlie la bloqua pour ne pas qu'elle sorte du lit :

\- Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ma chérie …

Elle soupira. Comment pouvait-elle résister aux yeux si bleus et à la barbe de trois jours de sa moitié ? Il était beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien, et il en abusait. Elle se résolue à se confier à lui, tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou :

\- Ok, j'avoue. Je suis un peu contrariée à cause de ce foutu bébé qu'on arrive pas à mettre en route, et je te jure que mon éditeur va y passer s'il ne résout pas le problème avec les livres ! Mais …

\- Mais tu t'inquiètes pour Ron et Harry et leurs problèmes de couple ?

\- Justement ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils font, et si même moi j'y comprends rien, comment veux-tu qu'ils s'en sortent ?

Charlie lui frotta le dos et dégagea une mèche brune de son visage. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour ses meilleurs amis, et que ça lui bouffait le moral. Finalement, il se leva, attrapa un parchemin sur lequel il rédigea rapidement quelque chose, avant de le donner à son hibou. Surprise, Hermione se redressa dans le lit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai envoyé un hibou au boulot, je fais l'école buissonnière aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, il faut que tu …

\- Aujourd'hui, je reste avec toi ma chérie. On va passer la journée ensemble, et tu vas te détendre et oublier tes problèmes. Ok ?

Seul un sourire éblouissant lui répondit, et l'ancien dragonnier embrassa sa compagne en guide de début de journée. Il aimait Hermione comme il n'avait jamais aimé aucune autre femme, et leur bonheur était une priorité.

.

Dès son réveil, Ron s'appliqua à faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Drago pour lui expliquer rapidement la situation avec Harry. Il n'entra pas dans les détails, lui expliquant seulement qu'ils avaient besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair. Cependant, le blond lui répondit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir avant la fin de l'après-midi parce qu'il était sur une affaire importante. Ce qui dans le fond, arrangeait bien Ron qui devait absolument faire son service de midi à quinze heures. Avant de partir, le rouquin prépara un bon petit déjeuné pour le Survivant, et il lui laissa un mot pour lui expliquer qu'ils discuteraient après le travail, avec Drago.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, Harry songea qu'il était heureux d'être seul à la maison. L'excellent petit-déjeuner que Ron avait préparé le fit soupirer de joie, et il en profita pour prendre une longue et chaude douche. Après ça, il décida qu'il était temps de trouver ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie. La vie d'auror ne lui plaisait plus, et il détestait par-dessus tout la paperasse. Donc il pouvait dès à présent exclure tout travail au Ministère. Il aimait bien jouer les gardes du corps pour Hermione, mais ce n'était pas non plus un boulot qu'il avait envie de faire tous les jours. Ce qu'il aurait vraiment beaucoup aimé, ce serait de reprendre le Quidditch, voire faire carrière, mais il allait fêter ses 23 ans, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas volé, et il était très difficile de se lancer en tant que pro. Mais il tenait un truc là, il voulait travailler dans ce domaine. Pourquoi pas s'orienter vers la fabrication des balais, ou alors vers des cours de vols ? Il était en train de réfléchir aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui quand Ron et Drago arrivèrent enfin. Ensemble, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, un peu gênés. Au début, aucun d'entre eux n'osait vraiment parler, surtout qu'aucun ne savait quoi dire. En fin de compte, Ron osa prendre ses responsabilités :

\- Bon, qui veut parler ?

Ni le brun ni le blond ne répondirent, alors le rouquin soupira :

\- Ok, alors je vais commencer. Harry, ton comportement me met mal à l'aise, parce que je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux. Je sais pas, j'essaie – on essaie, avec Drago – de faire en sorte que ça marche comme tu le voulais, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que cette fois, c'est toi qui veut faire marche arrière.

\- Harry, est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal ? Parce que ce n'était pas notre intention.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Ses deux amants – non, les deux hommes qu'il aime – étaient inquiets. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, parce qu'avouer qu'il était jaloux de la nouvelle relation qui s'était créée entre eux, que ça lui brisait le cœur de les voir aussi proches entre eux et éloignés de lui, c'était impensable puisque c'était son idée. Quelle ironie, il était la cause même de son malheur, et cette fois, il ne voulait pas être égoïste. Sans vraiment oser les regarder, il prit une décision capitale et mentit sans remord :

\- Je vous assure, vous n'avez rien fait. C'est moi, je suis un peu perdu en ce moment. Je réfléchis beaucoup à ce que je veux faire, j'aimerais travailler dans le Quidditch, ou les balais, et ça me perturbe beaucoup de ne pas avoir beaucoup de pistes. Et en même temps, je suis perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? C'est officiel, on est un vrai couple ? Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Le blond et le Weasley échangèrent un regard – Harry détestait ce genre de regard où ils se comprenaient si bien – et Drago répondit :

\- On n'attend rien de toi. On suit juste la direction que tu nous avais demandé de prendre, tu te souviens, faire des efforts pour s'entendre et être ensemble tous les trois ?

\- Ok, alors on est un couple. Et pour le mariage ?

\- Quoi, le mariage ?

Demanda Ron, qui pensait que le sujet était clos. Harry haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise :

\- On agit comment au mariage ? On se tient tous les trois la main et on danse des slows à tour de rôle ?

\- Moi, personnellement, ça me met mal à l'aise. Il va y avoir des dizaines de journalistes au mariage de ta frangine, j'ai pas envie qu'on rajoute la mention « monstre pervers » à côté d' « infâme ancien mangemort » ...

\- Je suis d'accord avec Drago. Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ma vie, je suis harcelé, et si on se cachait déjà avant ton départ, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne continuerait pas de se cacher ...

Le rouquin soupira, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils avaient raison. Il était d'accord pour se montrer discret, mais il voulait être sûr qu'ils soient bien d'accord :

\- Ok, donc on agit comment au mariage de ma sœur ? Et après, si ma mère ou Hermione nous invitent, comment on agit ?

\- Pour le mariage, on peut juste agir comme des potes, comme quand on va boire une bière, non ?

\- Et pour la santé mentale de ta famille et d'Hermione, on pourrait limiter les démonstrations d'affection, non ?

Bon, ils étaient au moins d'accord sur ça, c'était un bon début. Ils sont en couple, mais ils évitent de le montrer en public. Les élans érotiques, preuves d'amour et autres signes flagrants de leur intimité restaient entre eux.

Depuis leur discussion, ils n'avaient plus vraiment reparlé. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient pour dîner et/ou baiser, et ça s'arrêtait là. Il y avait une sorte de mauvaise ambiance très lourde, et aucun ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour améliorer ça. Ils en étaient à un point où Drago ne s'endormait même plus auprès de ses amants après leurs ébats, il se rhabillait directement et filait sans demander son reste. Et pourtant, la situation les brisait : à chaque fois, ils étaient blessés par cette distance, et en même temps, ils s'apercevaient d'à quel point ils avaient besoin des deux autres.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre très particulier et très riche ...**

 **Plein de questions : qu'avez-vous pensé des discussions de notre petit couple ? Et de l'apparition éclair d'Hermione et Charlie ? Enfin, comment avez-vous trouvé le petit flashback ?**

 **Malheureusement pour vous, pour savoir comment la situation va se dénouer - et comment va se passer l'anniversaire d'Harry aussi - il va falloir attendre mercredi prochain !**

 **A vos reviews, prêt, écrivez ;)**


	22. Chapitre 21 : BETWEEN THEIR ARMS

**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre que vous attendez depuis un moment, et j'espère vraiment beaucoup beaucoup qu'il vous plaira, il a été vraiment difficile à écrire pour moi, et j'ai dû le recommencer au moins trois fois avant d'arrêter parce que j'en avais mare de mon insatisfaction ...**

 **Bon, il est plus qu'évident que ce chapitre fait écho à l'OS qui m'a inspirée, "Entre leurs bras" de Chipuliara, donc je vous invite encore plus que jamais à aller la lire parce qu'elle est vraiment génial, et que ce chapitre ne l'égale pas ...**

 **Une petite dédice à Badlorchen : ça y est, enfin la délivrance ! J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera, et que ça ira mieux dans les prochains ;)**

 **Petit message de Deponia : elle m'a demandé d'écrire un Harry/Lucius, avec Harry dominant. Bon, outre le fait que c'est un "couple" qui ne m'attire et m'inspire pas du tout, que je n'ai absolument jamais écrit sur eux (ou même Lucius en fait), j'ai commencé à m'atteler à la tache :) Je pense que ce sera sous forme d'OS, peut-être en deux parties, je ne sais pas encore ... En tout cas, je vous tiendrais au courant lors de la publication :)**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : BETWEEN THEIR ARMS

Dédicace à Chipuliara, et à Badlorchen

Harry observa beaucoup ses deux amants à leur insu, surtout le midi lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient sans lui. Quand ils n'étaient pas avec lui, ils semblaient plus heureux et joyeux que jamais. Observant le blond et le roux manger en riant, Harry sentit son cœur se briser comme jamais avant. La vérité lui sauta aux yeux – il la savait depuis bien longtemps mais n'avait jamais osé y penser avec des mots : il était amoureux de ces deux hommes. Oui, il les aimait comme un homme aime une femme, comme un homme aime son mari. Et il n'avait pas sa place avec eux. Il voyait bien le regard tendre de Ron sur leur amant : il était amoureux de lui. Et il constatait aussi les gestes amoureux de Drago : lui aussi était amoureux. Ron et Drago s'aimaient. Mais ils ne l'aimaient pas. Le pire, c'est que c'était lui, le célèbre Survivant, qui avait fait ça. Il les avait poussés à se rapprocher, mu par le désir égoïste qu'ils tombent amoureux de lui, le pauvre binoclard orphelin, et maintenant, il était de trop. Son cœur saignait, ses amants ne l'aimaient pas alors que lui les aimait plus que tout depuis bien longtemps, et c'est à peine s'ils se préoccupaient de lui. Quand il rentra chez lui, laissant les deux amoureux finir de déjeuner, il s'effondra sur son lit. C'était de sa faute, il s'était rendu malheureux tout seul, ils ne pouvaient pas les blâmer. Contrairement à ces derniers mois où il avait tout fait pour que leur relation marche, cette fois, il préféra abandonner les armes : il attendrait son anniversaire dans quelques jours, puis il partirait. Il allait enfin les laisser tranquilles, comme ça, ils pourraient vivre leur amour, sans lui. Ils seraient libres, et lui n'aurait pas à supporter de les voir heureux ensemble. Il s'installerait chez Hermione et Charlie, le temps de rebondir. Après, pourquoi ne pas voyager ? Il pourrait aller en Australie, s'y installer quelques temps, rencontrer d'autres personnes ... En plus, l'Australie était connue pour ses fabricants de balais, il pourrait enfin trouver sa vocation là-bas. A bout de force, Harry s'endormit en pleine après-midi, en s'efforçant de penser à ses projets d'avenir, tout en oubliant les deux hommes qui faisaient battre son cœur.

De leur côté, Drago et Ron pensaient sincèrement qu'après son anniversaire, Harry serait d'humeur moins morose. Ils lui préparaient vraiment une grosse surprise, dans l'espoir de faire de ce jour un souvenir mémorable. Ils ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde des sombres pensées qui tourmentaient leur amant. Si Drago partait aussi vite après leurs ébats, c'est parce que Ron lui avait confié qu'Harry dormait mal ces derniers temps, et que lui-même quittait assez régulièrement le lit conjugal pour le laisser se reposer. La complicité entre Ron et Drago n'avait cessé de grandir ces dernières semaines : Drago aimait se confier sur ses sentiments et ressentis au Weasley, qui lui donnait toujours de bons conseils et qui savait le rassurer. Il aurait pu en parler à Harry, mais il avait vraiment peur que le brun n'en n'ait rien à faire, alors il ne lui disait rien. Quant au rouquin, il se revoyait en Harry quelques années plus tôt, quand il avait craqué juste avant son départ. A l'époque, Harry tentait souvent de le pousser à se confier, alors que son meilleur ami ne souhaitait qu'avoir un peu plus d'air. Alors il prenait de la distance pour ne pas étouffer l'Elu comme lui avait étouffé.

C'est la boule au ventre qu'Harry se réveilla le jour de son anniversaire. Il était terrorisé et angoissé par cette journée, comme un condamné qui vit son dernier jour avant d'être exécuté. Il s'était promis de partir après son anniversaire, et il s'y tiendrait. Il essayerait de profiter au maximum de ses amants et de leurs cadeaux d'anniversaire, puis, il les quitterait. Il tenta de cacher son malaise quand Ron et Drago lui apportèrent le petit-déjeuner au lit – c'était la première fois depuis des semaines que Drago était resté dormir – et il tenta même de paraître enjoué. Ses amants semblaient vraiment enjoués et excités par le programme qu'ils lui réservaient pour la journée. Il eut droit à une petite gâterie sous la douche, et même si c'était terriblement bon, il avait du mal à apprécier. Ce sentiment que c'était la dernière fois qu'il ferait l'amour avec Ron et Drago, c'était un vrai coupe-libido. Il se força à sourire, et à paraître enjoué lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'appartement. Drago et Ron ne s'étaient aperçus de rien. Ils étaient tellement heureux de fêter l'anniversaire de leur Survivant, qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir à quel point le brun se forçait à être enjoué.

En premier lieu, ils l'emmenèrent dans un sexshop, parce qu'ils savaient qu'il n'avait jamais osé y aller. Harry y mit du sien, et il rit même de bon cœur avec ses amants, dans les rayons aux articles insolites, puis dans les cabines d'essayage où ils firent quelques essais de sous-vêtement. Ils repartirent avec quelques accessoires pour Harry, et allèrent déjeuner dans un des restaurants préféré d'Harry. Drago et Ron s'étaient arrangés pour faire privatiser l'endroit, afin que personne ne vienne importuner le héros national, et ce n'avait pas été bien compliqué de convaincre le propriétaire. Hermione et les Weasley les rejoignirent, afin de lui faire ouvrir ses cadeaux et de manger le gâteau, et sa journée ne sembla pas si mauvaise que ça finalement. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il regardait Hermione, il se demandait si elle se doutait que le soir même, il dormirait sûrement sur son canapé, et ça le replongeait dans la mélancolie de ce qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu. En fin d'après-midi, tout le monde parti petit à petit, et le couple se retrouva seul. Ron et Drago échangèrent un regard – le genre où ils se comprenaient sans se parler – et ça agaça encore plus Harry. Ils lui proposèrent d'aller chez Drago, pour finir de fêter son anniversaire, et l'Elu accepta. Ça y est, il y était, le moment de profiter d'eux une dernière fois, de leur faire ses adieux sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Il avait envie de vomir, mais il devait être fort.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Drago, Harry eut les larmes aux yeux : lui qui était un romantique dans l'âme, il était comblé. Ses amants avaient disposé des bougies et des pétales de fleurs de partout dans le salon, créant un chemin jusqu'à la chambre. C'était magnifique, et il n'eut le temps de rien, parce que déjà Drago l'embrassait avec ferveur. Il laissa Ron lui retirer ses vêtements, savourant ses mains douces, tout en s'imprégnant une dernière fois de l'odeur si singulière de l'héritier Malfoy. Il voulait se souvenir de chaque chose qu'il aimait chez eux : le regard de Ron, la moue made in Malfoy, le coup de langue expert du rouquin, l'impatience tremblante du blond, leurs gémissements, la façon dont ils prononçaient son nom quand ils jouissaient ... Ils furent très vite tous les trois nus, et Harry s'abandonna complètement à eux. Ils le portèrent presque dans la chambre, et le Survivant fut ému : la chambre était aussi éclairée aux bougies, mais il y avait également des tentures au-dessus du lit, créant une ambiance exotique qu'il lui plaisait plus que tout. Tout s'enchaina dans une sorte de demi-conscience : ils se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent, et leurs corps se mélangèrent jusqu'à l'embrasement. Une fois consumés, leurs corps se reposèrent comme des coquilles vides, leurs esprits encore loin dans les méandres du plaisir.

Harry compta mentalement les secondes. D'un côté, il n'osait pas bouger, de peur qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de son départ, mais de l'autre, il voulait prolonger le plus longtemps possible ce moment. Être juste là, étendu auprès de leurs corps chauds, c'était aussi brulant que glacé pour son cœur. Alors que plusieurs centaines de secondes s'étaient écroulées, il tourna la tête. Drago dormait, les traits détendus et les poings serrés sur l'oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, comme une idole dans le marbre. Le Survivant détourna vite le regard, comme brûlé, et il tomba sur les mèches flamboyantes de son meilleur ami. Longtemps, il avait cru aimer cette couleur dans les cheveux de Ginny, avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas elle. Il se retint de caresser une dernière fois ces cheveux qui l'avaient longtemps fasciné. Il en était à 1037 secondes. La respiration calme de Ron, dos à lui, le rassurait. Doucement, il se redressa. Dans un effort surhumain, il quitta le lit sans un regard et récupéra ses vêtements dans le salon. Surtout, ne pas les regarder. Ne pas revenir en arrière. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas faire de bruit. Raté. En remettant son jean, il avait frôlé la table basse et fait trembler les bibelots, sans pour autant qu'ils ne tombent ou se cassent. Il soupira de soulagement et remit son t-shirt. Il cherchait dans le noir sa chaussure, quand il sursauta en entendant la voix endormie de Drago :

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Mais non, il ne rêvait pas, Drago venait de le surprendre. Il se redressa et planta son regard dans le miroir à côté d'où se tenait Drago. Il ne devait pas le regarder. D'une voix un peu tremblante, il répondit :

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, va te recoucher ...

Le jeune homme blond ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha de lui. Si Harry avait tourné la tête, il aurait pu voir l'air perdu de son amant :

\- C'est à cause de nous ? Ta journée d'anniversaire ne t'a pas plu ? Je ...

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Son ton avait été dur, mais il le fallait. Si Drago faisait un pas de plus, il n'aurait peut-être plus la force de partir. Il lui avait déjà fallu 1547 secondes pour en arriver là, un délai supplémentaire n'était pas envisageable. Mais le Serpentard fit pire. Il tendit la main et força son vis-à-vis à le regarder. Le cœur d'Harry se brisa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà : pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le regarde avec cette inquiétude et tant d'affection ? C'était cruel de rendre les choses aussi compliquées. Actuellement, Drago essayait de comprendre pourquoi son amant, qui venait de fêter son anniversaire, était debout en plein milieu de la nuit, avec un air dépressif sur le visage. Et la moitié de ses fringues sur le dos. Et Harry essayait de retenir les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux ainsi que le tremblement de son corps. Sans un mot, pour ne pas se trahir, il se détourna et ramassa sa chaussure. Mais de nouveau, Drago lui prit le bras pour le forcer à le regarder :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi.

Le brun ferma les yeux et inspira profondément :

\- Je suis désolé. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me laisser partir. Tu me dois au moins ça, s'il te plait ...

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

S'énerva le blond, et l'Elu lança un regard inquiet vers la chambre : pourvu que Ron ne se réveille pas, sinon, il était foutu. Il lui fit signe de ne pas hausser la voix :

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous imposer tout ça. Maintenant, laisse-moi m'en aller, c'est mieux pour vous ...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Pourquoi tu veux partir ? Est-ce tu te fo ...

Malgré la colère, le blond se calma immédiatement quand il vit que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux émeraude. Il pâlit et amorça un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais le Survivant recula instinctivement :

\- Arrête. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu es amoureux de Ron. Et Ron est amoureux de toi. Ne prétend pas le contraire. Je n'ai pas ma place entre vous deux, alors par pitié, laisse-moi partir. J'en ai tellement marre de souffrir ...

Les larmes ne semblaient plus pouvoir s'arrêter de couler. Et Drago venait de se faire frapper par la foudre. Avec force, il saisit son collègue par le t-shirt et il le plaqua contre le mur, menaçant :

\- Ose encore une seule fois remettre en doute mes sentiments pour toi, et je te le ferais regretter ! Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille !

Harry voulu dire quelque chose, mais son amant l'en empêcha en l'embrassant fougueusement, comme s'il était sa dernière bouffée d'oxygène. Ce baiser fit littéralement tourner la tête à l'Elu, dont les larmes continuaient de cascader sur son visage, mais l'ancien mangemort le tenait trop fermement pour qu'il ne tombe. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer : pourquoi Drago ne le laissait-il pas partir ? Il ne put même pas lui demander, parce que son vis-à-vis le tira par le t-shirt dans la chambre, tout en disant :

\- Weas, réveille-toi !

Le rouquin grogna, et sursauta lorsque Drago poussa Harry sur le lit, provoquant un creux dans le matelas. Le Weasley allait se plaindre d'avoir été réveillé, mais il s'étonna et s'inquiéta de voir son meilleur ami en pleurs :

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Potter voulait partir. Parce qu'on s'aime, et qu'on ne l'aime pas lui aussi. Tu comprends ?

Ron comprit en effet la situation, et immédiatement, il se blottit contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami de toujours :

\- Ho, Harry !

Toujours sanglotant et reniflant, Harry serra son amant contre lui. C'était mort, là, pour partir, alors tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter. Même si pour le moment, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là ni même ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient recommencé, à se parler d'un regard, l'excluant totalement. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de son hôte, et ferma les yeux quand il sentit la main de Drago caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse. Ils restèrent un moment, comme ça, à câliner le Survivant qui avait du mal à calmer ses émotions, puis Ron se redressa :

\- Harry, j'aime Drago. Mais je t'aime aussi. On t'aime.

\- Tu entends Potter ? On ne veut pas que tu partes. Jamais.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, le brun recommença à pleurer, mais cette fois, de joie. Peut-être que lui aussi, il avait droit au bonheur. Avec eux. Ils restèrent toute la nuit enlacés, Harry au centre de l'attention des deux autres. Ils mirent tout à plat, leurs sentiments, leurs craintes, leurs peurs, ils parlèrent d'absolument tout sans tabou. Harry se confia également sur cette impression d'exclusion, et Ron et Drago lui expliquèrent précisément de quoi ils parlaient le midi : de Harry, des peurs et questions de Drago concernant son homosexualité, des incertitudes de Ron, et encore de Harry. Ils finirent par s'endormir au petit matin, épuisés par toutes ces émotions, mais sereins. Harry ne partirait pas, il n'y penserait même plus. Et ils s'aimaient.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre de "dénouement", j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, surtout qu'on commence à rentrer dans les sentiments à partir de là - mais il y a aura encore quelques lemons ;)**

 **Bon, si comme Deponia, vous voulez une petite OS, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : atteindre les 200 reviews ^^**

 **Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas poster la semaine prochaine, cependant, je posterai un chapitre le lundi 2 janvier, puis je reprendrai la publication tous les mercredi :)**

 **Bonnes fêtes à tous, et à l'année prochaine :D**


	23. Chapitre 22 : YOU & I

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé des bonnes fêtes, que vous avez été gâtés et que vous êtes prêts à reprendre :D**

 **Pour ma part, je n'ai pas chaumé, et comme promis, voici la suite ;)**

 **Concernant le petit cadeau pour Deponia, le Harry/Lucius avec Harry dominant, même si c'est super difficile et que je ne suis absolument pas convaincue et satisfaite, c'est en bonne voie, je pense pouvoir la poster d'ici deux semaines ...**

 **Bref, beaucoup se sont demandé ce qui allait se passer maintenant, j'ai envie de vous dire : beaucoup de choses ! Mais pour l'instant, on reprend tout doucement, avec un flashback très attendu ;)**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : YOU & I**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Mais qu'importe, il était toujours étroitement enserré par ses deux amants, ces deux hommes qu'il aimait tant. Ils étaient tous les deux nus, comparés à lui et ses vêtements fripés qu'il avait remis la veille, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il avait une boule dans la gorge tellement il était heureux. Il allait se redresser pour retirer son t-shirt, mais Ron le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et grogna à moitié-endormi :

\- Si t'essaie encore de partir, je t'attache au lit ...

\- Et si je me lève pour me déshabiller ?

\- Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses nues !

Le brun sourit et s'exécuta en vitesse, savourant la peau chaude de ses amants contre la sienne. Drago dormait toujours, profondément plongé dans les méandres du pays des songes, alors Ron chuchota :

\- Tu nous as fait vraiment peur hier soir ... Tu me promets de ne plus jamais faire ça ?

Pour toute réponse, son meilleur ami l'embrassa avec douceur, avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui. Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui. Je t'aime tu sais ?

\- Je sais, et je t'aime aussi. Et Drago aussi, il t'aime.

Le Survivant déposa quelques baisers sur son menton, avant de finalement demander :

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, le week-end où je vous ai forcé à rester ensemble ?

Ron sourit, se souvenant parfaitement de ce week-end qui avait changé leur vie ...

 **FLASHBACK QUELQUES SEMAINES AUPARAVANT**

 _Immédiatement, Drago lança un regard assassin à Ron et le menaça de sa baguette :_

\- _Je te préviens, ne t'imagine surtout pas qu'on va passer tout le week-end à baiser comme tu as l'habitude de le faire …_

 _Il se stoppa, parce que très langoureusement, le Weasley avait enroulé sa langue autour de sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui, et il mimait quelque chose de très excitant. Le blond secoua la tête, déjà exaspéré, et rangea sa baguette :_

\- _Arrête ça tout de suite Weasley, je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu !_

\- _Ho, arrête Malfoy ! J'avais l'intention de discuter avec toi, pas de te provoquer, mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé en placer une que déjà tu commençais à me prendre la tête ! C'est toi qui es hostile, pas moi !_

 _Ron fit un pas vers lui et le poussa. Furieux, même s'il n'avait été qu'à peine bousculé, le blond le poussa à son tour :_

\- _C'est ça, essaie de te donner le beau rôle ! J'avais rien demandé moi, jusqu'à ce que tu débarques comme une fleur, tout allait bien !_

\- _Tout allait bien ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu baisais Harry comme une pute et t'étais incapable d'admettre que tu es gay ! La vérité Malfoy, c'est que t'avais trop de fierté pour admettre que tu avais des sentiments plus forts pour lui, et ça t'emmerde grave l'idée de ne pas être comme les autres ! Et tu fais la même chose avec moi, ça t'emmerde l'idée d'être bien avec moi, qu'un truc fonctionne entre nous, alors tu me repousses parce que tu ne veux pas admettre la vérité !_

\- _Mais de quelle putain de vérité tu parles Weasley ?_

\- _Tu es gay Malfoy ! Tu n'as jamais été autant satisfait que depuis que tu couches avec des hommes ! Et en prime, tu es complètement fou d'Harry ! Voilà la vérité, Malfoy, tu aimes Harry, et en plus de ça, tu es terrifié à l'idée de tomber amoureux de moi aussi ! Parce que, putain, ça serait tellement génial pour nous trois, que t'es forcé de tout gâcher avec tes conneries !_

 _Sans attendre, l'ancien mangemort décrocha une droite au rouquin, qui répliqua presque aussitôt en attrapant ses poignets :_

\- _C'est ça, frappe-moi, comme si ça allait effacer tout ça ! T'es dans la merde Malfoy, et t'es en train de nous détruire !_

\- _Tu vas la fermer ?_

 _Hurla le blond en se débattant, mais Ron le fit basculer sur le canapé et l'immobilisa :_

\- _Drago, calme-toi s'il te plaît ..._

 _Jamais ce regard azur n'avait semblé si intense pour le blond, et malgré tout la colère qu'il ressentait, il arrêta de se débattre. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Ron glissa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui, avant de chuchoter :_

\- _Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi, parce qu'être gay, ce n'est pas simple. Et je comprends tout à fait que ta seule idée soit de m'éjecter. Parce que tu es amoureux d'Harry, comme moi je suis amoureux de lui. Alors tu veux le garder que pour toi, et c'est normal, ce serait plus simple plutôt que ce truc bizarre à trois. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Mais il faut lâcher la baguette maintenant. Harry ne veut pas de ça, il a besoin de nous ensemble. Et je te promets que depuis le début, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me regardes aussi. Je sais que tu crois que je veux garder Harry rien que pour moi, mais c'est faux. Sans toi, ou sans moi, Harry n'est pas heureux. Il a besoin de nous deux, ensemble, tu comprends ? Alors ne me repousse pas, parce que ce n'est dans l'intérêt de personne. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, mais donne-moi au moins une chance ..._

\- _Et toi ?_

\- _Quoi, moi ?_

\- _Pourquoi tu me donnerais une chance ?_

 _Ron soupira, comme si c'était difficile pour lui :_

\- _Parce que je m'intéresse à toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois ou penses savoir, mais je t'apprécie. Dès notre première rencontre, je t'ai trouvé séduisant, et j'aime discuter avec toi. Je vais pas te dire de conneries, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, du moins, pas encore, mais je me suis sincèrement attaché à toi ..._

 _Sans savoir pourquoi, Drago avait tendu le cou et embrassé le rouquin. D'abord doux, le baiser avait pris de l'ampleur, leurs langues se caressant furieusement alors que leurs mains agrippaient leurs corps avec passion. A bout de souffle, Ron s'était reculé pour mettre fin au baiser :_

\- _Du calme …_

\- _Tu ne veux pas me baiser ?_

\- _J'en meure d'envie, mais je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

 _Le blond s'était un peu redressé, et l'avait regardé, perdu :_

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors, jusqu'à demain ?_

\- _On va discuter._

 _Cette fois, c'est un regard très sceptique qui accueilli le rouquin, mais ce dernier se justifia :_

\- _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis plus mature que j'en ai l'air !_

\- _Ok, alors de quoi allons-nous discuter ?_

\- _De nous. De pourquoi on a envie de faire des efforts. De ce qu'on va faire. De ce qu'on veut …_

 _Drago glissa sa main dans ses mèches rousses, et se mordit la lèvre :_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?_

\- _Que tu sois honnête avec moi. Que tu fasses des efforts …_

\- _Ok. Je déteste quand tu fais tes blagues perverses._

\- _Ça a le mérite d'être honnête !_

 _Plaisanta le rouquin, qui savait très bien qu'il pouvait être lourd dans ce domaine-là. Comme pour amorcer une réconciliation, il avoua :_

\- _Je me sens mal quand Harry agit avec douceur avec toi, comme s'il voulait te protéger. Parce que ça m'exclut en quelque sorte._

\- _J'aime quand tu me pousses à aller plus loin. Harry est trop tendre pour me faire faire quelque chose qui me repousse. Toi, tu me forces à aller dans mes retranchements et à prendre en compte ton point de vue. J'aime ça._

 _Ils continuèrent durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter de ce qu'ils aimaient ou n'aimaient pas chez l'autre, créant ainsi une sorte de complicité nouvelle. Puis, ils avaient dîné, affamés par cette longue journée de discussion. Ils avaient repris leur discussion après le repas :_

\- _Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'Harry maintenant ? De ce qu'on ressent pour lui et de ce qu'on voudrait faire pour lui ?_

\- _Je ne suis pas sûr de …_

\- _Je ne te demande pas de me dire que tu l'aimes, Drago, seulement de parler de lui._

 _Le Weasley avait posé sa main sur la sienne, et le blondinet acceptait :_

\- _Ok. Harry est … comme le centre de mon monde, et c'est nouveau pour moi. En dehors de ma petite personne, je n'avais jamais eu quelqu'un dans ma vie de cette façon. Et par extension, maintenant, tu fais aussi parti de mon monde, je le comprends maintenant._

\- _Si je n'étais pas parti, je n'aurais jamais accepté qu'Harry te voit ou continu de te voir. La vérité, c'est que je ne voulais pas le partager, mais j'ai vu à quel point il était attaché à toi, et je l'ai blessé en partant, alors je n'ai pas voulu le blesser de nouveau. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté ça, et aussi que je te demande de tout faire pour que ça marche …_

\- _C'est parce que tu t'en veux que tu m'as accepté ?_

 _Le cuisinier hocha la tête affirmativement, avouant pour la première fois les raisons de son choix. Mais il rajouta :_

\- _C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai rien dit quand j'ai compris que tu voulais que me faire sortir de la vie d'Harry. Et crois-moi, je serais parti, si je n'avais pas été certain qu'Harry nous voulait tous les deux._

\- _Tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin de nous deux, Weas ?_

\- _Je suis persuadé qu'on lui a fait trop de mal, et qu'il ne mérite pas d'avoir à choisir entre toi ou moi ou d'être abandonné par l'un d'entre nous. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur la première fois, et toi non plus. C'est notre chance de l'être, à présent._

 _Le Malfoy avait approuvé, et peu de temps après, ils étaient allés se coucher. C'était assez bizarre, parce qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise, et aussi, ils ne se touchèrent pas de la nuit, dormant aux extrémités du lit. Au petit matin, ils avaient déjeuné en silence, avant de reprendre leur discussion. Drago avait beaucoup réfléchi durant la nuit, et il avait pris une décision par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait compris ces dernières 24 heures :_

\- _Je vais essayer de faire des efforts avec toi. Si je veux que ça marche, je sais qu'il faut que ça marche avec toi. Et tu fais beaucoup d'efforts, alors je pense qu'il faut que j'en fasse aussi …_

\- _Tu sais, si jamais tu dois te forcer, je pense qu'Harry sera d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout …_

\- _Weas, je ne vais pas me forcer ! En fait, la vérité, c'est que je suis de mauvaise foi. Parce que tu me plais, et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire croire, tu m'attires énormément. J'ai juste préféré le nier et être un mauvais joueur en prétendant le contraire …_

 _Cette fois-ci, le rouquin fut complètement abasourdi, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant du rouquin. Baba, il hésita à y croire :_

\- _Est-ce que tu es sincère quand tu dis ça ?_

 _L'auror hocha la tête :_

\- _Oui. Et si ça n'a pas fonctionné jusqu'à présent, au point qu'Harry en est venu à nous enfermer ici pour le week-end, c'est uniquement parce que je suis un crétin. J'ai choisi la facilité en essayant de te repousser et d'occulter le fait que, ben, tu me plais, et je suis bien avec vous deux. Trop bien. Peut-être que tu as raison. Si j'arrête de me voiler la face, ça peut vraiment marcher Weas, et on pourrait même être vraiment heureux, tous les trois …_

 _Ron l'avait alors embrassé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, mettant toute la reconnaissance possible dans son baiser. C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais essayé d'espérer venant du serpentard, et c'était formidable. Il voyait enfin une possibilité d'avenir avec ses deux amants. Ils avaient continué de discuter à cœur ouvert toute l'après-midi, jusqu'au retour d'Harry. Malgré ce week-end, ils étaient heureux de retrouver le brun à lunettes qui faisait battre leur cœur._

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Harry sourit à la fin du récit de son meilleur ami, tout en traçant des cercles sur la peau de son épaule. Ron allait se redresser pour l'embrasser, encore et encore, mais Drago commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil à ce moment-là. Dans sa semi-conscience, le blond s'agrippa au Survivant, et lorsque ce dernier passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux, il se calma. Les gryffondors échangèrent un regard attendri, et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, le Malfoy s'éveilla. Se blottissant de plus belle contre la peau tiède de son amant, il grogna :

\- Je ne me souvenais pas que t'étais tout nu …

\- Je m'engage à l'être tous les matins si tu veux …

Malgré le réveil difficile, le blond ne pût s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Ça me plairait beaucoup ! Et si tu peux t'engager à ne plus jamais t'enfuir, ça serait encore mieux …

Encore très touché par les événements de la veille, Harry promit qu'il ne songerait plus jamais à partir loin d'eux. Et soudain, aussi tordante que vitale, il sentit l'envie le frapper. La veille, il avait fait l'amour avec eux pour ce qu'il pensait être la dernière fois, alors il l'avait fait comme un adieu. Mais là, c'était complètement différent. Il sentait l'envie, le désir, irradier en lui avec une ardeur nouvelle. Il les aimait, et ils l'aimaient, c'était nouveau. Alors que Ron expliquait succinctement au blond qu'il avait raconté à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé lors DU week-end, l'Elu les surpris. En moins d'une seconde, il avait empoigné la nuque du rouquin pour lui donner un baiser passionné, tout en prenant en main la virilité contre sa cuisse de son collègue. Les deux furent immédiatement réceptifs à l'ardeur du brun, et Harry avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de se débarrasser de ses vêtements au petit matin. Il avait envie de se donner à eux, que ça dure des heures et des heures, jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total. Lorsqu'il se détacha du roux pour respirer, il se contenta de lâcher prise en soupirant :

\- Faites-moi hurler de plaisir …

Et comme pour se rattraper de l'anniversaire en parti gâché de la veille, les deux hommes de sa vie s'évertuèrent à répondre à ses désirs avec fougue et passion.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que pensez-vous de ce flashback, est-ce qu'il est utile ou pas ? Et que pensez-vous des discussions entre Ron et Drago ?**

 **Comme d'habitude, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, on se retrouve mercredi pour un chapitre chaud chaud ! :D**


	24. Chapitre 23 : KNOCKIN' ON HEAVEN'S DOOR

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que cette semaine se passe bien pour vous, moi, je croule sous le travail :/**

 **Mais - d'où ce changement de programme avec la publication ce soir - demain, c'est un jour sacré ! :D LES SOLDES !**

 **Mais bon, oublions tout ça, parce que notre trio préféré va prendre un peu de bon temps :D**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23: KNOCKIN' ON HEAVEN'S DOOR**

La vie aurait dû reprendre son cours normalement, mais ce ne fut pas tout à fait le cas. Lorsque le lendemain, Ron partit au boulot, laissant Harry et Drago dans la chambre de ce dernier, ses amants ne s'attendaient pas à le voir revenir seulement une heure plus tard, complétement abasourdi :

\- J'ai été viré ! J'y crois pas ! Mon patron m'a mis à la porte !

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

S'étonna Drago, alors que le brun se décalait pour laisser Ron s'installer de nouveau dans le lit avec eux. Ron retira sa chemise et son jean, puis il se glissa à leurs côtés :

\- Apparemment, je suis trop souvent absent, et ce n'est pas compatible avec la politique du restaurant, et blablabla …

\- Mais Ron, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Demanda quand même Harry, qui s'imaginait déjà ne plus passer ses journées seul. Cependant, le rouquin avait vraiment l'air abattu :

\- Je ne sais pas pour l'instant … Mais je ne peux pas rester sans travail, et puis, j'adore cuisiner, c'est ce que je veux faire !

\- T'inquiètes pas Weas, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver une autre place de cuistot ailleurs … Allez, arrête d'y penser, on est là …

Après avoir râlé – et un peu insulté son ancien patron – Ron finit par se laisser aller dans les bras de ses deux amants. Ils étaient là, il pouvait compter sur eux, pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

Disons qu'au vu du moral plutôt bas de ses amants, Drago eut une merveilleuse idée – qui marquerait aussi un nouveau tournant dans leur relation. Il organisa tout au dernier moment, et s'arrangea avec son patron, avant de rentrer chez lui fier et heureux. Ron et Harry n'étaient pas là – soit ils étaient chez lui, soit chez Harry – ce qui lui laissait le temps de préparer les derniers détails de sa surprise. En une heure, tout était plié – il avait même fait l'effort d'envoyer un hibou à Granger pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète – et c'est en conquérant qu'il se rendit à l'appartement du brun. Comme tous les soirs, ses amants l'attendaient autour d'un bon repas cuisiné par Ron, et ils furent heureux de le voir :

\- Salut Darling ! Harry a sorti une bonne bouteille pour aller avec mon bœuf bourguignon !

Le rouquin l'embrassa tendrement, puis Drago embrassa l'Elu :

\- Hum, j'ai hâte de goûter tout ça ! Au fait, juste comme ça, vos passeports sont à jour ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre :

\- Je suis même pas sûr d'avoir un passeport, pourquoi ?

\- Bon, ben, on fera sans alors. Parce que j'ai peut-être prévu des petites vacances à l'improviste …

\- Sérieusement ? Mais … pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Où ?

Depuis qu'il ne travaillait plus, Ron avait tendance à être toujours aussi peu éloquent mais beaucoup plus bavard. Cela amusait bien Harry et Drago de le voir babiller à tout bout de champs, presque comme une fille qui piaille. L'ancien mangemort sourit et sortit les billets :

\- J'ai organisé ça aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que c'est les vacances d'été, j'en ai marre de bosser, vous passez vos journées à la maison, alors ça serait cool qu'on parte en vacances, rien que tous les trois, avant le mariage …

\- Franchement, Darling, t'es génial ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Harry ?

\- Heu, ouai, ça peut être sympa …

Face à l'enthousiasme nettement moins flagrant du brun, le rouquin et le blondinet échangèrent un regard qu'Harry comprit tout de suite. Ron se resservit du vin alors que Drago demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? Tu ne veux pas que je nous offre des vacances ?

\- Non, je t'assure que c'est pas ça … Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes Drago ?

\- J'ai choisi le Maroc, pourquoi ?

L'Elu sembla soupirer de soulagement, et lui sourit franchement :

\- Parce que j'avais peur que tu nous emmènes dans un endroit où on nous reconnaîtrait tout de suite. J'ai pas envie d'aller quelque part où on se fera harceler …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai choisi un hôtel moldu connu pour sa discrétion, tu verras …

Le brun ne pût s'empêcher de sourire tout en glissant sa main dans celle de son collègue :

\- Ok, je te fais confiance. On part quand ?

\- Normalement, dans neuve heures, pourquoi ?

Et en effet, une quinzaine d'heures plus tard, ils atterrirent enfin à Safi, une jolie ville entre Marrakech et Casablanca. En fait, l'hôtel proposait non pas des chambres ou des suites, mais des petites villas à l'architecture typiquement marocaine. Drago s'occupa de récupérer les clés de la villa, et ils laissèrent leurs bagages au service de chambre pour ne pas avoir à les porter. L'auror avait réservé une grande villa, pas très loin de la piscine de l'hôtel mais assez isolée pour qu'ils soient tranquilles – il n'avait pas vraiment pour projet d'en sortir. Ils arrivèrent, et Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard bizarre, avant que le rouquin demande :

\- Heu, Malfoy, pourquoi y a une banderole « Bienvenue aux jeunes mariés dans la chambre nuptiale » ?

\- Ha, ça, c'est une astuce. À chaque fois que je réserve dans un hôtel, je dis que c'est pour mon voyage de noce. Comme ça, je suis sûr d'être tranquille et d'avoir même des petites attentions en plus.

Cela fit rire ses deux amants, qui ne furent finalement pas si étonné. Ils commençaient à vraiment bien le connaître. Ils firent rapidement le tour de la propriété : il y avait un grand salon avec de nombreux voilages et tentures, une cuisine très fonctionnelle qui fit plaisir à Ron, une salle de bain avec une baignoire digne d'une piscine, et enfin, une chambre avec un lit immense – même pour trois – et toujours de nombreux voiles et draperies. Une fois le tour terminé, Ron passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules et demanda :

\- Bon, alors on commence par quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Demanda Harry, un peu perturbé par le voyage en avion. Ron sourit :

\- On pourrait aller à la piscine, puis faire un tour au bar ?

\- Ou alors, on peut rester ici et baiser jusqu'à demain ?

Contre-proposa le blond, pas vraiment tenté par l'idée de barboter avec des inconnus et d'exposer sa peau d'albâtre au soleil. Les Gryffondors échangèrent une moue complice : la proposition de Drago était trop tentante pour refuser.

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin embrassa Harry, avant de se détacher pour faire de même avec le blond. Tous les trois sentaient déjà leur corps réagir dans l'expectation de ce qui allait se passer. Drago fit courir ses lèvres le long de la nuque du Survivant, alors que le Weasley parcourait leurs corps de ses mains, les caressant, titillant les zones érogènes de leur peau, et effleurant des endroits qui les faisaient frissonner. Harry soupira d'aise, et sans attendre, il retira la chemise de l'auror. Au passage, il captura les lèvres de Ron, alors que les dents de son deuxième amant marquaient sa peau. Oh oui, il leur appartenait, et ils lui appartenaient. Impatient, Ron retira son t-shirt et celui de son meilleur ami, tout en tirant ses amants vers le lit. Si le lit deux places d'Harry ou celui de Drago suffisaient, celui-ci était tellement gigantesque qu'il était sûr qu'ils pourraient perdre ses amants sous les draps. Ou il pourrait s'y perdre. Il arrêta de réfléchir lorsqu'il sentit le blond défaire sa ceinture et retirer son pantalon. À son tour impatient, Harry décida qu'il ne voulait plus attendre, et d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître tous leurs vêtements. À présent nus, ils pouvaient gémir de sentir leurs peaux brûlantes les unes contre les autres. Presque instinctivement, Harry écarta les cuisses quand Ron et le Serpentard glissèrent leurs langues sur son sexe tendu. Ils étaient tellement beaux, contre lui, qu'il en était presque ému. Mais le plaisir prenait le dessus sur la situation, et très vite, le brun cria son plaisir tout en se vidant sur le visage et le torse de ses amants.

Encore secoué, il laissa Drago l'embrasser à en perdre haleine pendant que Ron préparait ce dernier. Le blond mélangeait sa langue à celle du Survivant avec tendresse, lui faisant ressentir à quel point il avait de l'affection pour lui, tout en s'agrippant à ses cheveux à chaque assaut du Weasley avec ses doigts. Alors qu'il commençait à vraiment reprendre ses esprits, Harry demanda, la voix cassée :

\- On peut faire comme la dernière fois, pour l'anniversaire de Drago ?

Ses amants n'eurent même pas à se consulter pour agir. Sans se détacher de ses lèvres, l'ancien mangemort commença à le caresser pour le préparer, lui rendant toute sa vigueur et étirant ses chairs. D'un coup de baguette, le Weasley fit venir à lui du lubrifiant de sa valise afin d'accélérer les choses. Il s'assit contre la tête du lit tout en se masturbant en regardant ses deux amants, avant de réclamer :

\- Drago, viens maintenant …

Le ci-nommé quitta la bouche de son Elu, et dos au rouquin, il s'empala doucement sur sa verge dressée. Ron grogna de bien-être et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant. Ainsi, il pouvait le faire bouger à sa guise sur sa hampe, mais ce n'était pas assez. Embrassant l'épaule de l'apollon d'albâtre, il gémit :

\- Harry, viens …

Le Survivant hésita, mais Drago tendit les doigts pour l'inviter à venir, alors il s'exécuta. Précautionneusement, il s'assit en califourchon sur Drago, qui utilisait le lubrifiant pour faciliter les choses, et s'inquiéta :

\- Tu vas tenir Ron ?

\- Vas-y … C'est trop bon …

Le Serpentard saisit le brun par les hanches pour le pousser à venir, et il lâcha un grognement de plaisir quand il le pénétra enfin. Au sommet, sur ses amants, le brun savoura la vue : il dominait ses vis-à-vis. Drago commença à bouger, et Ron suivit le mouvement, les faisant gémir tous trois. Harry ne se lassait pas de cette vue terriblement érotique : le Serpentard avait la tête rejetée en arrière, ses mains agrippant ses hanches, alors que le Gryffondor du dessous mordillait son cou, tout en caressant du bout des doigts l'endroit où l'intimité du blond rencontrait celle de Potter. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ron tenta de donner des coups plus fort pour atteindre par procuration Harry, mais la position ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. L'auror sentit l'initiative, et il accentua les mouvements de son bassin pour porter à l'extase ses amants. Il faisait chaud au Maroc, et leurs ébats faisaient couler quelques gouttes de sueur sur leurs peaux. Et pourtant, hormis le mouvement synchronisé de leurs corps, rien n'avait d'importance. Ils étaient les uns dans les autres, se complétant pleinement et entièrement. Et jamais ils ne s'étaient autant sentis à leur place qu'à ce moment d'union ultime. Drago explosa en premier, secoué par un orgasme qui emporta Ron, et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry. Il garda le brun contre lui quelques minutes, serrant fort son corps, avant de chuchoter :

\- Weas, tu tiens le coup ?

Cela sembla faire réagir le Survivant, qui se désemboita de son amant, pour se laisser retomber sur le lit. Drago l'imita, se dégageant de l'emprise de son deuxième amant. Comme depuis le 31 Juillet, le blond se pressa immédiatement contre Harry, se collant à lui pour mieux le tenir dans ses bras. L'Elu se laissa faire, se blottissant même un peu plus dans cette étreinte, alors que Ron les encerclait de ses bras pour les tenir contre lui. C'était comme ça qu'ils dormaient à présent, élancés tous ensemble, sans jamais se lâcher.

Comme souvent, Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se dégagea doucement et se leva pour fumer une cigarette. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi apaisé, surtout avec tout ce qu'il avait fumé les jours avant son anniversaire. Lorsqu'il finit, il se glissa de nouveau dans le lit, et il rencontra les yeux étains de son amant. Ce dernier sourit et glissa une main dans les mèches indisciplinées du Potter :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie ...

Le blond glissa ses doigts jusqu'à sa nuque pour l'attirer contre lui pour un baiser. Malgré la chaleur environnante, leurs souffles étaient frais sur la peau de l'autre. Harry songea qu'il ne se lasserait jamais des petites attentions de ses amants, sans parler de la manifestation de leur affection. Il se sentit flatté lorsqu'il sentit le pénis de son vis-à-vis gonfler contre sa jambe, et le Serpentard se recula :

\- On ferait mieux de réveiller Weas, il nous en voudrait de ne pas le prévenir que les festivités commencent ...

Ils se tournèrent vers le rouquin – le voyage en avion l'avait beaucoup fatigué – et ils s'appliquèrent à le réveiller avec tendresse. La première chose qu'il demanda lorsqu'il fût bien réveillé, c'était :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- On peut rester au lit, non ?

Demanda Harry, qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir des gens, au contraire de Ron qui voulait absolument sortir et profiter. Drago trouva un parfait compromis en prenant le téléphone sur la table de chevet :

\- Attendez, je vais appeler la réception ... Oui, bonjour, je suis actuellement en voyage de noce, et je voulais savoir s'il était possible de réserver le sauna ... Ha, ce n'est pas possible avant dix-huit heures ? ... Oui, ça serait très bien ... Au nom de Malfoy s'il vous plaît ... Merci !

Il raccrocha et adressa un sourire narquois à ses amants :

\- On a le sauna rien que pour nous à partir de dix-huit trente ! Je vous avais dit que prétendre être en voyage de noces, ça offrait des avantages !

Les Gryffondors rirent : c'était bien un comportement typiquement Malfoyen ça. Mais ça faisait son charme aussi, ils ne pouvaient pas le nier.

* * *

 **Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre "vacances" ?**

 **Ne vous inquiètez pas, disons que c'est une petite "pause" dans l'histoire, tout comme nous, les garçons prennent un peu des vacances ;)**

 **Quant au prochain chapitre, il pourrait très bien s'intituler "Sauna" - comme si ça spoilait pas tout ^^- mais malgré le gros lemon, il va y avoir aussi quelques avancées, surtout au niveau des sentiments ...**

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	25. Chapitre 24 : LOVE ME TENDER

**Hello !**

 **Le chapitre précédent vous a bien plus, et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant ! Pour ceux qui n'en peuvent plus des lemons, rassurez-vous, même s'il y a un lemon au début, le chapitre ne tourne pas uniquement autour de ça ! En effet, après ce gros lemon, il se passera quelques petites choses un peu plus sérieuses, qui montre que leur couple commence à évoluer ...**

 **D'ailleurs, ce chapitre, j'aimerais le dédier à tous ceux qui adorent Drago/Harry (et qui n'en démorde pas au point de vouloir expulser Ron d'Angleterre ^^), et en particulier à Badlorchen qui adore les moments Harry/Drago**

 **Dernier petit mot pour Deponia : ton cadeau avance, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps de le finir, mais j'espère la poster avant la St Valentin ^^**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24: LOVE ME TENDER**

Lorsque dix-huit heures sonna, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. Ils étaient restés au lit jusqu'à midi, et après un bon repas préparé par Ron, ils s'étaient séparés. De son côté, Ron avait profité de la piscine, Harry en avait profité pour aller visiter un musée – non pas que ça l'intéresse, mais s'il ne rapportait pas des photos et des livres, Hermione lui ferait une scène- et Drago avait été initié au kayac, un sport moldu qu'il lui plaisait bien. Ils se changèrent, et partirent pour le sauna. Comme Drago l'avait dit, il n'y avait plus personne puisque le sauna fermait à dix-huit heures et que le blond l'avait réservé. Tout de même, Ron s'étonna :

\- C'est quand même bizarre, il n'y a même pas des employés !

\- Weas, ils croient que c'est un couple de jeunes mariés qui veut profiter du sauna, ils s'imaginent bien que le couple a besoin d'intimité et d'être tranquille et seul ...

\- On est peut-être pas des jeunes mariés, mais on est un couple, alors on peut en profiter ?

S'enthousiasma le rouquin en retirant son peignoir, sachant pertinemment que le but de leur sauna, ce n'était absolument pas de profiter calmement de la vapeur. Ses amants l'imitèrent sans répondre, et entrèrent à sa suite dans la pièce embrumée. La chaleur était presque étouffante, mais qu'est-ce que c'était agréable. Ils s'installèrent, et sans surprise, Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard complice : ils attendaient de voir combien de temps tiendrait Ron. Ils l'observèrent, amusés, se tortiller dans tous les sens, chercher une position confortable et leur lancer des regards impatients. Ils savaient très bien que le rouquin n'attendait qu'une chose mais qu'il se retenait. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix-huit longues minutes qu'il craqua :

\- Les mecs, on est obligé de rester là à rien faire ?

Voulant le taquiner un peu, Drago lui demanda :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans un sauna ? Discuter ?

\- Ho oui, on pourrait discuter de ce qu'on va faire demain !

Renchérit Harry, se foutant clairement de son meilleur ami qui tirait une tête mémorable. Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose, et ses amants explosèrent de rire. Tentateur, Drago se leva et se pencha sur Harry, avant de planter son regard dans les yeux azur du rouquin :

\- Ou peut-être que tu préférerais une activité plus physique ?

\- Hum ... ou une activité de couple ?

Proposa Harry, en faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse du blond, tout en se léchant érotiquement les lèvres. A présent, Ron ne pouvait plus lâcher du regard ses amants, qui même sans se toucher étaient dans une position très érotique. Drago ne le lâcha pas du regard, et arrachant un baiser langoureux au brun, il demanda :

\- Dis-nous, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Le Weasley déglutit avec difficulté. Les idées se bousculaient en trop grand nombre face à cette manifestation flagrante de luxure. Il pourrait leur demander absolument n'importe quoi, il était certain qu'ils le feraient sans hésiter. Il s'humecta les lèvres, en chaleur, tentant de choisir à quel fantasme il soumettrait ses amants dans les prochains minutes. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il soupira :

\- Embrassez-vous ...

Sans protester ou montrer leur satisfaction, les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent. N'y tenant plus, Harry agrippa la nuque du blond pour approfondir encore plus leur baiser. La main de Drago dans les cheveux mouillés du brun accrochait indécemment le regard du cuisinier, qui resta à distance pour apprécier la scène. Il commença à se toucher, tout en leur soufflant :

\- Plus …

Sans se détacher, le couple s'allongea sur le banc pour mieux prendre appui. Très sensuellement, l'héritier Malfoy commença à parcourir du bout de sa langue le corps couvert de sueur de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y avait pas que la vapeur qui leur faisait tourner la tête, et le sauna n'était pas la cause principale de la chaleur qui embrasait leurs corps. L'ancien mangemort prit soin de taquiner des endroits sensibles, sans jamais effleurer les parties intimes du brun, le poussant à bout. Même sans le voir, ils savaient que Ron ne perdait pas une miette de leurs caresses, et même qu'il se masturbait probablement. Manquant de s'étouffer à force de retenir sa respiration à chaque fois que la langue approchait ses bijoux de famille, le Survivant décida de prendre les choses en main : il glissa ses mains entre les deux globes de chaires du Serpentard et commença à titiller l'entré de son intimité. A force de s'agiter, les deux hommes élancés tombèrent par terre, mais ils le remarquèrent à peine et continuèrent leurs activités. Ron sentait le plaisir bouillir en lui, et monter, il sentait la libération venir, alors il grogna :

\- Harry, prend-le !

Sans attendre, l'Elu mit à quatre pattes son petit-ami et le pénétra doucement. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son cou à son amant pour un suçon. Harry n'attendit même pas pour commencer à ramoner le blond, le besognant avec force pour faire exploser le plaisir. Cette chaleur étouffante faisait monter la pression, et ils étaient pris d'un besoin urgent d'évacuer tout ce plaisir. Ron se masturbait énergiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente partir, assommé par son éjaculation, la chaleur et la vision aphrodisiaque de ses amants. De son côté, Drago avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de forces tellement il s'abandonnait corps et âme à son Elu, il ne savait même pas comment il parvenait à rester à quatre pattes malgré les coups de boutoir. Enfin, il sentit Harry le remplir de son jus, et cela provoqua sa propre délivrance qu'il manifesta dans un glapissement de bonheur. Il s'effondra sous le poids de sa moitié qui retombait sur lui, à bout de force lui aussi. L'atmosphère était écrasante, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Après quelques minutes, Ron fit l'effort de se lever et d'aller tendre la main à son meilleur ami pour l'aider à se relever. Harry prit appui sur son épaule pendant que Drago se relevait difficilement, étourdi. Ils sortirent du sauna, vacillant presque tellement la chaleur et le plaisir s'étaient abattues fort sur eux, récupérèrent leurs vêtements et retournèrent dans leur suite. Ce bain de vapeur, c'était une bonne idée, mais ça leur avait fait tourner la tête.

.

Au vu de leur état, Ron prépara de simples pâtes avec une sauce au fromage. Ils avalèrent leur repas en un rien de temps, et s'effondrèrent dans leur lit. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir profondément, comme épuisés par toutes ces émotions. Cependant, en plein milieu de la nuit, Harry se réveilla. Même s'il dormait mieux depuis son anniversaire, il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller la nuit ou d'avoir des insomnies. Sans faire de bruit, il quitta l'étreinte de ses amants et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Il avait toujours son paquet, et il sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma. Sa vie commençait à redevenir stable mais il était préoccupé par son avenir. Ces vacances étaient géniales, il aimait beaucoup de pays chaud, et chaque moment avec Ron et Drago était comme dans un rêve, mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer en Angleterre et de recommencer comme avant. L'idée de ne rien faire de ses journées l'ennuyait profondément, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il avait envie de faire d'autre de sa vie. Il prit plusieurs bouffées, et laissa son esprit se vider de tous ces soucis. Il fallait qu'il profite, c'était rare les vacances, et celles-ci étaient trop précieuses pour être gâchée à cause d'idées noires. Il prit une nouvelle bouffée, et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix endormie de Ron dans son dos :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Merde, Ron, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolé …

S'excusa le rouquin, tout en passant un bras sur ses épaules et en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Harry soupira et écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira :

\- J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées …

\- Hum, et t'étais perdu où dans tes pensées ?

\- Je me demandais ce qu'on allait devenir tous les trois …

Ron voulu le rassurer, mais le brun l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se blottir contre son torse :

\- Je suis heureux d'être ici, ces vacances étaient vraiment une super bonne idée. Mais j'ai un peu peur de quand on rentrera.

\- Tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi ? Et que tu peux nous parler d'absolument tout ?

\- Je sais Ron. Merci.

Ils s'étreignirent un instant, avant de retourner se coucher. L'un contre l'autre dans le lit, ils se regardèrent un moment en silence pour ne pas réveiller Drago. Finalement, le brun soupira :

\- Je veux qu'on emménage ensemble.

\- Je vis déjà chez toi.

Le taquina légèrement le rouquin, comprenant très bien de quoi il parlait. Glissant sa main dans la sienne, l'Elu marmonna :

\- Je veux qu'on vive avec Drago, tout le temps …

\- On lui en parlera demain, en attendant, rendors-toi …

Ron n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient prêts pour cette nouvelle étape dans leur couple. C'était peut-être un peu tôt, cela ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient officiellement avouer leurs sentiments mutuels, et même pas six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Certes, ce serait génial de vivre ensemble, mais le problème à trois, c'était qu'il fallait être trois à être prêts pour franchir chaque nouvelle étape.

Ils se levèrent relativement tôt le lendemain, afin d'être prêt pour leur journée d'excursion. Ils prirent un bon gros petit-déjeuner, se préparèrent en vitesse, et partirent avec le bus du l'hôtel. Au programme, ils allaient visiter Casablanca et Rabat, faire les souks, manger des spécialités locales et finir en assistant à une cérémonie traditionnelle. Ils commencèrent par faire un tour de Rabat en bus, ainsi que par visiter la plus vieille maison de la ville. Ensuite, ils partirent faire le tour en bus de Casablanca, et enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le souk. A vrai dire, Harry et Drago n'étaient pas spécialement impatients de se retrouver dans la foule dense, mais Ron était tellement surexcité qu'ils étaient heureux d'y aller. Le rouquin voulait absolument faire des achats, plus précisément, il voulait acquérir des livres de cuisine, quelques épices fameuses, voire même goûter quelques spécialités typiques. Ses pupilles se délectaient d'avance, et il ne fut pas déçu. Légèrement en retrait, ses amants le suivirent partout où il voulait aller, parcourant les stands avec des yeux émerveillés, mais surveillant quand même du coin de l'œil le rouquin qui se comportait comme un enfant. Puis, ils allèrent au restaurant : impossible d'en placer une tellement Ron s'extasiait sur tous les mets, et ça faisait plaisir de le voir si enthousiaste depuis qu'il avait été viré de son poste de cuistot. Enfin, ils assistèrent à une cérémonie traditionnelle de service de thé chez un habitant. Ça ne passionnât par forcément les trois hommes, mais Harry en profita pour rapporter un souvenir à sa meilleure amie. Bref, la journée avait été bien remplie, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, impossible d'avoir une discussion sérieuse parce que Ron insista pour cuisiner toutes sortes de plats. Après un dîner qui dura plusieurs heures – le rouquin avait vraiment mis les petits plats dans les grands – ils se couchèrent très vite parce qu'ils étaient épuisés par cette longue journée d'excursion.

Le lendemain, ils firent la grasse matinée bien mérité. Pour une fois, le premier à se réveiller fut Drago, qui s'éveilla à cause de la chaleur dans la chambre combinée à celle des corps chauds de ses amants. Il se dégagea doucement pour ne pas les réveiller, et alla se servir un verre d'eau fraiche. Il hésita à retourner se coucher, mais se sentant pleinement reposé, il décida de s'installer sur le salon d'extérieur. C'était calme et paisible, tellement agréable comparé au tumulte de leur vie londonienne. Il sourit lorsqu'Harry apparut à son tour, un café à la main, et qu'il s'installa à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant juste de leur présence et du calme. Puis, lorsqu'Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Malfoy, le blond demanda :

\- Tu penses que Weas peut dormir jusqu'à quelle heure ?

\- Ho, vu comme c'est parti, il est capable de dormir jusqu'à demain …

Le blond sourit et caressa ses cheveux indomptables. Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se retrouver que tous les deux. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Ron, surtout le midi, et Ron passait pas mal de temps avec Harry puisqu'ils vivaient ensemble. Alors que l'ancien Serpentard allait glisser sa main dans le bas de ses reins, le brun se retourna et dit :

\- Je veux que tu vives avec nous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux qu'on emménage tous les trois. Chez toi, chez moi, ou dans un nouvel endroit, peu importe, mais j'ai très envie qu'on vive ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Un peu pris au dépourvu, la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire, c'était :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Ron ?

\- Il … attends, c'est ta façon de dire que tu ne veux pas ?

\- Hey, je n'ai pas dit ça !

Harry n'était pas vraiment dupe, et l'ombre qui passa dans son regard n'échappa pas à Drago. Ce dernier passa de nouveau son bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui :

\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas contre. Je pense juste qu'on devrait y réfléchir tous les trois et prendre la décision ensemble.

\- Alors tu es d'accord ?

L'auror soupira mais ne put retenir un sourire. Il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir sans hésiter :

\- Bien sûr. Si ça te rend heureux, alors ça me rend heureux. Si tu penses que c'est le mieux pour nous, alors pourquoi pas.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, l'héritier Malfoy mordilla son oreille tout en le faisant basculer sous lui. Il descendit avec sa langue le long de sa mâchoire, tout en caressant avec tendresse son torse. Harry voulu rester un peu contrarié par ce revirement de situation, mais il ne put se retenir de gémir. De concert, ils retirèrent leurs t-shirts et commencèrent à se tripoter avec ardeur. Que c'était bon, sous le soleil brulant du Maroc, de se caresser en profitant du calme. Avec tendresse, Harry saisit la nuque de son amant pour lui donner un long et passionné baiser. Doucement, il inversa les rôles, prenant le dessus sur son petit-ami, tout en le débarrassant de son bas de jogging qu'il avait enfilé pour sortir. En temps normal, ils auraient rougi de se retrouver dans cette position sur leur terrasse, alors que n'importe qui aurait pût les surprendre, mais dans le calme de leur villa, ils s'en moquaient. Le Gryffondor saisit le membre palpitant du blond et commença à le masturber avec langueur. Se cambrant sous les caresses, le blond s'agrippa à ses épaules et grogna :

\- Merlin … ça fait du bien … ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé …

Le jeune homme comprit. Ils étaient bien tous les trois, mais c'est vrai que quelques fois, ça faisait du bien de se retrouver qu'à deux. Harry avait Ron que pour lui tous les soirs, et Drago avait Ron en exclusivité tous les midis, mais ils n'avaient pas leur petit créneau rien qu'à eux. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il prit en bouche l'objet de ses désirs, arrachant un soupire plus prononcé du Serpentard. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le sexe de son copain, et descendit sa langue pour rencontrer ses bourses, son aine, puis ses plis intimes. C'était doux et tendre, exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin ce matin. Drago soupirait, laissant son corps à la merci du brun. Il ne contrôlait plus sa respiration, haletant de bonheur et zozotant de plaisir à chaque contact entre sa peau et la langue plus qu'experte de son amant. Il abandonna son bas ventre pour lui arracher un baiser, avant d'aller titiller son lobe d'oreille. Pour la première fois, Harry donna des directives, s'imposant comme dominant à l'image de Ron :

\- Je veux que tu jouisses pour moi amour …

Et il redescendit le sucer avec gourmandise et tant d'application, que Drago ne mit pas longtemps à lâcher son jus de plaisir entre ses lèvres. Remontant de nouveau à hauteur de son visage, le Survivant caressa ses cheveux blonds et quémanda :

\- Soulage-moi maintenant …

Sans attendre une seconde, l'auror lui arracha un baiser et descendit frotter sa joue contre son érection. Il resta un moment comme ça, sentant seulement la peau tendue du sexe contre son visage, avant de donner un premier coup de langue. Il était d'humeur joueuse, alors il s'amusa à donner de nombreux coups de langues sur le gland, sans jamais le prendre en bouche. Il sentait qu'Harry se retenait, et ce dernier poussa un long gémissement de frustration lorsque Drago rajouta ses doigts, effleurant ses fesses sans jamais vraiment le caresser. Taquin, le blond léchouilla son aine, puis revient souffler sur le gland rougi. Harry se languissait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser les commandes à son copain. Il aimait trop s'abandonner corps et âme à ses copains. Cependant, il grogna :

\- S'il te plaît, bébé …

C'était la première fois qu'il lui donnait un surnom – il n'en n'avait jamais donné à Ron – et c'était vraiment sorti naturellement. Un peu surpris et touché, le blond ne put faire durer sa douce torture. Il emboucha son sexe et le pompa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Harry soupirait de plaisir, alors il y mettait toujours plus d'ardeur, allant et venant vite et fort sur son sexe gonflé. Son ardeur eut raison du Gryffondor qui se déversa en lui en seulement quelques secondes dans un ultime gémissement de bonheur. Drago garda un moment le sexe en bouche, goûtant sa chaleur et le sentant doucement se ramollir, avant de remonter. Il embrassa langoureusement son amant, à en perdre haleine, et Harry se blottit contre lui. Merlin, ce que c'était bon de commencer la journée avec un petit moment de tendresse et un orgasme. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, juste élancés, avant d'entendre Ron les appeler depuis la chambre. Ils le rejoignirent et passèrent la journée ensemble.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Que ce soit le lemon au sauna, l'envie d'Harry, ou le dernier petit moment d'intimité entre Harry et Drago ?**

 **Au programme du prochain chapitre : retour de vacances, un mariage qui arrive et d'autres petites surprises :D**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	26. Chapitre 25 : LOVE YOU MORE THAN THIS

**Hello !**

 **Bon, la semaine prochaine, j'ai mes gros partiels, donc je vous cache pas que je suis pas trop emballée et que j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire la suite ... ce qui me dégoûte un peu, parce que dans cette histoire, il y a des gros "pics", qui représentent les moments importants avec les très gros changements, comme le passage de 2 à 3, ou l'anniversaire d'Harry qui veut partir, et là, j'ai commencé le chapitre 35 avec un de ces gros moments qui change l'histoire, qui lui donne un nouveau sens à tout et qui dirige l'histoire vers ailleurs - et inévitablement, la fin. Alors je suis un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire comme je le voudrai, heureusement, j'arrive à grappiller quelques minutes de temps en temps ^^**

 **Je suis contente que le déménagement vous plaise autant, et le petit moment Harry/Drago aussi :D**

 **Aujourd'hui, il va y avoir un autre de ces pics dont je vous parlais précédemment, et aussi, un peu plus de Ron. - Au fait, je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais de plus en plus mon Ron ? Pourtant, à la base, comme vous, j'ai pas vraiment d'affinité avec lui, mais je l'aime bien, surtout qu'il est important :) Et vous, vous pensez quoi de mon Ron ?  
**

 **Ha, et dernière nouvelle du jour : j'ai enfin fini ton cadeau, Deponia ! Je l'ai fini hier, au boulot, entre deux révisions ^^ Du coup, je l'ai posté aujourd'hui, sous le nom d' "Irrésistible Alchimie", parce que j'étais pas du tout inspirée ^^ J'espère ne jamais réécrire sur ce couple, mais que l'OS - qui est plutôt un PWP - vous plaira quand même pour ceux intéressés ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture, j'arrête de diverger ^^**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25: LOVE YOU MORE THAN THIS**

Leurs vacances passèrent à un rythme fou, et c'est vraiment à contrecœur qu'ils rentrèrent à Londres. Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas passer leur vie à baiser et ne rien faire de la journée, mais le retour à la capital était un peu brutal. En plus, il y avait le mariage de Ginny à la fin de la semaine, et l'anxiété de Drago n'avait pas échappé aux deux autres. Cependant, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire pour le rassurer. Drago travaillait toute la journée et rejoignait ses amants la nuit, Ron était très occupé parce qu'en parallèle de sa recherche d'emploi, sa mère ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle pour qu'il aide aux derniers préparatifs du mariage, et Harry avait été réquisitionné par Hermione pour faire pour l'accompagner dans les derniers jours de la promotion de son livre. Et faute de savoir quoi dire, la seule chose dont Harry parlait, c'était de son désire qu'ils emménagent tous les trois, ensemble. Ron et Drago ne disaient rien, sans être spécialement pour ou contre l'idée. En fait, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi penser, parce que c'était tentant après ces vacances d'être vraiment en couple, et de vivre comme un vrai couple, mais c'était aussi effrayant. C'était une nouvelle façon d'appréhender leur couple, et c'était difficile d'être sûr qu'ils ne faisaient pas une immense bêtise.

Le mariage arriva à une vitesse hallucinante, au plus grand déplaisir des trois amants. Le matin du mariage, ils se levèrent dans un silence presque religieux. Ron était parti plus tôt pour aider sa famille – même s'il n'était pas particulièrement heureux. Bien sûr, ça lui faisait plaisir que sa sœur se marie, mais il était mal à l'aise. En plus, ils avaient convenu d'y aller en tant que couple, mais d'agir en tant qu'amis. Ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à Ron, qui se sentait brider, mais il savait que c'était le mieux pour tout le monde. C'était le mariage de Ginny, il ne voulait pas choquer les mœurs et créer un scandale, sa petite sœur comptait trop pour ça. Bref, cette journée semblait synonyme d'ennui, mais il fallait quand même y aller. Harry et Drago se préparèrent un peu plus tard, et ils rejoignirent les invités pour la cérémonie. Ils firent en sorte de se placer au fond de la salle, conscients qu'ils n'étaient pas des invités d'honneur.

Ce fut une belle cérémonie, bien que les garçons ne s'y intéressassent pas vraiment. Après ça, il y eu les festivités, avec tout d'abord l'ouverture du bal par les mariés, puis les apéros, et enfin, on servit le repas, sous les tentures dressées dans le jardin du Terrier. Ron boudait, parce qu'il était à table avec sa famille, alors qu'Harry et Drago étaient à table avec d'anciens amis de Poudlard. Seule Hermione semblait compatissante avec Ron, et elle tentait de lui faire la discussion. A la table de Drago et Harry, Luna était très distrayante, et Neville était vraiment heureux de pouvoir discuter du bon vieux temps avec Harry. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à la troisième entrée, Drago glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry sous la table, et se pencha pour lui chuchoter :

\- Je vais faire un tour dehors, je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes …

Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur, et il songea que s'il était Harry, il en aurait bien profiter pour fumer. Il soupira, et s'éloigna un peu du bruit de la fête. C'était la toute première fois qu'il venait au Terrier, et même s'il était bien auprès d'Harry et de Ron, il ne se sentait absolument pas à sa place dans cette fête. Il sursauta lorsqu'on lui parla :

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Malfoy, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

Il se retourna, et constata que son ancien professeur, McGonagal, était là. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué dans la foule des invités. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules :

\- Certaines personnes ont insisté pour que je vienne. Mais je ne suis pas surpris de vous voir là, professeur.

\- Voyons, je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis longtemps, Monsieur Malfoy. Mais sachez que j'aime avoir des nouvelles de mes anciens élèves. Tous, sans exception.

Le blondinet compris le message, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire de remerciement. McGonagal, au contraire de Rogue, n'avait jamais eu aucun préjugé sur les élèves des autres maisons, et elle était d'une tolérance admirable. Mais son côté Serpentard le poussa à titiller son ancien professeur :

\- Vous êtes directrice de Poudlard, alors vous avez forcément une idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie.

La vieille femme sourit à son tour, et avoua :

\- Monsieur Potter se confie beaucoup à Miss Granger. Et Miss Granger et moi entretenons une correspondance assidue depuis qu'elle a quitté l'école. J'aime garder un œil sur mes protégés, et vous avez toujours fait partie de la vie de ces trois Gryffondors-là.

Drago se détourna de la femme, regarda le paysage si coloré. Les Weasley avaient vraiment grandi dans un terrier, mais ça lui semblait tellement plus chaud et réconfortant que le manoir de ses parents. Il pensait que la directrice allait le laisser seul, mais elle dit :

\- Vous savez, Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai un collègue qui cherche un apprenti maître de potion. Il cherche quelqu'un pour un stage de dix semaines à l'étranger, et pour ensuite reprendre sa boutique après quelques années de travail en commun. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous.

\- Ha bon, vous n'avez pas pensé à Granger d'abord ?

\- Peut-être que j'y ai songé, mais Miss Granger aime son travail, et elle veut fonder une famille. Et je trouve que ce travail vous correspond bien plus. Qu'en dites-vous ?

L'héritier Malfoy la regarda surprise, comme s'il ne croyait pas à sa chance. C'était une chance incroyable qu'elle lui offrait là, et en y réfléchissant bien, c'était parfait. Il ne voulait plus être auror, définitivement, il n'en pouvait plus. Et les potions, il adorait ça, ça l'avait toujours passionné, et il se voyait bien devenir maître de potion et tenir sa petite boutique, inventer de nouvelles potions … Il lança un regard vers les tentures où se déroulait la cérémonie, et resta muet. C'était tentant d'accepter la proposition, mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que maintenant, il y avait Harry et Ron dans sa vie, et c'était long dix semaines pour leur relation si fragile. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas prendre de décision sans leur en avoir parlé avant, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient. Pourtant, il en avait très envie, mais non, il ne le ferait pas. La directrice capta son regard et comprit son inquiétude, alors elle le rassura :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse tout de suite. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, discutez-en avec vos amis, et faites-moi parvenir votre décision. Mais vous savez, c'est une chance à ne pas manquer, ce choix peut être décisif pour votre avenir …

Il la remercia du regard, et lui proposa :

\- Cela vous dirait de rentrer et de m'accorder une danse, professeur ?

\- Monsieur Malfoy, vous venez de toucher la corde sensible !

S'amusa son ancien professeur, dont tout le monde savait qu'elle aimait la danse. Ils retournèrent à la fête, et Drago l'apprécia mieux à son retour, même s'il avait hâte d'en finir avec ce fichu mariage.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez Harry, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, Ron retira immédiatement sa robe sorcière :

\- Merlin, je déteste ce truc !

\- Weas, tu détestes les vêtements, si tu pouvais, tu vivrais tout nu.

S'amuse Drago en défaisant sa cravate, et Harry approuva en souriant. Ron balança sa chemise en faisant la moue :

\- Nan, mais ce truc est vraiment pire que tout ! Et puis, je vivrais tout nu que si vous l'étiez aussi !

Ils finirent de se déshabiller et se couchèrent enfin. Ils étaient tous les trois épuisés, et Ron était un peu trop imbibé pour qu'il soit raisonnable d'envisager faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que dormir.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour fumer, Harry fut surpris de voir Drago déjà debout, en train de boire un café tout en lisant une lettre dans le salon. Ron dormait encore, et il restait endormi un moment vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille. Le Survivant rejoint son collègue et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Hey, salut ! Tu es bien matinal … Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- C'est une proposition de stage … McGonagal connait un maître de potion qui recherche un apprenti. Elle m'a proposé comme apprenti, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter …

\- Hé, mais c'est génial ? Pourquoi tu n'accepterais pas ?

Sincèrement, Harry était heureux pour lui, parce qu'à l'image de son ancienne directrice, il pensait vraiment que Drago pouvait être fait pour ça. Mais le regard hésitant de Drago le fit douter :

\- C'est sûr que ça me plairait, je pourrai reprendre sa boutique d'ici deux ou trois ans mais … il faut faire un stage avant. Un stage de dix semaines, à l'étranger.

Ok, c'était donc ça le piège. Harry glissa ses doigts entre les siens et demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de le faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, oui, je crois … mais je ne peux pas partir dix semaines à l'étranger, je …

Il se stoppa, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Mais l'Elu n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre. Comme avant ce week-end enfermé avec Ron, il avait peur. Et c'était légitime, Harry et Ron ressentaient cette même peur légitime de ne plus faire partie du trio, de se retrouver exclu et de découvrir que les deux autres n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Mais c'était aussi très égoïste, alors Harry essaya de le rassurer :

\- C'est une chance unique, tu ne dois pas la rater. Tu sais, avec Ron, on te soutiendra et on attendra ton retour avec impatience.

\- Mais, si …

\- On t'attendra. Promis, ce n'est pas parce que tu pars quelques semaines qu'on va t'exclure de notre vie. On t'enverra des lettres, et on préparera même ton retour …

Drago tenta de sourire, parce qu'Harry tentait sincèrement de le rassurer, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment :

\- J'ai peur que vous avanciez sans moi et que je n'arrive pas à rattraper le train après …

\- Je sais, c'est normal. Mais tu nous fais confiance ? On sera là à ton retour … Tu sais quoi, on viendra te rejoindre le week-end quelques fois. Et je vais préparer notre déménagement.

\- Tu veux toujours qu'on emménage ensemble ?

\- Oui, on attendra ton retour, mais on va le faire. Je veux vivre avec vous.

Le blond l'embrassa doucement, et pour la première fois, les mots se formaient clairement dans son esprit. Il était amoureux. Oui, irrémédiablement fou amoureux des deux Gryffondors, c'était incontestable. Harry se détacha de lui et caressa son visage :

\- Tu devrais aller réveiller Ron, et lui en parler. Mais je suis sûr qu'il pensera comme moi.

L'ancien Serpentard acquiesça et se leva pour rejoindre leur amant. Il était terrifié, mais Harry avait raison. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas uniquement baser sa vie sur leur couple, mais il devait surtout avoir le courage de faire ce qu'il voulait. Quelle ironie du sort pour un Serpentard. Il se glissa dans les draps auprès du rouquin, et l'observa un moment dormir. Ron dormait toujours les poings serrés, mais il avait besoin de tenir quelque chose – ou quelqu'un- dans ses bras, ce qui expliquait l'oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui. Le blond avait appris à aimer cet homme si malicieux, et même ses taches de rousseur qui l'avaient toujours horripilées lui paraissaient attirantes. En dépit de tout, Ron avait su l'écouter et être là quand il en avait besoin, et si une vie sans Harry était impossible, une vie sans Ron l'était tout autant. L'auror finit par glisser sa paume contre sa joue, et par l'embrasser tendrement, avant de souffler contre ses lèvres :

\- Ron … il faut que je te parle … réveille-toi s'il te plaît …

Le dernier des Weasley s'agita un peu dans son sommeil, mais il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Un sourire irradia son visage quand il reconnut le jeune homme blond, mais il fronça les sourcils :

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Dans le salon, il fume. Il faut que je te parle.

Le rouquin fronça de plus belle les sourcils, et se redressa dans le lit. Il n'aimait pas ces mots. Mais il écouta Drago, la proposition de devenir apprenti, le stage obligatoire, et son amant n'eut même pas besoin de formuler ses craintes à voix haute, parce que Ron les connaissait déjà. Sans attendre, il fit basculer le blond sous lui et l'embrassa passionnément, tout en collant son érection matinale contre son bas ventre :

\- Merde, Darling, saisis ta chance et pars faire ce foutu stage ! Tu sais qu'on va t'attendre, alors fais-le ! Tu sais que je tiens à toi, et que je ne vais rien faire pour faire rompre notre couple ?

\- Je sais Weas, mais … je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur ! Je suis terrifié à l'idée de vous laisser seuls, sans moi, et de revenir et de m'apercevoir que … que … que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi !

Comme à chaque fois que le blond se confiait à lui, Ron en fut très touché, et il le serra contre son torse :

\- Drago … je te jure qu'il faut que tu partes en toute confiance. Tu le sais, on a besoin de toi, et ça va être dur, mais tu ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance ! Tu vas nous manquer mais … je te promets que nos retrouvailles seront les plus indécentes de ta vie, et qu'on viendra te voir aussi souvent que possible. S'il te plait, ne te prive pas à cause de tes peurs, fais-nous confiance …

Drago aurait voulu lui répondre, parce qu'il leur faisait confiance mais c'était en lui-même qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, parce qu'il était amoureux, et que ce que Ron avait dit le touchait beaucoup, alors il l'embrassa avec fougue. Ron répondit au baiser, et il soupira quand il sentit la main de son vis-à-vis venir caresser sa virilité. Drago ne lâchait pas ses lèvres, tout en caressant avec ardeur son membre, désireux de lui faire passer tout son amour. Le rouquin fut obligé de rompre le ballet effréné de leurs langues, manquant de souffle, et il rejeta la tête en arrière quand Drago s'attaqua à son cou. Le blondinet ne resta pas longtemps dans son cou, s'attaquant avec hardiesse à ses tétons, tout en glissant ses mains sur ses fesses. Le Weasley grognait sous le traitement, mais il en redemandait encore à force de gémissements, et sa moitié faillit l'achever : empreint d'une sensualité sans pareille, Drago se lécha les doigts avec gourmandise, les lubrifiant au passage, avant d'aller titiller son orifice. Il s'apprêtait à se lécher les babines et à descendre pour finir de préparer le cuisinier, mais ce dernier le supplia :

\- Darling, prend-moi maintenant, j'en peux plus …

Il se présenta alors devant son entrée, et avec douceur, il le pénétra. C'était rare que Ron soit le soumis, mais ça rendait toujours plus intense les moments où il s'abandonnait. Avec langueur, Drago allait et venait contre son amant, soupirant comme si c'était la meilleure chose du monde. Ron s'agrippait à lui, grognant son prénom :

\- Drago … encore … continue … hum, Drago … ho oui …

Et c'est dans ce ballet saccadé de supplication et de tendresse qu'ils jouirent ensemble, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Alors que Drago se retirait tout en s'effondrant sur Ron, le rouquin le fit doucement basculer sur le dos et se blottit contre lui :

\- On va continuer de t'aimer, même si tu es loin de nous. Ne t'inquiète pas Drago …

Le jeune homme blond ne dit rien mais le serra un peu plus fort. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Alors c'était vrai. Ils étaient vraiment un couple, et ils s'aimaient, et ils allaient emménager ensemble. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de nombreuses craintes, mais il était sûr maintenant : il allait faire ce stage. Dès le lendemain, il présenterait sa démission au bureau des aurors, et quand il reviendrait de ces dix semaines, il retrouverait ses amours comme avant.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater, ça évolue, que ce soit au niveau des sentiments, de leur couple ou tout simplement de leur vie !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'avoue que c'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup :)**

 **A mercredi prochain :D**


	27. Chapitre 26 : THERE YOU'LL BE

**Hello !**

 **Je poste un jour plus tôt parce que j'ai une journée entière de partiels demain ^^**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai hâte que se finissent mes partiels ... D'ailleurs, entre deux révisions, j'ai eu un peu le temps d'écrire, et je viens de m'apercevoir de quelque chose d'horrible : j'ai presque fini l'écriture ...**

 **Du coup, je pense qu'il me reste 5 ou 6 chapitres, au maximum 10, donc pour vous, il doit vous rester 15 à 20 chapitres, ça me rend super triste et en même temps super impatiente d'écrire ! Ça va me faire tout drôle quand j'aurai terminé cette histoire ...**

 **Mais bon, ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent ^^**

 **C'est un chapitre très court aujourd'hui, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26: THERE YOU'LL BE**

Drago tint ses résolutions : il accepta le stage, et rédigea sa lettre de démission avec Harry. Il ne partirait que fin septembre, mais il avait beaucoup de choses à préparer. Il fallait qu'il fasse les papiers pour être en règle dans chaque pays où il irait – normalement, il ferait l'Allemagne, la Roumanie, l'Afrique centrale et du Sud, l'Australie, le Brésil, le Mexique, et il finirait par les Etats-Unis. En plus de ça, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait de potions, il se sentait un peu rouillé, alors il voulait étudier un peu pour être sûr d'être à niveau. Et puis, il y avait Harry et Ron. Ron cherchait activement un nouveau boulot, et ce stage avait donné à Harry l'espoir de trouver lui-aussi ce qu'il voulait faire. Drago avait besoin de profiter de chaque instant avec eux, de savourer ces moments qui deviendraient des souvenirs pour son voyage et de se préparer mentalement à ne plus être avec eux tout le temps. C'était ce qu'il appréhendait le plus : se retrouver seul, tous les soirs, et rien que de penser qu'il dormirait seul dans son petit lit d'hôtel le déprimait.

Lorsque le jour du départ arriva, l'héritier Malfoy avait le ventre tordu à cause du stress. Il n'arrivait même plus à se réjouir à l'idée de partir, et ce n'étaient pas la faute d'Harry et Ron qui n'avaient cessé de se réjouir pour lui. Ses amants n'avaient cessé d'avoir des petites attentions pour lui et d'essayer de le rassurer, mais ils voyaient bien que ce n'était pas très efficace. Malgré toutes les promesses qu'ils pouvaient faire, ça ne semblait jamais suffisant. Drago fut le dernier prêt, et c'est presque Ron qui dû le forcer à se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous pour prendre le portoloin, le blond était plus pâle que jamais et tirait une tête de condamné. Il y avait déjà le maître de potion, le Professeur Pasch, ainsi que la directrice McGonagall qui était venue souhaiter bonne chance à son ancien élève. Ils se saluèrent, et les ainés laissèrent les trois jeunes hommes se dire au revoir. Soudain pris de timidité, Drago resta à distance et fit la moue :

\- Bon, ben, je crois que c'est le moment pour moi d'y aller …

\- Fais pas ta chochotte Darling !

S'exclama Ron tout en le tirant dans leurs bras. Et le rouquin avait eu raison, parce que le blond serra fort contre lui ses amants, profitant de cette étreinte réconfortante comme si c'était la dernière. Puis, à contrecœur, il se détacha d'eux et se força à sourire :

\- Il faut que j'y aille maintenant … Vous m'enverrez des lettres ?

\- Tous les jours ! Et on viendra te voir dès qu'on pourra !

Lui affirma Harry, qui essayait de cacher à quel point il était affecté par son départ. Finalement, ils durent se séparer, et le futur maître prit le portoloin qui l'emmenait sur le continent.

Il y avait deux choses auxquelles Ron ne s'était pas attendu après le départ du blond : la première, c'était qu'il lui manque autant – il comprenait ce qu'avait enduré Harry quand il était parti ces deux ans aux Etats-Unis – et la deuxième, c'est que l'Elu décide de faire ceinture. Même s'il n'avait pas prévu de sauter sur son amant tout le temps, il avait pensé qu'ils auraient une vie sexuelle normale en attendant le retour du serpentard. Que nenni, puisque Harry était clair là-dessus : sans Drago, il ne se passerait rien, et si le rouquin n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Ce qui expliqua qu'au bout d'une semaine, lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le futur maître de potion en Roumanie, le rouquin se montra aussi câlin qu'un chat, ronronnant presque en se frottant contre l'héritier Malfoy :

\- Tu nous as manqué Darling ...

De son côté, même si Drago avait beaucoup pensé à eux et angoissait toujours autant, cette première semaine avait été génial. Il ne s'était pas aperçu d'à quel point faire des potions lui manquait et à quel point il aimait ça. En l'espace d'une semaine, il avait appris énormément de choses, récoltant des ingrédients rares et préparant des potions qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Plus que jamais, il était sûr que c'était ça qu'il voulait faire, et rien d'autre. Il accueillit ses amants avec joie dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel durant son premier week-end en Roumanie. Ron fut le premier à se blottir contre lui, et Harry l'étreignit également, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Le moment était parfait, jusqu'à ce que Ron et sa libido intenable rompe la magie des retrouvailles :

\- Bon, maintenant on peut baiser, parce que j'en peux plus moi !

Cela fit rire ses deux amants, mais ils ne protestèrent absolument pas. Et finalement, le faire dans cette petite chambre d'hôtel leur rappelait le début de leur relation. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur affaire, Ron soupira de soulagement :

\- C'est vraiment trop bon ! Je ne suis pas fait pour l'abstinence moi ! Drago, dis-lui !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire d'abstinence ?

\- C'est Harry ! Tu sais que je t'aime Darling, mais je ne peux pas attendre une semaine pour baiser, j'ai des besoins ! S'il te plait, fais-lui entendre raison ...

L'implora le rouquin, ce qui fit rire le blond, alors que le brun restait silencieux entre eux. Le stagiaire embrassa la joue du Survivant et glissa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille :

\- T'as décidé de torturer un peu Weas ?

\- J'ai pas envie que tu te sentes mal en pensant qu'on ... qu'on passe notre temps à s'envoyer en l'air sans toi ... Est-ce que j'ai tort ?

Le Weasley marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe, mais Drago l'ignora, très touché par les paroles de son amant :

\- C'est adorable ... mais je crois que tu vas nous détraquer Weas ...

Plaisanta-t-il, ce qui fit rire le brun. Le ci-nommé intervint :

\- Si ça te dérange vraiment Darling, on peut être sage et attendre que ...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter d'en parler, parce que ça commence à vraiment m'exciter de vous imaginer ...

Bien sûr, la remarque redonna vigueur à ses amants qui ne perdirent pas de temps pour célébrer de nouveau leurs retrouvailles.

Après une nuit peu reposante, alors que Ron dormait – il n'était plus le moins du monde frustré – et qu'Harry fumait une énième clope, le blond le rejoignit à la fenêtre et demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça va, _bébé_?

Le surnom fit sourire le brun, qui glissa sa main dans celle de son vis-à-vis :

\- Ça va. Tu me manques beaucoup, mais je tiens le coup ...

\- Et au niveau du boulot, comment vous vous en sortez avec Weas ?

\- Ron cherche toujours. Il désespère un peu de trouver un poste qui lui plaît, les seuls postes qu'on lui a proposés étaient dans des petits restaus pour touristes, ça le déprime un peu ...

\- Et toi, est-ce que tu sais où tu en es ?

Le Survivant se débarrassa de son mégot et passa ses bras autour du coup de sa moitié :

\- Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à la fin de mon congé, je vais présenter ma lettre de démission. Mais je cherche toujours.

Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant tendrement, et il l'embrassa avec tendresse :

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quand tu t'y attendras le moins ...

\- J'espère ... On retourne avec Ron ?

Le week-end se termine bien trop vite au goût des trois hommes, et la séparation fut difficile. Mais après déjà une semaine de séparation, ils avaient à peu près trouvé leur rythme. Drago travaillait d'arrache-pied, apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait du professeur Pasch et assimilant un nombre incroyable d'informations intéressantes. De son côté, Ron cherchait toujours un poste de cuisinier, et avec réticence, il accepta un poste au Chaudron Baveur – mais c'était temporaire et uniquement pour rendre service à Hannah et Neville Londubat – tout en continuant à chercher le poste de ses rêves. Malheureusement, il y avait peu de poste, et il n'arrivait pas à en trouver. Il rêvait d'un restaurant conviviale où il pourrait exprimer sa créativité à travers ses assiettes ... mais hormis les restaurants pour touristes et ceux avec des étoiles, aucun restaurant bistrot, cosy ou authentique n'avait besoin de ses services.

A la fin de cette deuxième semaine, Drago pria ses amants de ne pas venir les rejoindre. Il était en Afrique, dans des zones hostiles, et il préférait que ses amants attendent le week-end suivant pour les rejoindre. Ron et Harry protestèrent, voulant absolument le revoir après une semaine de séparation, mais le blond fut intraitable.

Même si Harry avait cédé et arrêté de faire abstinence, ils commencèrent leur semaine frustrés. Ils n'avaient pas eu leur petite dose de serpentard, et avaient pleinement conscience qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. La conséquence fut que : premièrement, Harry passait énormément de temps chez Hermione – ils adoraient parler de leurs problèmes de cœur sans les frères Weasley -, deuxièmement, Harry était insatiable comme jamais au lit, arrivant même à épuiser son meilleur ami, et troisièmement, Ron n'avait jamais autant écris de lettres que durant cette semaine. Souvent, il se plaignait de tout et de rien, quelques fois, il demandait au blond de revenir au plus vite, d'autres fois encore, il se moquait d'Harry. Le Weasley aimait bien son nouveau boulot, même s'il trouvait vraiment dommage de ne pas avoir vraiment le choix.

Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment mentionné à Ron et Drago, c'était qu'il n'allait pas seulement discuter avec Hermione. La vérité, c'est que sans le dire à ses amants, il commençait à chercher un endroit où ils pourraient s'installer. Il était maintenant évident qu'ils ressentaient tous les trois la même chose, et s'installer ensemble était plus naturel que logique. Harry savait précisément ce qu'il voulait, et Hermione l'aidait activement dans ses recherches : un appartement dans Londres, sur trois ou quatre étages, avec une grande cuisine pour Ron, au minimum quatre chambres – une chacun et une commune -, trois salles de bain dans l'idéal, un grand salon avec cheminée, et s'il y avait un petit rez-de-jardin, ce serait parfait. Evidemment, un tel bien était assez rare dans Londres, et Harry devait forcément attendre le retour de Drago pour avoir son avis, mais ça l'occupait de faire ces recherches. Il voulait vraiment un endroit où ils se sentiraient chez eux, un lieu adapté à leur vie et leur couple. Parce qu'en même temps, il s'apercevait bien que quelque chose avait vraiment changé dans sa vie : même si coucher avec Ron était génial – tout comme avec Drago – ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec faire l'amour tous les trois. C'était comme s'il manquait une pièce, une partie de leur couple, et ils savaient que désormais ils n'étaient complets qu'à trois. Ce qui était très frustrant, puisque Drago était quelque part en Afrique.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre :)**

 **Je vous annonce déjà que le prochain chapitre sera un énorme lemon - dédicacé à l'un d'entre vous ;) - hormis les trois dernières lignes qui vous réservent une ÉNORME surprise !**

 **J'espère vous avoir un peu mis l'eau à la bouche, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour le prochain, ou tout simplement ce que vous aimeriez lire dans les prochaines chapitres ;)**


	28. Chapitre 27 : ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

**Hello !**

 **J'ai plein de choses à vous raconter ! :D**

 **D'abord, mes partiels de la semaine dernière se sont super bien passés, plus que la semaine prochaine et je suis tranquille ^^**

 **Ensuite, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 40 - c'est fou, j'aurai jamais pensé écrire 40 chapitres pour cette histoire, et je vais arriver à 200 pages ! - et je sens vraiment que je me rapproche de la fin de cette histoire. Même si je sais comment l'histoire finie, j'ai un peu du mal à amener l'histoire à la fin, sûrement parce que je n'ai pas envie que ça se finisse ... Je pense quand même en avoir pour 5 à 10 chapitres encore, au maximum, donc vous avez encore quelques semaines de répit ^^**

 **Enfin, j'espère vraiment finir d'écrire l'histoire d'ici un mois, maximum deux, parce qu'après, d'Avril à Juin, je vais faire qu'enchaîner les concours, j'aurai mon mémoire + (nouvelle décision de l'IUT) la création d'une entreprise, donc j'aurai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire malheureusement, en dehors des trajets :/**

 **Mais j'ai déjà pleins de projets d'histoires, dont une seule avec un couple yaoi, qui est pour l'instant le couple secondaire, mais j'envisage de le faire passer à couple principale à égalité avec l'autre couple ( ce serait un Drago/Ginny, et un Harry/Blaise, avec un Blaise et un Harry bi, mais j'en dis pas plus ^^)**

 **Bon, pour vraiment conclure cette longue intro, je dédicace ce chapitre à Tintinetina, qui m'a très largement inspiré le lemon du jour, et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE**

Lorsque Drago leur écrivit pour les inviter à venir passer le week-end avec lui en Australie, les deux hommes ouvrirent une bouteille de champagne tellement ils étaient heureux. Après presque deux semaines sans voir le potionniste, c'est euphoriques qu'ils arrivèrent le samedi matin à Melbourne. Ils n'avaient pas dit au blond qu'ils arriveraient si tôt, et ils lui firent la surprise de débarquer dans sa chambre vers neuf heures du matin. Surpris mais heureux, Drago leur ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en souriant :

\- Weas ! Harry ! Je suis tellement content de vous voir !

Il les embrassa tendrement, content de retrouver le contact avec leurs peaux et leurs odeurs. Il les entraîna dans sa chambre, mais le Survivant se rebella :

\- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas te faire pardonner si facilement !

Amusé et intéressé, le blondinet haussa les sourcils et s'informa :

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner ?

\- On pourrait le punir ?

Proposa Ron, toujours aussi friand de ce genre de jeux. L'auror approuva, et décida :

\- Déshabille-toi bébé, mais garde ton caleçon ...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

Se renseigna Drago, tout en retirant son short et son t-shirt. Ron interrogea leur amant du regard, attendant sa décision, et après réflexion, Harry décida :

\- On va t'attacher au lit. Et si tu fais le moindre bruit, on te bâillonne ...

L'apprenti en frissonna d'avance. Harry prenait rarement les commandes, mais quand il le faisait – comme quand il lui avait bandé les yeux dans la chambre d'hôtel – c'était toujours exquis. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il devait avouer qu'il avait vraiment été un vilain garçon, alors la punition était justifiée. Le Survivant voulu lancer un sort d'incarcerem, mais Ron le retint et fit plutôt apparaître des foulards tout en expliquant :

\- Si tu l'attaches avec une corde, il risque de se blesser avec les liens ... tu ne veux pas qu'il se blesse ?

Harry secoua la tête, parce que Ron avait raison. Ça avait beau être une punition, il ne voulait pas faire du mal à son amant, alors il prit les foulards et aida le rouquin à attacher leur amant au lit. Le blond se laissa faire et répondit aux baisers de ses amants avec ardeur. C'est vrai que deux semaines c'était long, et son corps brulait d'impatience. Il n'avait jamais eu une libido sur développée, mais là, il commençait vraiment à être en manque de ses amants. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe, mais de contact, de présence, et surtout, d'amour. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, y avait souvent pensé, mais il se sentait enfin prêt à leur dire. Les mains entravées, il soupira quand les gryffondores descendirent du lit et qu'Harry commença à effeuiller le rouquin sous son regard. Il sortait avec deux hommes terriblement bandant, et la langueur des gestes du Survivant le rendait fou. Il avait beau connaître par cœur la peau et le corps de ses hommes, il en avait encore et toujours envie, pire, c'était devenu un besoin.

Une fois torse nu, Ron décida de reprendre les commandes et de s'attaquer aux vêtements de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas qui regarder, entre Harry sous ses doigts, et Drago qui se tortillait sur le lit, ses sens étaient en alerte. Impatient, il finit par se débarrasser en vitesse des derniers vêtements du brun, et il lui mordilla l'oreille :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de lui ?

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur le visage de l'auror, et il chuchota :

\- On va le faire languir un peu !

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il poussa Ron sur le bord du lit, retira son caleçon et commença à lui faire une fellation profonde. Ils étaient proches de Drago, mais hors de sa portée, et ils pouvaient le sentir s'agiter et se tortiller. Ron gémissait, et avec douceur, il stoppa Harry. Ils se tournèrent vers le blond qui grogna de frustration, et jouant le jeu, Ron demanda à Harry :

\- Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on le bâillonnerait s'il n'était pas sage ?

\- Non ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi participer, bébé, Weas ...

Supplia Drago, tout en continuant de se tortiller pour essayer de les atteindre au bord du lit. Harry se redressa et déposa un baiser sur son tibia, avant de remonter jusqu'aux lèvres du blond en déposant d'autres baisers sur sa peau d'albâtre. Le blond gémit de satisfaction, mais très vite, le brun se détacha de lui :

\- Désolé bébé, mais tu n'as pas été un bon garçon ...

Il récupéra un foulard et le noua pour l'empêcher de parler, tout en déposant un baiser sur son front. Ron décida de changer un peu les choses et de faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, alors il lui proposa un 69, ce que l'Elu accepta aussitôt. Le rouquin mit beaucoup d'ardeur à faire plaisir à son amant, sachant que son meilleur ami semblait très joueur aujourd'hui. Quand ils mirent fin à leur douce gâterie, Ron chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du Survivant, qui afficha un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers leur amant :

\- Comme tu as été sage, tu as le droit à une petite récompense ...

Cela aurait pu être étonnant si ça avait été une autre personne que Ron, mais sans surprise, le Weasley sortit un lot de sextoys de son sac pour le week-end – il devait avouer que c'était grâce à Hermione qui avait accepté d'ensorceler son sac. Sans trop hésiter, le brun saisit un plug et s'approcha du blond. Drago était plein de sueur, c'était une torture ce que lui faisait subir ses amants. S'il avait adoré avoir les yeux bandés, il était complètement fou de ne pas pouvoir bouger et que ses amants ne le touchent pas. C'était aussi frustrant qu'excitant de les voir faire sans pouvoir participer, d'être ainsi soumis à leurs volontés. En temps normal, il aurait paniqué à l'idée de subir les envies des autres, mais ce n'était pas le cas, parce que c'était Harry et Ron. Bon, c'est vrai, il leur en voulait un peu de le torturer ainsi, parce qu'il était en manque lui aussi, mais au moins, il sentait à quel point ses amants tenaient à lui.

Il laissa son ancien collègue lui retirer son caleçon, mais s'agita quand il sentit du lubrifiant couler entre ses fesses. Désespérément, il essayait de rencontrer les doigts de son amant contre lui, mais Harry le gronda en prenant une voix faussement contrariée :

\- Arrête de bouger, ou tu ne seras pas récompensé !

L'ancien serpentard arrêta de se tortiller, et gémit de bonheur quand le gryffondore inséra le jouet en lui. Même si ça n'était pas aussi bon que la pine de son amant, ça le soulageait un peu, du moins en partie. Harry recula pour l'observer, et immédiatement, le Malfoy ondula le bassin pour essayer de faire frotter le jouet contre ses parois et un peu se soulager. En vain, il soupira de désespoir et lança un regard suppliant à ses amants. Ron se pencha et mordilla son téton :

\- Désolé Darling, mais Harry a raison, ce n'est pas bien de nous avoir interdit de venir la semaine dernière ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu es bandant comme ça !

Il taquina encore un peu son téton, avant de s'éloigner du corps en ébullition de son vis-à-vis. Il embrassa tendrement Harry, avant de l'allonger sous lui, et de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?

\- S'il est sage, on s'occupera de lui ... Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Sans pour autant répondre, le Weasley prit ses lèvres entre les siennes, les suçotant avec douceur. Harry avait accepté de ne plus faire abstinence, mais ils ne couchaient pas pour autant ensemble. Son amant acceptait de le caresser, qu'ils échangent des caresses buccales, mais rien de plus, et c'était aussi frustrant que de ne pas pouvoir voir Drago. Mordillant la lèvre de l'Elu, Ron lui caressa le dos et glissa sa main jusqu'à ses fesses. Il adorait son derrière, surtout lorsqu'il était moulé dans un jean, et il le tripota sans retenu. Le brun gémit contre lui, arquant inconsciemment son corps pour l'encourager à faire plus. Le rouquin continua de balader ses mains sur tout son corps, avant de prendre le lubrifiant et de souffler :

\- Est-ce que tu veux être au-dessus ?

Harry hocha la tête en grognant, ce qui arracha un sourire à sa moitié. Pendant ce temps, Drago les observait toujours en se tortillant. Voir Harry être aussi dominant, c'était un vrai aphrodisiaque. S'il n'avait pas lu autant de magasine gay ces dernières semaines, il se serait inquiété d'être soulagé par ses amants, mais il savait que le plug ne servait qu'à le préparer pour la suite. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ses amants s'occuperaient de lui après, et il en frémissait d'avance. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer les jeux et punitions de ses amours, c'était extraordinaire, et il avait vraiment du mal à croire que tout cela pouvait vraiment lui arriver.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le Survivant s'empala sur le sexe de son meilleur ami, en lâchant un profond soupire d'extase. Ça lui rappelait le début de sa relation avec Ron : il était toujours le soumis, mais il était au-dessus pour imposer le rythme et la cadence, afin que le rouquin n'y aille pas trop fort et ne lui fasse pas mal à cause de leur inexpérience. Il tourna la tête vers le blond, et lui sourit tendrement :

\- Promis, on te fera voir les étoiles après ...

Il attrapa sa baguette, et d'un mouvement du poignet, il retira le bâillon et mis en marche le jouet. Drago sursauta, complétement surpris par ce retournement de situation : le plug était vibrant, et des ondes de plaisir se propageaient agréablement à travers son être. Il glapit, se sentant de plus en plus prêt à être libéré, et il continua de mater ses amants. L'auror allait et venait avec vitesse et force sur la hampe du cuisinier, contrôlant la situation en s'appuyant sur le torse plein de taches de rousseur. Le Weasley était cambré au maximum, agrippant les draps et criant de bonheur. Drago ne pensait même pas à faire du bruit, tellement il était subjugué par le spectacle et envahit par les nouvelles sensations du jouet en lui. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'orgasme, Harry se pencha sur son amant et souffla :

\- Tu ... hum ... crois que ... ha ... la – la puni ... humpf ... la punition a ... assez durée ?

Ron couina que oui, et il étouffa un râle de protestation quand son ami se retira. Harry arrêta le jouet et le retira doucement, alors que le rouquin dénouait les foulards pour libérer le blond :

\- Ça va aller Darling, on va s'occuper de toi maintenant ...

Comme s'il était épuisé, l'apprenti se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se laisser aller entre leurs bras. L'Elu l'embrassa avec tendresse, tout en caressant ses cheveux, alors que le second gryffondore déposait des baisers sur son torse et sur son ventre. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le jeune homme roux entra plusieurs doigts en lui, appréciant de le sentir si ouvert, alors que le brun flattait son érection. Avec douceur, l'homme à lunettes demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te prenne ?

L'héritier Malfoy hocha la tête et se retourna pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être enfin libéré. L'ancien Gryffondor entra doucement en lui, et il se contenta de lui donner de petits mais profonds coups de rein, touchant la boule de nerf qui l'électrisait. Ron se joignit à eux, glissant sous le blond pour le prendre en bouche. Il l'avait mérité, et aussi, il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir. Harry le rejoignit très vite, et Ron finit par venir avec l'aide de la main du brun. Ils se blottirent les uns contre les autres dans les lits, et presque endormi, Malfoy déclara :

\- Ron, Harry, je vous aime ...

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils s'endormirent. Ils étaient heureux, et rien ne pouvait ternir leurs sentiments.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre lemon ? Et surtout, qu'avez-vous pensé de la déclaration à la fin, de Drago ? :D**

 **Pour la semaine prochaine, il y aura une bonne nouvelle pour Harry, Ron qui va aussi recevoir une nouvelle, et plein d'amour et de tendresse pour nos trois sexy boy ;)**

 **A mercredi !**


	29. Chapitre 28 : I CALLED TO SAY I LOVE YOU

**Hello !**

 **En ce lendemain de St Valentin, voici un nouveau chapitre qui commence avec un petit changement dans la vie d'Harry ... et aussi une bonne nouvelle pour Ron !**

 **Et bien sûr, le chapitre finit sur une note toute douce, toute mignonne et tendre, j'espère que vous aimerez ! :D**

 **Enfin, j'ai eu une petite idée que j'ai mise en application dans le chapitre 42 : j'ai imaginé comment j'aurai écrit l'histoire s'il n'y avait eu que Harry/Drago, Drago/Ron et Ron/Harry, et j'espère que ça vous surprendra ;)**

 **Bon, après, vous aurez pas le chapitre avant 14 semaines, d'ici là, vous aurez sûrement oublié ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **! histoire polygame, beaucoup de passage sexuel M+, donc si les scènes érotiques et les couples gay et polyandres vous gênent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous ... !  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes rated M, mais je précise que les personnages sont consentants !**

 **Je le répète pour être sûre que ça soit clair : cette histoire s'inspire d'une super OS de Chipuliara, et je vous invite à aller la lire, il s'agit de 'Entre leurs bras'. Bien sûr, cette histoire est différente de l'OS, mais elle a été la base de mon inspiration pour cette histoire :)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28: I CALLED TO SAY I LOVE YOU**

C'était complétement inattendu, mais Harry ne rentra pas à Londres avec Ron. En fait, alors ils étaient sortis manger à Melbourne, ils étaient tombés sur Blaise Zabini, ancien meilleur ami de Drago. Ils avaient discuté – le métisse s'était étonné de voir les trois hommes ensemble – et Harry avait appris que Blaise travaillait dans la fabrication de balai. Mieux encore, il avait de nombreux contacts : l'entreprise Balgic avait plus de trois siècles, et si elle avait été créée en Alsace, les tests et ventes de balais se faisaient à travers le monde et la fabrication en Australie. L'ancien serpentard s'était alors engagé à faire visiter l'entreprise à l'Elu et à lui présenter quelques personnes, pour voir s'ils avaient du travail pour lui. Ron rentra à Londres, obligé de retourner au travail – il ne pouvait pas lâcher Hannah, ça lui avait déjà coûté son précédent travail – et même si Drago resta un jour encore en Australie, il dû partir.

Une semaine se passa pour le trio, loin les uns des autres. Drago était perdu quelque part dans la forêt amazonienne du Brésil, récoltant des ingrédients rares et précieux, alors que Ron aidait Hannah du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'appréciait toujours pas son travail, mais Hannah lui laissait certaines libertés : il avait ainsi pu rectifier la carte pour rajouter, modifier ou supprimer quelques plats, mais il devait toujours se cantonner à des recettes traditionnelles. Son idée avait plutôt bien marchée, et la future madame Londubat était vraiment désolée pour lui de ne pas pouvoir exprimer sa créativité culinaire et d'être ainsi brimé. C'est ce qui la poussa à écrire une lettre à Harry. De son côté, le brun à lunettes avait l'impression de revivre. Bien sûr, ses amants lui manquaient, mais il redécouvrait le plaisir de voler. Il avait eu le droit à un aperçu de tous les services, et il savait maintenant très précisément ce qu'il voulait faire : il voulait être dans la branche conception des balais. Ainsi, il pourrait tester des balais, mais surtout, il créerait les nouveaux balais des futures générations, apportant différentes améliorations. Il devait passer un entretien la semaine suivante, en Allemagne, mais les recruteurs étaient très emballés à l'idée d'avoir le Survivant dans ses effectifs. Ils envisageaient déjà de créer une collection collector de balais griffé par les héros de guerres – ils comptaient bien sûr sur Harry pour convaincre Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville de participer au projet – et ils voyaient là une bonne occasion de se faire de la publicité.

Du coup, ils ne se virent pas à la fin de la semaine, mais Harry rentra à Londres. Il fut accueilli avec beaucoup de joie par Ron, qui commençait vraiment à se sentir seul. Ils fêtèrent aussi la nouvelle opportunité d'Harry comme il se doit, et ils ne manquèrent pas d'envoyer de nombreux hiboux à leur amant pour lui faire partager leur joie.

Le jour de l'entretien, Harry était serein. Il savait enfin ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, mieux, il avait une direction bien précise en tête, et rien ne l'empêcherait de concrétiser ses projets. Il allait obtenir ce poste, Drago allait revenir, ils s'occuperaient du problème professionnel de Ron, et ils emménageraient ensemble dès qu'ils le pourraient. Tout était parfait. L'entretien ne fut qu'une simple formalité, il était clair qu'ils voulaient l'embaucher. Harry n'était pas très difficile : il accepta un bon salaire – même s'il aurait pu réclamer plus, il n'en n'avait pas besoin -, il travaillerait avec un demi-douzaine d'autres concepteurs, n'avait aucun horaire mais devait tout de même tenir ses objectifs, et tant qu'il respectait les procédures de sécurité, il pourrait tester n'importe quel balai n'importe quand. Son bureau se trouverait en Ecosse, puisque c'était là que se trouvait le seul bureau de l'entreprise. Il pourrait s'y rendre en transplanant, par portoloin ou par poudre de cheminette, c'était parfait. La seule chose qui le contrariait un peu, c'est que tous les vols devraient se faire dans la zone de test, une sorte de demi-terrain de Quidditch fermée. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était vraiment un job de rêve.

A la fin de la semaine, Drago était toujours dans la forêt amazonienne, découvrant mille merveilles insoupçonnées. Il hésita à annuler la visite de ses amants, mais il n'eut pas à le faire : Harry avait commencé à travailler, et même s'il gérait seul ses horaires et jours de travail, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire le déplacement. En fait, il avait rencontré ses collègues, et ils s'occupaient de le former afin qu'ils soient totalement autonome et puisse commencer à travailler sur ses projets. C'était passionnant, mais surtout très prenant et épuisant, et même si ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il préféra décommander. Ron le prit relativement mal, se sentant vraiment délaissé et abandonné, mais il n'en dit rien. Il était heureux que ses hommes aient enfin trouvé leur vocation, mais il avait hâte qu'ils reviennent. Et en même temps, il se sentait mal parce qu'il n'était pas si épanoui que ça dans son métier, il était un peu dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir vraiment vivre sa passion comme il le souhaitait.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent la semaine suivante, c'était au Mexique. Drago y était pour y apprendre des secrets ancestraux. Après trois semaines s'en s'être vu, les trois hommes profitèrent pleinement de leurs retrouvailles. Le fait que Ron avait un peu le moral dans les chaussettes n'échappa pas aux deux autres – Harry avait envoyé la lettre d'Hannah à Drago – et ils en profitèrent pour concentrer leur attention sur lui. Ils passèrent une nuit pleine de douceur et de tendresse, et le blond semblait avoir la langue déliée – dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'arrêta pas de chuchoter et de murmure à quel point il les aimait, et ses amants lui répondaient toujours avec amour et passion. C'était comme s'ils avaient trouvé un parfait équilibre, une osmose incomparable, dans leur bulle d'amour et de sexe. Harry l'avait déjà ressenti, lors de la deuxième semaine du stage de Drago : ils ne pouvaient se compléter que s'ils étaient tous les trois, c'était devenu essentiel à leur relation.

La séparation fut une des plus difficiles tant ils étaient bien. Mais il ne restait plus qu'un mois, c'était tout à fait dans leurs cordes de tenir encore un peu. C'est avec dépit que la semaine suivante, Ron dû annuler leur rendez-vous parce qu'Hannah avait absolument besoin de lui pour le week-end. Ses amants ne s'en formalisèrent pas et décidèrent qu'ils se retrouveraient le week-end suivant. C'est ce qu'ils firent, ils retrouvèrent l'apprenti pas loin de Chicago.

Ils commençaient à peine les préliminaires lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Drago. Très surpris, le blond se rhabilla et alla ouvrir. C'était son maître, qui semblait euphorique : ce soir et toute la matinée du lendemain, ce serait la pleine lune, et donc la parfaite occasion de récolter des ingrédients rares et précieux près du lac du Michigan. C'est un peu à contrecœur qu'il promit à ses amants de les rejoindre le lendemain pour passer son dimanche après-midi avec eux. Bien que frustrés, ses amants s'endormirent très vite, épuisés par tous ces voyages.

Le lendemain matin, Ron en profita pour rendre visite à sa sœur. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le mariage, et c'était une occasion unique d'aller la voir. Ginny jouait pour l'équipe de New-York, alors que son mari, Olivier, jouait pour l'équipe de Californie. Ils avaient acheté un ranch – pour avoir tout l'espace qu'ils voulaient pour construire leur propre terrain de Quidditch – au Texas, et ce ne fut pas très compliqué pour Ron de s'y rendre. Il eut de la chance, sa sœur était chez elle en ce dimanche matin, et elle fut aussi surprise qu'heureuse de le voir :

\- Ronny ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais aux Etats-Unis ?

Le grand rouquin la serra dans ses bras :

\- Drago fait un stage pas loin, on est venu passer le week-end avec Harry ...

\- Ho, mais pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus avec toi ?

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Drago travaille, et Harry n'avait pas envie de venir t'embêter ...

\- C'est dommage, ça m'aurait vraiment fait plaisir de le voir. Et comment vont Hermione et Charlie ? Elle ne m'envoie plus de lettres ces derniers temps ...

\- Ho, tu sais, ils viennent d'emménager, et ils essaient de faire un bébé. Et puis, tu connais Hermione, elle doit déjà être en train de bosser sur deux ou trois bouquins !

Sa sœur rit, et elle décida de lui faire visiter sa maison. Même si c'était très grand, Ron reconnaissait la décoration chaleureuse typique des maisons Weasley. Après la petite visite, ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine pour bruncher ensemble, et Ron demanda :

\- Et ton mari, il n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, Olivier fait une campagne de pub, c'est pour le prochain tournoi Quidditch Bowl, mais il devrait avoir fini d'ici une heure ou deux ...

\- Et toi, tu n'y participes pas ?

S'étonna son grand-frère. La jeune femme lui sourit énigmatiquement et lui prit les mains :

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venu me voir, comme ça je peux te l'annoncer avant tout le monde … Je suis enceinte !

\- Ho, ben, félicitations Gin' !

La félicita l'aîné, tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Sa sœur avait vraiment l'air sur un nuage, et Ron était vraiment heureux qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé :

\- On l'a appris il y a quelques jours avec Olivier, et j'ai décidé de suspendre ma carrière pendant quelque temps ! J'avais prévu de l'annoncer à tout le monde pour noël, mais je suis tellement contente d'avoir pu te voir aujourd'hui !

La rouquine s'extasia encore une dizaine de minutes sur son bonheur et sa joie, jusqu'à ce que son frère doive se retirer. Drago n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et il ne voulait pas le manquer. Et puis, Harry l'attendait tout seul aussi. Cependant, lorsqu'il repartit, le rouquin avait du mal à être content. Bien sûr, il était heureux pour sa sœur, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause de lui et d'Harry. Mais ça le dérangeait un peu, parce qu'il savait qu'Hermione et Charlie essayait désespérément de pouponner, en vain. Et ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur de savoir que sa frangine allait arriver avec son débordement de bonheur, alors que son frère et sa meilleure amie n'avaient pas le droit. Également, ça lui rappelait qu'il avait choisi de ne jamais connaître ce bonheur. Certes, il ne voulait pas d'enfants, mais peut-être qu'un jour, Harry et/ou Drago en voudraient. C'était impossible pour eux, surtout dans cette situation. Finalement, cette visite à sa frangine ne lui remonta pas du tout le moral.

Lorsque Drago rentra de son épuisant travail, il fut surpris de trouver Harry en train de lire des dossiers dans un coin de la chambre, alors que Ron dormait à poings fermés. Il retira sa cape, et alla embrasser le brun tout en demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Ho, rien. Ginny est enceinte, et même s'il est heureux pour elle, il est triste pour Hermione et Charlie. Ils essaient d'avoir un bébé depuis plusieurs mois …

Le blond se demanda si c'était uniquement ça, ou si ça avait un lien avec leur couple, mais se réflexions furent balayées par les lèvres d'Harry dans son cou :

\- N'y pense plus, on va lui faire oublier tout ça …

\- Hum … réveil coquin ?

Demanda le serpentard, et le gryffondore acquiesça. Alors ils s'avancèrent pour réveiller leur amant, avec douceur et amour. Lorsque le rouquin émergea, sous les caresses et les langues de ses moitiés, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de faire cette petite sieste … par contre, mes rêves érotiques étaient beaucoup plus intenses que ça !

Cela fit rire les deux hommes, et ils attaquèrent les choses sérieuses. Entre ses deux amants, Ron se mit sur le flan, dos à son meilleur ami et face au blond. Alors qu'Harry commençait à le préparer, Drago lui faisait une délicieuse fellation. En rependant que quelques mois plus tôt, le blond refusait et repoussait tout acte sexuel gay, le Weasley grogna de satisfaction :

\- Merde Darling, c'est tellement bon …

Le brun, vraiment impatient, maugréa :

\- Ron, où t'as foutu le lubrifiant, j'en peux plus d'attendre …

Imposant un rythme plus rapide à son amant sur sa hampe, le cuisinier désigna vaguement la table de chevet. Le Survivant lui souleva la cuisse, badigeonna son sexe de lubrifiant, et enfila le roux sans attendre. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux bruyamment, et après quelques minutes, Ron grogna :

\- On change de position … Darling, sur le dos, on va faire un 69 … Harry, surtout ne t'arrête pas …

Ses amants s'exécutèrent, et le coït reprit de plus belle. Même si ce n'était pas sa place habituelle, le Weasley appréciait ce petit moment où il était au centre, laissant le brun le démonter alors que le serpentard lui témoignant sa tendresse avec douceur. Il comprenait mieux que jamais ce que ressentaient Harry et Drago, prit dans un étau de violente passion et de douce tendresse lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Finalement, le rouquin explosa en bouche lorsque son meilleur ami butta contre sa prostate. Il encaissa encore plusieurs coups de boutoir avant que l'Elu ne vienne en lui, et ce dernier se joignit à lui pour amener à l'orgasme leur dernier amant avec leurs bouches.

Avec délice, l'héritier Malfoy déposa un baiser sur le front du brun et un sur l'épaule du rouquin, avant de soupirer à deux doigts de s'endormir :

\- Je vous aime les gars … j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer à la maison … avec vous …

Les deux hommes ne répondirent rien, parce qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin. Ils pensaient comme lui.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
**

 **Au programme du prochain chapitre : une autre bonne nouvelle pour Ron, et surtout, le retour de Drago à la maison ...**

 **A mercredi prochain ! :D**


	30. Chapitre 29 : DRUNK IN LOVE

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je suis contente, parce que malgré les réticences de certains, vous commencez à vous attacher autant à Ron qu'aux deux autres :D En tout cas, j'espère que ça va durer ;)**

 **Pour ce chapitre, on reste sur quelque chose de très calme, avec encore une bonne nouvelle et surtout, le début des retrouvailles !**

 **Ha, et grande nouvelle ! J'ai commencé à écrire le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Et j'ai aussi dépassé les 200 pages sur words ! Bref, ça m'a fait un coup quand je m'en suis aperçue, et je suis vraiment triste d'arriver à la fin de cette histoire - mais rassurez-vous, vous avez encore une bonne quinzaine de chapitres où il se passe beaucoup beaucoup de choses !**

 **D'ailleurs, je viens de m'apercevoir aussi que ça fait déjà 7 mois que je publie cette histoire, 7 mois que vous attendez toutes les semaines le nouveau chapitre et que vous me laissez pleins de reviews ! C'est juste énorme ...**

 **Et pour finir, j'ai pris la décision de vous faire un "petit jeu" au chapitre 40, pour tenter de gagner un cadeau comme Deponia l'a eu pour la 100ème review ;) D'ici là :**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : DRUNK IN LOVE**

Il ne restait que deux semaines, et le trio décida qu'il pouvait bien attendre avant de se retrouver. En même temps, il était évident que leurs vraies retrouvailles seraient bien mieux que tous ces petits week-ends qu'ils avaient grappillés. Et c'était en parti la seule chose qui faisait tenir Ron, qui préparait tout en dehors de ses heures de boulot. Il espérait sincèrement que les choses iraient mieux au retour de Drago, qu'ils pourraient reprendre un quotidien normal et tranquille. Hannah avait promis d'embaucher quelqu'un à sa place dans les prochains jours, pour le libérer, et Ron lui en était reconnaissant. Bosser avec Hannah, c'était sympa, mais le Chaudron Baveur n'était vraiment pas le genre d'endroit où il voulait travailler, malgré tous les efforts de la jeune femme pour rendre le lieu accueillant et moderne.

Cinq jours avant le retour du serpentard, alors qu'Harry était au boulot, Ron décida d'aller rendre visite à Hermione. Il savait que noël n'était que dans deux semaines, et qu'elle n'était donc pas au courant de la grossesse de Ginny. Depuis son retour, il n'avait jamais osé aller la voir sans Harry. Il savait que Charlie travaillait – son frère avait toujours été heureux de la rupture entre Ron et Hermione, et rassuré qu'Harry soit gay, par rapport à ses sentiments pour Hermione – parce que son frère lui avait dit, et qu'Hermione réfléchissait à son prochain roman. Il frappa à la porte de leur maison, et attendit un peu anxieux que la jeune femme lui ouvre. Cette dernière fut très surprise de le voir, mais elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

\- Salut Ron ! Entre donc, j'ai fait des sablés, mais Charlie n'est pas là …

\- Je sais. Je suis venue te voir, toi.

\- Moi ?

S'étonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle le débarrassait de son manteau. Ron fit la moue – une mauvaise habitude qu'il tenait de Drago – et tenta maladroitement d'expliquer :

\- Ben, tu vois, je sais que t'as pas forcément envie de me voir, mais tu sais, t'étais ma meilleure amie avant, même si je me suis mal conduit avec toi, et t'es toujours amie avec Harry, et je me disais, enfin tu sais que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, mais heu … j'avais envie de te voir.

Emue, la jeune femme lui sauta au cou comme elle le faisait avec Harry, et le serra contre elle :

\- Ron … tu es mon meilleur ami, et malgré tout le mal que tu m'as fait, je ne t'en veux plus !

\- C'est vrai ?

Elle le relâcha et lui sourit avec tendresse :

\- Evidemment, espèce de béta ! Il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné …

Le jeune homme sourit à sa meilleure amie, tentant de cacher à quel point il était heureux et touché. Elle l'invita à prendre un chocolat dans la cuisine, tout en grignotant les sablés qui sortaient tout juste du four :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me raconter, Ron ?

\- Ho, pas grand-chose. Harry a recommencé à aller au boulot depuis qu'il a décroché son job chez Balgic, et Drago rentre le week-end prochain …

\- Il n'y a rien dont tu avais envie de me parler ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, tout en dévorant un sablé :

\- Non, pas vraiment, j'avais juste envie de te voir …

Elle sourit tout en buvant son chocolat au gingembre :

\- Je suis contente de te voir, tu sais. Même si j'étais heureuse que tu partes, tu m'as manqué …

\- Je n'osais pas venir te voir à mon retour, je pensais que tu me détestais toujours.

\- Tu aurais dû me le demander le jour où Ginny nous a annoncé ses fiançailles. Même si j'aurai toujours de la rancœur à cause de ce que vous avez fait, avec Harry, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans vous deux !

Un peu mal à l'aise, Ron préféra changer de sujet :

\- Et toi alors, où est-ce que ça en est, tes projets ?

\- Ho, tu sais, ça suit son cours …

\- Tu as des idées pour ton prochain roman ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop encore, je pense que je vais un peu lever le pied …

Ron la fixa, puis tilta :

\- Tu es enceinte ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire énigmatique, puis finit par hocher la tête positivement :

\- Ho Merlin, je suis tellement heureux pour toi et Charlie !

Ils se levèrent, et le Weasley serra sa belle-sœur dans ses bras :

\- Vous le savez depuis quand ?

\- Je le sais depuis quelques jours, je veux faire la surprise à Charlie, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de te le dire !

\- Waouh, alors je suis vraiment le premier à savoir ?

La future maman approuva, les yeux brillants de bonheur :

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en parler à Harry …

\- Comment tu as prévu de l'annoncer à Charlie ?

\- Je suis en train de faire une petite boite, avec sa peluche dragon, des petits chaussons tricotés par Molly, et mon échographie … Tu crois que ça lui plaira ?

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il sera très heureux ! Tu m'enverras un hibou, hein ?

La brunette rit et le serra dans ses bras :

\- Promis ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vous autorise même à ramener Malfoy pour fêter la nouvelle !

Après de nombreuses félicitations, le Weasley finit par rentrer chez lui, le cœur léger. Il était réellement heureux pour sa meilleure amie et son frère, et ça le soulageait par rapport à Ginny.

Dire que Ron avait mis les petits plats dans les grands était un doux euphémisme pour qualifier la soirée qu'il avait prévue. Il tenait absolument à ce que cette soirée soit aussi exceptionnelle que mémorable, sans savoir qu'Harry et Drago aussi, avaient prévu des choses.

Lorsque Harry rentra du boulot, il sourit en voyant son meilleur ami s'affairer en cuisine, et il proposa :

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Oui, ça m'arrangerait que tu dresses la table, j'ai déjà sorti la nappe et les couverts. Ha, et jette un sort de nappe réversible …

\- Hein, un quoi ?

Se demanda le brun, qui n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Ron soupira, laissa deux secondes sa mousse au chocolat, et lui expliqua en jetant le sort :

\- Voilà, comme ça, si on veut passer directement au dessert, il suffit de retourner la nappe sans rien débarrasser et c'est réglé !

Il repartit en cuisine, et Harry dressa le couvert. En effet, il avait vraiment tout prévu. Bon, en théorie, faire l'amour sur la table contrariait ses plans, mais il savait que ce ne serait qu'une partie de leur soirée et qu'ils finiraient bien dans le lit – la question était de savoir, combien de fois feraient-ils l'amour avant d'y parvenir ? Ensuite, Ron lui intima d'aller se changer pendant qu'il enfournait le koulibiac. L'Elu mit le jean noir moulant que Ron aimait tant, ainsi qu'une simple chemise bleue, et il constata que Ron était habillé comme lui, à l'exception de sa chemise qui était verte. Puis, le rouquin insista pour qu'ils allument des bougies dans la chambre, et ils ouvrirent une bonne bouteille pour patienter le temps que le blond arrive. Il devait prendre un portoloin vers vingt-heures trente – heure locale – et devrait donc arriver entre vingt-et-une heure et vingt-et-une trente. Les deux gryffondors frétillaient presque d'impatience tellement ils étaient impatients.

Enfin, on frappa à la porte – Harry songea que c'était ridicule, il faudrait donner un jeu de clé à Drago en attendant qu'ils déménagent. Ron bondit sur ses pieds pour ouvrir la porte, et sauta au cou de leur amant :

\- Darling, t'es enfin là !

Le blond répondit à son baiser avec tendresse, heureux d'être enfin rentré « à la maison », avant d'aller embrasser le deuxième homme de sa vie. Les trainant jusqu'à table presque en sautillant, Ron demanda :

\- J'espère que tu as faim, et que tu ne vas pas trop souffrir du décalage horaire !

\- Ron a prévu un gros planning pour ce soir … sauf si tu es trop fatigué ?

Sentant le regard attentif de ses deux hommes sur lui, Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Je ne suis jamais fatigué pour vous, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous m'avez concocté … Quoique, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous dans mon sac …

Pendant que Ron s'assurait que le repas ne cramait pas, Harry ouvrit le sac du maître de potions, et il en sortit une boite. Il retourna à table, et Ron le rejoignit avec son saumon en croûte :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est pour plus tard, une sorte de jeu que je vous ai préparé …

L'Elu ouvrit la boite dans laquelle il découvrit une douzaine de fioles, et demanda :

\- Ce sont des potions ?

\- Oui. Et le but du jeu, ce sera de découvrir leurs effets … Bien sûr, ce sont des potions rares et difficiles à créer, mais connaissant votre niveau, à moins de demander à Granger, vous ne trouverez pas avant d'avoir bu !

Les gryffondores rirent, parce que c'était tout à fait vrai. Ils étaient nuls en potion – étrange quand même pour un cuisinier – mais c'était terriblement excitant de tester ces potions. Le Survivant referma la boite et décida d'aller la ranger dans la chambre, en attendant de finir le repas. Ils dînèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, Drago parlait de son nouveau boulot à la boutique de potions dès Janvier, Harry du sien, et Ron resta évasif à propos de sa visite chez Hermione, mais il ne manqua pas de dire à Drago qu'il était le bienvenu pour les fêtes. D'ailleurs, noël était dans une semaine, ce qui était parfait parce qu'Harry et Ron avaient bien l'intention de l'emmener au Terrier pour fêter noël avec eux et la famille. Malgré ce qu'avaient fait Harry et Ron à Hermione et Ginny, Molly n'avait jamais pu leur en vouloir. Bien sûr, ils avaient évité les repas de famille au début, mais quand Ginny était partie, Molly avait vraiment insisté pour qu'ils viennent manger au Terrier. Et puis Ron était parti, Hermione et Charlie s'était officiellement mis en couple, alors Harry n'y échappa pas. De toute façon, le blond n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais il s'était déjà doucement fait à l'idée qu'il faudrait supporter la vie de famille de ses petits-amis.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, Ron désespéra qu'ils utilisent le sort de nappe réversible pour faire des choses torrides sur la table. En fait, pendant qu'il était allé chercher le dessert, Harry avait chuchoté à Drago :

\- Ron veut absolument qu'on s'envoie en l'air sur la table. Mais j'ai une surprise pour vous, alors laissons-le mijoter …

\- Quelle surprise ? Tu veux qu'on attende combien de temps ?

\- Une surprise qui vous plaira, j'en suis sûr … Après le repas, on ira dans la chambre, ça sera mieux !

Le rouquin n'était pas au courant, et il fut frustré de voir que malgré ses blagues salaces et ses sous-entendus - pas si sous-entendus que ça - ne faisaient pas vraiment leur effet comparé à d'habitude. Il finit par commencer à faire du pied au blond – Harry lui paraissait vraiment frigide ce soir – puis, il remonta ses orteils jusqu'à caresser l'entrejambe de son amant. Finissant sa mousse au chocolat, l'héritier Malfoy protesta :

\- Weas, tu ne pourrais pas attendre qu'on ait finit de manger et qu'on aille dans le chambre pour ça ?

Pour seule réponse, le rouquin maugréa dans sa barbe, un peu vexé quand même. C'était censé être des retrouvailles, pas un ennuyeux repas entre potes ! Evidemment, c'était toujours amusant pour Harry et Drago de constater à quel point il pouvait être rapidement frustré si on lui refusait du sexe, un peu comme un enfant boudeur. Mais c'était surtout délicieux, parce que le rouquin était encore plus torride au lit quand il obtenait enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Finalement, les deux hommes finirent leur assiette, et débarrassèrent, avant de traîner le Weasley râleur sur le canapé :

\- Allez Weas, fais pas la tête, ça fait des semaines qu'on n'a pas passé un moment sympa sans baiser, tu pourrais faire un effort …

\- Parle pour toi, moi j'ai Hannah et Hermione qui piaillent comme des chouettes toute la journée, et pas de sexe …

Le blond passa son bras sur les épaules du cuisinier et soupira :

\- Allez, ça va aller mieux maintenant que je suis revenu.

\- J'espère bien ! Et toi, t'as intérêt à avoir posé des congés pour la semaine prochaine !

Répliqua le rouquin, tout en attirant son meilleur ami contre son torse. Ce dernier sourit :

\- T'inquiète pas Ron, la semaine prochaine sera inoubliable …

Pour confirmer ses dires, il commença à l'embrasser avec tendresse. Ron répondit à ses baisers, avant de tourner la tête pour recevoir ceux de son deuxième amant. Ils étaient avachis les uns sur les autres dans le canapé, mais ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'un feu de cheminée pour se réchauffer. Drago commença à embrasser le cou de son vis-à-vis, inspirant son odeur de menthe, alors qu'Harry caressait leurs cuisses avec un sourire attendri. Après plusieurs baisers enflammés, ce fut le brun qui se leva et qui tira ses amants par la main pour qu'ils le suivent. Les corps presque emmêlés, ils atteignirent la porte de la chambre entre baisers et gémissements, mais l'Elu se stoppa. Il lança un regard enflammé au blond, avant de glisser sa main sur l'entrejambe de son meilleur ami. Il lui murmura quelque chose que le Serpentard n'entendit pas, mais la seule chose qu'il put constater, c'est qu'immédiatement une bosse proéminente se forma dans le pantalon du rouquin. Le blond haussa les sourcils et se laissa entraîner dans la chambre par un Ron qui semblait impatient et plein d'une passion nouvelle.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je coupe là ce chapitre pour vous laisser un peu mijoter !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début de retrouvailles ? A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la surprise d'Harry ?**

 **Bien sûr, le prochain chapitre commencera avec un lemon, mais il ne sera pas que composé de ça, il y aura également des petites discussions intéressantes sur leur avenir ...**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :D**

 **PS : On approche des 200 reviews, et évidemment, celui ou celle qui laissa la 200ème review aura le droit à un cadeau comme Deponia y a eut droit ;)**


	31. Chapitre 30 : WAY BACK INTO LOVE

**Hello Everybody !**

 **Première super nouvelle : j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire ! Jeudi 23 Février, aux alentours de 15 heures, j'ai mis un point final à cette histoire, achevant des mois de travail ! Bon, j'avoue, je ne suis pas encore satisfaite de mon épilogue, il y a de fortes chances pour que je le modifie un peu d'ici sa publication, je le trouve trop court, donc je pense un peu le renflouer ^^**

 **Du coup, je suis un peu soulagée, dans tous les cas, vous aurez la fin :D Donc il y aura 45 chapitres en tout, avec un épilogue en plus, donc ne vous inquiètez pas, si l'histoire semble un peu retomber dans ce chapitre et les prochains, elle est loin d'être fini, il va encore se passer des tas de choses !**

 **D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est principalement un lemon - mais pas que - et le chapitre 32 sera exclusivement un lemon, et après, il n'y aura presque plus de lemon, ou juste un tout petit peu ...**

 **En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir ce lemon tant attendu :D**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

Ils franchirent la porte de la chambre avec précipitation. Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pensait Ron, mais il savait qu'il était presque ivre d'envie. Ils retirèrent leurs chemises avec précipitation, et alors qu'ils tombaient sur le lit, le blond demanda en gémissant :

\- On … on garde les po-potions pour plus tard ?

Les deux gryffondors approuvèrent, préférant garder les fioles pour un jeu ultérieur. Pour l'instant, ils étaient suffisamment pris dans l'élan de leur retrouvaille. Harry retira son pantalon d'un coup de pied, et il s'évertua à marquer le cou du blond pendant qu'il retirait les deux pantalons restant. Poussant un fort gémissement, le serpentard grogna :

\- Bébé … laisse-moi te marquer aussi …

Mais le Weasley s'interposa entre les deux et lui prit les mains pour les faire glisser sur son caleçon tendu :

\- Laisse Harry de côté, on s'occupera de lui après …

Ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, le blond hésita, mais il se concentra sur le Weasley après un regard encourageant de l'Elu. Alors que Ron parcourait le corps d'albâtre de sa langue, arrachant des soupirs de bien-être à l'ancien mangemort, Harry quitta le lit. Il récupéra du lubrifiant dans la table de chevet, et s'installa dans le fauteuil d'où Drago les avait regardés la première fois. Il était impatient de se joindre à eux, mais il fallait qu'ils prennent leur temps. Et puis, ça l'excitait aussi de devoir un peu attendre, il se sentait bouillir de les voir dans une position si érotique sur le lit. Se redressant pour voir le brun, Drago souffla à Ron :

\- Il nous rejoint quand ?

\- Dans quelques minutes, profitons-en pour l'exciter au maximum !

L'apprenti potioniste sourit et fit basculer le rouquin sur le dos. Ils avaient toujours leur caleçon, mais il se mit en position de 69, et il commença à embrasser son aine. Son vis-à-vis se tendit, mais il s'amusa à glisser le bout de ses doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Le blondinet entra dans le jeu et commença à mordiller sa cuisse et son aine, titillant des endroits sensibles sur sa peau, tout en faisant frotter son nez contre son sexe bandé. Ron grogna tout en agrippant ses fesses pour le rapprocher de son visage. Ce mec le rendait fou, mais il n'oubliait pas son meilleur ami de toujours. Il tourna la tête et constata que ce dernier se caressait discrètement dans son coin, attendant le bon moment pour venir. Plaquant Drago dans le lit sous lui, il gémit :

\- Harry, j'en peux plus, viens …

Le brun les rejoint, mais avant que le blond ne lui retire son caleçon, il le prévient :

\- J'ai une surprise …

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Demanda son amant, curieux, mais le Survivant ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui faire signe de retirer son caleçon. Le blond comprit alors ce qui avait autant excité leur troisième amant, et il sourit :

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu portes ça ?

\- Je l'ai porté toute la journée, en attendant ce soir …

Hésitant, le serpentard effleura le plug anal que portait le jeune Potter, et ce dernier gémit :

\- Ce que j'ai hâte que vous me le retiriez !

Ron s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de demander :

\- Ça fait partie de ce qu'on t'a offert pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Oh non ! Je les ai utilisés avant, mais celui-là est beaucoup plus gros !

Si ses amants n'avaient pas déjà été excités, cette phrase les aurait achevés, alors ils retirèrent leurs caleçons tout en s'embrassant. Entre eux, l'Elu gémit et supplia qu'on lui retire le jouet. Toute la journée, il avait subi les frictions du jouet contre ses parois, il avait senti le plaisir sans pouvoir se soulager, maintenant il voulait sa récompense. Les yeux brillant comme à noël, Ron le fit se mettre à quatre pattes pour faciliter l'extraction. Il fit tourner le jouet, faisant se cambrer le gryffondor, avant de retirer un plug d'une taille monstrueuse. Aussi surpris que lui, Drago demanda :

\- Bébé, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te mettre un truc aussi énorme ?

\- Nan, la question c'est : comment t'as fait pour te mettre un truc aussi énorme ?

Rectifia Ron, qui était vraiment bluffé – ça n'enlevait rien à son excitation. Se sentant terriblement vide, Harry avoua en cambrant le dos – pour les inviter à venir :

\- Je voulais que vous me preniez … tous les deux … en même temps …

La dernière partie de la phrase finit d'achever ses amants. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà expérimenté ensemble, mais ça semblait logique. C'était la fusion de leurs trois corps en un, et ça s'imposa à eux comme une évidence. Ron, soucieux de ne pas blesser leur amant, embrassa son épaule tout en demandant :

\- Comment tu veux qu'on s'y prenne ?

\- Drago allongé, en amazone je le chevauche, et tu viens te rajouter en levrette …

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

S'enquit le Malfoy en s'allongeant sur le dos, le sexe fièrement dressé. Le Potter s'empala sur lui, clairement élargi par le jouet, et il soupira :

\- Oui ! Je vous veux, tous les deux !

Il se pencha pour embrasser son petit-ami, tout en tendant la croupe pour inviter son ami à venir lui aussi. Ron se positionna à son entré, et un frisson l'envahit :

\- Tu me dis si je te fais mal, on arrête n'importe quand tu veux …

\- Ron …

Supplia le brun, faisant des petits mouvements d'avant en arrière pour finir de le convaincre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il y pensait, et il en mourrait d'envie. C'était bête, mais ils n'y avaient jamais pensé avant. Harry y avait pensé par hasard, lorsque quelques jours plus tôt, un collègue lui avait parlé de créer un balai conçu spécialement pour être deux dessus. Il était déjà possible de monter à deux sur un balai, mais c'était fortement déconseillé car les balais n'étaient pas conçus pour deux. Il travaillait sur un balai plus résistant et plus long, et il essayait de le rendre plus maniable, mais tout ça avait donné cette idée à Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas hésité à se rendre dans un sexshop et à se procurer le plug le plus gros qu'il avait pu trouver. Durant plusieurs jours, il s'était habitué à des présences de plus en plus grandes en lui, afin d'être physiquement prêt à accueillir ses deux amants en lui. Avec lenteur, Ron glissa son sexe en lui, frottant délicieusement entre ses parois et contre la hampe du serpentard. Avec une étrange facilité, il entra entièrement en lui.

\- Ho putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

Jura le brun, prit en sandwich entre ses hommes. Le rouquin se pencha pour embrasser ses omoplates, alors que Drago donna un petit coup de hanches, leur arrachant un soupir à tous les trois. Comprenant le message, Ron commença à aller et venir, faisant du bien à ses deux amants en même temps, parce qu'il était dans la meilleur position. Le blond remuait un peu, accentuant la pression entre leurs sexes, et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Bébé, qu'est-ce que je t'aime quand t'as des idées comme ça …

La tension entre leur corps ne cessait de monter, les tordant d'un plaisir submergeant, et le dominant accéléra la cadence de manière effrénée. Ils étaient à bout, et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à exploser de jouissance. C'était curieux, mais sentir l'éjaculation de Ron contre et en même temps que la sienne extasia le blond, alors que le rouquin apprécia de sentir son sperme mélangé au sien dans les entrailles du brun. Epuisé et tremblant encore de plaisir, l'Elu s'effondra contre Drago, nichant son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur malfoyenne. Avec précaution, le Weasley se retira, ce qui provoqua un faible grognement protestataire de l'ancien auror, et le futur maître de potion en rit. Ils s'allongèrent tous les trois, la respiration aussi saccadée que s'ils avaient couru un marathon. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry commença à rire :

\- Merlin, ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de ça !

\- T'es pire qu'un serpentard, bébé, avec tes idées tordues !

Rajouta le blond, tout en déposant un baiser sur son front. Ils finirent par s'endormir, heureux d'être enfin de nouveau ensemble.

Pour le petit-déjeuner, Ronald cuisina un vrai festin pour nourrir ses hommes. Ça lui plaisait, de leur cuisiner des petits plats, et les deux hommes semblaient apprécier. Ils s'installèrent à table, toujours nus, discutèrent de bon cœur. Après un moment, Drago demanda presque timidement :

\- Au fait, vous n'avez pas commencé les recherches d'appartement ?

Ron regarda Harry, parce qu'il ne s'en était absolument pas occupé – ce n'était pas vraiment son truc de s'occuper de ça. Le brun sourit et avoua :

\- J'ai commencé à prospecter un peu, mais je voulais qu'on se mette au point sur les critères …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as recherché ?

\- Un appartement sur plusieurs étages ou un manoir, dans Londres, avec au minimum quatre chambres et trois salles de bain, une cuisine neuve et spacieuse, et un rez-de-jardin …

\- Pas mal ! Tu as trouvé des choses ?

Demanda Drago, qui approuvait tout à fait ce cahier des charges. Le brun haussa les épaules :

\- Oui, j'ai trouvé deux ou trois biens, mais j'ai pas voulu visiter sans vous …

\- Pourquoi quatre chambres minimums ?

Se renseigna le rouquin – parce qu'hormis la cuisine et la chambre conjugal, rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Son meilleur ami bu son café, et répondit avec logique :

\- Quatre chambres, une commune, et une chacun, pour faire office de bureau, pour quand on est en quarantaine pour maladie, les soirs où on fait la gueule, et pour sauver les apparences quand on recevra …

\- Qui tu veux recevoir qui ne sera pas au courant ?

S'enquit le blond.

\- Ben, mon filleul, Teddy. Je ne pense pas que du haut de ses 7 ans il puisse vraiment comprendre la situation …

\- Tu as un filleul ?

S'étonna le serpentard. Dévorant son bacon et ses œufs brouillés, le Weasley répondit la bouche pleine :

\- Le fils de Tonks et de Remus Lupin, notre ancien prof ! D'ailleurs, il est de ta famille, non ?

\- Tonks ? Je connais pas …

\- Ron a raison, Andromeda Black, c'est la sœur de ta mère et la mère de Tonks. Donc techniquement, Teddy est ton cousin.

Vraiment surpris, le blond termina son assiette :

\- Je savais pas … Depuis que mon père a reçu le baiser du détraqueur, je n'ai pas revu ma mère … Et il est comment ce gamin ?

\- Il est génial ce petit gars !

Les deux gryffondors commencèrent à lui raconter quelques anecdotes, et ils finirent leur discussion en concluant que si Andromeda le voulait bien, ils s'arrangeraient pour organiser une rencontre.

Après l'anniversaire d'Harry, les trois jeunes hommes avaient fait une sorte de pacte : ils ne mangeraient plus à deux, sauf si c'était le troisième qui se désistait au dernier moment ou si les deux concernés préparaient quelque chose pour le troisième. C'est ainsi que la semaine suivante, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent durant leur pause déjeuné. Ron n'avait toujours pas trouvé de travail, mais il passait mystérieusement ses journées avec Hermione, donc ça allait. Le brun et le blond n'avaient pas oublié à quel point Hannah avait été inquiète parce que Ron était malheureux. Il adorait cuisiner, mais il n'avait pas été épanoui dans ses deux derniers boulots. Et si, après autant de galère, Harry et Drago avaient enfin réussi à trouver leur voie, ce n'était pas juste que leur amant ne puisse pas être heureux lui aussi. Et puis, ils savaient aussi à quel point la cuisine était une passion pour lui. Alors ils se retrouvaient, tous les midis : ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais ils allaient trouver une solution. Bon, peut-être pas pour noël, mais d'ici son anniversaire en mars, ils auraient une idée pour le combler. Le serpentard et le gryffondor étaient aussi connus qu'obstinés, il était impossible qu'ils échouent dans la mission qu'ils s'étaient donnés. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que le bonheur de leur moitié ?

* * *

 **Alors, vous attendiez-vous à cette surprise de la part d'Harry ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du lemon ? Et de la suite ?**

 **Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir vos théories sur la suite !**

 **Ha, et juste une petite précision : j'adore les mpreg, mais il n'y en aura absolument pas dans cette histoire, ni de bébé-chaudron, de potions ou de je-ne-sais-quoi qui permettrait de concevoir un bébé entre eux, je sais que vous avez vraiment envie d'un bébé pour les garçons - et j'adorerai - mais ce n'est absolument pas prévu pour eux ... Par contre, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va vraiment se passer énormément de choses pour eux, l'histoire ne va pas tourner en rond ^^**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	32. Chapitre 31 : I WANT YOU FOR CHRISTMAS

**Hello !**

 **Je pense que ce chapitre va beaucoup vous plaire, surtout que vous avez été plusieurs à réclamer une rencontre entre Drago et Teddy, et ça tombe bien, c'est noël pour les garçons !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, c'est un de mes préférés, et c'est aussi un peu le calme avant la tempête ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU**

Mine de rien, noël était arrivé très vite. Et même s'ils étaient heureux de fêter leur premier noël ensemble, ils étaient stressés. Ils avaient décidé de fêter noël au Terrier, avec tous les Weasley, et après, ils passeraient le jour de l'an avec Hermione et Charlie.

Pour Ron, c'était stressant parce que c'était la première fois qu'il retournait au Terrier depuis son retour en Angleterre, et qu'il s'affichait vraiment avec ses petits-copains. Et puis, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le plus effrayant : y aller avec Harry, l'ex de sa sœur, ou avec Drago, l'héritier Malfoy. La seule chose qui le tranquillisait, c'était que l'annonce des grossesses d'Hermione et de Ginny détourneraient suffisamment l'attention pour qu'il soit un peu tranquille.

Quant à Drago, non seulement le fait d'être officiellement présenté à la famille Weasley et de tous les rencontrer était angoissant, mais il allait aussi rencontrer pour la première fois son cousin. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les gamins, mais Teddy était son cousin, et il avait peur que le petit ne l'aime pas. En plus, il savait que Ron et Harry étaient très attachés à lui, et il ne voulait pas être un obstacle à leur relation.

Seul Harry était à peu près serein, parce que tout allait bien pour lui. Enfin, presque tout, parce qu'il s'était aperçu que comme Hermione était allée faire ses courses de noël avec Ron, et qu'il avait eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas encore fait ses courses de noël. A seulement deux jours de la fête. Bref, ça craignait un max.

Le jour de noël arriva très vite, et même si les trois hommes avaient un quotidien qu'ils appréciaient, ils avaient un peu hâte d'avoir leur propre maison. Drago passait son temps à faire des allers-retours entre l'appartement des gryffondors et le sien. Il avait commencé à faire des cartons, qu'il laissait petit à petit dans l'appartement. Heureusement qu'il ne commençait à travaillait dans la boutique de potions qu'en Janvier, ce qui lui donnait le temps de s'en occuper. Quelques fois, Ron venait l'aider à emballer ses affaires, prenant plaisir à faire semblant de casser ses meubles et reniflant ses vêtements – certains sentaient son odeur, d'autres avaient l'odeur des gryffondors.

Les trois hommes se préparèrent aux alentours de dix-huit heures, après avoir passé une journée tranquille où Harry les avait initiés aux journées télé, ce qui ne leur avait pas déplu. Le premier à filer sous la douche fut Drago – c'était lui qui passait le plus de temps dans la salle-de-bain. Il avait opté pour un pantalon noir, un t-shirt noir, et une superbe veste en velours bleue nuit – il avait jugé que le vert serait de mauvais goût, et le rouge ne lui allait pas au teint. D'ailleurs cela provoqua une taquinerie de la part de Ron, pendant qu'Harry prenait sa douche :

\- Avec tout le temps que tu passes à te préparer et à choisir tes fringues, tu t'es sérieusement jamais douté que t'étais gay ?

\- La ferme Weas, tu ferais mieux de te préparer …

Grogna le blond, pas du tout d'humeur. Le rouquin déposa un baiser sur sa joue et fila se préparer. Harry resta égal à lui-même, il enfila son traditionnel pull rouge avec un H doré par-dessus un jean, parce que c'était toujours la tenue qu'il portait pour les noëls au Terrier. Quant à Ron, un simple pantalon noir et une chemise blanche lui suffit.

Ils arrivèrent dans un Terrier en effervescence. C'était la première année depuis bien longtemps que la famille était au grand complet. Il y avait déjà Georges, Angelina et leurs enfants, ainsi que Bill et Fleur et les leurs, Hermione et Charlie les avaient précédés de quelques secondes. Ils furent tous les trois accueillis avec bonne humeur par tout le monde, et même Molly fut heureuse de les voir. En fait, elle était tellement débordée pour préparer l'arrivée de sa fabuleuse fille, qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de faire une scène à son fils pour avoir ramené l'héritier Malfoy en plus de son petit-ami – elle ne savait pas le moins du monde qu'il avait deux petits-amis. D'ailleurs, Percy et Audrey arrivèrent et furent également expédiés dans le salon, avec les petits fours. Hermione en profita pour presque sauter sur les trois garçons et commencer à leur faire la discussion à propos de son futur bouquin – elle avait décidé d'en sortir un sur une famille sorcière recomposée.

Puis, Andromeda et le petit Teddy arrivèrent. Afin de présenter l'enfant en toute intimité, le trio rejoignit la dernière Black dans la chambre de Molly et Arthur. La vieille femme dévisagea son neveu et déclara :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu ressembles plus à ton père ou à ta mère …

\- A mon père, pour le physique. J'ai tendance à avoir le caractère de ma mère.

Le petit métamorphomage, impressionné par cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, se cacha derrière les jambes de son parrain. Harry le prit dans ses bras, tout en riant :

\- Tu commences à être un peu trop grand et lourd pour que je te porte … Dis à Drago, tu as quel âge ?

Timide, l'enfant montra sept doigts à l'homme blond, et Drago lui sourit :

\- Sept ans ? Alors tu es un grand garçon !

Teddy enfouit son visage dans le cou de son parrain qui le reposa et Andromeda lui expliqua :

\- Teddy, Drago est ton cousin. Il est de la même famille que nous.

\- Tu es ami avec tonton Harry et tonton Ron ?

Finit-il par demander timidement. Le jeune homme blond se baissa à sa hauteur pour lui répondre et moins l'intimider :

\- Oui, on vit même dans la même maison.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent un peu – quelqu'un qui vivait avec ses deux super tontons ne pouvait qu'être génial – et il demanda :

\- Est-ce que je pourrai venir moi aussi dans votre maison ?

Drago lança un regard à sa grand-mère et à Harry, et le Survivant répondit :

\- Bien sûr mon petit loup, tu viendras dormir à la maison. Tu pourras jouer avec Drago, Ron te fera un gâteau, et on pourra même regarder Mickey le Magicien …

L'enfant accepta de bonne grâce, et ils retournèrent auprès des autres Weasley. Ginny n'était toujours pas arrivée, et la pression montait à cause de Molly qui voulait vraiment faire un accueil extraordinaire à sa fille. Mine de rien, la distance peinait la mère de famille. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que sa fille vivait à l'autre bout du monde. Déjà, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal avec Charlie lorsqu'il était en Roumanie, mais voir sa petite fille faire sa vie ailleurs, c'était terriblement difficile. Finalement, Arthur la convainquit de commencer l'apéro en l'attendant. Ils entamèrent donc les festivités, et comme par miracle, la jeune femme arriva avec son époux.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde, et ce fut l'occasion de passer à table. Drago était entre Harry et Ron, et face à Hermione et Charlie, ce qui était aussi troublant que bizarre. Andromeda s'était excusée avant de passer à table, et était allée s'allonger parce qu'elle était un peu souffrante, alors que Teddy mangeait avec les autres enfants dans le salon. Avant même qu'Hermione entame la discussion avec les trois hommes, Ginny se leva avec Olivier, et annonça :

\- Je profite que vous soyez tous là ce soir pour partager une bonne nouvelle … Nous allons être parents !

Evidemment, tout le monde fut ravi pour eux et les félicita très chaleureusement. Cependant, Ron et Charlie remarquèrent bien qu'Hermione était d'un coup tendue, alors ils tentèrent de la rassurer. Elle ne voulait plus du tout annoncer sa grossesse, trouvant que c'était de mauvais goût de le faire ce soir comme Ginny, mais les deux Weasley réussirent à la convaincre du contraire. Et puis, Hermione avait prévu une façon plus subtile d'annoncer sa grossesse, en glissant dans chaque cadeau une échographie, alors ce n'était pas non plus tout à fait pareil.

Finalement, le repas de noël fut vraiment très agréable. Drago ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, mais il apprécia d'être près de ses hommes, et quelques discussions furent même plaisantes. Il faisait vraiment des efforts, surtout lorsqu'il voyait à quel point Harry et Ron étaient proches de leur famille. C'était important pour eux, donc c'était important pour lui aussi. Il n'hésita pas à complimenter plusieurs fois la maîtresse de maison – qui malgré ses préjugés, le trouva très bien, en parti parce que son attention était concentrée sur sa cadette – échangea quelques souvenirs avec Georges sur Poudlard, et Hermione le colla presque toute la soirée, lui parlant sans cesse de potions.

Puis, après avoir couché les enfants parce qu'il était tard, ce fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Bien entendu, Hermione insista pour que tout le monde ouvre d'abord les cadeaux qu'ils avaient fait avec Charlie, en même temps, et personne n'osa contrarier la brillante Miss Granger – Molly désespérait qu'elle prenne un jour le nom de Weasley. Comme prévu – Charlie et Ron l'avaient aidé – ils découvrirent chacun leurs cadeaux, avec la petite image en noir et blanc de l'échographie. Ce qui provoqua, d'une part, plus de larmes de la part de la future grand-mère, d'autre part, de nouvelles félicitations. La suite de la soirée se déroula sans encombre, ils ouvrirent les cadeaux, prirent un dernier verre, puis rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

Au petit matin, Drago fut réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de chocolat fondu. Ron et Harry étaient déjà debout – car habitués à ce genre de longue soirée en famille – et ils l'avaient laissé un peu se reposer. Il les rejoignit dans la cuisine, et sourit :

\- Est-ce que c'est des pancakes que je sens ?

\- Aux framboises et pépites de chocolat, Darling, assied-toi avant que notre Survivant ne les mange tous !

Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, les rires et la joie, et Harry demanda au blond :

\- Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ton premier noël avec nous ?

\- C'est typiquement Gryffondore, et très … Weasley, mais c'était pas mal. Il y a moyen de négocier celui de l'année prochaine !

Les gryffondors furent ravis, et Ron proposa :

\- Il serait peut-être temps qu'on s'offre nos cadeaux ?

La veille, ils avaient préféré ne pas s'offrir de cadeaux pour pouvoir les ouvrir en toute intimité dans l'appartement d'Harry. D'une certaine façon, ils étaient assez pudiques, et même s'ils étaient en famille la veille, ils se sentaient mieux rien que tous les trois. Ils s'installèrent donc sous l'arbre de noël dans le salon d'Harry, et s'offrirent leurs cadeaux. Ce n'était rien de bien exceptionnel, mais ça leur suffisait. Après ça, ils restèrent enlacés sur le canapé, avec une couverture et du vin, devant un film de noël. C'était une tradition pour Harry, et il était heureux de la partager avec ses hommes. De son côté, Drago n'avait jamais vu de films – il avait déjà vu cette boite carrée bizarre dans le salon d'Harry, mais n'avait jamais su son utilité – et il trouva ça pas si mal, même si c'était un peu niai à son goût.

Ron finit par s'endormir devant le troisième film, l'alcool aidant, et Harry commençait aussi à doucement s'endormir. Drago prit l'initiative de passer sa main dans sa touffe de cheveux, et chuchota :

\- Vas-y, tu peux t'endormir …

Le brun le remercia en embrassant tendrement son poignet, et se laissa aller. Toutes ces fêtes, c'était fatiguant pour eux, surtout qu'ils avaient beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps. Après un moment, l'Elu finit par s'endormir, et Drago ne mit pas longtemps à imiter ses amants, se laissant bercer par leurs respirations. Jamais il n'avait connu un noël aussi heureux, et il espérait vraiment que ça durerait.

Comme prévu, pour le jour de l'an, ils se rendirent chez Hermione et Charlie pour le jour de l'an. Ginny était déjà repartie aux Etats-Unis avec Olivier, alors ils étaient vraiment en petit comité. La future maman et le Weasley les reçurent avec joie, et Drago se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'avec tous les Weasley. Déjà, il connaissait Granger, et il appréciait qu'elle fasse tout pour le mettre à l'aise à chaque fois. Après, le frère aîné de Ron n'était pas très bavard, et il semblait trop heureux qu'Harry et Ron soient gays pour ne pas sembler sympathique. La soirée fut vraiment agréable : ils dînèrent, puis passèrent au salon en attendant minuit. Hermione discutait beaucoup avec Drago de potions, et c'était agréable parce que la jeune femme s'y connaissait vraiment au contraire de ses amants. Pendant ce temps, Ron, Harry et Charlie discutaient de Quidditch, et c'était agréable. C'était à la fois comme s'ils étaient en famille et entre amis, et ça changeait un peu de leurs habitudes. Finalement, le décompte commença à la télé – Hermione l'avait allumée – et ils se souhaitèrent une bonne année. Cette nouvelle année commençait vraiment dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et jamais elle ne s'était annoncée aussi belle et radieuse.

Quelques jours après le réveillon, les trois hommes profitèrent de leur dernier jour sans bosser. Drago commençait à la boutique dès le lendemain, Harry retournait tester et concevoir des balais, et Ron se lançait dans la recherche active d'un boulot. Ils décidèrent que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour tester les potions que Drago avait ramenées avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'en servir, mais cette journée au lit était le prétexte parfait. Uniquement vêtus de leur caleçon, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement dans le lit, profitant de la chaleur sous la couette. Ils étaient en osmose tous les trois, et ce fut Ron, frottant son nez contre la barbe de trois jours d'Harry et ses jambes contre l'érection de Drago, qui proposa les potions :

\- Et si on testait ton jeu, Darling ?

\- Pourquoi pas, qu'est-ce que t'en dis bébé ?

\- C'est okay pour moi, tant qu'on ne sort pas de sous la couette …

C'était bizarre comme tout semblait si parfait – et pas uniquement à cause des petits noms. Le rouquin ouvrit la table de chevet et en sortit la douzaine de potions. Il les observa quelques secondes, et avoua :

\- Désolé de te décevoir Darling, mais même si je ne suis pas très calé en potions, il y en a quelques-unes que je connais …

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce sont des doses individuelles, tu ne prendras pas celles que tu connais déjà … Sauf les trois bleus, ce sont des potions d'endurance, pour repartir entre deux potions ...

\- Donc si je compte bien, on va en prendre trois chacun, en plus des revigorantes ?

Questionna Harry, tout en restant blotti contre le torse du blond. Ce dernier approuva :

\- Oui, mais on n'est pas obligé de les prendre en même temps, on peut faire durer le plaisir …

Ron sourit et l'embrassa. L'idée lui plaisait beaucoup, surtout que ces potions leur promettaient plus d'un supplice délicieux, sans parler d'explosives délivrances.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **De ce noël en famille ? Et de la rencontre avec Teddy ?**

 **Je vous laisse deviner que le prochain chapitre sera un énorme lemon, et ce sera le dernier gros lemon de l'histoire, donc ceux qui en ont marre des lemons, je vous invite à sauter le prochain chapitre, parce qu'il ne se passera vraiment rien d'autre ...**

 **A mercredi prochain pour certains, et à dans quinze jours pour les autres ! :D**


	33. Chapitre 32 : CRAZY IN LOVE

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour le dernier gros lemon de cette histoire - et oui, déjà :( - mais je vous rassure, il y aura encore quelques moments coquins ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous profiterez bien de ce chapitre, car - petit spoil - à partir du chapitre 35, voire même un peu avant, ça va être ... horrible ? la guerre ? triste ? dégoutant ? je ne sais même pas comment définir ce qu'il va se passer tellement c'est ... voilà ^^**

 **Au fait, je sais que ça risque de pas spécialement vous intéresser, mais je commence à publier une petite histoire, un Romione de 6 chapitres avec un lemon au dernier chapitre, donc si ça vous intéresse, elle s'appelle : "Quand le crapaud se transforme en prince"**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32: CRAZY IN LOVE**

S'embrassant tous les trois langoureusement, Harry finit par se détacher de ses amants et gémit :

\- Qui commence ?

\- Je veux bien prendre la première. Choisis-en une au hasard bébé …

Proposa Drago. Le Survivant hésita un instant, et finit par en prendre une à la couleur verte claire, et il lui tendit. Le blond sourit, et l'avala sans rechigner. En attendant qu'elle fasse effet, les deux gryffondores s'embrassèrent sous le regard brulant de leur amant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Drago n'y tient plus et se joignit à eux, prenant leurs deux membres en main. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, alors que Ron grogna :

\- C'est quoi les … hum, oh oui … effets de ta potion ?

Léchant le menton du rouquin tout en continuant de lentement les masturber, le blond souffla :

\- Un simple aphrodisiaque qui me donne très très envie de vous …

Il continua de leur donner du plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'à bout, Harry soupire :

\- Donne-nous des potions … oh merlin, je … je vais venir si tu continues …

A contrecœur, le serpentard se stoppa. Il prit deux fioles au hasard, et sourit. Sans hésiter, il tendit la potion jaune pâle à Harry :

\- Prend ça, et je m'occupe de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

S'interrogea l'Elu, pendant que son vis-à-vis sortait une troisième potion. Drago tendit à Ron deux potions, une d'un rose fuchsia et une d'un violet sombre. Le rouquin ne sembla pas connaître ces potions, et cela satisfit le potionniste :

\- Pourquoi tu m'en donnes deux ?

\- Ta potion, Harry, va te donner très bon goût. Quant aux tiennes, prend d'abord la violette puis la rose, tu ne vas pas le regretter !

Bon, ce que Drago n'avait pas dit, c'était que la violette allait l'empêcher de jouir pendant un bon moment, le frustrant de plus en plus en repoussant le moment de la délivrance. Mais ils étaient là pour ça, pour prolonger le plaisir au maximum et pour jouer, alors autant se prêter vraiment au jeu ! Sans hésiter, Harry avala sa potion et se laissa allonger. Avant qu'il n'avale ses potions, Ron fut invité par Drago à déguster leur Survivant. Le blond était affamé à cause de sa potion. Il donna un coup de langue sur le pénis de son petit-ami, et soupira :

\- Hum, goût poire …

Intrigué, Ron l'imita, et il gémit :

\- Caramel ! Harry, tu es littéralement à croquer !

Mais le brun ne les entendait plus, submergé par la sensation de leurs langues sur son corps. Ils découvraient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, allant de ses lèvres à ses pieds, titillant ses fesses et aspirant son sexe tout en soupirant de bonheur et de gourmandise. A les entendre, il était délicieux, mais ce qu'ils lui faisaient été déjà incroyablement délicieux. Drago finit par calmer les ardeurs de Ron, et lui chuchota après avoir rencontré sa langue sur le ventre d'Harry :

\- Prend tes potions et prend-moi, j'ai hâte de te sentir …

Pendant que Drago continuait de tailler une pipe parfumée à leur amant, le Weasley s'exécuta. S'il n'avait senti aucun effet avec la première, il vit la deuxième sortir toute seule de sa fiole quand il l'ouvrit, et se glisser jusqu'à son sexe. Le liquide rose enveloppa sa hampe, et il lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il se mit à vibrer. C'était terriblement bon, cet espèce de préservatif vibrant. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que Drago, la tête dans les poils pubiens de son meilleur ami, et la croupe tendue vers lui comme une invitation. Avec plaisir, il s'appuya contre son entrée et le prit jusqu'à la garde. S'il n'avait pas la bouche pleine, l'héritier Malfoy aurait crié. Harry avait toujours aussi bon goût, et le sexe vibrant de Ron était jouissif. Allant tous les trois plus vite et avec beaucoup d'ardeur, seuls Harry et Drago ne mirent pas longtemps à crier leur nom, frappé l'un après l'autre par un orgasme fulgurant. Alors que Ron continuait à ramoner avec force le blond, ce dernier se dégagea comme il put. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, partageant avec lui la semence au goût de pomme d'amour de leur Elu. Ron lui agrippa la nuque tout en l'allongeant, et il tenta de le prendre de nouveau, mais Drago le repoussa, épuisé :

\- Weas, j'ai besoin de prendre une potion …

\- Putain, c'était quoi la première potion que tu m'as filée ?

Amusé par l'essoufflement du rouquin – ce qui signifiait qu'il n'arrivait pas à jouir – le blond sourit :

\- C'est une potion pour t'empêcher de te libérer …

\- Quoi ?

S'étrangla le Weasley avec désespoir, sa trique commençant sérieusement à lui faire mal. Harry en profita pour le caressa un peu, alors que Drago le rassurait :

\- Ça ne va pas durer, la potion te retient jusqu'à ce que tu sois au bord de l'explosion pour …ben, amplifier ton orgasme …

\- Je veux une potion pour l'aider à être soulagé.

Susurra Harry, compatissant avec son meilleur ami. Drago lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de choisir une potion jaune canari, tout en recommandant à Ron :

\- N'y va pas trop fort, sinon tu risques de le blesser …

Pendant ce temps, le Survivant avait avalé sa potion, et il demanda :

\- C'est quoi les effets ?

Avec un sourire énigmatique, le blond leur tendit les potions revigorantes pour qu'ils reprennent des forces :

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez vite bébé …

Ils burent tous les trois une gorgée de potion bleue, et sentirent immédiatement leurs forces et fougues revenir. N'y tenant plus, Ron embrassa fougueusement son brun tout en lui donnant de violent coup de bassin, faisant cogner leurs érections, et il supplia :

\- Est-ce que je peux te prendre maintenant ? J'en peux plus …

Harry resta allongé sur le dos et il remonta ses jambes pour les poser sur les épaules du rouquin, l'invitant à entrer en lui. Ron lâcha un profond soupire de satisfaction en entrant en lui, alors que Harry gémit fort. Ça y est, il commençait à sentir les effets de la potion. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi. Ron commença à bouger en lui tout en l'embrassant férocement, et il fut complètement emporté par le flot de sensation. C'était comme s'il sentait chaque centimètre carré de son corps, chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses semblaient activées – et plus sensible que jamais. Il pouvait même sentir la douceur des draps en soie contre chaque grain de sa peau. Perdant à moitié la tête, il réussit tout de même à articuler :

\- Bé-bébé … prend la rouge … Humphr

Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, savourant ce nouveau monde qu'il découvrait. De son côté, bien que subjugué par la beauté du spectacle que lui offrait ses amants, Drago s'exécuta. Harry était transporté, et il savait que Ron était en train de perdre la tête, frôlant le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. Il avala la potion, et en attendant qu'elle fasse effet, il s'amusa à caresser le torse couvert de sueur de son Survivant. Il savait que ses simples caresses rendraient encore plus fou le jeune homme. Soudain, dans un violent coup de rein, Ron s'effondra sur Harry, comme électrocuté. Enfin, il s'était libéré, et il était à bout de force. Encore soumis à sa potion, le brun frissonna d'être peau à peau avec son meilleur ami. Après un petit moment à reprendre son souffle, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du rouquin. La potion faisait toujours effet, et il n'était pas encore satisfait. Il en voulait plus, alors il roula contre Drago qui était étendu à ses côtés, et se frotta contre son sexe :

\- Ho … c'est si bon …

Reprenant difficilement ses esprits à cause des millions de sensation exacerbées qui le traversait, le Gryffondor parvint à chuchoter :

\- Quel eff – effet cette fois ?

\- Touche …

Répondit seulement le blond tout en prenant sa main pour la poser sur ses parties intimes. Celles-ci dégageaient une chaleur douce, et les idées qui traversèrent le brun à ce moment-là firent dilater ses pupilles. Il sentait bien que la potion s'estompait, mais il en voulait encore. Il lança un regard à Ron, qui reprenait encore ses esprits de son côté du lit, et supplia presque :

\- Bébé, prend-moi maintenant …

Sans attendre, l'ancien mangemort s'exécuta et répondit à ses désirs. Il se colla à son dos, et le prit dans la position de la petite cuillère, leurs corps ne formant plus qu'un tout. Emboité en lui, il sentit son brun frissonner de tout son être. Ils brulaient littéralement l'un dans l'autre, enveloppés par la douce sensation du plaisir et de la luxure. A leur côté, Ron exaltait, sentant et voyant tout ce plaisir tout en étant à bout de force à cause de sa dernière potion. C'était une vraie bombe à retardement que lui avait donné Drago, et maintenant qu'il avait explosé, il se sentait à bout de forces. Il ne quitta pas du regard ses amants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le paroxysme dans un orgasme aussi puissant que bruyant. Epuisés, ils s'effondrèrent à ses côtés et s'étreignirent, alors que le blond leur susurrait des mots d'amour, l'esprit complètement embrumé. Drago n'était jamais autant expressif que lorsqu'il subissait le contrecoup d'une puissante jouissance.

Ils restèrent un moment étendus, épuisés par le jeu, sans rien pouvoir dire. Après quelques minutes, le rouquin finit par faire remarquer :

\- Il reste encore deux potions, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Harry échangea un regard avec Drago, et l'embrassa avant de répondre :

\- Moi je suis partant pour un dernier tour …

\- Allez-y sans moi. On va faire comme la première fois, je vous regarde.

\- T'es sûr ?

S'enquit Ron, soucieux de ne pas le laisser de côté. Se calant pour avoir une meilleure vue, le serpentard approuva :

\- Oui, je suis plus capable d'en prendre plus … Je suppose que tu connais la bleue ?

Le Weasley sourit et approuva. Cette potion bleue était très connue, puisque c'était la version sorcière du viagra. Sans hésiter, il prit la transparente et l'avala d'une traite, préférant agir que de se poser la question de savoir ce que c'était. Il ne loupa pas le sourire coquin du Malfoy, et se tourna vers Harry. Le brun sourit et prit la dernière potion. Les deux gryffondores attendirent quelques minutes, le temps que les potions fassent effet, et le premier à les subir fut Harry. Assez impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle sa verge s'était dressée, le brun attendit que Ron manifeste des effets. Comme cela ne vint pas, Drago confirma ses soupçons :

\- Tu peux le prendre bébé … sa potion, c'est un lubrifiant naturel …

Ron comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait rien senti de changé, et il comprit encore mieux lorsque son meilleur ami s'introduit en lui, le prenant en levrette. Jamais ça n'avait aussi bien glissé, c'était comme s'il était fait pour le recevoir. Il se cambra encore plus, pour mieux l'accueillir, et après seulement quelques coups de rein, sa prostate fut touchée. La première fois, sa colonne vertébrale lui envoya un éclair d'électricité qui le fit frissonner. Captant sa réaction et comprenant qu'il venait de toucher _le point sensible_ , Harry s'évertua à cogner de nouveau la petite boule de nerf. Ron gémit, puis cria, et après plusieurs coups appuyés, il s'effondra en tremblant. Leur longue séance de câlins les avait tellement épuisé qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se retenir de venir aussi vite. La contraction des muscles autour de sa verge envoya Harry voir les étoiles à son tour, emplissant son meilleur ami de sa semence.

Les trois hommes ne bougèrent plus du lit, complètement exténués par tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Et malheureusement pour eux, lorsqu'il fallut se lever le lendemain matin pour aller travailler, ils n'en menaient pas large. Ron – le seul à ne pas bosser – avait du mal à marcher, alors qu'Harry avait des cernes et que Drago se sentait vidé. Malgré tout, après un bon petit-déjeuner et un dernier baiser, ils partirent chacun de leur côté à leurs obligations.

* * *

 **Voilà, alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce jeu avec les potions ? Et ce lemon ?**

 **D'ailleurs, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour les prochains chapitres ?**

 **Au fait, ça n'arrête pas, presque tous les jours je reçois des notifications de nouveaux lecteurs ! C'est super chouette ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'y répond toujours :D**

 **A mercredi prochain ;)**


	34. Chapitre 33 : THE ONLY EXCEPTION

**Hello !**

 **Après le lemon de la semaine dernière, je vous retrouve pour un chapitre que j'appelle "d'intermédiaire", c'est-à-dire un chapitre où il ne se passe pas spécialement beaucoup de choses, mais qui est quand même nécessaire à l'histoire ...**

 **Je pense que vous allez quand même pas mal aimer ce chapitre, surtout qu'il va peut-être se passer quelque chose que vous attendiez tous ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D (et profitez du calme avant la tempête ...)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

Le quotidien qui s'installa leur plu. Harry et Drago faisaient vraiment ce qui leur plaisait, et même s'ils travaillaient tous les deux durs, ne comptant pas les heures supplémentaires ni le travail ramené à la maison, ça valait le coup de s'investir. Harry travaillait toujours sur son idée de balai pour deux, et il était persuadé que son idée pourrait très bien marcher une fois qu'il l'aurait un peu plus travaillée et aboutie. De son côté, Drago apprenait beaucoup de choses auprès de son maître. Même s'il maîtrisait relativement bien les potions et les ingrédients, il apprenait surtout le métier de commerçant et dirigeant de boutique, ce qui était complètement nouveau pour lui. Certes, il n'avait pas spécialement la fibre commerciale, mais il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. En plus, il était vraiment motivé par l'idée de reprendre la boutique : il pourrait reprendre le fonds de commerce, garder la clientèle et serait en même temps libre de ses horaires, sans parler du fait que la boutique lui rapporterait beaucoup d'argent. Quant à Ron, même s'il n'avait pas retrouvé de boulot, il aimait bien sa vie.

Un peu à l'image d'Harry au début de l'année, il profitait bien de ne pas travailler. Non seulement il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à préparer tous les soirs le repas à ses amants, mais il avait également beaucoup de temps pour apprendre de nouvelles recettes, en créer, ou tout simplement travailler ses assiettes. En plus de cela, il se sentait investit de deux missions très importantes. La première consistait à jouer au tonton parfait : il passait énormément de temps avec Hermione, lui préparant des petits plats pour sa grossesse, l'accompagnant à ses rendez-vous médicaux, et traînant avec elle dans les boutiques de puéricultures. Il était réellement heureux que sa meilleure amie l'inclus de nouveau dans sa vie, et d'y avoir une place si importante, alors il en profitait pour chouchouter la future maman. Il commençait même à cuisiner des petits pots pour son futur neveu ou sa future nièce, et Charlie était quand même rassuré qu'Hermione ne soit pas tout le temps seule. Sa deuxième mission lui plaisait moins, mais il y mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté : il était officiellement chargé de trouver le nouveau nid douillet de son couple. Harry et Drago n'avaient absolument pas le temps de chercher la perle rare, trop occupés avec leurs activités professionnelles, alors c'était à lui de s'en charger dans l'optique de déménager le plus rapidement possible. C'était un projet qui leur tenait à cœur, et ils voulaient vraiment le réaliser le plus tôt possible. C'était aussi une nouvelle étape dans leur couple, c'était important.

D'ailleurs, il n'en n'avait pas parlé à ses amants, mais il pensait l'avoir trouvé, leur perle rare. Sur le papier, tout était parfait : c'était un manoir isolé, dans la banlieue sorcière de Londres, avec une dizaine de chambre, une demi-douzaine de salle-de-bain, un grand jardin avec sorts d'illusion et de très grandes pièces. Le manoir avait vraiment fière allure, mais il semblait en très mauvais état. En fait, Ron s'était renseigné, et il s'agissait du manoir d'un ancien mangemort mort à la guerre et sans héritier. Personne ne voulait de la bâtisse à cause d'un peu de magie noire qui l'en empreignait, et elle était laissée à l'abandon depuis quelques années. Bien sûr, cela signifiait qu'il faudrait appliquer quelques sorts, et très certainement faire des travaux, voire entièrement tout retaper. Mais ils avaient déjà vu pire, surtout avec le Square Grimmauld, et puis, Ron avait le temps de s'occuper de tout ça. Encore fallait-il que ça plaise à ses moitiés.

Il se décida à visiter la demeure après quelques jours de réflexion. Il aurait bien demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner pour avoir son avis, mais l'endroit était bourré de magie noire et il ne voulait pas que la future maman soit en contact avec. La visite fut relativement rapide : le manoir était vraiment dans un piteux état, ce qui expliquait aussi son très bas prix. Il y avait des trous dans les murs des chambres, le plancher était pourris et menaçait de s'effondrer dans le grenier, une mousse épaisse de moisissures recouvrait la cave, et en plus de l'insalubrité, il n'y avait absolument plus rien dans la cuisine et les salles de bains. Tout était à faire dans cette maison, et malgré l'ampleur de la tache, ce fut un vrai coup de cœur pour le rouquin. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'attacher à une maison – en dehors du Terrier et de Poudlard – mais là, il était sous le charme. Il s'imaginait dîner sur une terrasse pas encore existante dans le jardin, faire l'amour au pied d'une future cheminée ou encore se disputer la cave avec Drago – bouteilles de vin ou atelier de potions ? Cet endroit était vierge et vide, parfait pour écrire une nouvelle page de leur histoire, le début de leur vie à trois, il n'en doutait pas.

Lorsque ses amants rentrèrent, il ne cacha pas sa joie et partagea son enthousiasme pour la maison. Sans être fermés à l'idée ni aussi euphoriques que lui, ses deux hommes acceptèrent d'aller visiter avec lui. Il reprit rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante, impatient de leur montrer. Il avait également demandé les plans à l'agence immobilière, et sans l'avoir forcément mentionné à ses copains, il avait commencé à revoir l'emménagement des pièces avec Hermione. Aucun d'eux deux ne savait dessiner, sinon, ils auraient très certainement fait des croquis avec la décoration des pièces. Hermione était emballée par le projet de Ron, même sans avoir vue le manoir, et elle avait la ferme intention de le soutenir. En plus, même si elle n'avait rien dit, elle savait qu'Harry avait payé une partie de sa maison, alors même enceinte, elle était prête à mettre la main à la patte quitte à retaper elle-même toute la maison – heureusement que la magie existait.

Le jour de la visite, Ron était aussi excité que si on lui avait promis une partouze avec une équipe entière de joueurs de Quidditch. Harry et Drago étaient très amusés par son comportement, surtout qu'à la base, il semblait être le moins intéressé par ce déménagement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, le ciel était gris, ce qui donnait vraiment un air lugubre à la demeure. Le blond et le brun furent très sceptiques en la voyant, et encore plus une fois à l'intérieur. Même si Ron ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien, l'agente immobilière avait remarqué l'expression mitigée sur leurs visages, et elle tenta vraiment de les convaincre :

\- Certes, la maison est en très mauvais état, mais son prix vous permet d'envisager de nombreux aménagements à votre convenance. Et plus de cela, le bâtiment date du début du XX° siècle, c'est un endroit chargé d'histoire et qui a le charme des endroits qui ont vécu …

\- On dirait plus un endroit où les gens sont morts …

Marmonna Drago dans sa barbe, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Ils firent le tour de la propriété, et même s'il avait du mal à se projeter, Harry saisi très bien pourquoi cette maison plaisait à son meilleur ami : l'extérieur, même mal entretenu, était splendide et parfait pour jouer au Quidditch, il y avait une suite parentale qui, une fois les murs tombés, serait énorme et parfaite pour eux, sans parler de la cuisine insalubre mais immense et de la cave où Drago pourrait faire ses potions. Hormis le mauvais état, cette maison était exactement ce qu'ils recherchaient, et l'idée de l'aménager selon leurs envies n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Bon, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était un coup de cœur, ce côté lugubre et imposant le dérangeait un peu, sans parler de toute la magie noire des lieux qui serait difficile à faire disparaître et de tous les travaux qu'ils devraient faire …

A la fin de la visite, l'agente immobilière décida de les laisser un peu entre eux pour discuter. Immédiatement, Drago annonça la couleur :

\- Ok, alors franchement, je vous le dis, je n'aime pas. Mais si vous la voulez, ok, on la prend tout de suite.

\- Attend Darling, tu nous balances que tu n'aimes pas, mais tu veux quand même qu'on la prenne ?

Fourrant ses mains dans son pantalon, Drago expliqua maladroitement :

\- Nan, c'est pas ça … Ce truc me rappelle le manoir de mes parents, c'est vraiment lugubre et pas mes meilleurs souvenirs … et je n'arrive vraiment pas me projeter dedans … mais si ça vous plaît, vous allez faire votre truc là, gryffondoriser tout ça, et ça va ressembler … à chez Granger et ton frère ! Ou chez Harry. Alors ça me va, si ça devient comme ça, et pas comme une baraque austère et âpre …

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le Weasley lui saute au cou et lui roule un patin digne de ce nom – il aurait pu gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch, le baiser aurait été le même. Le rouquin se décolla de lui en rougissant, et Harry glissa sa main dans le bas de son dos :

\- Ton point de vue est intéressant. J'avoue que j'ai moi aussi un peu de mal à croire en le potentiel de cette maison, mais je suis convaincu qu'on peut vraiment en faire un truc de dingue, à notre image.

\- Les gars, cette baraque est une page vierge, on peut en faire ce qu'on veut ! C'est parfait pour nous, pour commercer à écrire notre histoire et construire notre vie ensemble !

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à l'enthousiasme sans faille de son copain, et Harry prit la décision :

\- Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va rentrer à la maison, et y réfléchir. La semaine prochaine, on revient avec un architecte pour qu'il nous assure que la maison est habitable, un briseur de sort – il faudrait demander à Bill s'il est dispo -, et un je-ne-sais-quoi qui pourra nous faire une estimation des travaux à faire pour voir tout ce qui nous attend. Après, une fois qu'on aura tout ça, on prendra une décision, d'accord ?

Ses amants approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête, et ils donnèrent leur décision à l'agent immobilière.

Ils firent ce qu'ils avaient dit, demandant leur avis à des experts et prenant toutes les mesures nécessaires pour avoir toutes les cartes en main. Au fur et à mesure que le projet se concrétisait, Harry se rangeait de l'avis du cuisinier, et même si Drago n'était pas vraiment enchanté – l'ampleur des travaux l'effrayait un peu – il ne pouvait pas ne pas les soutenir. De son côté, il avait d'autres préoccupations. En effet, il avait réussi à convaincre sa tante Andromeda de lui laisser une chance avec le petit Teddy. Ainsi, tous les samedis après-midi, il avait le droit de rendre visite à l'enfant. Le petit garçon de sept ans restait assez craintif lors de ses visites, se méfiant de cet adulte qu'il ne connaissait pas. Andromeda lui avait promis que si d'ici quelques mois l'enfant et lui s'entendaient bien, elle accepterait qu'il emmène l'enfant à l'appartement sous condition qu'Harry ou Ron soit présent. Elle ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance, se demandant pourquoi il s'intéressait soudain à l'enfant alors qu'il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé auparavant. La vérité, c'était que Drago se sentait proche du petit garçon, et qu'il croyait vraiment que les liens du sang pouvaient être assez fort. Ils étaient sa dernière famille, ses parents étant décédés, alors il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance d'être avec eux. Et puis, même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement les enfants, le jeune métamorphomage était tout simplement adorable, très vif d'esprit, un peu espiègle quelques fois, et très affectueux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son parrain adoré.

Le mois de Janvier défila à une vitesse incroyable, et le mois de Février commença sur les chapeaux de roue. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas décidés pour le manoir, et Ron semblait ne plus en pouvoir. Alliée de taille, Hermione passait régulièrement voir les garçons, et elle n'arrêtait pas de dire combien elle était impatiente de venir les voir dans leur nouveau chez eux. Le message était clair, mais Harry voulait vraiment qu'ils prennent le temps de prendre la bonne décision. Surtout, il avait peur de forcer le blond, qu'il savait un peu réticent. C'était fou, mais il se passait tellement de choses dans leur vie : le rapprochement entre Drago et Teddy, Ron qui avait eu un coup de cœur pour un gigantesque manoir, Hermione et Ginny qui allaient être mamans, et la surprise qu'il préparait avec Drago depuis plusieurs mois, sans que Ron ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. C'était juste fou de voir à quel point leur vie avait changé ces derniers temps.

Finalement, sachant que c'était intenable pour ses amants d'attendre qu'il veuille bien se décider, l'héritier Malfoy décida de rendre visite à leur meilleure amie. Hermione fut un peu surprise de le voir à sa porte, mais elle avoua en le faisant rentrer :

\- Je me doutais que tu viendrais demander conseil à un moment ou un autre.

\- Alors tu vas m'aider ?

\- Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu as peur de t'engager en achetant cette maison avec Harry et Ron, ou est-ce que c'est autre chose qui te fait douter ?

Le blond n'hésita même pas quand il répondit :

\- Je désire plus que tout m'installer avec Harry et Ron, ce n'est pas ça le problème … C'est la maison, je sais pas, j'y arrive pas …

Elle lui offrit du thé, et ils s'installèrent dans le salon. La jeune femme n'était même pas enceinte de trois mois, mais elle était très fatiguée à cause de ses nausées. Heureusement qu'elle travaillait depuis chez elle à l'écriture de ses romans, sinon elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne avec la maison ? Le fait qu'elle soit en miettes ? La taille ? La situation ?

\- Un peu tout en fait. Je suis pas super emballé par l'idée de me lancer dans des gros travaux, l'appartement d'Harry commence à vraiment être trop petit pour nous trois, j'aimerai qu'on s'installe vite …

\- Tu sais que si vous faites appelle à des sorciers, la maison sera comme neuve d'ici moins de six mois ?

Il haussa les épaules et reprit :

\- Peut-être. Après, même si elle est plus grande que ce qu'on cherchait, ça va, je pense que Ron aura suffisamment de neveux pour remplir cette baraque. Et le fait qu'elle soit isolée, c'est pas plus mal, ça nous évitera les curieux …

Elle le fixa, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait autant perturber le jeune homme dans cette maison. D'après Ron, elle était parfaite. Elle finit son thé et proposa :

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de la présence de magie noire ?

Il sembla tiquer, et le frisson de dégoût qui le parcouru n'échappa pas à la brune.

\- J'ai grandi dans une maison pleine de magie noire, ce n'est pas un drame non plus …

\- Drago … Tu as grandi dans un manoir lugubre qui ressemble beaucoup à cette maison. Tu y as sauvé Harry, Ron et Harry y ont été emprisonné, et j'y ai été torturée ….

\- Tais-toi Granger.

La coupa-t-il sèchement, tout en se relevant. C'était donc ça. Les souvenirs de cet infâme endroit dont il s'était débarrassé dès le décès de ses parents remontaient en lui. Il avait détesté cet endroit, plus que tout au monde. Il sursauta lorsque la gryffondore posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Tu devrais en parler avec Harry et Ron, à cœur ouvert. Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront et qu'ils sauront quoi te dire.

\- Je ne veux pas gâcher leur joie.

\- Peut-être, mais si tu ne leur dis pas, ça va continuer de tourner en toi, ça va te ronger, et il arrivera un moment où ça sera trop tard.

Le jeune homme blond approuva. Il la remercia et quitta sa maison pour rentrer chez lui. Elle avait raison, il fallait qu'il leur en parle.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le manoir vous emballe ? Et la réaction de Drago, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **J'ai envie de vous proposer un petit jeu, avec à la clé, soit un cadeau comme je l'ai fait pour Deponia, soit le droit de lire en avant première l'actuel épilogue ...**

 **Le jeu se déroulera la semaine prochaine, lors du prochain chapitre, et ça sera très certainement un jeu de vitesse ^^ D'ailleurs, pour préparer le jeu : est-ce que vous avez une idée d'où viennent les titres des chapitres ? (j'avoue, c'est pas très difficile ^^)**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain ! :D**


	35. Chapitre 34 : GOTTA BE YOU

**Hello !**

 **Vous vous y attendiez, c'est le moment de prendre une décision concernant leur futur chez eux pour nos trois petits coeurs :D**

 **Et j'ai aussi envie de vous dire de bien profiter de ce chapitre, parce qu'à partir du prochain, ça va juste être ... quelque chose comme l'apocalypse ^^**

 **Enfin, bref, profitez bien, et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : GOTTA BE YOU**

Deux jours avant la St Valentin, Drago prit la décision de leur parler. Il avait bien réfléchi, et prit la décision de leur ouvrir son cœur, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. En même temps, il avait eu le temps d'analyser ce qui le gênait et ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi cette maison le freinait autant, ce qui lui avait permis de réfléchir à comment surmonter tout ça. S'il avait bien appris quelque chose en étant avec ces deux-là, c'est qu'il valait mieux parler que de tout garder pour soi, sinon, il ne ressortait jamais rien de bon. À cause de ce genre de bêtises, ils avaient failli perdre Harry une fois, ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Il préféra leur parler dans son appartement – il était à présent vide, toutes ses affaires se trouvant chez Harry, mais il n'avait toujours pas rendu ses clés à son proprio. Il les attendit, et songea que si c'était eux qui étaient à sa place, ils auraient très certainement mis une horrible nappe vichy par terre, des chandelles et un panier de pic-nic. Non, décidément, il n'était pas assez niais pour s'abaisser au niveau des gryffondores, même s'il les aimait comme pas possible.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils semblaient assez sérieux, se doutant du motif de la rencontre dans ce lieu. Drago les accueilli en les embrassant tendrement, et il attaqua sans préliminaire :

\- Bon, vous vous doutez de la raison de votre présence ici, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Achetez ce manoir, vous avez mon accord.

Surpris, les gryffondores échangèrent un regard, et Harry demanda :

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas y mettre un pied tant qu'elle n'est pas en état. Retapez-la, faites la déco et tout le reste, mais ne m'appelez pas tant que ce n'est pas fini.

\- Attend, tu veux qu'on s'occupe de tout, et toi, tu mets les pieds sous la table et tu te décharges de toutes responsabilités ?

Interrogea Ron, dont l'enthousiasme venait brusquement de retomber. Le blond soupira, cherchant ses mots pour bien exprimer ce qu'il ressentait :

\- Je n'aime pas cette maison. Elle me rappelle trop l'endroit où j'ai grandi, et toutes les mauvaises choses qui s'y sont passés. On voulait partir d'une page blanche, mais elle n'est pas blanche. Arrachez la page, et présentez-moi s'en une autre. Cette maison, vous l'adorez, je n'ai pas envie qu'on passe à côté …

\- On n'est pas obligé de l'acheter, tu sais …

Tenta Harry, mais l'héritier Malfoy l'interrompit immédiatement :

\- Non, on va acheter cette foutue baraque ! Elle est parfaite, on ne va pas non plus renoncer pour des raisons aussi bêtes, hein Weas ?

Le rouquin semblait en pleine réflexion, et sortant de sa rêverie, il approuva :

\- Je suis d'accord avec Drago. S'il n'aime pas la maison, et qu'on lui en montre une qui n'a rien à voir, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher. Et dans le pire des cas, on revend la maison et on en cherche une autre, non ?

A son tour, Harry hésita. Mais il comprit le raisonnement de son meilleur ami, ainsi que les peurs de son petit-ami. Il savait mieux que personne qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre ses vieux démons, ils finissent toujours par nous retrouver. C'était un compromis honnête, alors il approuva :

\- Ok, je suis partant. On s'occupe de faire de cet endroit notre havre de paix, et toi, tu nous dis ce que tu en penses à la fin.

\- A une condition quand même !

Ajouta Drago, qui sentait le drame arriver.

\- Il doit y avoir autant de vert que de rouge dans les pièces. Hors de question que je me retrouve dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, je suis déjà en infériorité numérique …

Maugréa le blond, ce qui fit rire ses amants, pas du tout surpris. Harry passa son bras autour de son épaule, et le taquina :

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'aurais dû aller à Serpertard, alors on peut dire que je suis à moitié Gryffondore et à moitié Serpentard !

Attendrit, le blond sourit tout en glissant sa main dans le bas du dos de Ron pour l'attirer à eux. D'ailleurs, le rouquin en profita pour demander :

\- Puisqu'on est là, dans un appartement vide, on ne pourrait pas en profiter pour s'envoyer en l'air ?

Seul le rire de ses amants lui répondit. Ron était Ron, il ne changerait jamais, et c'est pour ça qu'ils l'aimaient aussi.

.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas fêter la St Valentin, à cause du côté commercial et trop hétéro de la fête, surtout qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fêté auparavant – même avec Ginny et Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une fête pour se prouver leurs sentiments, s'offrir des bêtises – que pourraient-ils bien s'offrir d'ailleurs ? –, avoir des petites intentions et baiser comme des fous. Ça, ils le faisaient déjà tous les jours, alors ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire plus. Et puis, c'était en semaine en plus, ils étaient fatigués, Harry et Drago travaillaient le lendemain, et Ron avait passé la dure épreuve de monter un berceau de bébé – Charlie avait abandonné avant lui, mais personne ne pariait sur la fiabilité du montage du cadet Weasley. Bref, la fête des amoureux passa à la trappe, et aucun des trois hommes ne le regretta, trop occupés par leurs préoccupations.

.

Le compromis de vente fut signé trois jours plus tard, et Ron et Hermione se réjouirent de préparer les plans pour les travaux. D'ailleurs, en parallèle de la préparation de l'arrivée du bébé, c'était la seule chose qui les occupait. Et voir la mine si réjouit du jeune homme remplissait de bonheur ses petits-amis.

.

Pendant ce temps, ils s'étaient arrangés avec Drago. Pendant qu'Harry et Ron s'occupaient de la maison, le jeune homme blond avait l'occasion d'avoir un peu de temps pour lui. Ou plus précisément, pour deux choses. La première, dont Ron n'était pas au courant, c'était la surprise sur laquelle il travaillait avec Harry depuis plusieurs mois. La deuxième, c'était qu'il pouvait passer encore plus de temps avec son neveu, le jeune Teddy. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il s'occupait régulièrement de l'enfant, et non seulement le petit avait assez confiance en lui pour accepter de partager ses jouets, mais Andromeda l'utilisait même comme baby-sitter, et sans Harry pour le « superviser ». Ça aussi, c'était nouveau pour l'héritier Malfoy, avoir une famille, des responsabilités, se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui – ou ses amants -, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire, il appréciait. Bon, son morveux de cousin était adorable mais aussi très énervant des fois, comme lorsqu'il posait sans cesse des questions, s'amusait à l'imiter ou faisait preuve d'une maladresse incroyable – il tenait ça de sa mère apparemment - mais si Drago arrivait à gérer un Ron Weasley, il devrait s'en sortir avec un mini Lupin-Black.

.

Quant au projet surprise pour Ron, bien qu'il soit en bonne voie, il se mettait lentement en place. Harry et Drago voulaient vraiment bien faire les choses, ce qui était compliqué sans l'avis du principal concerné. Mais ils avaient donné un petit coup d'accélérateur – profitant que Drago ait quelques moments seuls pour s'en occuper sans Ron entre les pattes – en espérant que tout soit prêt pour l'anniversaire du rouquin, le 1 Mars. Même s'il n'était que le 20 février, la date approchait, et il restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour que tout soit prêt. En bon Malfoy, Drago refusait que ce ne soit pas parfait, et Harry - qui avait été forcé de mettre Hermione dans la confidence – n'avait pas non plus envie de faire une surprise non aboutie à sa moitié. Hermione, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas les détails de la surprise, était un peu mitigée, mais très emballée et réjouie pour Ron. De plus, quand Harry avait besoin d'un petit rendez-vous avec Drago, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour garder Ron occupé à distance, soit avec la maison, soit avec le bébé, afin qu'il ne fourre pas son nez là où il ne devrait pas. En plus, il l'aidait vraiment beaucoup, ne souhaitant apparemment pas chercher du travail avant 1) la naissance du bébé et 2) la finition de la maison, ce qui signifiait plusieurs mois voire plusieurs années.

.

Procédant par étapes, les gryffondores avaient établi un plan d'attaque pour arranger leur future maison. Tout d'abord, un architecte était venu s'assurer que les bases de la maison étaient suffisamment bonnes pour y vivre. Ensuite, Bill et une équipe de spécialistes s'étaient occupés de la magie noire trainant dans le coin. Désormais, tout était sain, et Hermione pouvait venir sans risques dans le bâtiment – qu'elle découvrit avec émerveillement. Ensuite, ils avaient fait estimer les travaux, et avaient décidé de les répartir. Pour tout ce qui était plomberie, isolation, normes et électricité, ils feraient appel à des professionnels. Ensuite, ils s'occuperaient eux-mêmes du reste, à savoir les murs – cloisons à monter ou à abattre -, les sols, les peintures, et à la fin, la déco – Hermione avait tout de même un droit de véto dans cette partie. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait décoré l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ron, ainsi que celui d'Harry après le départ de Ron. Elle avait bon goût, et serait très certainement plus objective qu'eux – et plus susceptible de faire une décoration suffisamment impartiale pour plaire au serpentard.

.

Les trois jeunes hommes reçurent une carte de Ginny, les tenant au courant de l'avancée de sa grossesse et du fait que c'était un petit gars. Bien sûr, Ron et Harry furent super contents pour elle et lui répondirent, alors que Drago s'en moquait pas mal. Mais la lettre de Ginny fut suivie de très près par une de Molly. La mère de famille invitait les trois garçons à venir dîner au Terrier, avec Georges et sa compagne, et Hermione et Charlie, et le ton affichait clairement qu'aucun refus ne serait toléré. C'était surprenant, puisque depuis noël, elle ne les avait pas invités, et qu'elle n'avait pas officiellement affiché le motif de cette réunion de famille. Bon, il y avait fort à parier que ça avait un lien avec la grossesse de Ginny et/ou d'Hermione.

.

Beaucoup plus détendus que la première fois, ils se rendirent au Terrier sans appréhension. Molly les accueillit tous les trois avec joie, mais demanda quand même aux gryffondores :

\- Pourquoi vous vous sentez obligés de le ramener à chaque fois ?

\- Maman, Drago compte beaucoup pour nous, d'accord ? Si tu ne nous juges pas, accepte qu'il vienne avec nous.

Elle lança un regard sceptique au blond, avant de se détourner vers Harry :

\- Alors comme ça, vous avez acheté une maison ? Mes bébés vont enfin s'installer !

\- En fait, Molly, nous allons nous installer, Ron, Drago et moi. Tous les trois, ensemble.

Répondit gentiment Harry, histoire de bien lui faire intégrer que l'héritier Malfoy faisait vraiment partie de leur vie et devait être intégré dans tous leurs projets. La vieille femme fronça les sourcils, mais elle n'eut le temps de rien dire que déjà Hermione et Charlie arrivaient, alors elle se précipita vers sa bru :

\- Hermione, ma chérie, comme tu es belle ! Alors, comme se porte le bébé ? Tu manges bien j'espère ? Et Charlie, il s'occupe bien de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Molly, tout va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et puis, Charlie est très présent, tout comme Ron, Harry et Drago, je ne manque de rien et je suis bien entourée, vous pouvez être rassurée !

Ils passèrent donc à table, puisque Georges et Angelina ne serait présents que pour le dessert. En fait, la discussion ne tourna qu'autour des futurs bébés. Molly était heureuse d'avoir un petit-fils – même si elle se plaignait qu'il vivrait à l'autre bout du monde – et Arthur essayait de contenir sa femme qui n'arrêtait plus tellement elle était heureuse. A vrai dire, elle comptait demander à son fils et Harry s'ils avaient l'intention de fonder une famille un jour, mais le fait qu'il y ait ce Malfoy en plein milieu la perturbait. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre les raisons de sa présence, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas envisageable pour ses garçons de fonder une famille. Bon, déjà, ils achetaient une maison ensemble, ce n'était pas mal. Pour l'instant, elle pourrait se contenter de ça.

.

Le repas fut agréable, mais lorsqu'ils repartirent, ils n'en pouvaient plus d'entendre parler de bébé, allaitement et bodys. Bon, le fait que Drago s'occupe beaucoup du petit Teddy avait interpellé et intéressé la mère de famille, mais son attention était vite retournée vers les futures mamans. Et aussi sur Ron, qu'elle voyait déjà comme deuxième papa du bébé d'Hermione et Charlie. Bien évidemment, entre Ron et Charlie, les choses étaient claires : Hermione était avant tout la meilleure amie de Ron, et il n'y avait aucune jalousie entre eux. Ron s'occupait d'Hermione comme de Ginny, comme une sœur, et l'enfant aurait un super tonton. Et puis, Charlie était rassuré de savoir que sa compagne n'était pas seule, il faisait un métier dangereux, et c'était une sorte d'assurance de savoir qu'Harry et Ron seraient toujours là pour sa moitié. Et puis, ça l'arrangeait bien, parce que même s'il était heureux de devenir père, parler de couches, d'amniocentèse et de péridurale ne le rendait pas fou de joie. Charlie avait toujours été assez rustre, c'est ce qui avait séduit Hermione, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait changer. Il profitait que son frère et son meilleur ami soient très impliqués dans la vie d'Hermione pour se décharger un peu des corvées. Et puis, vu l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Hermione avec sa rupture avec Ron, c'était vraiment le minimum qu'ils lui devaient.

.

Début Mars, les travaux seraient lancés, et malheureusement, la maison ne serait pas habitable avant au moins trois mois, si ce n'est plus. Même si c'était long, Ron y voyait l'occasion parfaite de bien peaufiner l'agencement des lieux et la décoration. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de décoration, ce n'était pas du tout sa tasse de thé, mais il était motivé : d'abord, il voulait absolument que Drago aime cette maison et s'y sente bien, et ensuite, Hermione aimait ça et c'était une activité qu'il aimait faire avec elle. Alors tout était parfait, il suffisait simplement d'attendre.

.

Malgré leurs plans, la surprise de Drago et Harry n'était pas prête pour le 1 Mars, ce qui les contrariait assez. Ils avaient vraiment à cœur de lui offrir quelque chose de parfait, et pas un truc mal fini, comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé énormément de temps à tout préparer. Mais ils furent en quelque sorte sauvés grâce à un délai supplémentaire imprévu : Ginny avait envoyé une lettre à son frère pour lui demander de venir passer deux semaines avec elle. Évidemment, Ron n'avait pas su dire non à sa petite sœur, et le 26 février, il avait fait ses valises et prit un portoloin pour l'Amérique. Ses amants ne lui en avaient absolument pas tenu rigueur, au contraire, ils comprenaient très bien que c'était important pour Ron d'être auprès de son unique sœur si elle avait besoin de lui. Mine de rien, le Weasley avait un peu de mal avec l'éloignement de sa sœur. Il avait passé deux années entières à la suivre de partout, partageant des tonnes de bons moments et de souvenirs, malgré la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée. Elle lui manquait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, et le fait qu'elle attendait son premier enfant, évènement important dans sa vie, à l'autre bout du monde, ça n'aidait pas. Heureusement qu'Harry, Drago et Hermione étaient là.

Du coup, Harry et Drago avaient deux bonnes semaines de plus pour s'assurer que tout soit parfait. Certes, ils ne lui offriraient pas le jour même de son anniversaire – sans parler des plans coquins qu'ils avaient prévus – mais ce serait tout comme. Et puis, ils s'étaient aperçu que leur surprise était quand même très ambitieuse, qu'elle demandait beaucoup plus d'organisation que prévue, et surtout, qu'avec l'aide d'Hermione, ils y arriveraient beaucoup mieux. Maintenant que Ron était parti, elle pourrait se consacrer à leur surprise plutôt qu'aux plans de la maison – bon, en échange, ils avaient promis de lui organiser une fête prénatale, mais ce n'était pas cher payé.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous êtes convaincus par le manoir ? Et la surprise, vous vous attendez à quoi ?**

 **Bon, c'est moins drôle, mais le prochain chapitre sera décisif et tout risque de basculer pour nos petits choux ...**

 **Sinon, 2 petites choses : d'abord, celui qui postera la 200ème review aura le droit à un cadeau, comme Deponia pour la 100ème ;)**

 **Ensuite, je ferai un petit jeu la semaine prochaine, ce sera un jeu de rapidité, donc le premier à me mettre un commentaire avec la bonne réponse qui gagnera ^^ Et il y en aura deux ou trois autres de jeux comme ça, pour gagner aussi ;)**

 **Alors ceux qui sont impatients, je posterai le prochain chapitre en 9h et 9h30 ;)**

 **A mercredi :D**


	36. Chapitre 35: IT HURTS BECAUSE IT MATTERS

**Hello !**

 **Vous êtes tous très curieux de savoir ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer de si terrible ...**

 **Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui peut arriver de si terrible à nos trois petits coeurs !**

 **Ha, et je crois que le chapitre 43 est un chapitre où j'imagine ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas été 3 mais que 2, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous surprendra :D**

 **Et aussi, il ne manque même pas une dizaine de review pour atteindre les 200 ! Je rappelle que la 200ème review recevra un cadeau au choix :D**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : IT HURTS BECAUSE IT MATTERS**

Ron fut accueilli avec joie par sa sœur, mais très vite, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'allait pas si bien que cela. Elle le laissa s'installer, et il la rejoignit dans l'immense salon de sa maison. Bien qu'entamant à peine son cinquième mois de grossesse, la jeune femme semblait déjà très fatiguée, et Ron s'en inquiéta :

\- Tout va bien petite sœur ? Tu as l'air épuisée …

\- C'est rien, juste ma grossesse qui me prend beaucoup de forces …

Il observa avec beaucoup d'attention sa jeune sœur, et finit par lui demander :

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ? D'ailleurs, où est Olivier ?

La rouquine soupira, et finit par se blottir contre lui :

\- Olivier travaille, il n'est pas très présent ces derniers temps …

\- Et si tu me racontais tout, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ?

Sa petite sœur le regarda, et Ron détesta son regard. Elle n'était pas heureuse, et les choses n'allaient pas bien, sinon, elle ne serait pas comme ça. Sinon, il ne serait pas ici. Caressant son ventre, elle finit par lui avouer :

\- Les médicomages veulent que je reste alitée pour les prochains mois … Ils pensent que ma carrière de sportive pourrait favoriser le risque de fausse-couche …

\- Et Olivier, pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi pour te soutenir ?

Cette fois, la future maman renifla, ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère, toujours surprotecteur :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Gin' ?

\- Depuis qu'on risque de perdre notre petit garçon, il m'évite …

La serrant contre lui, il tenta de la rassurer :

\- Tout va bien se passer, tu le sais ? Si tu suis les conseils des docteurs, ton fils ira bien et toi aussi.

\- Je sais. Mais j'aimerai tellement qu'Olivier soit là pour me soutenir ...

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

Elle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue. Ron soupira, et il réfléchit à ce qu'Hermione lui dirait. En fait, c'était plus simple de penser comme sa meilleure amie, les solutions étaient beaucoup plus évidentes :

\- Si j'étais à sa place, je pense que j'aurais peur. Tu devrais essayer de lui parler, de lui dire ce que tu ressens, que tu as besoin de lui …

La benjamine réfléchit quelques instants, et finit par sourire :

\- J'aurais dû demander des conseils à Hermione, non ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour te répondre.

Avoua le rouquin, content d'avoir au moins fait sourire sa petite sœur adorée. Elle avait besoin de lui, et ça tombait bien, parce qu'il était là pour elle, exprès. Il ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

.

Les travaux étaient lancés, et la date de fin était fixée au 29 août. Ron était auprès de sa sœur, et d'ici le 12 mars, il aurait dû avoir réussi à l'aider avec ses problèmes. Le fils de Ginny devait venir au monde aux alentours du 17 Juillet, et le bébé d'Hermione vers le 21 août. Leurs vies étaient géniales, il ne le savait pas, mais ses amants lui préparaient une surprise digne d'un conte de fée. Tout était en train de changer, pour devenir mieux, se rapprocher de la perfection. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive cette lettre, le 5 mars, signant – sans qu'il ne le sache – la fin du calme. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ce courrier marquait définitivement la fin de la relation paisible qui s'était installé dans son couple. Et il allait en faire les frais, sans parler des pots cassés qu'il y aurait.

La lettre était très sobre, à peine quelques mots visiblement vite gribouillés par Harry avant de lui envoyer dans l'urgence. Il y avait seulement d'écrit : « _Andromeda est décédée_ ». Il n'en n'avait pas fallu plus à Ron pour qu'il s'excuse auprès de sa sœur et prenne le premier portoloin disponible pour rentrer en Angleterre. Lorsqu'il arriva, il rentra directement à l'appartement. Comme il s'y attendait, Harry y était, roulé en boule dans le canapé, avec Drago qui le serrait contre lui. Même si le brun semblait ravagé de tristesse, les yeux légèrement rougis et gonflés du blond ne lui échappèrent pas. Il savait que Drago avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa tante ces derniers mois, et il était aussi triste pour lui que pour Harry. Il laissa tomber son sac par terre et alla les entourer de ses bras pour les réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas son truc, mais il était là pour eux, et il ferait du mieux qu'il le pourrait pour les soutenir dans cette épreuve.

.

Un peu plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, Drago et Ron portèrent Harry jusque dans la chambre parce qu'il s'était endormi. Il était épuisé par toutes ces émotions, et ses amants comprenaient qu'il avait besoin de repos. Ils ressortirent de la chambre sans faire de bruit, et Ron se mit aux fourneaux. Alors qu'il enfournait le gratin, il demanda :

\- Quand sont prévues les obsèques ?

\- Après-demain, et l'ouverture du testament est prévu pour le jour-même.

Le rouquin s'approcha de son amant qui avait le regard perdu, et il l'étreignit avec douceur. Drago enfouit son visage dans ses mèches rousses, respirant son odeur réconfortante, et il se laissa aller contre lui. Avec Harry, il devait se montrer fort pour le rassurer. Mais avec Ron, il pouvait se laisser aller, le jeune homme était là pour le soutenir. Le Weasley passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux et lui chuchota :

\- Je suis désolé pour ta tante … Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là …

Le blond ne dit rien, il se contenta de rester là, contre lui. Ils furent interrompus par la minuterie du four qui annonçait que le repas était prêt. Ils mangèrent peu et en silence, mirent une part de côté pour Harry plus tard, et quittèrent la table. Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller l'Elu, ils se glissèrent dans le lit à ses côtés, et l'élancèrent avec amour. C'était une mauvaise période à passer, mais ils la surmonteraient ensemble.

.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il n'avait pas faim. Ni envie de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il se traîna tout de même jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour fumer une cigarette. Ça le détendait un peu, il arrivait même presque à oublier le drame. Andromeda était comme une grand-mère pour lui, et maintenant, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il n'avait plus personne. Il retourna auprès de ses amours, et resta couché un long moment. Hermione était passée le voir hier, mais ça ne l'avait pas réconforté pour autant. Drago et Ron étaient parfaits avec lui, mais c'était encore trop tôt. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour accepter la disparition de la vieille femme. Un peu plus tard, Drago et Ron le forcèrent à se lever pour se préparer.

Ils avaient été à de nombreux enterrements, c'était la triste vérité. Mais l'expérience ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles, ça ne marchait pas dans ce cas-là. Andromeda avait souhaité être enterrée au même endroit que son époux, sa fille et son gendre, dans le cimetière de Près-au-Lard, consacré aux héros de guerre. Même si Harry n'y était pas venu depuis un certain temps, il détestait la familiarité des lieux. Après sa victoire, il était souvent venu ici. Parfois seul, pour se recueillir, parfois avec Ginny et Ron pour aller sur la tombe de Fred, ou avec Hermione, pour visiter Sirius et Remus, et d'autres. Lui et ses amis, ces derniers temps, s'étaient laissés emporter par les bonheurs dans leurs vies. Le Survivant se sentit nauséeux à l'idée d'avoir oublié toutes ces âmes du passé par égoïsme des joies du présent. C'était irrespectueux et dégoutant. L'enterrement de Madame Tonks se fit en petit comité, il y avait la majorité des Weasley, les Lovegood et les Londubat, en plus de quelques professeurs de Poudlard et du trio. Ce fut très court, et l'Elu se demanda si Teddy n'aurait pas dû être présent. Même si l'enfant venait d'avoir huit ans, il n'était pas certain que ce soit lui qui ait refusé de venir. Peut-être aurait-il voulu dire un dernier adieu à sa grand-mère, sa dernière famille vivante. Mais ce n'était pas de son ressort, puisque Teddy avait été confié à Molly jusqu'à l'ouverture du testament et la désignation du tuteur de l'enfant.

.

Après la mise en terre, tout le monde se retira, laissant les trois jeunes hommes seuls devant la tombe fraiche. Ses amants laissèrent le brun finir de faire ses adieux en toute pudeur, et ce fut Ron qui retourna chercher son meilleur ami :

\- Harry … il faut y aller … on nous attend pour ouvrir le testament.

A contrecœur, le brun le suivi. Tous les trois, ils transplanèrent chez le notaire, et attendirent d'être reçu. Drago connaissait bien ce notaire, puisque c'était celui de la famille Black, le sien, et le même que pour ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient décédés. C'était un homme très âgé, mais dont la discrétion, le professionnalisme et la compétence n'était plus à faire. Il les reçut dans son bureau, les invitant à s'installer. Puis, il sortit les papiers qu'il avait déjà préparé à l'avance, et dit tristement :

\- J'aurai aimé ne pas vous rencontrer dans de telles circonstances, Monsieur Potter …

Il avait dit exactement la même chose lorsqu'il était venu pour le testament de ses parents. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était réconfortant et étrangement pervers, mais il était mal à l'aise. Le tabellion déplia les papiers, et inspira profondément avant de commencer à lire :

\- Par la présente, voici les dernières volontés d'Andromeda Tonks, née Black. Concernant les biens, la fortune et toutes les possessions d'Andromeda Tonks, elle lègue tout à son unique descendant, son petit-fils Ted Lupin. L'héritier ne pourra toucher la succession que lorsqu'il aura atteint l'âge légal de majorité, à ses dix-sept ans. En attendant, le jeune Ted Lupin sera confié à la garde et sous la tutelle de son parrain, Harry Potter, si aucun autre membre de la famille ne peut prendre à sa charge l'enfant. Si tel était le cas …

\- Attendez, vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?

L'interrompit soudain Harry, qui essayait de comprendre la dernière phrase. Il ne serait le tuteur de Ted que si personne de sa famille ne le prenait sous sa garde. Il était complétement abasourdi, et il demanda bêtement :

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Cela signifie, Monsieur Potter, que vous n'obtiendrez la garde du jeune Ted Lupin que si tous les membres des familles Black, Lupin et Tonks encore en vie refusent la tutelle de l'enfant …

\- Mais attendez une seconde, il n'y a plus personne de vivant dans ces familles !

S'exclama le jeune Potter, en colère. Le notaire détourna son regard du célèbre Survivant et le planta sur l'héritier Malfoy :

\- Bien sûr que si, il reste un unique membre de ces familles encore en vie et en âge d'élever le jeune Lupin.

Harry se tourna soudain vers son amant, et Drago sursauta de surprise. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela. Bien sûr, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa tante ces derniers mois, et il avait appris à aimer l'enfant et à s'en occuper. Mais jamais il n'avait été question pour lui d'un jour s'en occuper. Il y avait trop de changements dans sa vie, ce n'était pas possible. Il se concentrait uniquement sur sa carrière et son couple, il ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant à sa charge. Et puis, il avait accepté qu'avec son couple, il n'aurait jamais à élever un enfant, c'était un fait acquis pour lui, et il n'avait jamais pensé que ça pourrait être remis en question. Il pensait aussi que c'était acquis pour ses amants, que leur situation ne leur permettrait jamais d'avoir une vraie famille et des descendants ensemble. Le brun soupira et détourna son regard de son amant, avant d'annoncer à voix haute, faisant sortir Drago de sa réflexion :

\- Très bien, alors Malfoy va renoncer à la garde de Teddy et je deviendrais son tuteur légal.

\- Quoi ?

Le blond ne savait même pas si c'était lui ou Ron qui avait parlé, mais il était profondément blessé que son amant ne lui demande même pas son avis. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry pensait ? Qu'il n'aimait pas l'enfant ? Qu'il n'en voulait pas ? Qu'il ne pourrait pas l'élever convenablement ni s'en occuper comme il le fallait ? Eh bien, il avait tort. Drago aimait beaucoup Teddy, il faisait partie de sa famille, il en était même le dernier membre, et le maître des potions saurait comment lui offrir un foyer aimant, sûr et confortable. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se leva et protesta :

\- Je ne veux pas renoncer à la garde de Teddy.

Ron failli tourner de l'œil en entendant cela : c'était la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver. Retenant son souffle, il attendit la réaction de son meilleur ami. Le Survivant se leva à son tour, le visage impassible et froid, avant de déclarer :

\- Je veux la garde de Teddy, je suis son parrain. Si tu ne me la laisses pas, je me battrais pour l'avoir.

\- Très bien. Alors on se reverra au procès, parce que je ne compte pas abandonner mon cousin. Je suis sa famille autant que toi, et j'ai autant de légitimité à être son tuteur que toi !

Lui reprocha le Malfoy, encaissant avec douleur le coup. Sans attendre, Harry tourna les talons et sortit du bureau du notaire, tout en claquant la porte pour exprimer son mécontentement. Il n'avait jamais fait de caprices, sauf quand il s'agissait des personnes qu'il aimait. Et il aimait Ted Lupin comme son fils. Moitié ou pas, Drago ne lui enlèverait pas sa famille, c'était certain. Et alors que le blond se laissait retomber sur sa chaise, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, Ron eut un haut le cœur. Ça y est, tout ce qu'il – ils même – avait toujours craint venait de se réaliser. Harry et Drago n'étaient pas d'accord sur un sujet – et pas des moindres – et la guerre était déclarée. Le rouquin le sentait : non seulement ce différend mettait en péril leur couple, mais en plus, il se retrouvait dans une position peu enviable.

.

Drago et Ron finirent par quitter le notaire et rentrer à l'appartement. Harry n'y était pas, et le Serpentard échoua dans le canapé, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin d'une famille, et Harry voulait lui arracher ça. Ce n'était pas juste, c'était même un coup bas de sa part de ne pas avoir préféré en parler au calme et raisonnablement. Le brun semblait avoir déjà pris son choix, sans même lui en avoir fait part ni lui laisser le choix. C'était cruel et injuste.

Pendant ce temps, Ron tenta d'oublier la tempête qui s'annonçait en cuisinant. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cuisinait, mais il cuisinait pour se vider la tête. Parce que ses amants allaient mal, et qu'il était mal lui aussi. Aussi bien le blond que le brun était blessé, et aucun le laisserait quoi que ce soit à l'autre. Ce qu'ils étaient stupides, pensa Ron. Ils devaient emménager ensemble, et dans tous les cas, ils élèveraient ensemble ce petit garçon, alors pourquoi se faire la guerre ? Et lui, est-ce qu'ils pensaient à lui dans tout ça ? Harry et Drago le mettaient dans une posture peu enviable : il ne pourrait pas prendre le parti d'un sans contrarier l'autre et le perdre. Il n'avait déjà pas son mot à dire, mais il savait qu'il se retrouverait à devoir faire l'arbitre entre ses deux hommes. Ils seraient tous les trois blessés, en colère, et malheureux, et le rouquin se retrouvait démuni. Il voyait le mur arriver à pleine vitesse, mais il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour éviter ça. S'il tentait de convaincre l'un ou l'autre d'être raisonnable, il serait automatiquement rejeté. Quoi qu'il tente, il serait repoussé, il le savait, c'est pourquoi il ne tenterait rien.

Lorsqu'il n'arriva plus à cuisiner, il échoua dans le canapé où Drago s'était endormi. Il ouvrit une bière, puis une seconde, et il arrêta de compter à la quatrième. Il s'aperçut qu'Harry était rentré le lendemain, puisqu'il dormait dans le lit alors que le blond squattait toujours le canapé. Il avait décuvé dans la salle de bain, mais ne se souvenait même pas d'où il avait bien pu dormir, même si le sol de la salle de bain semblait être l'endroit où il avait passé la nuit. Face à l'ampleur de la situation, il y voyait plus clair maintenant. Il n'y avait qu'une solution qu'il pouvait envisager. Pendant que les hommes de sa vie dormaient, il prit sa veste et sortit de l'appartement. Il devait aller trouver cette solution. Et cette solution, elle s'appelait Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre ...**

 **Très sincèrement, est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? Et surtout, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer pour nos trois hommes ?**

 **Sinon, quelque chose de plus joyeux ! :D Le jeu !**

 **Vous avez généralement tous trouvé que les chapitres correspondent à des titres de chansons - bien qu'il y ai quelques chapitres qui échappent à cette règles, comme celui d'aujourd'hui qui vient d'une citation d'un livre ^^**

 **Je propose un cadeau pour celui ou celle qui me donnera les chanteurs des titres de chansons des 10 premiers chapitres !**

 **Évidemment, je vous proposerais un autre jeu la semaine prochaine et celle d'après, afin que tout le monde soit content :D**


	37. Chapitre 36 : MEN ALSO CRY

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve avec un chapitre qui continue la crise ... Mais aussi, la découverte de la surprise ! Enfin ;)**

 **Ha, et j'ai aussi décidé de faire un pdv par chapitre : c'est-à-dire que chaque chapitre sera centré sur un des trois hommes, pour un peu mieux comprendre son point de vue et ses ressentis vis à vis de la situation. J'ai pensé que comme ça, on comprend beaucoup mieux les positions de chacun. Bon, après, ça n'est que pour quelques chapitres, ça ne va pas durer jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Mais vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est le pdv de Ron, le prochain, ce sera celui d'Harry, puis celui de Drago. Ha, et pour le chapitre 42, ce sera un chapitre où j'imagine ce qu'il se serait passé : 1) si Drago et Harry étaient ensemble sans Ron, 2) Si Ron était resté avec Harry et qu'ils n'avaient pas revu Drago, 3) si Ron et Drago s'étaient mis ensemble sans Harry ... Et j'espère un peu vous surprendre avec ce chapitre et changer un peu ;)**

 **Je félicite Badlorchen qui a gagné le petit jeu et qui aura donc le droit à une OS de son choix :D Apparemment, on part sur un Drarry, avec lemon, Harry dominant et Drago résistant (je trouve ça drôle, Drago résistant, comme expression ^^) et dans un UA sans magie :) Je vous tiendrais au courant de la publication de cet OS :D  
**

 **Ha, et il ne manque qu'une review pour atteindre les 200 ! (Et avoir un cadeau ;) )**

 **Alors Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : MEN ALSO CRY**

Lorsque Ron arriva chez Hermione et Charlie, la jeune femme ne fut même pas surprise de sa visite. Elle semblait épuisée, et dit directement :

\- Harry est passé me voir hier soir, je suis au courant.

Elle servit du café bien fort à Ron et se prit un thé, tout en lui expliquant que Charlie dormait encore parce qu'Harry était resté tard, au point que le dragonnier avait été forcé de le mettre dehors pour qu'il se calme. Harry était arrivé en colère, ce qui avait aussi mis sa meilleure amie en colère, et elle avait été incapable de le calmer ou de le raisonner. Conclusion, elle était fatiguée, son dos lui faisait mal, et elle était très en colère contre son meilleur ami. Ron nota pour lui-même qu'il devrait envoyer Harry s'excuser auprès de leur meilleure amie, et de préférence avec des cadeaux pour l'avoir supporté. Il finit par demander à la brune :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi, de la situation ?

La jeune femme ne cacha pas son regard inquiet, et lui avoua :

\- J'ai peur pour vous trois. Harry se lance dans une vraie croisade, il ne renoncera pas. Je ne connais pas très bien Malfoy, mais je sais qu'il tient à ce qui lui reste de famille, il n'abandonnera pas lui non plus. Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas comment cette histoire pourrait bien se finir …

\- Il faudrait qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur un compromis, c'est pas ce qu'on fait dans un couple ?

Sa meilleure amie lui sourit tristement, tout en faisant venir jusqu'à eux des biscuits :

\- J'oublie toujours à quel point tu es devenu mature … Malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'Harry ait l'esprit assez clair pour agir en adulte. Je te jure, s'il n'était pas autant en détresse hier, je lui aurais lancé un maléfice !

Ron se força à rire, même s'il savait qu'Hermione ne leur lancerait jamais de maléfices. Reprenant un air désolé, la future maman lui prit la main et la serra :

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens ? Tu te retrouves en plein milieu sans avoir rien demandé …

\- Je me sens mal, Hermimignone. Ils vont détruire notre couple, et je ne peux rien faire sans en perdre un …

\- Et par rapport à Teddy, comment tu te sens ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

C'est vrai qu'égoïstement, il n'avait pensé qu'à leur couple depuis la veille, et pas à l'enfant. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de soupirer :

\- Je pense que Ted sera heureux avec Harry et Drago. Je sais qu'Harry est fou de son filleul, par rapport à Sirius, Remus, les maraudeurs et tout ça. Mais Drago aime aussi Ted, c'est sa dernière famille et il s'y raccroche autant qu'il le peut … Tu sais, Drago ne l'a jamais dit, mais tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé, c'est d'une vraie famille. Je sais que c'est pour ça qu'il ne proteste pas quand on va au Terrier ou chez toi. Il a l'impression de faire partie d'une famille, même un tout petit peu.

Hermione sourit et hocha la tête. Elle aussi, durant les quelques brèves discussions qu'elle avait eu avec l'héritier Malfoy, elle avait ressenti ce besoin de faire partie d'une famille. Mais elle savait aussi que l'histoire avec Teddy dépassait l'histoire d'une simple garde pour les trois hommes :

\- Ron, toi, est-ce que tu veux élever Teddy avec eux ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'ai toujours imaginé avec pleins d'enfants, au moins deux ou trois …

Le jeune homme pâlit. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait avec quelqu'un de ce sujet si tabou depuis qu'il était en couple avec les deux Némésis. Il déglutit et avoua :

\- J'adore les enfants, surtout mes neveux, et Teddy aussi bien sûr … Mais j'ai accepté l'idée de ne pas en avoir quand c'est devenu sérieux avec Harry et Drago. Enfin, c'est logique, comment pourrions-nous avoir un enfant à trois ? C'est insensé !

\- Est-ce que vous en avez discuté ?

\- Non. Ce n'était pas la peine. On savait très bien tous les trois ce que ça engageait quand on a décidé d'être vraiment un couple. On n'avait pas besoin de dire tout haut ce qu'on sacrifiait pour être heureux tous les trois, c'était évident.

\- Alors tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?

Demanda l'écrivain tout en mettant sa main sur son ventre encore plat mais qui portait la vie. Il la regarda sans la voir, et fini par avouer :

\- Si, j'aimerai être père … Mais je ne peux pas si je reste avec Harry et Drago.

\- Pourquoi vous ne seriez pas tous les trois les pères de Teddy ?

.

Le Weasley sursauta de surprise. Elle venait de dire tout haut ce que lui n'avait même pas osé penser. C'est vrai que ce serait l'idéal absolu. Mais déjà que ses amants se disputaient, ils ne voudraient probablement jamais partager avec lui. Plus que jamais, il était exclu. Mais si Hermione lui en parlait, c'était que l'idée n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle en avait l'air. Après tout, la jeune femme était brillante, alors si elle en parlait, c'était qu'elle pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Ne voulant pas se réjouir trop vite, le cuisinier demanda prudemment :

\- Comment tu voudrais que ce soit possible ?

\- Écoute, ça fait peut-être très Poudlard, quand on avait onze ans, mais j'ai un plan. Je veux dire, un vrai plan qui va marcher. Mais je préfèrerai qu'on évite d'en arriver là. Alors voilà, tu vas retourner auprès de tes deux idiots de copains – d'ailleurs, ils ont une grande surprise pour toi, alors exige qu'ils oublient leur différend pour toi – et si la situation ne s'améliore pas, je te dévoilerai mon plan pour qu'on le mette en place. Ok ?

Que pouvait-il dire face à l'argumentation sans failles de sa belle-sœur ? Il accepta, et décida de rentrer à l'appartement en espérant retrouver les deux hommes qui faisaient douloureusement battre son cœur.

.

Il fut chanceux, parce que le serpentard et le gryffondor étaient là. Enfin, tout est relatif, puisqu'ils étaient en train de se crier dessus comme des poissonniers, se jetant des horreurs au visage. Ron entendit un « traitre de serpent hypocrite » fuser d'un côté, et un « complexe du super héros à l'égo surdimensionné » en réponse, et encore, ils restaient polis. Néanmoins, ils se stoppèrent quand ils s'aperçurent que le rouquin était rentré, et le silence fut absolument gênant pour la première fois. Ron les regarda, un peu choqué de les voir se disputer avec tant de violence, et finalement, Drago demanda tout en se frottant les yeux :

\- Weas, où t'étais passé ?

\- Je suis allé voir Hermione. D'ailleurs, t'as intérêt à lui apporter des chocolats et des bodys pour bébé si tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'arrache la tête la prochaine fois que tu la verras …

Sans attendre de réponse, Ron se dirigea vers le frigo et se prit une bière. Il avait besoin d'un petit remontant pour faire passer ça. La journée ne s'annonçait pas vraiment bien, et les prochaines ne seraient sûrement pas mieux. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, entre ses deux amants qui se tenaient le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, et il soupira :

\- Désolé de gâcher la fête entre vous, mais Hermione m'a parlé d'une surprise … Est-ce que vous pourriez faire l'effort d'oublier cette histoire un instant ?

\- Je suis désolé Ron, mais …

\- Non Harry, il n'y a pas de mais ! Ma sœur est terrorisée à l'idée de perdre son bébé et son mari, je rentre pour être avec vous, et vous vous déclarez la guerre sans même songer une seule seconde aux conséquences sur notre couple ! Aux conséquences sur moi !

Furieux, Ron se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre. C'est dans ces moments-là que les trois hommes s'apercevaient bien qu'un appartement avec seulement deux pièces, ce n'était pas adapté pour eux. Harry essaya de le retenir, mais le roux cracha :

\- Foutez-moi la paix pour l'instant, j'en ai vraiment marre de vos conneries ! Putain, ça commençait à vraiment bien marcher entre nous !

Il claqua la porte, laissant ses deux amants sur le canapé, peu fiers. C'est vrai, pour le coup, ils n'avaient pas pensé à Ron ou à leur couple. C'était dégoûtant d'avoir agi comme ça. Mais ni Harry ni Drago ne regrettaient son comportement, parce qu'ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils avaient raison et que l'autre avait tort. Après un moment, Drago se leva :

\- Je vais le voir et essayais de le calmer. Ce serait bien qu'on agisse normalement, au moins le temps de lui offrir sa surprise. Il le mérite au moins.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je vais m'arranger pour que tout soit prêt pour ce soir.

Le blond se détourna pour aller dans la chambre rejoindre leur copain, mais Harry l'interpela :

\- Drago, attend !

Il s'était levé à son tour. Drago le dévisagea, attendant, et Harry hésita. Finalement, il fit un pas, enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques instants après le baiser, puis se décollèrent. Le Survivant attrapa sa veste, et sans un regard, il quitta l'appartement en prenant sa veste. Drago détesta ce qu'il venait de se passer. Parce que même si la volonté d'Harry était de réparer un peu les pots cassés et de lui témoigner son affection, ce baiser avait un terrible goût d'adieu.

.

Le serpentard trouva son amant étendu dans le lit, fixant le plafond. Sans un mot, il se glissa à ses côtés et le tira contre lui. Ron ne se fit pas prier et alla se blottir contre son torse, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps, juste l'un contre l'autre, et finalement, le blond demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu veux discuter ?

\- Non. Je n'ai rien à dire, moi.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Drago l'élança un peu plus fort, tout en chuchotant :

\- Je suis désolé.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien, se blottissant un peu plus contre son homme. Que pouvait-il bien dire, tout l'était déjà de toute façon. Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent le bruit de la porte d'entrée, parce que Harry était de retour. Se redressant un peu, le Malfoy murmura :

\- Tu viens ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Ta surprise, on a attendu assez longtemps pour te la faire !

Un peu à contrecœur, le Weasley se redressa, ne pouvant nier son intéressement. A vrai dire, c'était un bon moyen de se vider l'esprit :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, mais ça fait des mois qu'on prépare ça pour toi. Ça nous tient vraiment à cœur, et c'est impensable de ne pas te l'offrir.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

Drago l'aida à se relever du lit, et ils rejoignirent Harry dans le salon :

\- Oui, c'est quelque chose qu'on a absolument tenu à t'offrir, on s'est vraiment donné corps et âme pour toi …

Le brun hocha la tête et lui prit la main, confirmant ce que lui disait le blond :

\- On a tout donné parce qu'on pense vraiment que tu le mérites ! Allez, viens, on va te montrer …

.

Le rouquin se laissa guider par ses amants qui le guidèrent hors de l'appartement. Même s'il ne se sentait pas spécialement bien, Ron appréciait d'être avec eux. C'était un peu comme si ils étaient retournés en arrière, avant tous ces problèmes, le bon vieux temps. Harry et Drago l'emmenèrent à travers Londres, le tirant entre les rues avec enthousiasme. Le Weasley sourit et rit même :

\- Mais où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

\- Tu verras !

C'est tout ce qu'ils lui répondaient, le rendant encore plus curieux et impatient de savoir. Jamais on ne lui avait fait de surprise comme ça, et il se demandait vraiment ce qui l'attendait. C'était comme une nouvelle chance, une promesse que les choses n'allaient pas si mal que ça. Ils finirent par arriver dans le quartier sorcier, dans une des rues les plus commerçantes du Londres Sorciers, après le Chemin de Traverse. Ils s'arrêtèrent et décidèrent :

\- Met ce bandeau sur tes yeux …

Le rouquin se retint de rire, mais ne put s'empêcher de les taquiner :

\- On ne va quand même pas s'envoyer en l'air dans la rue ?

Ses amants rirent, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. C'était du Ron tout craché, mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme. Dans le noir, il se laissa guider par ses hommes, sans avoir la moindre idée d'où ils l'emmenaient. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, et presque timidement, Harry prit la parole :

\- Écoute, on n'est pas des pro, mais on a vraiment fait du mieux qu'on a pu …

Ron sentit quelqu'un détacher le bandeau, et découvrit avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'émerveillement sa surprise. En fait, c'était vraiment beaucoup trop beau pour qu'il y croit, alors il lança un regard interrogateur à ses amants. Un peu mal à l'aise, comme s'ils attendaient avec appréhension son verdict, ils attendirent sa réaction, et Drago finit par se sentir obligé de dire :

\- Si quelque chose ne te plait pas, on peut s'arranger pour …

\- Non, non, tout est parfait … Mais … je ne comprends pas.

Avec tendresse, Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

\- On a racheté cet entrepôt quand j'ai été embauché, et Hermione nous a aidé à l'aménager.

\- On a fait tous les travaux de base, il te reste plus qu'à finir, mettre ta touche personnelle …

Renchérit Drago, tout en glissant sa main dans son dos. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Ron fit un bond en avant, et se tourna vers eux, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment fait ça ?

Le brun et le blond échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête en chœur. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient fait ça. Ron n'allait pas bien, il n'était pas heureux, alors ils s'étaient débrouillés pour le rendre heureux. C'était normal, et si ça le rendait heureux, alors ils étaient heureux eux-aussi. Ron se retourna, et il ne put s'empêcher de renifler, tremblant. Par réflexe, Drago et Harry l'entourèrent de leurs bras. Le cuisinier enfuit son nez dans le cou de ses amants, ne retenant plus les larmes de joies qui coulaient sur ses joues, respirant leur odeur apaisante et les serrant contre lui. A cet instant précis, Andromeda n'existait plus, la garde de Teddy n'était pas une question, et la guerre entre ses amants était complètement irréelle. Se reculant un peu, Drago s'inquiéta de la réaction du jeune homme :

\- Si ça ne te plait pas, on peut tout changer, c'est ton restaurant …

Ron l'embrassa avec passion pour seule réponse, avant de se tourner vers Harry pour l'emballer avec fougue. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui faire, et jamais personne n'avait réussi à lui faire autant plaisir. C'était inimaginable d'imaginer que les hommes de sa vie avaient travaillé si dur, dans son dos, sans qu'il ne se doute de rien, juste pour lui faire plaisir et qu'il arrête de déprimer. Fidèle à lui-même, le rouquin grogna contre leurs lèvres :

\- Ya personne d'autre ici ? Vous pensez qu'on peut … ?

Les anciens aurors rirent tout en l'étreignant. D'un geste affectueux, l'Elu essuya les larmes qui restaient sur les joues parsemées de taches de rousseurs, et il souffla :

\- Cet endroit est à toi, on peut faire tout ce que tu veux …

Sans attendre, ils firent glisser leurs vêtements. Le restaurant était vide, il était grand, avec un parquet gris-rose moderne, des murs en briques, et pour l'instant, les vitres étaient opaques grâce à d'épais rideaux. La pièce était vide, il ne manquait plus qu'à Ron de décider comment la décorer pour accueillir ses clients. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais la cuisine à l'arrière était flambant neuve, équipée et moderne, afin qu'il puisse diriger ses commits sans avoir à se préoccuper d'autre chose que de faire ce qui le passionnait.

.

Même si leur couple subissait une crise incomparable, jamais le Weasley n'avait été aussi heureux de sa vie. Ça dépassait de loin ses rêves les plus fous. Allongés sur le parquet, avec seulement un plaid au sol, il se blottit un peu plus contre ses amants. Il avait bien senti à un moment, lorsque Harry avait pris Drago alors que le blond lui faisait une gâterie, qu'il y avait un flottement, comme une gêne entre ses amants. Ils étaient mal à l'aise, à cause de la situation, même s'ils s'aimaient toujours tous les trois. Alors il se redressa, et le plus sincèrement possible, il affirma :

\- Je vous aime. Plus que tout au monde. Vous êtes les hommes de ma vie, vous savez ?

Le Survivant sourit et répondit en premier :

\- Nous aussi on t'aime Ron, pour toujours.

\- Je suis aussi amoureux de vous, et j'espère pouvoir continuer de l'être longtemps.

Satisfait mais inquiet, le cuisinier se rallongea avec eux. Il sentait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils seraient tous les trois ensembles, comme ça. Qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Qu'ils disaient qu'ils s'aimaient. Qu'ils le pensaient. Les choses allaient changer, et tout ce que souhaitait Ron à ce moment, c'est que cette journée ne se termine jamais et qu'ils restent pour toujours là. Malheureusement, si certains vœux étaient exaucés, très peu de rêves se réalisaient.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui reste quand même assez "rose" ^^**

 **Concernant le restaurant de Ron, est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? :D**

 **Et le plan d'Hermione, vous pensez qu'il consiste en quoi ? :)**

 **Juste une petite info perso : pour le restaurant, Ron va chercher durant un moment son nom - tout comme moi j'ai pas mal cherché comment l'appeler ... Finalement, j'ai choisi un nom assez particulier pour le restaurant, et ... je me suis l'ai fait tatouer ! Si si, j'ai fait un tatouage Harry Potter :D**

 **Celui qui arrive à trouver le nom du restaurant - et donc mon tatouage - avant qu'il ne soit révélé (vous avez une marge de quelques chapitres ;) ) gagnera un texte de son choix :D**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite, qui ne s'annonce pas du tout aussi douce ...**


	38. Chapitre 37 : NOTHING ELSE MATTERS

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre du point de vue d'Harry ! Je trouvais que c'était vraiment intéressant, parce que c'est un peu lui qui a commencé, et c'est aussi celui qui me semble le plus borné des trois ^^**

 **Parmi les nouvelles du jours :**

 *** J'ai commencé à écrire l'OS de Badlorchen, j'ai quelques idées qui me plaisent :D**

 *** ON EST A 200 REVIEWS ! Et ironie du sort, c'est Deponia qui l'a posté, tout comme elle avait déjà posté la 100ème (je sais, c'est injuste pour les autres ^^). Du coup, elle a gagné une OS Drarry, durant la guerre, avec Harry dominant et Drago non consentant ... Bon, pour l'instant, je suis overbooké, mais j'essaie de m'y mettre dès que possible ;)**

 *** Personne n'a pour l'instant trouvé le futur nom du restaurant de Ron - d'ailleurs, je suis contente parce que l'idée vous a plu :D - donc il est toujours possible de gagner une OS en le trouvant :D Un petit indice : C'est vraiment quelque chose d'Harry Potter, que J.K. Rowling a inventé pour ses livres ...**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, moi j'en suis pas fan parce que des fois, je mettrais bien des claques à notre abruti de Survivant ^^**

 **Bref, la guerre continue, mais Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : NOTHING ELSE MATTERS**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry eut froid. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait froid, malgré sa couette : Ron était aux États-Unis pour quelques jours, et il était toujours en froid avec Drago. Il se redressa et s'étira, avant de sortir du lit pour aller se préparer. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient déclarés la guerre, et que Ron était à la tête de son restaurant. Pour l'instant, son meilleur ami avait commandé tout ce dont il avait besoin pour lancer son restaurant – des chaises, des tables, des tableaux et autres – et comme à son habitude, il travaillait avec Hermione pour le reste. Tout en se glissant sous la douche, Harry songea que Ron travaillait beaucoup avec Hermione pour d'autres raisons que leur récent rapprochement. Le rouquin les évitait, Drago et lui. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir pourquoi. Du coup, en plus de réfléchir à la décoration du manoir – Harry se demandait si finalement ils y vivraient un jour -et de celle du restaurant – sans parler de la chambre du bébé -, Hermione et le cuisinier travaillaient à l'ouverture du restaurant. Le Survivant était persuadé que Ron aurait voulu faire tout ça avec eux, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ça le désolait, et pourtant, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir déclaré la guerre à Drago. Ron devrait se débrouiller tout seul pour trouver un nom à son restaurant, décider des plats sur sa carte et embaucher son personnel. L'avenir de son filleul était en jeu, alors l'Élu ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour en obtenir la garde.

Le gryffondore finit de prendre sa douche, et soupira en prenant son petit-déjeuner seul. Ron était reparti voir sa sœur pour deux ou trois jours, mais Harry savait qu'il avait besoin d'air parce qu'il étouffait ici, prit entre lui et Drago. De nouveau, le jeune homme soupira en songeant à son deuxième amant. Bien sûr, Drago lui manquait alors qu'ils vivaient toujours ensemble. Mais ce n'était plus pareil. Le blond rentrait tard pour l'éviter, et il partait bien avant qu'Harry ne se réveille. La situation n'était pas des plus agréables, parce qu'il y avait comme un mur entre eux. Et le brun en voulait au blond. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas laissé la garde de Teddy ? Pourquoi avait-il ainsi refusé, alors que c'était clairement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire – c'était la volonté d'Andromeda, de Tonks et de Remus ! – et le poussait-il donc à entrer dans un procès ? Deux semaines déjà, et le serpentard n'était pas revenu sur ses positions. Harry n'avait même pas tenté de le raisonner.

Sa journée lui sembla vraiment longue et ennuyeuse, alors qu'il adorait son métier. Mais depuis la mort d'Andromeda, tout avait perdu du goût. La seule chose qui avait semblé vivante, c'était les larmes de Ron quand ils lui avaient montré le restaurant. Et leur moment d'intimité après ça, même si y repenser le rendait nostalgique. Ils ne s'étaient plus touchés depuis, et quelques fois, Harry regrettait de ne plus pouvoir sentir les lèvres de Drago sur sa peau. Mais il devait penser à Teddy avant tout. Lui offrir de l'amour, un foyer stable et aimant, et un environnement épanouissant étaient le plus important, et même s'il n'en n'avait pas envie, il serait prêt à tout sacrifier pour son petit gars. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée, mais maintenant, il devait penser à l'enfant, prendre ses responsabilités et faire ce qui était le mieux avant tout. Il avait vécu orphelin toute sa vie, il ne voulait pas que Teddy ait la même enfance que lui. Il le devait bien à Remus et Tonks, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

.

La veille du retour de Ron, Harry fut surpris de trouver Drago à la maison en rentrant. Cependant, il déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il l'attendait à table, avec des papiers. Le blond avait l'air sérieux et dur, et d'un signe de la tête, il l'invita à s'installer. Harry s'exécuta, et soupira :

\- Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux qu'on discute de ça avant le retour de Ron.

\- On a assez repoussé ce moment, Weas souffre déjà assez de la situation, je ne veux pas qu'on lui inflige plus.

Le brun approuva en silence. Ils étaient au moins d'accord sur ça. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'héritier Malfoy glissa sa main sur la sienne et demanda :

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux te lancer dans ça ? La paperasse, les procédures, des procès, tout ce bordel pour m'enlever Ted ?

Soudain glacial, l'Elu retira sa main et lui lança un regard noir :

\- Je ne veux pas t'enlever Teddy, c'est toi qui me l'enlève ! C'est à moi qu'il aurait dû être confié, tu aurais dû refuser sa garde !

\- Pardon ? Ted est mon cousin, je suis sa seule famille ! Tu agis comme un crétin égoïste Potter ! Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je suis incapable d'élever un enfant correctement ?

\- Oui !

La réponse avait fusé, et le voile de tristesse qui passa dans le regard de son petit-ami brisa le cœur d'Harry. Il ne le pensait pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il pensait plutôt qu'il élèverait mieux l'enfant lui plutôt que le serpentard. Encore plus pâle que d'habitude, Drago se releva et dit d'une voix tremblante :

\- D'accord, on ira jusqu'au procès alors, mais sache que je ne te laisserai rien. J'aime Teddy au moins autant que toi !

\- Arrête Malfoy, tu ne l'as vu que deux ou trois fois, tu ne le connaissais même pas il y a quelques mois !

Le blond l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, passant en un instant de la tristesse à la colère. Menaçant, il répondit :

\- Depuis noël, je vais voir Teddy toutes les semaines, Andromeda m'a même laissé le garder. J'aime le petit métamorphomage, et il me fait confiance ! N'ose plus jamais dire que je ne l'aime pas, est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

Sous le choc, Harry hocha la tête, et son vis-à-vis le relâcha. Le brun n'avait jamais pensé que son petit-ami était si attaché à l'enfant. Mais ça ne changeait rien : c'était à lui que devrait revenir la garde, c'était normal qu'il se batte pour l'avoir ! Sans attendre, l'ancien mangemort fila dans la chambre, le laissant dans la pièce principale. Bon, la discussion ne s'était pas aussi bien passée que prévu, ils n'avaient même pas pu parler de la façon dont ils devaient agir en présence de Ron.

.

Le Survivant n'osa pas aller dans la chambre pendant deux heures. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, mais sa conclusion était toujours la même depuis ces deux dernières semaines : il méritait d'avoir la garde de Teddy, Drago n'aurait jamais dû s'en mêler. Mais par acquis de conscience, il décida qu'il irait en parler avec Hermione dès le lendemain. Elle avait refusé de le voir depuis le jour de l'enterrement, et il savait qu'il devait à tout prix se faire pardonner. Il était aussi allé voir Ted – qui vivait toujours eu Terrier en attendant de savoir qui serait son tuteur légal. L'enfant était triste de la mort de sa grand-mère, et il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait chez les adultes. Mais il se sentait bien chez Molly et Arthur, même s'il espérait pouvoir aller vivre bientôt dans la grande maison de son parrain, de son cousin Drago et de son tonton Ron. Il était déjà très courageux pour son âge, et Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ses parents seraient très fiers de lui.

Finalement, il se résolut à aller dans la chambre pour se coucher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Drago ne dormait absolument pas. En silence, de son côté du lit, le jeune homme sanglotait. Seules les larmes humides sur ses joues en témoignaient, et aussitôt, Harry s'en voulu :

\- Drago, bébé, ne pleure pas …

Il grimpa sur le lit et alla prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras. Même si le blond n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir, il ne le repoussa pas et se blottit contre lui. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Drago Malfoy pleurer – il y a deux semaines, il aurait pu dire la même chose de Ron – et ça lui brisa le cœur de voir qu'une fois de plus, c'était lui qui faisait pleurer son amant. Le jeune homme s'accrocha à lui, et le gryffondore passa avec tendresse ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes :

\- Je suis désolé mon amour …

Il était sincère, mais son colocataire savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas en arrière pour autant. Le mal était déjà fait dans tous les cas. Restant un moment dans ses bras, l'héritier Malfoy finit par se calmer et il se redressa. Fixant le visage si beau de son amant, il finit par se pencher sur ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser, le premier depuis deux semaines. C'était un baiser doux mais plein de sentiment, et lorsqu'il le rompit, Drago demanda :

\- Promet-moi qu'on restera ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive … Et qu'aucun cœur ne sera brisé, ni le tien, ni le mien, ni celui de Ron …

\- Je te le promets bébé, je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, et le serpentard finit par demander :

\- Comment on agit quand on est avec Ron, ou même juste ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'on devrait essayer d'agir normalement, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable moi-aussi.

Se blottissant de plus belle dans les bras de l'Elu, le maître des potions rajouta :

\- Je pense qu'on devrait prendre un peu nos distances. Je peux dormir sur le canapé si …

\- Il est hors de question que tu quittes ce lit, tu m'entends ?

Tonna l'héritier Potter, formel sur ce point – et il savait que le rouquin serait de son avis. En entendant le soupir de soulagement du blond, la boule d'angoisse dans son ventre grandit alors Harry dit :

\- Par contre, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on … qu'on continue d'agir comme un couple tous les deux … ça me met mal à l'aise et je suis gêné, comme si on faisait semblant …

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que son amant éclate de rire. Certes, il entendait bien que son rire était nerveux, mais c'était tout de même vexant. Se calmant un peu, le blond approuva :

\- On a qu'à agir comme un couple en froid, c'est ce qu'on est, non ? On fait comme si je dormais sur le canapé, en attendant …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et Harry savait pourquoi. En attendant quoi ? Ils n'en n'avaient aucune idée. Le procès ? Peut-être. Qu'un d'entre eux perde la garde au profit de l'autre ? Ça n'arrangerait pas leurs problèmes. Que l'un d'entre eux craque ? Ça non plus, ça ne serait pas spécialement bénéfique à leur vie à trois. Qu'ils rompent ? C'était absolument inenvisageable, même s'ils doutaient de plus en plus que leur couple survive à cette épreuve. Harry avait peu d'espoir, mais il voulait y croire. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient surmonté pour construire leur couple, ça ne pouvait pas se briser comme un château de cartes s'effondre au moindre coup de vent. Non, ils se débrouilleraient pour sortir de cette mauvaise passe, même s'il ne savait pas du tout comment.

.

Alors que Drago était déjà parti, Harry se leva et décida d'enfin aller rendre visite à Hermione. Ron ne rentrait qu'en fin d'après-midi, il avait sa journée, autant en profiter pour rendre visite à sa meilleure amie enceinte. Bien sûr, il prit ses précautions : il acheta un body pour le bébé, se procura une potion pour le mal de dos, ainsi qu'un bouquet de sucreries pour se faire pardonner. La jeune femme avait raison de lui en vouloir, et il considérait que c'était vraiment le minimum à faire après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Hermione était parfois bien trop gentille envers ses meilleurs amis, et il méritait largement qu'elle lui fasse la tête. L'accueil était glacial, il s'y attendait, mais la jeune femme finit par accepter ses excuses après une dizaine de minutes. Elle l'invita à s'installer dans le salon, tout en allant chercher à boire et à manger. Une fois installés, elle accepta de l'écouter :

\- Bon, est-ce que tu vas me saouler avec le fait que tu as raison, ou est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à agir en personne adulte et responsable ?

\- J'ai été stupide, je le sais mais … j'ai besoin de tes conseils. Drago souffre de la situation, et Ron encore plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire …

\- Et toi, est-ce que tu souffres ?

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde à répondre :

\- Bien sûr, mais ça n'est pas important. Je ne veux pas que Drago et Ron souffrent, ainsi que Teddy. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde, mais c'est impossible …

\- Pourquoi ça serait impossible ?

Demanda la brunette, qui pour une fois, avait du mal à comprendre son meilleur ami.

\- Parce que Drago veut la garde de Teddy, et tant qu'il ne l'aura pas, ça n'ira pas mieux entre nous, ni avec Ron. Et il ne peut pas l'avoir.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas l'avoir ?

\- Parce que c'est à moi de l'avoir !

S'exclama l'Elu avec évidence, un peu agacé par les questions de la gryffondore. Il n'arrivait pas à voir où elle voulait en venir, et c'était frustrant. Cette dernière soupira à son tour et demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Et pourquoi vous n'auriez pas la garde partagée ? Ça semble être la …

\- C'est hors de question ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Drago veut la garde, il n'a jamais été proche de lui, et je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas s'occuper d'un enfant !

Se renfrognant un peu tout en passant une main sur son ventre, l'écrivain répondit sèchement :

\- S'occuper d'un enfant, ça s'apprend, personne ne sait le faire de façon innée ! Et comment sais-tu que ça n'a pas d'importance pour lui ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il ferait ça, détruire votre couple, te faire du mal, prendre le risque de faire exploser tout ce que vous avez construit, si ça n'avait pas un minimum d'importance pour lui ?

\- Tu es de son côté ou quoi ?

S'énerva le brun, tout en se relevant. Furieuse, la jeune femme se leva à son tour, prête à lui crier dessus :

\- Pardon ? Parce qu'il y a un côté maintenant ? C'est le côté d'Harry, ou celui de Malfoy, c'est ça ? Hé bien, sache pour ta gouverne que je suis du côté de Ted, et par extension de Ron ! Il ne s'agit ni de toi ni de lui, mais bien de Teddy, et éventuellement de ton couple ! Comment tu peux dire de telles âneries ?

Bien échauffé et ne voulant pas dire des paroles qui dépasseraient sa pensée, le Survivant prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie :

\- Très bien, puisque tu ne comprends rien et que tu ne veux pas m'aider, je vais me débrouiller tout seul !

\- C'est ça, va-t-en ! Et ne reviens pas tant que tu penses être Monsieur-je-sais-tout,-le-monde-tourne-autour-de-moi-et-j'ai-toujours-raison !

Elle claqua la porte avec force derrière lui, ce qui l'étonna elle-même de sa force. Elle était hors d'elle, parce que son meilleur ami avait dépassé de loin le stade de « je suis le prétentieux Elu », chose qu'elle ne supportait pas. Et aussi, parce que les hormones décuplaient un peu ses sentiments. Mais il était en tort, et même si sous le coup de la colère, elle souhaitait vraiment qu'il détruise tout avec Drago, Ron, et Teddy, elle ne le pensait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que leur couple rompe, et que Ron vienne la voir dans quelques jours à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il allait suffisamment mal ces deux dernières semaines, malgré la joie immense grâce à son restaurant. Et elle ne voulait pas avoir à rentrer définitivement dans ce conflit, et à mettre son plan en exécution pour arranger au mieux la situation. C'était déjà assez compliqué pour elle d'être autant impliquée dans leurs vies : leur maison, leur restaurant, leur couple, elle ne pouvait plus gérer tout ça. Elle allait être maman, faire sa vie et fonder une famille avec Charlie, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer les Molly bis auprès de Ron, Harry, et maintenant Malfoy.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Comprenez-vous un peu mieux le point de vue d'Harry ? Et Drago qui commence à craquer, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Je vous le rappelle, le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur le point de vue de Drago par rapport à la situation, et Ron sera de retour aussi ...**

 **Alors à mercredi prochain ! :D**


	39. Chapitre 38 : FALLING SLOWLY

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, en tout cas, pour moi, c'est la dernière ligne droite ;)**

 **Je vous retrouve donc vite fait pour un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : FALLING SLOWLY**

L'âme en peine, mais néanmoins heureux du retour de son rouquin, Drago rentra à l'appartement. Même si depuis la veille, les choses étaient claires avec Harry, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vide. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être sur le point de perdre tout ce qu'il possédait, et c'était un sentiment horrible. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris de trouver Ron déjà dans la cuisine, et il ne put s'empêcher de courir l'élancer :

\- Weas ! T'es rentré ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là !

Malgré son sourire, le Weasley avait clairement l'air fatigué, triste et déprimé, même s'il semblait heureux de retrouver son serpentard préféré :

\- Darling, toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

Il ne demanda pas où était Harry, et Drago en profita pour lui demander :

\- Alors, comment va ta sœur ?

\- Elle va bien. Les médicomages disent qu'elle se porte comme un charme, et que Max ira bien.

\- Max ?

\- C'est le nom de mon neveu. Ils se sont enfin décidés à lui donner un prénom, maintenant qu'ils sont rassurés.

Avec tendresse, le potionniste le serra contre son torse, savourant ses grandes mains dans son dos – qui descendirent tout de même sur ses fesses – et son odeur si fraîche. Ils sursautèrent en entendant Harry arriver, et avant même qu'ils ne disent quoi que ce soit, le brun lança d'une humeur massacrante :

\- Je suis content que tu sois rentré Ron, mais là, je viens de me disputer avec Hermione. J'ai besoin d'aller me défouler, je vais aller voler, ne m'attendez pas ce soir.

Il attrapa uniquement son balai et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la potion, et le blond se jeta au cou de son petit-ami tout en commençant à pleurer. Cela faisait des jours qu'il se retenait, mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. D'abord surpris, Ron le serra contre lui et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes :

\- Hé, Darling, je sais que t'es content de me voir, mais pas la peine de pleurer de joie !

Son copain ne rit pas à la plaisanterie mais s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Avec tendresse, le rouquin se recula et souffla :

\- Laisse-moi mettre le rosbif au four, et je m'occupe de toi.

Plus déprimé que jamais, le blond se traîna du canapé, toujours aussi peiné. Si Ron n'était pas là, il se serait effondré. C'était trop dur toute cette distance avec Harry, il se sentait seul, et délaissé, et il supportait très mal d'être en conflit avec le brun. C'était une vraie impasse, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre sa relation, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il voulait plus que tout accueillir son cousin dans sa famille, en prendre soin et s'en occuper, alors il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Et puis, Harry l'avait blessé en sous-entendant qu'il n'était pas capable de bien élever l'enfant, il l'avait vraiment vécu comme une trahison, pire, comme un coup de baguette en plein cœur. Les premiers jours, il avait même eu la nausée en pensant aux paroles brutales de son amant, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le Potter était aussi violent et méchant avec lui. Oui, c'était ça, il l'avait vécu avec violence, et l'attitude d'Harry était méchante, c'était le mot exact.

.

Il sursauta et sortit de ses pensées quand Ron se glissa contre lui sur le canapé, le tirant dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Blotti contre lui, l'ancien mangemort chuchota :

\- Pourquoi Harry est si … blessant ? Est-ce que c'est de notre faute ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il tient juste beaucoup à Teddy. Je ne pense pas que c'est notre faute, ne te tracasse pas avec ça …

Dégageant les mèches blondes de son visage, le rouquin prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Ça va aller, je te promets que la situation va s'arranger.

Ne voulant plus s'étaler sur le sujet, Drago parsema son visage de baisers, et soupira :

\- Et ton restaurant, comment ça avance ?

Souriant, le Weasley entremêla ses doigts aux siens :

\- Ça avance bien ! Je dois recevoir tout le matériel dans la semaine, les tables, l'argenterie, les nappes, la déco et tout pour la cuisine, et je travaille sur la carte avec Hermione …

\- Tu me feras goûter, hein ?

\- Évidemment, j'ai besoin de votre avis pour valider ma carte !

Le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de sourire et continua de lui demander :

\- Et pour le nom du restaurant ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, parce que c'est super difficile de trouver un nom …

Il ne le dit pas, mais Drago savait que le rouquin aurait aimé que ses amants l'aident à trouver un nom à son restaurant. Sans attendre, l'ancien auror passa ses bras autour du cou du cuisinier et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ron glissant sur lui, ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé, et approfondirent leur baiser. Naturellement, le Weasley glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, tout en passant ses mains sous sa chemise. Le blond gémit de plaisir tout en s'agrippant à ses cheveux roux. Ça lui manquait énormément, leurs câlins, les moments d'affection et les moments intimes, c'était quelque chose dont il avait absolument besoin. Se cambrant pour rapprocher leurs corps au maximum, il quémanda plus de baisers et de caresses, ce que lui offrit le rouquin avec plaisir. Harry n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste, alors il n'y avait pas de mal à se réconforter un peu. Les deux jeunes hommes l'avaient bien mérité !

.

L'héritier Malfoy avait besoin de s'abandonner, et de se sentir aimé, alors il se laissa porter par Ron. Littéralement. Le dernier des Weasley le souleva et l'emmena jusqu'au lit, l'y déposant avec volupté. Son amant s'accrocha à son cou et lui retira sa chemise et son pantalon. Leurs peaux brulaient, mais Ron s'interrompit, sentant que son amant s'agrippait un peu trop à lui – au sens propre et au figuré :

\- Darling, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'accroches à moi avec désespoir … Je t'aime tu sais, je ne partirai pas.

Comme rassuré, le serpentard soupira d'aise et se détendit :

\- Je t'aime aussi Weas … merci.

\- Merci de quoi ?

S'amusa le rouquin, tout en glissant ses doigts sur son ventre plat et en léchouillant son cou. Le blond se dégagea doucement et à contrecœur, pour dire le plus sincèrement du monde :

\- Juste d'être là, de m'aimer et de me laisser t'aimer.

Drago avait absolument besoin de le dire, d'avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu le faire en toute simplicité avec Harry. Extrêmement sensible aux confessions de son amant, qui disait rarement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, le cuisinier l'embrassa fougueusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa main suivit le chemin de poils pubiens qui partaient du nombril de l'ancien mangemort, jusqu'à la proéminence à l'intérieur de son caleçon. Grognant de plaisir, le jeune maître de potion rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux lui donner accès à son corps, ce que le rouquin s'empressa de faire. Tout en le caressant avec langueur, il picora sa peau de baisers, partant de son oreille jusqu'à ses tétons. Ce n'était pas une zone sensible chez les trois jeunes hommes, mais quelques fois, ils jouaient avec, changeant leurs préliminaires. Mordillant la pointe rosie, le Weasley s'amusa à taquiner encore et encore la peau de son amant du bout de la langue. Ce dernier ne protestait pas, se laissant aller à la douce torture de son petit-ami. Se lassant – et toujours aussi impatient – le restaurateur descendit jouer un peu plus bas. Sentant un souffle chaud sur ses parties intimes douloureuses, le blond gémit d'impatience et réclama :

\- Weas, je te veux …

Amusé et heureux, le ci-nommé commença une fellation tout en descendant plus bas, préparant son partenaire pour la suite. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la respiration de Drago se fasse laborieuse et qu'il stoppe le gryffondore avant le point de non-retour. Remontant contre ses lèvres, le Weasley demanda :

\- Tu veux que je te prenne ?

Avec vigueur, le Malfoy hocha positivement la tête tout en faisant cogner leurs bassins, ce qui fit sincèrement rire le dominant. Se penchant à nouveau sur ses lèvres, il murmura :

\- Je veux que tu le dises mon amour …

\- Ronald, je veux que tu me prennes maintenant, _amour_.

Cédant de bonne volonté à la demande du blond, le rouquin le prit jusqu'à la garde, les faisant haleter de bonheur tous deux. Il imposa une cadence profonde et régulière, ni trop rapide ni trop lente, prolongeant leur étreinte de retrouvaille le plus possible. Complètement fou de l'homme dans ses bras, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et il jouit en lui, avant de se reposer à ses côtés. Timidement, le blondinet demanda :

\- Est-ce que je peux te prendre moi aussi ?

Constatant qu'en effet, son vis-à-vis n'avait pas encore joui, le rouquin accepta sans réserve, ou presque :

\- D'accord, mais dans la position de la petite cuillère.

Embrassant sa nuque, le jeune homme approuva tout en s'emparant du lubrifiant toujours présent dans la table de chevet. C'était toujours utile, ils le savaient bien, et Ron en achetait systématiquement quand il faisait les courses pour ne jamais en manquer. Se collant l'un contre l'autre, emboitant leur corps naturellement, ils reprirent leurs ébats avec douceur et tendresse. Ron s'agrippait à ses bras, reprenant vigueur à chaque coup de boutoir qu'il recevait. Plus que jamais, Drago était attentionné, faisant en sorte de cogner à chaque mouvement la petite boule de nerf qui rendait son amant si fou. Ensemble, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à éjaculer, soupirant leur bonheur et leur plaisir en chœur.

.

Reprenant leur souffle l'un contre l'autre, Ron ne put s'empêcher de constater :

\- Tu es plus tactile qu'avant, j'aime bien. Tu ne voulais jamais te blottir contre nous, même après l'amour …

\- Je sais, j'étais stupide. Mais je suis tellement bien, avec vous, comme ça … Je ne veux rien changer.

\- Je t'aime Drago.

\- Moi aussi Ron, moi aussi …

Ils restèrent couchés, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Les choses allaient changer, ils le savaient, alors il fallait en profiter tant qu'ils le pourraient.

.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Ron était revenu, et les choses allaient de mal en pis. Harry et Drago avaient été convoqués au Ministère, au département de la justice, afin de discuter de la garde du jeune Lupin. Aucun n'avait décidé d'être raisonnable, alors ils entraient officiellement et juridiquement en guerre. Ainsi, Teddy restait placé chez les Weasley, au Terrier, avec interdiction pour les deux adultes d'aller le voir, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la justice tranche. Ce qui avait immédiatement rendu la situation encore plus tendue qu'avant. En sortant, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient dévisagés, alors que leurs avocats leur donnaient des conseils. Entre autres, ils devaient éviter tout contact l'un avec l'autre, tout en cherchant tout ce qui pourrait faire peser la balance de leur côté. Expérience avec les enfants, une situation stable, un endroit pour accueillir Teddy, une compagne … Sans savoir qu'ils vivaient ensemble, qu'ils étaient ensemble, enfin, du moins jusqu'à présent. D'un geste, Harry renvoya son avocat et se tourna vers son amant. Un regard suffit entre eux, et il renvoya lui aussi son avocat. En silence, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement – Ron n'était pas encore rentré, il était au restaurant – alors que Drago sentait son ventre se nouer à chaque nouveau pas. Ce qui acheva de le briser, ce fut le regard émeraude avant que son petit-ami prenne la parole. Il avait cette étincelle de tristesse mais de résignation qui signifiait beaucoup trop, sans parler de la déception évidente. Avec douceur, Harry dit :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire, la situation est compliquée, mais je …

\- Ne te fatigue pas, je comprends tout à fait. Écoute, le mieux, c'est que je n'habite plus ici pendant quelques jours. On … dit à Ron que ça va, de pas s'inquiéter.

Sentant son corps trembler malgré lui, Drago pensa qu'il savait exactement comment s'était senti Harry le soir de son anniversaire, lorsqu'il l'avait surpris en train de prendre la fuite. C'était absolument horrible, il en avait la nausée, comme si sa vie s'était brisée. Il sursauta lorsque le brun lui attrapa le bras, et la gorge nouée, il lui affirma :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, je … il faut …

Ce que le Survivant voulait dire, c'est qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il fallait qu'il reste pour eux, mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Parce qu'il était en train de comprendre, là, alors que Drago partait – et qu'il le perdait – qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il n'aurait pas dû « agresser » ainsi son amant, s'emporter autant pour avoir la garde de Teddy au point de blesser l'héritier Malfoy. Il aurait dû agir différemment, parler de manière civilisée avec lui, afin de trouver un compromis comme on faisait dans un couple. Il aurait même dû écouter Hermione et ne pas s'emporter autant, c'était ridicule, maintenant, il en était à un point où la situation lui échappait. Sans rien dire, Drago se dégagea de sa prise, avant de se pencher pour déposer un ultime baiser au coin de ses lèvres :

\- Je t'aime Harry. Je reviendrais très vite, ne t'en fais pas, mais il faut que j'y aille.

Lorsque Drago quitta l'appartement, il y eut deux secondes de prise de conscience, et il éclata en sanglots. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant pleuré, surtout pas pour quelqu'un, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il souffrait comme jamais. Il se demandait si c'était ça, être malheureux, parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais l'être, surtout dans ces circonstances.

.

Après quelques minutes à être effondré, il finit par reprendre conscience. Il venait de partir de chez Harry, de chez eux, et il n'avait plus d'appartement. Pas d'amis non plus chez qui aller, en bref, il était à la rue. Il devait donc se dépêcher de trouver un endroit où aller, et de préférence là où Ron ne penserait jamais à aller le chercher. Il songea d'abord à aller à l'hôtel où ils allaient avant, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de se sentir mieux. Il décida de sortir un peu pour marcher, le temps de réfléchir et de trouver une idée. Il déboula dans les rues de Londres, arpentant les différents quartiers de la ville, errant comme une âme en peine. C'est ce qu'il était après tout. Il pensa également à aller au restaurant de Ron, avec un peu de chance, il serait parti, et lui pourrait y rester pour la nuit au moins. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée, c'était évident, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Soudain, le blond s'arrêta. A la boutique de potion, il y avait une partie nuit aménagée, pour les potions qui nécessitaient des heures tardives de préparation. Ce serait l'endroit parfait. Sauf qu'à cette heure-ci, son patron ne devait plus y être, et il n'avait pas envie de le déranger à cette heure-ci, alors qu'il profitait d'une soirée en famille – Maître Pasch ne voyait pas souvent sa famille, à cause de son travail avec son apprenti. Donc, il ne restait au Malfoy plus qu'à trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Et la solution s'imposa d'elle-même. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il serait accueilli pour la nuit, où on le recevrait sans poser de question ou le blâmer pour quoi que ce soit. Où jamais ni Harry ni Ron ne penseraient à venir le chercher.

.

C'est donc sans trop hésiter que Drago frappa à la porte de la maison. Sans surprise, on lui ouvrit, et son hôte soupira d'un air triste :

\- Je suppose que ça s'est mal passé aujourd'hui. Vous allez aller jusqu'au procès.

\- Oui, malheureusement.

Il entra, un peu mal à l'aise, et demanda :

\- Je suis désolé de déranger, mais est-ce que …

\- Oui, tu peux dormir ici. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. A vrai dire, j'avais déjà préparé une chambre pour le jour où ça arriverait …

\- Comment tu savais que j'allais venir ?

La jeune femme sourit tout en le guidant jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, tout en répondant :

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi, je m'attendais plutôt à ce que ce soit Ron qui vienne, parce qu'il en aurait marre de vous deux, ou Harry qui vient ramper en se lamentant sur le fait qu'il est un crétin. Mais le fait que ce soit toi ne change rien au fait que je suis sincèrement désolée, pour tout.

\- Merci en tout cas.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau, et hésita avant de dire :

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout, n'hésite pas Malfoy.

\- Merci vraiment Hermione. Harry et Ron ont de la chance de t'avoir. Tu es sûre que ça ne dérangera pas Charlie ?

\- Il est déjà au courant, et il est autant désolé de moi. Je peux te confier un secret ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago sourit à Hermione. Il ne savait pas si elle le faisait exprès, mais elle lui remontait le moral. Caressant son ventre légèrement rebondi, l'auteur lui confia :

\- Avec Charlie, on s'aime vraiment, et on est vraiment heureux de fonder une famille ensemble mais … je sais qu'il a toujours peur que je retourne avec Ron, que je m'aperçoive que … c'est toujours lui que j'aime, qu'il me connaît mieux, qu'il sera un meilleur père ou je ne sais quoi. Alors savoir que Ron est en couple, avec deux hommes géniaux, et qu'il est heureux, ça le rassure. Autant te dire qu'il voit d'un très mauvais œil votre dispute, et qu'il a des sueurs froides à l'idée que vous …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ne voulant pas blesser son invité. Finalement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du blond, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec ses meilleurs amis, avant de lui dire :

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci Hermione.

Il s'installa donc dans la chambre d'ami de la future maman, et soupira. Il n'aurait jamais cru trouver un soutien auprès de l'ancienne gryffondore, mais elle était vraiment super. Il comprenait vraiment pourquoi ses deux copains adoraient autant la jeune femme. Vers les cinq heures du matin, il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par toutes ses émotions.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre très chargé en émotions ...**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, j'avoue que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés, et surtout une de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire, j'en suis assez fière parce qu'il doit normalement bien vous faire passer les émotions et sentiments des garçons ...**

 **D'ailleurs, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, maintenant que c'est juridiquement/officiellement la guerre, et que Drago est parti ? Et Hermione, vous attendiez-vous à ce que Drago atterrisse chez elle ?**

 **A mercredi prochain :D**


	40. Chapitre 39 : LET'S HURT TONIGHT

**Hello !**

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater, le dernier chapitre était assez triste, et je ne vous le cache pas, ce chapitre aussi sera rempli de sentiment - je vous déconseille de regarde un film ou une série dramatique avant ou après ce chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne nouvelle : j'ai enfin fini mes concours écris ! Donc il me reste que les oraux, mes partiels, et mes entretiens d'embauche - pas grand chose en somme ^^**

 **Du coup, avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir commencer à travailler sur de nouveaux projets, notamment les OS cadeaux, mais dans tous les cas, je vous tiens au courant ;)**

 **Et j'ai remarqué qu'on était tous d'accord quand même : Harry a vraiment une tête à claque ! Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, par rapport à ce qui arrive à leur couple ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D (ou plutôt :'( )  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : LET'S HURT TONIGHT**

Lorsque Ron rentra, il appréhendait vraiment, parce qu'il savait qu'aujourd'hui, Drago et Harry étaient allés au tribunal. Il ne savait pas du tout dans quel état il les trouverait, et il était resté le plus longtemps possible au restaurant. C'était un peu devenu son bureau : il avait d'abord réceptionné et commencé à agencer les tables dans son restaurant, et ensuite, il avait vu les entrepreneurs pour leur manoir. Il espérait toujours que leur projet de vivre ensemble n'était pas compromis, même s'il en doutait très fortement. En attendant, il continuait de s'occuper de leur futur chez eux, et d'ailleurs, ça avançait bien. Il devait y aller la semaine prochaine pour voir l'avancée des travaux, et normalement, il pourrait commencer à décorer d'ici deux ou trois mois. Soit pour le début de l'été. S'ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, à Drago et Harry s'engueulant à pleins poumons, ou à eux s'ignorant chacun dans leur coin, mais pas à ça. Il ne trouva qu'Harry, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps par terre dans le salon. Instantanément, il se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'avait vu pleurer, beaucoup trop souvent, mais jamais comme ça. Il semblait complétement détruit, et Ron redouta le pire en le voyant trembler, pris de spasmes. Paniqué, il se laissa tomber par terre et le serra contre lui :

\- Harry, mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as perdu la garde de Teddy ? Je suis là …

Jamais ce regard émeraude ne lui avait semblé aussi douloureux – et ils en avaient traversé des épreuves douloureuses ensemble – mais le brun se contenta de lui murmurer :

\- Drago est parti. J'ai rien pu faire, il est parti, j'aurai dû le retenir !

Sentant son regard se remplir de larmes à son tour, le rouquin réussit à articuler :

\- Il … il a e-eut la-la garde ?

A son plus grand désespoir, le brun secoua négativement la tête. Déglutissant avec difficulté tant sa poitrine lui semblait oppressée, il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Le … le juge a … a décidé qu'on irait jusqu'au procès. Dra … il a décidé de-de partir. J'ai pas réussi à le retenir !

S'écria-t-il, complètement hors de lui. Pleurant à son tour, Ron voulu dire quelque chose pour le rassurer, mais son meilleur ami l'en empêcha violemment :

\- Il faut que tu me quittes Ron, que tu ailles le retrouver, que tu le rassures, que tu le soutiennes, va-t'en !

\- Putain, Harry, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

L'ancien auror s'accrocha encore plus fort à lui, et expliqua avec désespoir :

\- Tout est de ma faute, c'est à cause de moi qu'on en est là ! Si je n'étais pas aussi con, il serait toujours là, avec nous ! J'ai tout foutu en l'air !

\- Arrête s'il te plait, ça va s'arranger …

Tenta le rouquin, sans grand succès. Il n'y croyait plus lui-même, et ils étaient en miettes. L'Élu continua de pleurer, et il finit par avouer :

\- J'aurai dû ne pas agir comme ça, si tu savais comme je m'en veux …

Restant allongés par terre, le Weasley passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille :

\- On va réparer ça. Il faut que tu dormes un peu, que tu reprennes des forces …

\- Je me déteste Ron, je suis horrible. Tu devrais partir et retrouver Drago, il a besoin de toi. Je ne te mérite pas, et je le mérite pas lui aussi, va le rejoindre, s'il te plait …

Sans attendre, le cuisinier se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs et réussit à mettre la main sur la potion qu'il cherchait. Il retourna en courant auprès de l'ancien auror et lui fit boire de force la potion. Pendant quelques minutes, Harry continua à délirer, divaguant complétement, avant de tomber de sommeil. Son petit-ami venait de faire une grosse crise de panique à cause de l'état de choc. Et lui aussi, il était en état de choc. C'était horrible, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait absolument retrouver Drago, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être. En plus, il ne pouvait absolument pas laisser Harry tout seul. Résigné, il finit par récupérer des coussins et une couverture, et il passa la nuit sur le tapis du salon.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le concepteur de balais sentit que ça n'allait pas bien du tout. Se dégageant des bras serrés autour de lui de son meilleur ami, il courut aux toilettes et vomit. Sentant un nouveau haut le cœur, il rendit de nouveau son estomac, ce qui réveilla son petit-ami dans le salon. Lorsque le rouquin le rejoint, il grimaça :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Vomissant de nouveau, Ron détourna son regard du brun, et ce dernier finit par répondre :

\- Va t'en, va retrouver Drago.

\- Ok, je vais le chercher et je le ramène. Tu envoies un hibou à Hermione si ça ne va pas, hein ?

L'ancien auror accepta, et le cuisinier partit. Il ne savait absolument pas par où commencer à chercher. Leur amant pourrait être absolument n'importe où à cette heure-ci, et ça faisait vraiment beaucoup d'endroits possibles.

.

Au même moment, Drago venait de se réveiller et s'était difficilement traîné jusqu'à la cuisine d'Hermione et Charlie. Il fut surpris de voir le couple à table, et Hermione lui sourit tout en lui désignant la chaise libre :

\- Salut ! Assieds-toi avec nous, j'ai fait des œufs, du bacon, et du pudding, mais si tu veux autre chose …

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentil.

Tout en s'installant, il lança un regard au frère de Ron. Charlie était séduisant, il ressemblait à une rock star, mais avait une certaine maturité que Ron n'avait pas sur le visage. Le Weasley lui lança un regard bizarre, fit la moue, et finit par dire :

\- Tu devrais envoyer un hibou à Ron, il doit s'inquiéter.

Le blond approuva et le fit. Charlie ne tarda pas à embrasser sa petite-amie et à partir pour le travail, alors que la brunette disait à Drago :

\- Tu sais, Ron croit sincèrement que les choses vont s'arranger. Il travaille toujours pour arranger votre future maison, il n'a pas abandonné l'idée. Mais il commence à être à bout, il supporte de moins en moins l'ascenseur émotionnel que vous lui faites subir …

\- Ha, ça y est, on en est aux reproches ?

Demanda-t-il, peu étonné et l'acceptant facilement. Étrangement, la jeune femme sourit et le rassura :

\- Ce ne sont pas des reproches, c'est la vérité. Crois ce que tu veux, mais je ne vous ai jamais jugé, et je ne vous jugerai jamais. Je serai toujours là pour vous soutenir, tous les trois.

\- Merci, mais tu me fais encore plus regretter de ne pas avoir fréquenté votre bande à Poudlard.

Le rire de la jeune femme lui répondit, et il finit par rire avec elle. Merlin, ce qu'il regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir été à Gryffondore, avec les hommes de sa vie et leur meilleure amie. Il s'apercevait d'à quel point il était passé à côté de pleins de choses. Surtout quand il s'apercevait que tous ses amis l'avaient laissés tomber depuis bien longtemps.

.

Ils furent interrompus par des coups à la porte. Sans surprise, ils ouvrirent à un Ron soulagé de retrouver son amant ici, et il se précipita dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui :

\- Merlin, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, par pitié …

\- Je suis désolé Weas …

Il hésita, mais finit par demander :

\- Et … Harry, comment il va ?

La grimace de Ron ne passa pas inaperçu, et il entra en expliquant :

\- Il est dans un sale état, il a fait une crise de panique, j'ai dû lui donner une potion calmante. Quand je suis parti, il était littéralement malade … S'il te plait Drago, rentre avec moi à la maison.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, on … les choses ont changé.

Plus sérieux que jamais, le rouquin prit son visage dans ses mains et planta ses yeux bleus dans l'acier de ses prunelles. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sérieux et il voulait que le potionniste comprenne bien :

\- Écoute-moi bien, _il faut que tu rentres_. On ne _peut pas_ vivre sans toi, on a besoin de toi. C'est vital. Je ne repartirai pas sans toi.

\- Et Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

S'inquiéta tout de même Hermione, qui connaissait les tendances dépressives de son meilleur ami. Ron soupira, et avoua sans lâcher du regard le blond :

\- Harry a plus que jamais besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce qu'il ressent, mais il t'aime plus que tout, et il veut que tu reviennes. Est-ce que tu vas revenir ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal …

\- Drago, on a besoin de toi. Vraiment, et plus que jamais. On … on doit rester uni, non ?

Le jeune homme hésita, plus aussi sûr de lui, et lança un regard à la jeune femme brune avant de demander :

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'il faut faire ?

\- Si on veut rester ensemble, que notre couple marche, oui. Est-ce que … tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Sans hésiter, le futur maître des potions élança le rouquin et le serra fort contre son torse, surpris par toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait :

\- Non, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. J'ai besoin de vous, je veux être avec vous !

\- Alors tu rentres à la maison avec moi ?

Desserrant son emprise et reculant un peu, il hocha la tête doucement :

\- Oui, je veux rentrer chez nous.

.

Les deux jeunes hommes embrassèrent Hermione, et ils repartirent pour l'appartement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Drago retient son amant par le bras, et lui demanda, peu sûr de lui :

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'Harry veut ?

Lui souriant faiblement, Ron se contenta d'ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent, et constatèrent sans surprise que le brun n'était pas dans la pièce principale. Le Weasley prit la main de son copain, et il le tira jusqu'à la chambre. Ils trouvèrent l'Élu roulé en boule dans le lit, les yeux humides. Cette vision brisa le cœur de ses amants, et le Survivant dévisagea le blond :

\- Tu es revenu ?

Sans hésiter, le potionniste se glissa sur le lit et alla le prendre dans ses bras, tout en le rassurant :

\- Oui, et je ne partirai plus. Je t'aime, et les choses vont s'arranger, d'accord ?

Pleurant toujours, Harry hocha positivement la tête tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Attendri par ses amants, le rouquin se glissa auprès d'eux et les serra dans ses bras. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant.

.

Il se passa quelques jours où ils furent pris dans leur bulle. Harry choisissait ses horaires et Drago s'était arrangé pour être en arrêt maladie pour deux semaines – ce que maître Pasch avait compris et accepté sans problème -, alors ils pouvaient rester toute la journée tous les trois. Ils ne faisaient rien de la journée pour dire vrai. Ils restaient tous les trois étendus dans le lit, juste les uns contre les autres. Quelques fois, Ron faisait à manger, ou ils se levaient pour aller aux toilettes ou prendre une douche, mais c'était tout. Leur présence leur suffisait, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre pour le moment. Ils ne parlaient pas non plus, ou alors très peu, seulement des mots d'amour et d'affection. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour non plus, ils se touchaient, se caressaient et se câlinaient, mais rien de plus. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à ça. Pour Harry, c'était un passage à vide dans leur couple où ils avaient seulement besoin d'être là et de se savoir ensemble, parce que c'était le plus important. Drago voyait ça de manière plus tragique : il imaginait que c'était très certainement les derniers instants qu'ils passeraient ensemble, et il savourait le côté paisible et rassurant de ces journées rien que tous les trois. Quant à Ron, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Il présumait seulement que ses amants avaient besoin de faire un point sur la situation, que chacun d'entre eux avait besoin de savoir où il en était, mais qu'il était inacceptable d'envisager être séparés un seul instant. Ils avaient bien trop mal tous les trois pour être éloignés. Et pourtant, même si physiquement ils étaient proches, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin les uns des autres. C'était comme si leur couple était tombé dans un lac gelé, et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de sortir du trou, il glissait sur la glace et retombait, plongeant toujours plus profondément dans l'eau glaciale.

.

Bien sûr, la bulle finit par éclater, et l'événement perturbateur fut les lettres du juge. Drago et Harry étaient convoqués pour l'audience, et ils avaient aussi reçu des lettres de leurs avocats pour préparer le procès. Ils étaient à présent au pied du mur, parce qu'on était début avril, et qu'ils seraient fixés d'ici fin Juin, sauf s'ils trouvaient un accord à l'amiable. Cependant, malgré tout ce qu'Harry avait pensé, il ne dit rien, et face à son silence, Drago ne dit rien. Alors leur proximité se brisa, même s'ils restèrent tous les trois dans l'appartement. Le blond retourna au travail tout comme le brun, et ils recommencèrent à s'éviter. Ron désespéra franchement : ses amants travaillaient beaucoup et tard pour ne pas être l'un avec l'autre – comme si toutes les larmes qu'ils avaient versé n'avaient pas suffis et servies de leçon -, ils voyaient leurs avocats pour tenter par tous les moyens d'être prêt pour le procès, et le rouquin se retrouvait encore en plein milieu. Non seulement il se retrouvait encore en plein milieu, avec des hommes qui ne communiquaient pas avec lui, la situation était redevenue la même qu'avant leurs crises, mais surtout, on ne lui avait toujours pas demandé son avis. Ni Harry ni Drago ne lui avaient demandé ce qu'il en pensait, ce qu'il voulait, et s'il avait une solution. Et ça, ça le dégoutait vraiment parce qu'il était là, et qu'il souffrait autant d'eux, à cause d'eux. Et qu'Hermione avait une super solution qu'ils – tous les trois – ne savaient pas.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? C'était assez ... intense, non ?  
**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ? Pour info, il s'appelle : "We can hurt together", comme le titre de la chanson de Sia, et je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter cette chanson et de lire les paroles parce que ça correspond beaucoup à l'histoire je trouve ;)**

 **Bon, je vous rassure un peu, ça ne va pas durer très longtemps, parce que notre Wonder Hermione va intervenir d'ici peu et leur mettre un coup de pied au c** pour qu'ils se reprennent ;)**

 **A mercredi prochain ! :D**


	41. Chapitre 40 : WE CAN HURT TOGETHER

**Hello !**

 **Vous pensiez que le chapitre précédent était un signe d'apaisement de la situation et de retour au calme mais en fait ... pas du tout !**

 **Au fait, vous avez remarqué le bug du site ? On ne reçoit plus les alertes quand un nouveau chapitre est posté ! Donc vérifiez si vous avez bien lu le chapitre précédent quand même, on sait jamais ^^**

 **Nataka :** **Hello ! Merci merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait très très plaisir :D J'espère vraiment que la suite continuera à te plaire, et que ça restera à la hauteur ;)  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : WE CAN HURT TOGETHER**

La sensation qu'éprouvait Ron, c'était celle d'être dans un étau, qui se resserrait encore et encore, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Sauf que l'étau en question, c'était ses petits-copains, et qu'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter la situation. Il avait toujours fait des efforts – avec Drago au début, avec Harry quand Drago était parti – et il connaissait ses torts, mais là, ses amants le poussaient à bout. D'un côté, son meilleur ami était devenu secret, refusant de parler avec lui de sa stratégie pour la garde de Teddy, comme s'il se méfiait de lui et ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses amants. C'était agaçant et blessant de voir que l'Élu n'avait pas confiance en lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Et de l'autre, le serpentard était complètement détraqué, comme Hermione – sauf que la jeune femme était enceinte, donc elle était pardonnée. Un jour, il pouvait le supplier de rester au lit, dans ses bras toute la journée parce qu'il était déprimé, et le lendemain, il pouvait se mettre en colère parce que le frigo était vide et partir en claquant la porte. C'était extrêmement déconcertant, parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé l'héritier Malfoy perdre son sang-froid, et c'était le cas. Signe qu'il était soumis à beaucoup de pression et que ses nerfs étaient soumis à rude épreuve. Ce qu'il chagrinait encore plus Ron, c'était surtout qu'Harry et Drago s'évitaient comme la dragoncelle et les rares fois où ils étaient ensemble, élancés sur le canapé en silence, ils semblaient ne pas être là, comme si leurs esprits étaient loin. C'était des coquilles vides dans ses moment-là, et le rouquin détestait ça parce qu'il se sentait plus seul que jamais et isolé.

.

Un soir, alors qu'il avait passé la journée à étudier la carte de son restaurant avec Hermione, Ron rentra tard à l'appartement et craqua. Harry était déjà couché, mais Drago était dans le salon en train de préparer sa défense. Ron reconnu sans peine le paquet de cigarette d'Harry sur la table basse, et même si Drago avait raison de prendre en compte ça pour l'éducation de Teddy, c'en fut trop. Sans un mot, il se coucha et pleura – comme ils en avaient souvent l'habitude tous les trois ces dernières semaines. Le lendemain, il se leva sans un mot, et alla écrire une lettre à sa sœur, avant de partir pour le restaurant. Ce restaurant, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'avaient pu lui faire ses amants, c'était même le rêve de sa vie. Mais actuellement, il avait tout sauf envie de s'en occuper. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à être heureux, à prendre du plaisir à s'en occuper alors que les hommes de sa vie étaient de vrais détraqueurs. Il aurait voulu partager cette expérience avec eux, qu'ils soient heureux pour lui et qu'ils l'aident à concrétiser le projet de sa vie, mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Il passa la matinée au restaurant, et voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il rentra à l'appartement. Il fut surpris d'avoir une lettre de réponse de sa sœur, et la lu immédiatement :

« _Ron,_

 _Je sais que tu n'en parles pas, mais Hermione m'a expliqué la situation. Et ta lettre n'avait rien d'une lettre basique pour prendre de mes nouvelles et de celles de mon fils. Grand frère, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais ta lettre était un véritable S.O.S. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais je crois que tu ne devrais pas rester en Angleterre. Tu as su être là à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin, tu m'as soutenu et aidé à remonter la pente. C'est à mon tour de t'aider maintenant que tu en as besoin. Je sais que tu es enthousiaste à l'idée d'ouvrir ton restaurant à Londres, et je suis très heureuse pour toi, mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais rentrer aux États-Unis avec moi. Le choix t'appartient, tu sais que tu auras toujours une place chez moi, n'importe quand et qu'importe la raison, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Sache que si tu penses être mieux là où tu es, je le comprends aussi et je te soutiendrai toujours. Tu es mon grand frère adoré, et je veux que tu sois heureux, peu importe où et avec qui. Si tu veux revenir chez moi, ou seulement venir passer quelques jours – seul ou non – je serai heureuse de t'accueillir._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Ta petite sœur, Ginny »_

Même sans cette lettre, le choix de Ron était fait depuis longtemps. Sans hésiter, il commença à faire ses sacs, prenant le plus d'affaires que possibles. Il était tant d'en finir, les choses étaient allées trop loin, il avait besoin de prendre le large, de se retrouver un peu et de retrouver un peu de stabilité. Une fois ses sacs terminés, il envoya un hibou à Drago et Harry.

.

Moins de quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient là, face à lui, fixant ses valises avec doute. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver jusque-là ? Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit ou ne tentent de le retenir, il annonça :

\- Écoutez, je ne peux plus rester ici avec vous … Je vais aller passer quelques jours chez Hermione. Je vais rester chez elle jusqu'à ce que le restaurant soit prêt à être ouvert, et si d'ici là, la situation ne s'est pas arrangée entre vous, je m'en vais.

\- Tu … tu-tu-tu-tu v-v-vas o-où ?

Bégaya l'ancien mangemort complétement désemparé par la situation et l'annonce du rouquin. Le cuisinier saisit ses sacs et soupira :

\- Je vais retourner chez Ginny, en Amérique.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir Ron, tu ne peux pas nous laisser …

Implora à son tour Harry, les yeux larmoyant, mais son amant ne cèderait pas. Sûr de lui, le Weasley affirma :

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

\- On ne voulait pas en arriver là … S'il te plait, laisse-nous une seconde chance, on peut réussir à s'entendre et à réparer les pots cassés, hein Drago ?

\- Harry, Darling, ce n'est pas le seul problème. Vous êtes incapables d'être d'accord alors que le sujet ne devrait même pas faire débat. Mais pire que tout, est-ce que vous avez une seule fois pensé à moi ? À ce que je pensais ? À ce que je ressentais ? À mon avis ou mes envies sur la question ? On est censé être un couple, faire des compromis, mais surtout, tenir compte de l'avis de l'autre et prendre les décisions ensemble. Je suis désolé.

Il s'avança et déposa un simple baiser sur chacune de leur joue, avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il se retourna avant de transplaner, et rajouta :

\- S'il vous plait, ne venez pas me voir si c'est pour autre chose qu'un accord. Je suis fatigué qu'on se batte.

Et il transplana, laissant ses deux moitiés effondrées et sans voix.

.

Ils avaient tellement été obnubilés par leur guerre, et la peur de se perdre mutuellement, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aperçu que c'était Ron qu'ils perdaient. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant tous les deux, et leur rouquin était parti sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit. Hésitant, le blond tourna son regard d'acier vers son vis-à-vis et sanglota :

\- Harry …

Faisant un pas, le brun n'hésita pas à le serrer dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues également. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler ou de mots, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Tout était de leur faute, ils avaient une vie géniale, et ils avaient réussi à tout gâcher. Pire que tout, dans leur combat, ils avaient réussi à blesser Ron, leur gryffondore au grand cœur, et sûrement le plus mature d'eux trois. Ils avaient réussi à désespérer cet homme qui était toujours optimiste, tolérant et présent pour eux. C'était foutu pour eux, parce que rien qu'à deux, ils ne seraient jamais heureux. Il leur manquerait toujours une pièce, la pièce maîtresse, ça ne marcherait pas. Alors autant rendre les armes et s'avouer vaincu.

Après un moment, Harry finit par reculer et tenta d'essuyer les larmes de son amoureux :

\- Écoute, je vais aller passer une nuit à l'hôtel, je ne peux pas rester ici … mais reste ici s'il te plaît, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre toi aussi …

Sans un mot, le blond accepta, et l'ancien auror s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes avant de sortir. Leurs vies étaient un champ de ruines, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de les sortir de ce pétrin. Après tout, non seulement c'était de sa faute, mais il était l'Élu !

.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, Ron se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la cuisine. Hermione l'accueillit avec un grand sourire alors que son frère aîné lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Soudain, la jeune femme s'exclama :

\- Ho merlin ! Il a bougé ! Le bébé vient de bouger !

Aussitôt, les deux Weasley se précipitèrent sur elle, et elle prit leurs mains pour les poser sur son ventre. En effet, le bébé semblait profiter de ses premiers moments de mobilité, et Charlie en eut les larmes aux yeux. Se sentant de trop, mais tout de même ému par la magie de l'instant, Ron se traîna avec son café jusque dans le salon. Une demi-heure plus tard, son frère lui souhaita une bonne journée, et la future maman s'installa sur le canapé avec lui, plus rayonnante que jamais :

\- Alors, quel est le programme du jour ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, toujours aussi amorphe depuis son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt. Mais la jeune femme ne se découragea pas et proposa :

\- On pourrait travailler sur les annonces pour embaucher tes employés, ou aller chez l'imprimeur pour choisir la police de ton menu … à moins que tu ne préfères qu'on aille faire un peu de shopping pour le bébé ?

Face à l'air si heureux de sa meilleure amie, le cuisinier accepta d'être traîné pour la énième fois dans un magasin pour bébé. Il n'était pas d'humeur à gâcher la joie d'Hermione, surtout qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'effort pour lui remonter le moral depuis qu'il vivait chez elle. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de lui faire oublier ses problèmes et de lui changer les idées, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Ils passèrent toute la matinée dans des boutiques de puéricultures, puis passèrent déjeuner au restaurant de Ron. Il lui prépara un bon plat de pâtes – c'était toute la nourriture qu'il avait pour l'instant – et ils mangèrent en tête à tête. Après ça, ils allèrent prendre une glace chez Fortarôme, afin de se reposer un peu. Au bout d'un moment, la Gryffondore finit par demander :

\- Ron, est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux retourner aux États-Unis avec Ginny ?

\- Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire d'autres …

\- Mais, tu es sûr que c'est ce qui te rendra heureux ? Je ne vais pas te manquer ?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lui prendre la main, comme avant, tout en soupirant :

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai plus heureux, mais je serai peut-être moins malheureux. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu me manqueras toujours, Hermimignone !

\- Tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de moi.

\- Je sais.

Ils se turent, dégustant leur glace alors qu'il faisait encore trop froid pour en manger. Pour finir leur journée, ils allèrent rendre visite à Georges dans sa boutique, et terminèrent par un passage à la librairie où Hermione en profita pour dédicacer des livres à quelques fans présents. Après ça, ils rentrèrent à la maison.

.

Un peu plus tard, en attendant que Charlie rentre, Hermione décida d'aborder le sujet qui fâche. Avec la douceur d'une future maman, elle demanda :

\- Ron, si je te disais que j'ai une solution, est-ce que tu m'écouterais ?

\- Hermione, je sais que tu veux arranger les choses, mais je ne pense pas …

\- Je ne dis pas que je peux arranger les choses. Je dis que j'ai une solution pour toi. Je … je ne veux pas que tu partes de nouveau, et qu'Harry recommence à sombrer dans la déprime …

Le rouquin lui lança un regard sceptique, mais finit par sourire en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit :

\- Et tu ne veux pas non plus ramasser Drago à la petite cuillère ?

Elle fit une moue mi-amusée mi-contrariée, signe qu'il l'avait bien percé à jour :

\- C'est vrai, je me suis peut-être un tout petit peu attachée à Malfoy. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Je sais que vous êtes perdus et que vous ne savez pas quoi faire, mais j'ai la solution toute faite qui résoudra tous vos problèmes !

Le restaurateur ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que sa meilleure amie puisse le tirer de ce pétrin. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ça valait encore la peine de faire des efforts. Finalement, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien de plus à perdre d'essayer :

\- Ok, dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

\- Ho, c'est vraiment très simple. Tu attends encore deux semaines, et si tes abrutis de petits-copains n'ont pas résolu le problème, tu leur dis de venir ici. Après, tu leur poses un ultimatum qu'ils ne pourront pas refuser.

\- Et quel ultimatum ?

Si Ron ne connaissait pas autant sa meilleure amie, il aurait parié qu'elle avait à ce moment-là une expression à la fois dramatique comme celle des Poufsouffles et en même temps diabolique comme celle que Drago, en bon serpentard, abordait quelques fois.

.

La première semaine s'écoula très lentement pour le rouquin. D'un côté, il était anxieux à l'idée de proposer cet ultimatum à ses amants, parce qu'il avait peur de leurs réactions, peur qu'ils le prennent mal, ou pire, peur qu'ils refusent cette solution si conciliante. Mais d'un autre côté, il était terriblement impatient. Parce que ce serait enfin le dénouement de cette histoire, et qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait retourner avec eux. Et dans le pire des cas, il serait fixé sur la fin définitive de leur couple, ce qui lui ferait mal, mais le libérerait quand même d'un certain poids. Alors il s'évertuait à préparer l'ouverture de son restaurant. Il avait prévu de lancer son affaire le lendemain de l'ultimatum, donc dans à peine une semaine. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant : il avait embauché ses commis et ses serveurs, qui connaissaient déjà la carte par cœur, et Hermione avait commencé une immense campagne de promotion pour son restaurant. La seule chose qu'il lui manquait, c'était le nom, même si Hermione lui avait soufflé l'idée que « _Expecto Patronum_ » pourrait être un nom pas mal pour son restaurant, et il aimait l'idée. Il voulait que l'endroit soit synonyme de sécurité, de réconfort et de bonheur, comme il l'avait ressenti lorsque ses amants lui avaient offert le restaurant, et ça lui plaisait. Mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de vouloir appeler l'endroit ainsi, même si aucune autre idée ne lui venait. Enfin, de tout façon, il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il ne reste pas longtemps après son ouverture, alors dans le pire des cas, il n'aurait pas à se préoccuper du nom de son restaurant. Et puis, s'il était amené à partir, il pourrait toujours revendre cet endroit et ouvrir son restaurant aux États-Unis, tout en choisissant un nouveau nom pour son affaire. Depuis qu'il ne vivait plus à l'appartement, il avait appris à relativiser. Le nom de son restaurant, c'était important, mais pas tant que ça finalement. Il y avait beaucoup de choses plus graves que ça, malheureusement.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous attendiez-vous à ce que Ron fasse ses valises et partent ? Qu'il les mette au pied du mur ?  
**

 **Quant à l'ultimatum d'Hermione, à quoi vous attendez-vous ?**

 **Je suis impatience d'avoir vos réactions et vos théories ! :D**

 **A mercredi prochain pour un possible dénouement de cette histoire ... ! :D ( bon, d'accord, la semaine prochaine, ce sera le grand dénouement ! ;D )  
**

 **PS : je suis en train d'écrire de nouvelles saga, dont une histoire avec un couple gay ... Et j'aurai besoin de votre aide, pour savoir sur quel couple je vais écrire ...**

 **Voici les trois couples en lise, à vous de me dire et de voter pour celui que vous préférez :**

 **Dean/Seamus**

 **Olivier Dubois / Marcus Flint**

 **Ron / Blaise**

 **J'attends vos avis ;)**


	42. Chapitre 41 : LOVE ME TWO TIMES

**Hello !**

 **Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a eu des bugs ces derniers temps sur le site, avec les envois d'email et les publications de chapitres/reviews ...**

 **! DONC AVANT DE LIRE CE CHAPITRE, MERCI DE S'ASSURER D'AVOIR BIEN LU LES CHAPITRES D'AVANT (ET DE M'AVOIR BIEN LAISSÉ UNE PETITE REVIEW ^^) !**

 **Sinon, quelques petites nouvelles : je n'ai absolument rien écrit depuis un petit moment, parce que là, ça y est vraiment, je suis sur la dernière ligne droite ! Je passe mon dernier oral de concours la semaine prochaine (pour l'instant, je suis 4ème sur 100, j'espère rester en bonne place sur le classement pour être prise ! :D) mais j'ai encore plein de choses à faire ... Petit topo dont tout le monde se fout : j'ai un exposé sur l'histoire de la littérature espagnol, une vidéo à monter, une affiche à faire, un dossier, une maquette en bois, un mémoire à rédiger avec son oral et son powerpoint, un script à rédiger, mes partiels de fin d'année, et pour finir, je dois trouver une nouvelle entreprise qui veuille bien m'embaucher pour les 3 prochaines années en alternance !**

 **Bref, je ne serai pas tranquille avant mi-juillet, mais j'espère avoir quand même un tout petit peu de temps pour écrire ;)**

 **Sinon, très bonne nouvelle pour vous : aujourd'hui, c'est le grand dénouement de cette histoire de garde ! Ron va enfin mettre en place le plan d'Hermione, et Drago et Harry seront au pied du mur ! J'attends avec impatience vos réactions ! :D**

 **Ha, et aussi, il y a un petit flashback entre Ron et Charlie, que je trouvais intéressant sans qu'il ne soit forcément important pour l'histoire ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : LOVE ME TWO TIMES**

Plus nerveux que jamais, Ron sursautait sans arrêt. Il savait que d'ici quelques minutes, les deux hommes débarqueraient, et qu'il serait temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Et de savoir s'ils continuaient leur chemin ensemble ou séparément, mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Soudain, on sonna à la porte, et l'ancien Gryffondor cru tourner de l'œil tellement la pression et le stress étaient forts. Heureusement pour lui, c'est Hermione qui se leva et alla ouvrir au blond et au brun, avant de les faire entrer dans le salon et de les inviter à s'installer à table, avec Ron. Elle avait tout préparé, une assiette de scones, une théière pleine d'eau brulante, et des sachets de thés dans une jolie boite assortie au service à thé qu'elle avait sorti. Ron songea que sa meilleure amie était vraiment flippante, on aurait dit qu'elle jouait à la dinette avec ses poupées. Et les poupées, c'étaient eux. Avant qu'ils ne s'assoient en silence, elle exigea cependant :

\- Donnez-moi vos baguettes tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Simple mesure de précaution, on est chez moi ici.

Répondit-elle sèchement à l'Élu, et ils s'exécutèrent en silence. La première chose qui avait sauté aux yeux de Ron, c'était qu'Harry avait maigri, et que Drago avait beaucoup trop de cernes. Il y avait aussi ce petit pli d'inquiétude sur leurs fronts, le même qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps. Soupirant, il laissa vagabonder ses pensées alors qu'Hermione revenait sans les baguettes.

.

 _Flashback une semaine auparavant_

 _C'était samedi, et Hermione avait rendez-vous avec son agent pour discuter affaire – de sa « pause », de son dernier roman et de la promotion du restaurant de Ron, entre-autres – alors Charlie et Ron se retrouvaient comme deux idiots sur le canapé, à l'attendre. Ils avaient bien une télévision, mais Charlie ne savait pas s'en servir, et Ron n'avait pas envie de la regarder. Au bout d'un moment, l'aîné finit par demander à son cadet :_

\- _Ronny, ne le prend pas mal, mais je me suis toujours posé des questions sur … ton truc._

 _Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter de ses amants, mais c'était tellement rare qu'il discute avec son grand frère qu'il mit de côté ses états d'esprits :_

\- _Tu parles du fait que je suis polyandre ou que je suis gay ?_

\- _Que tu sois gay, ok, on est six frères, fallait bien qu'il y en ait au moins un, je m'y attendais, et tant mieux pour moi, j'ai pu récupérer Hermione. Mais regarde, j'ai déjà du mal à la gérer des fois, alors que toi, ça doit être encore plus compliqué, non ?_

 _Pour la première fois depuis très –trop- longtemps, le cuisinier éclata de rire :_

\- _Comparer Hermione à … qui que ce soit, même en nombre, c'est impossible !_

 _Le rire de son frère se joignit au sien, parce que c'était entièrement vrai. On parlait d'une femme qui n'avait pas hésité à libérer le dragon de Gringott et qui se battait pour la libération des elfes de maison à ses heures perdues, impossible de trouver quelqu'un à sa mesure. Enfin, avant la naissance du bébé, espérait Charlie. Reprenant un peu leur sérieux, Ron finit par donner quelques explications :_

\- _Être en couple à trois, c'est difficile. Déjà, parce que ça demande beaucoup plus de tout qu'à deux. Quand t'es à deux, t'es sur une balance, tu fais en sorte que tout ce que tu reçois, tu le rendes en donnant autant. Mais à trois, t'es au milieu de la balance, tout ce que tu donnes à l'un, il faut le donner à l'autre. Tu ne peux pas faire un pas vers un sans faire un pas vers l'autre, sinon ça brise l'équilibre …_

\- _Alors c'est ça, juste une histoire d'équilibre et de proportion ?_

\- _Non, bien sûr que non, c'est pas juste ça. C'est aussi une histoire de confiance. Tu es constamment en train de te demander si tu peux faire confiance aux deux autres, si tu ne vas pas te retrouver exclu à un moment ou un autre. C'est une peur que tu as tout le temps … Et puis, il y a les sacrifices. On le savait dès le début, on s'est engagé dans quelque chose qui demande beaucoup de sacrifices. On savait très bien qu'on ne pourrait pas se montrer officiellement tous les trois. Qu'on n'aurait jamais d'enfants et qu'on ne fonderait pas de famille. Mais au final, les sacrifices n'ont pas d'importance face à tout le bonheur qu'on reçoit. Il n'y a que la peur de perdre ce que l'on a déjà qui nous fait de l'ombre._

 _Un peu surpris, le dragonnier demanda :_

\- _C'est de ça que tu as peur ?_

\- _Oui, mais si on surmonte cette épreuve, je n'aurai plus à avoir peur. C'est un peu comme une étape._

\- _Et Malfoy et Potter, ils en sont où ?_

\- _Ho, ils l'ont déjà passé cette étape. Harry quand il a cru qu'on tombait amoureux sans lui et qu'on voulait être en couple sans lui, et Drago quand il est parti faire son stage. Ils n'ont plus peur, ils ont surmonté ça. Moi, pas encore, mais je serai fixé dans une semaine._

 _._

 _Comprenant un peu mieux les mécanismes de fonctionnement du couple de son frère, le téméraire ne s'arrêta pas :_

\- _Et au pieu, c'est genre un plan à trois tout le temps, ou ça vous arrive de vous envoyer en l'air qu'à deux ?_

 _De nouveau, Ronald rit, tout en soulignant :_

\- _T'es au courant qu'Hermione te traiterait de pervers et te tuerai si elle entendait cette question ?_

\- _Hermione n'est pas là, profitons-en !_

 _Non, sérieusement, son frère était vraiment bizarre des fois. Soupirant, le plus jeune finit par répondre :_

\- _Ça nous arrive de le faire … qu'à deux. Mais ça marche moins bien qu'à trois, parce que c'est comme si on n'était pas complet. Tu sais, c'est comme si … tu mangeais un St Honoré, mais qu'il manquait la chantilly, ou les choux, ou le caramel. Ça reste super bon, mais c'est incomplet, il manque quelque chose, ce n'est pas un vrai St Honoré, tu saisi ?_

 _Charlie acquiesça, et après une courte réflexion, il posa sa dernière question :_

\- _Mais du coup, si un de vous part, c'est pas insurmontable pour les deux autres, non ? Je veux dire, vous pourriez quand même ne rester qu'à deux ?_

 _Cette fois, le restaurateur sourit tristement :_

\- _C'est vrai, en théorie, ça peut marcher. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on y arrive. Imagine, notre couple est un dragon, je suis les ailes, Drago est la queue, et Harry est les pattes._

\- _C'est un message sexuel subliminal sur votre rôle à chacun ?_

 _Plaisanta à moitié Charlie, ce qui exaspéra et amusa le plus jeune. Sur ce point – le côté pervers de leur personnalité – ils étaient semblables, contrairement à leurs autres frères, et ils en riaient facilement plutôt que de s'offusquer et de le prendre mal :_

\- _Je vais faire comme si t'avais rien dit. Bref, donc tu imagines un dragon. Si tu lui coupes les ailes, ou la queue, ou les pattes, en théorie, il peut survivre, non ?_

\- _Oui, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas mortel pour lui._

\- _Mais en réalité, le dragon sera trop malheureux, alors il va se laisser dépérir jusqu'à la mort. C'est bien ça, non ?_

\- _Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu en savais autant sur les dragons, mais je pense avoir saisi ce que tu veux dire. T'as choisi une bonne métaphore frérot._

 _C'était tout à fait ça, leur couple était un dragon, et il ne pouvait survivre que s'ils étaient tous les trois. Les deux Weasley auraient bien continué à discuter, mais la future maman rentra à ce moment-là, et il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir._

 _Fin du Flashback_

 _._

Hermione s'installa donc avec les trois hommes à table, et voyant que Ron ne disait rien, elle finit par déclarer :

\- Ok, voilà comment ça va se passer. J'ai un plan, que Ron va vous exposer. Le premier qui parle sans autorisation se retrouvera sans voix jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous n'interrompez pas Ron tant qu'il n'a pas fini. Si vous refusez sa proposition, cela signifiera la fin de votre couple, et je m'occuperai de la gestion du restaurant de Ron, et il repartira aux États-Unis sous peu. Bien, des questions ?

À vrai dire, les trois jeunes hommes étaient légèrement impressionnés et intimités par la future maman, qui semblait avoir sorti les crocs et prêtes à les découper en petits morceaux s'ils ne suivaient pas à la lettre ses indications. À croire que la grossesse la rendait beaucoup plus autoritaire, ce qui n'arrangeait rien au charisme qu'elle avait toujours naturellement eu. Drago se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise, très mal à l'aise, alors qu'Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de ne pas paraître impressionné. Ron n'osa même pas prendre la parole, mais il s'y résolut lorsque sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard encourageant :

\- Ok, donc ce que propose Hermione, c'est que vous arrêtiez les dégâts maintenant. Plus de poursuites, plus de procès. Vous signez un contrat à l'amiable stipulant que vous êtes tous les deux les tuteurs légaux de Teddy à fifty/fifty, et que vous prendrez les décisions ensemble. En plus de cela, pas de garde partagée, vous stipulerez qu'officiellement, vous acceptez de partager le même domicile pour le bien-être de l'enfant et qu'il grandisse avec une vraie famille. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ?

Le blond hocha la tête, absolument d'accord et satisfait, alors tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'Élu. Ce dernier hésita, et finit par avouer :

\- Je … Quand Drago est parti, j'ai appelé mes avocats. J'avais déjà convenu avec eux de proposer une garde partagée au procès, et qu'en cas de refus, j'acceptais de ne pas être le tuteur de Teddy. Je … je voulais vraiment sauver notre couple, et je le veux toujours.

\- Bien, c'est parfait les garçons, donc nous sommes d'accord sur ce point !

S'exclama l'ancienne Gryffondore, enchantée par ce dénouement. Cependant, Ron déglutit avec difficulté. Il fallait en venir au second point, très certainement le plus difficile à aborder, et il était mal à l'aise comme jamais. Il avala sa tasse de thé, et finit par se jeter à l'eau :

\- Ok, alors il faut qu'on parle d'autre chose. Voilà, je … je vous aime, et j'aime aussi Teddy. Et on va vivre ensemble comme, oui, comme une famille. Et je ne veux pas être le tonton sympa, ou la pièce rapportée de la famille, la troisième roue du carrosse. Je sais que vous allez souvent vous disputer concernant l'éducation de Ted, parce que vous ne serez pas d'accord, et ça sera à moi de faire l'arbitre, encore une fois. Sauf que je ne veux pas être là comme consultant. Je veux que mon avis compte, je veux avoir le droit de prendre des décisions. Je veux être son tuteur légal autant que vous et au même titre.

Pour l'instant, ses amants ne disaient rien, écoutant simplement et comprenant ce qu'il voulait, sans vraiment savoir comment ni où il voulait en venir. Inspirant pour se donner du courage, Ron finit par en venir aux faits :

\- Harry, on va se marier. Après ça, Drago et toi, vous signerez des documents avec votre accord pour que je devienne le troisième tuteur légal de Teddy, et que je compterais autant que vous dans la prise de décision concernant l'enfant. Après ça, on divorcera, mais je resterai votre égal en ce qui concerne Ted, et aucun de nous ne pourra prendre de décision sans l'accord des deux autres.

Il avait dit cela d'une seule traite, et alors qu'il prenait une grande bouffée d'air, il constata que Drago était blanc comme un lin et à deux doigts de tomber de sa chaise. Immédiatement, le rouquin attrapa sa main et la serra, tout en rajoutant :

\- Ce sera juste un mariage procédural Darling. Pas de cérémonie, ni de noces, ni quoi que ce soit, juste une signature en bas d'un bout de papier administratif, et c'est tout. Ça ne changera rien entre nous, tu sais …

\- Ron a raison, ça ne changera rien, tu seras toujours avec nous, ce n'est qu'une formalité. Moi, je suis d'accord. Mais si tu ne veux pas, on ne le fait pas …

L'ancien mangemort hésita malgré lui. Il savait très bien que c'était la solution parfaite, que ça règlerait tous les problèmes et qu'après ça, ils pourraient enfin vivre tous les trois heureux avec leur garçon. Mais le problème, c'est que ça faisait incroyablement mal, à un point inimaginable. Il serra la main de ses hommes, et expira lentement :

\- D'accord. Je … on va le faire, mais je ne veux rien savoir, ni quand vous signerez le contrat de mariage, ni quand vous signerez la rupture, et … vous resterez tout le temps avec moi, hein ?

\- Toujours Darling. On sera toujours ensemble, aucun de nous ne va partir. C'est promis.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le blond se leva – ses amants l'imitèrent automatiquement – et il alla se blottir dans les bras du rouquin, nichant son nez dans son cou et reniflant son odeur qui lui avait tant manquée. Sans hésiter, le Survivant les rejoint se serra contre eux dans une étreinte réconfortante. Rien ne pouvait briser la douceur du moment, si ce n'est les sanglots d'Hermione, qui se justifia face aux trois regards interrogateurs des jeunes hommes :

\- Ben quoi, je suis enceinte, tant d'amour … ça me chamboule !

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Harry commença à rire, et il entraîna ses petits-copains et sa meilleure amie dans cette crise de fou rire. C'était aussi une façon d'évacuer tout le stress et les tensions qu'ils avaient ressentis ces dernières semaines, et ça faisait vraiment du bien.

.

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, Ron embrassa sa meilleure amie et s'excusa :

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait Hermimignone, mais je vais rentrer maintenant. Il faut que je retourne auprès de mes hommes, maintenant.

\- De toute façon, je sais très bien que tu seras là demain matin pour travailler. Tu m'aimes trop pour te passer de moi !

Plaisanta-t-elle tout en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle fit de même avec les deux autres hommes, et ils finirent par partir. En arrivant à l'appartement, ils soupirèrent tous les trois en cœur : ça faisait vraiment du bien de rentrer chez soi, et surtout, d'être ensemble. Presque comme par réflexe, le déserteur les tira jusqu'à la chambre. Il avait besoin, après ces deux semaines passées loin d'eux, d'un peu de chaleur et de tendresse, de les sentir contre lui, et surtout, de sentir qu'ils étaient en paix maintenant. Comme s'ils étaient coordonnés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas de conserve. Après un moment, le brun finit par passer ses bras autour de ses deux hommes, et il chuchota à Drago :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été un crétin et d'avoir failli tout foutre en l'air. Je te promets que je m'en veux terriblement …

\- Tu allais vraiment proposer la garde partagée et me la laisser si je refusais ?

\- Oui, sans hésiter. J'ai fait une erreur, et je voulais la réparer. J'étais – je suis prêt à tout pour réparer ce que j'ai fait et qu'on …

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres douces de son amant. Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un baiser si doux, et dès qu'ils se détachèrent, ils se tournèrent vers le rouquin qui leur avait tant manqué ces dernières semaines pour lui faire comprendre.

Après de longues minutes de baisers tendres et doux, le couple se détacha un peu tout en restant collés les uns aux autres. Ils restèrent étendus, juste profitant de la respiration calme des uns et des autres. Le premier à poser la question fut Drago, qui était plus inquiet que les autres :

\- Alors comment ça va se passer maintenant ?

\- On ira faire les papiers dans quelques jours, quand on se sera remis. Ce sera rapide, et Hermione s'est déjà occupée de tout. Après, d'après les recherches d'Hermione, on ne nous confiera pas Teddy avant la fin de la date fixée, donc pas avant fin Juin. Ce qui est parfait, parce que le manoir sera prêt à ce moment-là. On a déjà tout préparé, Teddy aura une chambre super chouette, pas très loin de la nôtre – mais pas trop près non plus – et tout sera parfait …

Personne ne dit rien. Parce que pour la première fois, ils comprenaient à quel point Ron était attaché à l'enfant et combien c'était important pour lui de faire partie de sa vie. Mais encore plus, à quel point c'était important pour lui qu'ils forment une vraie famille. C'était évident maintenant, et ils ne voulaient plus gâcher ça. Parce qu'il y avait vraiment moyen qu'ils forment une chouette famille.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, contents ? Êtes-vous satisfaits de la solution proposée et des réactions de chacun ? :)  
**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera celui où j'imagine ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas été à trois, mais plutôt comment se passerait : Drago/Ron, Ron/Harry et Harry/Drago ...**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous ? :D**

 **A mercredi prochain ;)**


	43. Chapitre 42 : IMAGINE, DREAM ON

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici un chapitre alternatif, qui représente vraiment ce que j'aurai écrit si j'avais eu à séparer notre trio en duo dans cette histoire ...  
**

 **Bonne nouvelle : j'ai passé mes oraux, et je pense être prise :D Mais je me suis un peu plantée dans mes partiels, tant pis :(**

 **J'ai aussi un peu de retard dans les réponses aux reviews, donc ce sera sûrement pour ce week-end ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : IMAGINE, DREAM ON**

Étendu auprès du serpentard, Ron caressait inconsciemment ses cheveux blonds si fins. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient couchés, dormant pour rattraper les heures perdues, et discutant le reste du temps. Détournant le regard du bel endormi, il dévia sur le beau brun qui fumait à la fenêtre de la chambre. Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais bizarrement – et paradoxalement c'était rassurant – il ne fumait que quand il allait bien. Même de dos et portant un vieux caleçon, il était incroyablement sexy. La différence était claire entre Harry et Drago : même si leurs peaux étaient blanches, Drago l'était plus, mais Harry avait des poils sur les jambes et sur le torse que le blond imberbe n'avait pas. Peu importe, Ron les aimait tous les deux. Soudain, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, le Weasley se demanda à quoi ressemblerait sa vie s'il n'était pas parti aux États-Unis avec Ginny …

.

 ** _Deux ans après que Ron soit resté en Angleterre avec Harry au lieu de partir aux États-Unis avec Ginny_**

 _Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment. Comme à son habitude, il trouvait son petit-ami vautré dans le canapé, ronflant à moitié et entouré de cadavre de bières. L'Élu en avait assez, mais comme à chaque fois, le rouquin était bien trop ivre pour qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse. Fatigué par sa longue journée de travail au bureau des aurors, le brun attrapa quand même le bras de son copain pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Et alors qu'il s'affalait à côté de lui dans le lit, le Gryffondor songea que les choses ne pourraient pas être pires. Ils étaient tous les deux malheureux, et il se demandait comment ils pourraient s'en sortir._

 _Hésitant à prendre une cigarette, le brun n'en n'eut pas le cœur. Comme depuis plusieurs mois, il laissa ses clopes sur la table de chevet et quitta le lit conjugal. Ron ne lui parlait plus, et il ne l'écoutait plus non plus. Tous les jours, l'auror le retrouvait ivre mort, devenant de plus en plus une loque, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le faire réagir. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne travaillait pas. Alors il allait attendre, attendre que le Weasley cuve, qu'il se réveille, et le mettre pied au mur. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, parce qu'Harry était complètement perdu, il avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas savoir où ils allaient. Cela prit plusieurs heures avant que le rouquin n'émergeant, mais Harry était patient. Se traînant avec difficulté jusqu'à la cuisine, le rouquin grogna :_

\- _Tu n'es pas censé être au boulot à cette heure ?_

\- _Non, j'ai pris ma journée. Mais t'as l'air ravi que je passe la journée avec toi, c'est très sympa comme bonjour de ta part._

 _Répondit froidement l'auror, qui était profondément blessé de la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Maugréant dans sa barbe longue de plus d'une semaine :_

\- _Je t'ai rien demandé moi !_

\- _Ben justement, tu pourrais faire des efforts ! Ça ne te dérange pas que je me tue au travail pendant que toi tu glandes sur le canapé ? Et que je te retrouve dans un état minable tous les soirs ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te laisses autant aller et que tu foutes tout en l'air entre nous ?_

\- _Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?_

 _Hurla Ron, complétement hors de lui et rouge de colère. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, et il eut la peur de sa vie lorsque son amant se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol tout en lui mettant une droite :_

\- _Ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est que le monde ne tourne pas uniquement autour de toi, sale enfoiré d'Élu d'égoïste égocentrique !_

 _Le frappant à son tour – mais n'y voyant plus très clair à cause de ses lunettes tordues durant la chute – le brun les fit basculer et inversa les rôles :_

\- _Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ai tout fait pour que ça marche entre nous, pour qu'on soit heureux ! On devrait être en train de fonder une famille, et on est là à se battre !_

 _Il allait encore une fois frapper son petit-ami, mais il se retint en constatant que Ron pleurait. Oui, il pleurait à chaudes larmes, comme un gamin, le corps secoué de spasmes :_

\- _Je ne veux pas fonder une famille avec toi … Tout ce que je veux, c'est ma famille …_

 _Sanglota-t-il, ce qui brisa le cœur d'Harry. Ce dernier se laissa tomber à côté de lui, et le regarda, avant de demander :_

\- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

\- _Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Ginny m'avait offert la chance de ma vie, partir avec elle, me faire pardonner, peut-être trouver ma voie … Et j'ai refusé parce que tu ne voulais pas me laisser partir. C'est de ta faute. Tu crois peut-être qu'on peut vivre en ne t'ayant que toi dans la vie, mais c'est faux. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, redescend un peu sur terre …_

 _Déglutissant avec difficulté, l'auror tendit la main pour caresser ses mèches rousses, mais l'homme à ses côtés eut un mouvement de recul :_

\- _A cause de toi, j'ai tout perdu. Hermione ne veut plus nous parler, ma sœur me déteste, plus personne dans ma famille ne me parle ! Georges m'a viré, Bill a refusé que je vois sa fille, Percy s'est arrangé pour que je ne trouve aucun travail au ministère … et même mes parents refusent toujours de nous parler, alors que ça fait plus de deux ans ! Tu m'as volé ma chance de me faire pardonner parce que t'es qu'un enfoiré d'égoïste !_

 _Reniflant à son tour, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry prit conscience que Ron avait raison. En l'empêchant de partir rejoindre sa sœur, il l'avait détruit. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il souffrait en silence, et lui, il n'avait rien vu. Ron ressassait sans cesse toute cette histoire, au point de se laisser dépérir. C'était trop tard maintenant : le Weasley était brisé, et leur couple tout autant. Se ressaisissant, l'auror se releva et attrapa un parchemin. Surpris, le rouquin, qui pleurait toujours par terre, demanda :_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

\- _Je contacte le meilleur centre de désintox de Londres. Tu as besoin d'aide, moi, je ne peux plus rien faire. Et aussi, le meilleur thérapeute sorcier d'Angleterre. Tu as besoin d'être suivi._

\- _Attend, je ne veux pas …_

\- _C'est non négociable. Tu vas aller te faire soigner. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de contacter qui voudra m'écouter, Hermione, Ginny, ta mère, peu importe. Ils te reparleront, ils te donneront ta chance de réparer les pots cassés._

 _S'asseyant avec difficulté à cause de sa tête qui le lançait, le chômeur demanda :_

\- _Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ?_

\- _Oui Ron. C'est de ma faute si on en est là, tu n'as pas à en subir les conséquences._

 _Chancelant sur ses jambes, le rouquin se traîna jusqu'à lui et l'élança, pleurant de joie et tremblant de fatigue :_

\- _Merci beaucoup Harry …_

 _Se détachant de lui pour envoyer ses hiboux, le Survivant lui tourna le dos et conclu :_

\- _Quand tu sortiras, je ne serais plus ici. J'aurai disparu, et tu pourras reprendre ta vie et être heureux avec ta famille. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas chercher à me retrouver._

 _._

Lorsque Drago s'éveilla, il soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il était bien dans le même lit que les hommes de sa vie. Et ils allaient fonder une famille ensemble, heureux et amoureux. C'était exactement tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé en secret, sans aucun conteste.

.

 ** _Cinq ans après que Ron soit parti pour les États-Unis, à New-York, dans le New Jersey_**

 _À moitié endormi, le dernier des Weasley ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant les lèvres de son amant embrasser son épaule. Soupirant d'aise, il tourna la tête pour sourire à sa moitié :_

\- _Je ne savais pas que la paternité te rendait si excité …_

\- _Ce n'est pas la paternité mais mon sublime mari qui me donne envie de faire l'amour …_

 _Se retournant pour répondre au baiser langoureux de sa moitié, le célèbre restaurateur dû se résoudre à stopper leur câlin tout en gardant la main sur la joue de son époux :_

\- _Drago, on a une longue journée aujourd'hui … Il faut que j'aille au resto pour être sûr que tout est prêt pour mon congé paternité, et il faut que tu ailles au rendez-vous avec Jenny. Tu sais que c'est le dernier rendez-vous avant l'accouchement …_

 _Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rajouter :_

\- _Le dernier rendez-vous avant la naissance de notre fille ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Capucine-Daisy sera née dans quelques semaines …_

\- _Non, Chloé-Vanille._

 _Le reprit son mari, ce qui provoqua un soupire d'exaspération de la part du blond. C'était leur seule discorde : le futur prénom de leur fille. Ils n'arrivaient absolument pas à se mettre d'accord sur ce petit détail, et bataillaient pour faire plier l'autre. Finalement, Ron lança un regard au réveil sur la table de chevet et lui proposa une douche coquine avant d'aller déjeuner._

 _Ils vivaient dans un grand appartement pas loin de Time Square – qui était une rue très sorcière – depuis près de trois ans, et pas loin non plus du restaurant de Ron. Avec l'aide de Ginny, le Weasley avait pu ouvrir son établissement pas loin du MACUSA, le ministère de la magie américain. Il connaissait une renommée internationale, et avait même eu l'honneur de recevoir trois étoiles filantes – l'équivalent de trois étoiles Michelin chez les sorciers. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche, fidèle à leur rituel du matin, Ron se mit au fourneau pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, alors que Drago feuillerait la presse. Il reposa les articles, et soupira :_

\- _Ronny ?_

\- _Hum ?_

\- _Est-ce que tu penses encore à … ton ex ?_

 _Fronçant les sourcils, Ron reposa sa poêle et se tourna vers sa moitié :_

\- _Tu me demandes si je pense encore à Harry ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, tu es parti en lui disant que tu allais rentrer, mais tu n'es jamais retourné en Angleterre …_

 _Soucieux de rassurer l'homme de sa vie, le cuistot alla s'installer sur ses genoux tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds si fins :_

\- _J'ai proposé à Harry de venir me rejoindre, et il a refusé en rompant. C'est toi que j'aime, je croyais que tu le savais. Je t'ai quand même épousé il y a déjà deux ans, et on va devenir parents, ensemble …_

 _Souriant tendrement, le blond s'excusa et se justifia :_

\- _Je sais, c'est stupide. Mais je trouve ça quand même drôle, quand j'étais auror, j'aurai très bien put travailler avec Potter. Qui sait, peut-être que ça aurait été lui, et pas toi, qui m'aurait fait découvrir que j'étais gay !_

 _Le rouquin éclata de rire et l'embrassa avec passion, tout en confirmant :_

\- _C'est vrai. Mais heureusement pour moi, tu as arrêté ta carrière d'auror pour venir ici et on s'est trouvé. Si tu n'avais pas voulu me racheter le restaurant, on ne se serait peut-être jamais revu, mais la chance était de notre côté !_

 _Le regardant avec amour, l'ancien mangemort approuva d'un hochement de tête. Merlin, qu'il aimait cet homme ! Ron avait mis longtemps à le courtiser et à le faire céder, mais il ne regrettait pas. Ils étaient mutuellement la meilleure chose qu'ils leur étaient arrivés, et leur vie était parfaite. Sur un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent. Ron devait s'occuper de son restaurant en prévision de ses congés, et Drago devait faire de même. Il gagnait sa vie en rachetant des entreprises en difficultés et en les rendant rentables, puis en les revendant. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait d'autres choses à faire : préparer l'arrivée imminente de leur petite fille. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité : fonder une famille ensemble, et être heureux. Oui, tout le bonheur du monde semblait être chez eux et dans leurs vies._

 _._

Jetant sa cigarette par la fenêtre, Harry décida d'aller se recoucher auprès de ses hommes. Il se glissa dans les draps, et s'aperçut que Ron n'y était plus. Blottit contre lui, Drago lui chuchota :

\- Il est allé nous faire des toasts et une brouillade pour reprendre des forces …

Soupirant de bien être, Harry se laissa glisser dans le monde des songes …

.

 ** _Quelques mois plus tôt, en Angleterre, Ron étant toujours au États-Unis_**

 _Ouvrant la porte et d'humeur massacrante, Drago aboya :_

\- _Qui c'est encore ?_

\- _Drago, c'est moi … On avait rendez-vous ce soir …_

 _Dévisageant Potter, le blond soupira et le laissa entrer. C'est vrai, il avait oublié qu'il avait promis au brun qu'ils iraient quelque part ce soir. Et pourtant, il n'en n'avait pas envie. Il était en pyjama, et ronchonna :_

\- _Potter, j'ai eu une journée épuisante, alors débarrasse-toi de ton pantalon qu'on en finisse vite._

 _Fronçant les sourcils, l'Élu croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air mécontent :_

\- _Attend, tu crois que je suis là uniquement pour me faire baiser ? Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois en fait ?_

\- _Écoute Potter, je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes jérémiades, alors soit on baise soit tu dégages !_

\- _Mais putain, on avait dit qu'on serait un couple, pas un plan cul ! Tu m'as dit que tu commençais à avoir des sentiments pour moi ! Tu m'as laissé te prendre !_

 _Se massant les tempes pour essayer de faire passer l'énorme mal de crâne qu'il avait, Drago grimaça :_

\- _J'ai dit ça parce que c'était vrai. Mais j'ai bien compris que tu attendais toujours le retour de Weasley. Alors arrête de me prendre la tête, je suis juste un passe-temps pour toi …_

\- _D'accord, alors t'as vraiment rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Ron. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'il rentre, parce que je t'ai rencontré et que je voulais être avec toi maintenant. Encore une fois, tu gâches tout !_

\- _Bon, écoute, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me faire engueuler. Alors t'es gentils, mais reviens demain quand …_

\- _Mais tu vas la fermer ! Je ne vais pas bouger d'ici et tu vas m'écouter ! J'en ai marre ! Tu as dit que tu ferais des efforts, mais selon ton humeur, tu me traites toujours comme un moins que rien ! Alors soit tu décides maintenant, tout de suite, que les choses deviennent plus sérieuses entre nous, soit je me tire et ne compte plus sur moi pour quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas pour baiser !_

 _Se servant un verre de Whisky pur feu, l'ancien mangemort se laissa tomber dans son canapé et le bu cul-sec :_

\- _Écoute Potter, je suis peut-être attaché à toi, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses deviennent sérieuses entre nous. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, tu me mets trop de pression …_

\- _Trop de pression ? Tu te fous de moi ? Et tous les trous du cul que tu baises sous mon nez pour t'amuser, c'est te mettre la pression ? C'est toi qui insiste toujours pour aller à l'hôtel, parce que Monsieur ne veut pas me ramener chez lui comme ses autres plans culs, et c'est moi qui te fous la pression ? Tu te moques de moi, là !_

\- _Ok, oui, t'as raison ! J'aime baiser avec plein d'autres mecs ! J'adore ça ! Et c'est grâce à toi ! Tu m'as fait découvrir les joies de l'homosexualité, mais putain, je n'ai pas de manuel ou de mode d'emploi ! Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne tout ça ! Je ne savais déjà pas comment faire avec les femmes, et toi, tu débarques avec tous tes projets et tes rêves, sans même me demander si j'en ai aussi envie, et tu m'imposes toute cette comédie, les rendez-vous galants, les petits cadeaux, tu laisses des fringues dans mon placard … Merde, laisse-moi de l'espace et du temps ! Je suis pas prêt à me caser moi ! Arrête de t'imposer, et laisse-moi vivre ma vie ! C'est pas en forçant mes sentiments que tu arriveras à me faire t'aimer !_

 _Sous l'effet de la colère, le verre se brisa dans ses mains, l'écorchant légèrement. Mais il n'en tint pas compte, se rendant compte trop tard qu'il venait de faire une gaffe, mais déjà Harry remettait sa veste :_

\- _D'accord, j'ai compris. Je croyais que tu m'aimais, mais en fait c'était faux._

\- _Harry attend !_

 _Le blond partit à sa poursuite et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne franchisse sa porte :_

\- _Écoute, j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi, vraiment … mais tu m'as fait flipper, et je suis plus aussi sûr de mes sentiments maintenant …_

\- _Ok, je comprends. Je suis désolé. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là alors._

 _Le serpentard voulu de nouveau le retenir, mais il ne le fit pas, le laissant partir. C'était trop tard à présent. Ils avaient laissé passer leur chance._

 _._

La journée se termina paisiblement pour les trois hommes. Ils mangèrent dans le lit, et ils décidèrent même de sortir jusqu'au salon pour regarder un film à la télé. Ils réapprenaient à vivre ensemble doucement, reprenant petit à petit leurs habitudes et heureux d'être ensemble. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'ils allaient le mieux.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Êtes-vous surpris ? Contents ? Satisfaits ? :D**

 **On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour la suite ;)**

 **Je ne sais pas si je vous ai dit, mais il n'y a que 45 chapitres, donc on est vraiment proches de la fin ... :'(**


	44. Chapitre 43 : LOVE IS ALL AROUND

**Hello !**

 **Apparemment, vous avez eu un peu de mal avec le dernier chapitre, parce qu'il ne correspondait pas à vos attentes :)**

 **Je vous dois donc une petite explication, qui je pense, vous satisfera plus :**

 ** _Ce sont des possibilités alternatives que je vous ai proposé, c'est comme ça que j'aurai écris l'histoire si les choses avaient été autrement :)  
Je n'ai aucun problème avec Harry, c'est juste que si les choses se seraient passées différemment, au vue des circonstances - ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui, hein - il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la paix et le bonheur ...  
Après, ce ne sont que des passages, pour le Harron, il y aurait eu toute une suite où Ron, après sa détox, serait parti à la reconquête d'Harry après l'avoir retrouvé et avoir retrouvé sa famille :) Parce que sincèrement, je n'imagine pas une seule seconde Ron puissant être heureux sans sa famille :)  
De même pour le Drarry, Drago aurait finit par s'apercevoir qu'il avait besoin d'Harry parce qu'il a des sentiments fort pour lui :D  
Quant au Drarron, c'est juste un petit plaisir que je me suis fait, parce que j'adore vraiment Ron ;)  
De même, si Harry était vraiment parti le soir de son anniversaire, le Drarron n'aurait jamais tenu sans lui parce qu'il est vraiment indispensable :D Je n'ai pas cherché à exclure Harry du couple ou à dire qu'il était inutile dans le coupe : je le répète encore une fois, ils sont tous les trois indispensables, et ça ne peut pas fonctionner s'ils ne sont pas tous les trois et qu'un d'entre eux décide de partir !  
Quant aux prénoms, je sais pas du tout pourquoi, mais j'imaginais vraiment que Drago et Ron donnerait un prénom de fleur à leur bébé, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi ^^_**

 **Voilà pour ces petits éclaircissements ;)**

 **Ensuite, autre petite nouvelle : du coup, plus personne n'a pensé à réfléchir au nom du restaurant de Ron ^^ Donc vous allez le découvrir dans ce chapitre - bien qu'il ai été déjà mentionné dans un chapitre auparavant, il me semble :)**

 **C'est donc un retour à la normal pour notre trio, avec des bonnes nouvelles :D**

 **Et malheureusement, nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire, puisqu'il y a 45 chapitres et un épilogue, donc autant dire que la fin est plus proche que jamais ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : LOVE IS ALL AROUND**

Ce matin-là, ils furent réveillés par des coups à la porte. Ils commençaient à peine à se remettre des derniers évènements : Ron était retourné au restaurant pour assumer son rôle de directeur, ses amants y étaient aussi allés plusieurs fois, et Harry était aussi retourné au travail. L'ouverture du _Expecto Patronum_ avait été retardée de quelques semaines, mais la soirée d'inauguration était pour bientôt. Laissant ses amants au lit, le brun se leva pour aller ouvrir, et il tomba avec étonnement sur sa meilleure amie qui entra sans attendre qu'il l'invite :

\- J'aurai pu entrer avec les clés, mais j'avais peur de tomber sur quelque chose qui me ferait accoucher sur le coup …

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione. Comment se porte le bébé ?

\- C'est abominable, Charlie a gagné le droit de choisir son prénom … Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Ron et Drago sont là ?

Comprenant qu'elle était là pour « affaire », il alla chercher ses amants. Ravi, Ron serra sa meilleure au ventre bien arrondi contre lui :

\- Salut Mione, tu es resplendissante !

\- Merci Ron.

Drago l'embrassa à son tour et demanda :

\- Vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- C'est une petite fille, et c'est Charlie qui a gagné le droit de choisir le prénom.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- On a joué au jeu de « devine le sexe du bébé », et le gain était le choix du prénom. J'ai perdu. Mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter de ça. Il serait peut-être temps de signer les papiers, parce que le mois de Juin va bientôt commencer …

.

En silence, ils s'installèrent à table, et elle leur fit passer les différents papiers tout en expliquant :

\- C'est l'accord à l'amiable, pour obtenir la garde de Teddy. J'ai aussi écrit la lettre pour donner à Ron les mêmes droits. Et les derniers papiers sont ceux du mariage. Par contre, il faudra que vous veniez pour le mariage, parce qu'il faut votre accord oral. Ça sera la même chose pour le divorce, mais je pense qu'il faudrait faire durer ce mariage au moins un an, si ce n'est plus …

Sentant que le serpentard était assez mal à l'aise, elle s'interrompit et changea de sujet :

\- Concernant la soirée d'ouverture du restaurant, j'ai déjà tout organisé. J'ai pensé que vendredi prochain, ce serait un bon début, ce sera le 3 Juin, vous pourrez fêter l'anniversaire de Drago dimanche, et j'ai déjà contacté plein de journalistes et de spécialistes culinaires …

\- Ça sera parfait, non ?

Demanda le jeune restaurateur, et ses petits-copains approuvèrent. Satisfaite, la brune enchaîna :

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai réservé une table au restaurant pour dimanche soir. En fait, j'ai fait privatiser l'endroit pour qu'on soit tranquille. Charlie et Georges viennent, est-ce que tu veux inviter d'autres personnes Drago ?

Surpris, le blond hocha négativement la tête mais lui sourit. Il avait perdu de vue toutes ses connaissances depuis Poudlard, et en dehors de ses deux hommes, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il proposa d'inviter Maître Pasch, parce qu'il ne connaissait personne d'autre et qu'il n'avait plus de famille non plus. Ravie la brunette conclut la séance en repartant avec les papiers et en donnant rendez-vous à Harry et Ron dans deux jours pour déposer les papiers du mariage.

.

Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'appartement, et pour détourner le malaise à propos du futur mariage, l'ancien serpentard dit :

\- J'avais presque oublié mon anniversaire …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous, on n'oublie pas !

Le rassura le rouquin, tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Harry lança un regard à l'heure, et il leur prit la main :

\- Et si on te donnait un avant-goût de ta nuit d'anniversaire ?

Haussant les sourcils et faisant sa moue trop mignonne, le blond sourit et accepta. De conserve, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre en gloussant comme des adolescents pré-pubères. Arrivés dans leur pièce préférée, Harry passa ses bras autour de la nuque du blond et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler avec Ron pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire : Drago avait peur, parce qu'ils allaient se marier, alors il fallait le rassurer, lui montrer qu'ils l'aimaient autant lui aussi et qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber. Dans son dos, le cuisinier glissa ses mains le long de ses côtes puis sur son ventre, tout en titillant son lobe d'oreille du bout de la langue. Gémissant contre eux, le potionniste posa ses mains sur la bosse entre leurs jambes et savoura d'en sentir la chaleur contre ses doigts. La main de Ron rejoint la sienne sur son entrejambe, accentuant la pression sur son sexe. Les lèvres rougies, le Survivant se détacha de lui et chuchota :

\- On fait tout ce que tu veux …

Sans un mot, il les tira jusqu'au lit pour s'installer plus confortablement. Pris en sandwich entre la langue de Ron et les caresses d'Harry, Drago cru devenir fou. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble, mais c'était tellement bon de se retrouver enfin. Se cambrant au maximum pour coller son corps à celui du roux, il sentit avec délice le brun se glisser dans son dos et se coller encore plus contre lui. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il fallait plus, plus de proximité, plus de contact. Avec empressement, il se débarrassa du t-shirt du Weasley et arracha presque la chemise de l'Élu, parcourant leurs torses de sa langue comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Il ne sentit même pas les Gryffondores se débarrasser de son propre t-shirt, mais il frissonna de tout son être en sentant leurs poitrines contre sa peau. Soupirant encore et encore, il fit basculer le Survivant sur lui, tout en tirant le rouquin à côté du brun. Ils étaient tous les deux à sa merci, allongés sous lui, les lèvres brillantes et le corps appelant à la luxure. Embrassant l'un, puis l'autre, il se débarrassa des trois pantalons gênants pour être encore plus près. Leurs érections pulsaient les uns contre les autres, propageant des ondes d'excitation et d'impatience dans tout leur corps. Comme s'ils partageaient leurs pensées, ils retirèrent leurs caleçons et les envoyèrent valser plus loin dans la chambre. Aucun d'eux ne savaient précisément ce qui allait se passer, mais ils en tremblaient d'impatience. C'était beaucoup plus que du sexe, c'était leur amour, la fusion de leurs corps et de leurs âmes, en toute simplicité.

.

Finalement, ils fusionnèrent de la manière la plus intime qu'ils pouvaient, Drago prenant avec tendresse Harry, et Ron qui dominait le blond en le prenant en même temps. Imbriqués les uns dans les autres, chaque cellule exprimait combien ils comptaient, et leurs gémissements étaient chaque fois une nouvelle promesse d'un avenir radieux et heureux. Leur orgasme ne fut pas le plus puissant, ni le plus intense qu'ils aient connus, mais ce fut le plus doux et empli d'émotion. Et lorsqu'ils se reposèrent côte à côte, soulagés d'avoir évacué toutes ces tensions, seul Harry réussit à souffler :

\- Je veux mourir ici, avec vous …

Seul un souffle chaud dans sa nuque et un bras autour de sa taille lui répondirent.

.

Avec Hermione sur le dos, les jours passèrent très – beaucoup trop – vites. Deux jours plus tard, pendant que Drago était chez son maître pour apprendre, Ron et Harry passèrent devant le responsable des mariages au Ministère. Ce fut très rapide, et ils furent très gênés quand l'employé déclara « vous pouvez embrasser le marié », parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'effusions et de démonstrations publiques. Bien sûr, Hermione avait bien travaillé, et il y avait une clause de confidentialité qui empêchait l'employé ou quiconque au courant de révéler cette union. Le soir, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils firent comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas blesser le serpentard. La seule chose dont ils parlaient, c'est de l'avancée des travaux et de l'accueil du jeune Lupin à la fin du mois – de loin, la chose la plus importante de toute leur vie.

.

Finalement, Ron se laissa envahir par une sorte d'euphorie à l'approche de la soirée d'ouverture de son restaurant. Le fait qu'Hermione soit tout le temps chez eux à en parler y était pour beaucoup, et parfois, Harry se demandait si la future maman était plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'ouvrir le restaurant que d'être maman. Lorsque le vendredi arriva, le stress se faisait sentir chez les trois hommes. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils se comporteraient en amis devant tout le monde, afin de ne pas faire parler d'eux mais uniquement du restaurant. Ron changea quatre fois de chemise, jusqu'à ce que Drago lui prenne les mains et le rassure. Il était parfait et magnifique, ce n'était pas la peine de se changer encore une fois. Le rouquin partit plus tôt, afin d'être en cuisine au moment du lancement. Il était hors de question qu'il reste en salle pendant que des gens importants jugeraient son restaurant.

.

Lorsque Harry et Drago arrivèrent une heure avant l'ouverture officielle, l' _Expecto Patronum_ était déjà plein. Ils se glissèrent difficilement à l'intérieur, découvrant pour la première fois le restaurant. Ils n'étaient pas revenus depuis qu'ils l'avaient offert à Ron, et ils furent fiers de ce que leur Weasley en avait fait : l'endroit était chaleureux, simple mais accueillant. C'était superbe, et ils repérèrent sans mal le clan Weasley dans un coin de la salle. Seule Hermione semblait absente, sûrement en cuisine avec Ron pour l'encourager. D'ailleurs, aussitôt, Harry demanda à Charlie :

\- Hermione est en cuisine ? Ce n'est pas dangereux pour le bébé qu'elle soit là-bas ?

\- J'ai essayé de la retenir ici, mais elle a failli me mettre un coup de poêle …

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, et face au regard noir du Weasley, il s'éloigna pour discuter avec Georges. Alors que tout le monde s'agitait, attendant avec impatience que les premiers plats arrivent, Hermione sortit des cuisines et attira l'attention de tout le monde :

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Je tiens à vous dire au nom de Ron que nous sommes ravis de tous vous accueillir ici ce soir. L' _Expecto Patronum_ est un projet qui nous tient vraiment à cœur, et je pense parler au nom de tous les Weasley en disant que nous sommes heureux de voir le rêve de Ron se réaliser. D'ailleurs, est-ce que notre chef pourrait nous rejoindre ?

Les serveurs se chargèrent d'emmener le rouquin dans la salle principale, et avec une sourire non retenu, la brunette annonça :

\- Ron, je suis fière d'être ta belle-sœur et de qui tu es devenu. Et comme je sais que pour toi, la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important, je t'ai concocté une surprise …

Surpris – et toujours un peu stressé – le cuisinier lui adressa un sourire crispé. La jeune femme lui montra l'entrée du restaurant, et comme une apparition, c'est une Ginny enceinte de huit mois qui apparut :

\- Surprise grand frère ! Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rater l'ouverture de ton restaurant ! C'est grâce à moi que tu as découvert ta passion pour la cuisine !

Retenant avec difficulté ses larmes de joie, le jeune homme serra sa sœur contre lui. C'était vrai, c'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il en était là. Tout le monde était là, c'était juste incroyable, un vrai rêve éveillé. Après ça, l'effervescence reprit de plus belle : les deux femmes enceintes rejoignirent leur famille, Ron se précipita en cuisine, et les premiers plats arrivèrent. Pour le lancement de la soirée, le rouquin avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, faisant des plats sophistiqués et raffinés. La conclusion de cette soirée fut unanime et enthousiaste : c'était un franc succès, et on annonçait déjà l' _Expecto Patronum_ comme était le restaurant Londonien sorcier le plus en vogue. Les journalistes avaient adoré l'ambiance, et les critiques culinaires avaient été conquis par les plats du jeune chef, retrouvant à la fois le goût des plats de famille, et en même temps un goût d'innovation digne des grands restaurants américains. Les derniers à partir quittèrent les lieux très tôt le matin, bien après que Charlie ait traîné de forcé sa petite-amie et sa sœur hors du restaurant, et même Drago s'était déjà endormi à l'arrière des cuisines. Lorsqu'ils rentèrent à l'appartement, la seule chose qu'ils espéraient, c'était qu'Hermione ne débarque pas chez eux dans la journée pour s'extasier de son succès.

.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ce fut difficile. Pour dire vrai, ils ne s'étaient pas couchés en rentrant, non, ils avaient fêté le si beau cadeau que Ron avait reçu de ses amants. D'ailleurs, il leur avait bien montré à quel point il était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Malheureusement, ça ne rata pas, et vers dix-sept heures, ils furent interrompus dans leur sieste crapuleuse par des visiteurs. Et ils étaient connu qu'on ne contrariait pas une femme enceinte, et encore moins deux femmes enceintes surexcitée. Les trois hommes n'eurent pas le choix, et ils accueillirent la brune et la rouquine. Bizarrement, aucun autre Weasley n'avait accepté de venir, complétement épuisé par les évènements de la veille. En fait, à moins d'un et deux mois d'accoucher, les futures mamans étaient vraiment très en forme, et aussi très épuisantes pour leur entourage. Sans leur demander, elles s'installèrent dans la cuisine, et Ron leur proposa des biscuits qu'il avait faits pour elles, tout en demandant :

\- Combien de temps tu penses rester Gin' ?

\- J'ai décidé d'accoucher ici, en Angleterre. Alors je reste ici au moins encore un bon mois, jusqu'à ce que Max pointe le bout de son nez … Ha, et Olivier viendra me rejoindre la semaine prochaine ! Du coup, je vais pouvoir assister à l'anniversaire de Malfoy, c'est formidable !

Harry et Drago grimacèrent en cœur à l'entende du cri de joie de la Weasley. En fait, ça ne sonnait pas du tout hypocrite mais au contraire, tellement enthousiaste que c'était terrifiant. En fait, la situation actuelle était complètement irréelle. Et pourtant, c'était la meilleure des versions de leur vie qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D  
**

 **De tout ce qu'il se passe, l'ouverture du restaurant, la présence des deux futures mamans, le futur accueil de Teddy ? :D**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera l'anniversaire de notre blond préféré ... ;)**

 **Et en prime, un dernier petit lemon pour la route ;)**

 **A mercredi prochain ! :D**


	45. Chapitre 44 : LOVE ME LIKE YOU

**Hello ! :D**

 **Bon, on arrive vraiment à l'avant dernier chapitre, la fin est plus proche que jamais ...**

 **Dans ce chapitre, tout sera très centré sur nos trois petits coeurs, et surtout sur Drago, même si on ne parle pas vraiment du mariage d'Harry et Ron ... Je suppose que j'en avais marre qu'ils soient mal tous les trois, et Drago aussi, alors il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et Ron et Harry le lui rendent bien, puisqu'ils font en sorte de lui faire sentir à quel point ils l'aiment :D**

 **Un début de lemon aussi dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Sinon, j'ai les résultats à 14h de mon concours, je croise les doigts !**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : LOVE ME LIKE YOU**

Finalement, malgré ses réticences au début, l'ancien Serpentard était vraiment très enthousiaste à l'idée de fêter son anniversaire en famille. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il le fêterait en famille, avec sa nouvelle famille. Et mine de rien, il aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle famille de rouquins qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts. En même temps, il avait aussi très envie de l'incroyable baise qui s'ensuivrait, parce qu'il savait que ses amants étaient incroyables au pieu, surtout quand ils avaient quelque chose à fêter.

Ainsi, il n'eut même pas à se prendre la tête de savoir comment s'habiller – ce qui était un vrai miracle – et enfila une tenue décontractée en attendant que Ron finisse de se préparer, et qu'Harry décide entre la chemise verte et la chemise blanche – Drago savait qu'il choisirait la verte de toute façon. Après tout, le vert, c'était la couleur des yeux du Survivant, la couleur des serpentard, et de loin la couleur qui allait le mieux aux roux, alors même si les deux gryffondores prétendaient le contraire, le vert était très largement la couleur de leur couple, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Finalement, ils réussirent à ne pas partir trop en retard, et ils arrivèrent même avant certains membres de la famille. Comme promis, tous les Weasley étaient là – du moins, les adultes – et le restaurant avait vraiment été privatisé pour fêter l'anniversaire du blond en toute intimité. Comme ils le connaissaient mieux que personne, Harry et Ron s'étaient personnellement occupés de choisir le menu, et c'était eux qui avaient donné les idées de cadeaux – même si Hermione avait eu quelques bonnes idées elle-aussi.

.

C'était à la fois étrange comme situation, comme surréaliste, mais pourtant, tout le monde se sentait à l'aise et bien, comme si c'était finalement tout à fait naturel. Bien sûr, les discussions commencèrent par beaucoup tourner autour du futur Max Dubois, ainsi que de la future petite Weasley qui arriveraient dans quelques semaines, et ce fut Georges qui amena sur le terrain l'autre sujet :

\- Alors comme ça, Teddy va vivre chez vous ? Vous allez vous organiser comment ?

\- En fait, on n'y a pas trop réfléchit … On commence par prévoir un endroit où notre famille pourra s'installer, on verra après pour ce qui concerne prendre ses marques. Je pense qu'on fera essentiellement par rapport à Teddy et ce qu'il veut …

Répondit le Survivant, approuvé par ses amants. Évidemment, malgré elle, Fleur mit les pieds dans le plat en s'enthousiasmant :

\- Mais du coup, Ron et Harry, vous êtes mariés maintenant, non ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait une fête pour célébrer cette union ?

Dire que tout le monde était gêné serait un faible euphémisme, surtout que le trio ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Pour changer de sujet, Ron se racla la gorge et reprit :

\- D'ailleurs, on va peut-être rejoindre Ginny aux États-Unis cet été, avec Teddy, histoire de prendre un peu des vacances et qu'il s'habitue à vivre avec nous. Et puis, ça lui changera les idées aussi, je pense que ça lui plaira !

\- Ho oui, je suis sûre qu'il va adorer, Olivier l'emmènera au stade avec lui, et on pourra le faire voler dans le jardin !

Approuva Ginny, toujours aussi heureuse à chaque fois que son frère lui rendait visite. Et puis, comme ça, elle ne serait pas seule avec Max à la maison, ça la rassurait un peu aussi. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans accroc, dans une très bonne ambiance. Mais au fur et à mesure, l'impatience de Drago augmentait, se demandant ce que lui avaient réservé ses moitiés.

.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils quittèrent le restaurant et que les Weasley repartirent chacun de leur côté, le blond sauta sur ses petits-amis :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, où on va ? C'est quoi le programme ?

Il n'avait jamais été du genre impatient, ou à absolument vouloir tout savoir, mais pour son anniversaire, il redevenait un vrai gamin. Et puis, ça faisait du bien aussi de ne se préoccuper que de ce genre de détails insignifiant après ces dernières semaines de stress et d'angoisse. Amusé, le rouquin l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres et lui chuchota :

\- C'est une surprise …

Aussi, l'ancien serpentard ne fut pas surpris lorsque son brun lui glissa un bandeau pour lui cacher la vue. Il sentit qu'ils faisaient un transplanage d'escorte et s'agrippa un peu plus fort à leurs bras, secoué par le voyage. Puis, ils marchèrent durant une ou deux minutes, dans une sorte d'allée, comme dans un parc. Enfin, ils se stoppèrent, et on lui retira le bandeau. Face à lui, illuminé par des spots extérieurs, le maître des potions découvrit une grande bâtisse imposante. Interrogeant ses Némésis du regard, Harry l'invita :

\- Entrons, d'accord ?

Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un hall, donnant sur une pièce à droite, une pièce à gauche, et un escalier en face. Ils visitèrent la pièce de droite qui était une grande cuisine toute équipée, avec un îlot central permettant d'y manger. Ils sortirent de la cuisine et tombèrent sur un immense espace vide, seulement meublé d'une cheminée. Ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait ni de quoi il s'agissait, l'ancien mangemort demanda :

\- Ok, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- Darling, tu ne reconnais vraiment pas l'endroit ? Tu sais, l'horrible manoir que tu détestais et qu'on a acheté ensemble ? Ça te dit vraiment rien ?

Complètement stupéfait de ne pas avoir reconnu l'endroit, le jeune homme regarda de nouveau autour de lui, ébahit :

\- Non, c'est pas possible, ça peut pas vraiment être … ça ?

\- Et pourtant, c'est le cas bébé. Ron et Hermione ont vraiment fait un super travail. Il ne reste plus qu'à décorer …

\- Et j'ai déjà commencé !

S'exclama le cuisinier, tout en sortant des croquis. Il les tendit à ses amants qui découvrirent la décoration qu'Hermione et lui avaient imaginée. La pièce principale devenait un grand salon / salle à manger, décorée dans le même style que l'appartement d'Harry : moderne, mais chaleureux et accueillant. Ensuite, il y avait les chambres à l'étage, et d'ailleurs, Ron les tira vers les escaliers :

\- Venez, il faut aller voir à l'étage aussi !

Là-haut, ils découvrirent pas moins de sept chambres, chacune avec sa salle de bain et son dressing. Dans la première, Ron leur tendit un croquis tout en expliquant :

\- Celle-ci, c'est la plus grande, ce serait la nôtre. J'imaginais y mettre le lit le plus géant possible, et garder les meubles de la chambre d'Harry. Il y aurait une petite partie « salon », avec le canapé et les fauteuils, et j'ai fait magiquement agrandir le dressing pour que toutes nos affaires rentrent …

Ses amants approuvèrent, ne trouvant rien à redire, et ils passèrent dans la chambre suivante. Celle-ci était déjà aménagée, avec un simple bureau, une petite bibliothèque pleine de livres de cuisines et un canapé clic-clac, ce que Ron justifia :

\- Ça, c'est ma pièce. Ce sera plus mon bureau que ma chambre, et j'aurai aussi quelques affaires ici …

Ils passèrent à la suivante, dont les murs étaient peints en chocolat et vert menthe à l'eau, ce que Ron justifia :

\- Ici, Hermione voulait faire ta chambre Harry. Après, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire, un bureau, une chambre, peu importe, c'est ta pièce.

Ils passèrent dans la suivante, qui était blanche hormis un mur entier tapissé de jolies broderies argentés :

\- C'est ta pièce Darling, tu es libre d'en faire absolument tout ce que tu veux.

\- Je peux y installer mon laboratoire de potion, tu penses ?

Passant un bras sur ses épaules tout en souriant malicieusement, le Weasley protesta :

\- Pas vraiment Darling, Ted pourrait trop facilement venir ici. Et puis, je t'ai pas encore montré le sous-sol, tu verras …

Sans laisser le temps à ses amants de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, il les entraîna dans la pièce suivante. Celle-ci était déjà bien décoré, même s'il manquait encore quelques éléments : c'était une chambre d'enfant, avec des vif d'or au mur, ainsi qu'une frise comptant les aventures des maraudeurs, un petit lit en forme de bateau, et même une petite cabane en mezzanine en forme de tronc d'arbre dans un coin. Un peu stressé par l'attente de la réaction de ses amants, Ron se justifia :

\- Hermione et maman m'ont aidé pour la chambre de Teddy … J'ai repris des idées de sa chambre chez Andromeda, et j'y ai ajouté des petits trucs en plus … Si vous n'aimez pas, ou que Ted veut changer quelque chose, on pourra …

\- Weas, tais-toi, c'est parfait.

Le coupa l'héritier Malfoy, et un regard au Potter confirma qu'il était tout à fait d'accord. Cet endroit était parfait pour accueillir le jeune orphelin et qu'il s'y sente bien. Très émus, Harry et Drago l'élancèrent.

.

Silencieux pendant un moment, Drago murmura :

\- On a encore des choses à visiter, ou on peut baptiser les lieux ?

Riant, Harry glissa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds :

\- Le sous-sol. Et ça vaut vraiment le coup qu'on le voit avant que tu nous sautes dessus _bébé_ …

Résigné, il soupira et suivi les deux merveilleux hommes de sa vie. Sous l'escalier, dans le salon, il y avait une porte qui menait au sous-sol. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, le potionniste crû d'évanouir : la pièce était entièrement équipées et fonctionnelle pour être un véritable laboratoire de potion. Cherchant une explication dans le regard de ses petits-amis, Harry finit par avouer :

\- Hermione a toujours été douée en potions … Elle nous a indiqué ce dont tu avais besoin, et où mettre quoi …

.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, celui qui fêtait son anniversaire embrassa fougueusement Ron, avant de donner un baiser très langoureux à Harry. Soufflant d'impatience, il demanda :

\- Où est-ce qu'on peut s'envoyer en l'air dans cette baraque ?

Le rouquin les saisit par la manche et les fit transplaner dans sa chambre, le seul endroit de la maison où il y avait un lit actuellement. Alors qu'ils retiraient avec impatience leurs hauts, le Weasley défit le clic-clac d'un coup de baguette, et ils grimacèrent en chœur lorsqu'ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le matelas : c'était vraiment beaucoup trop petit pour eux, mais ils s'en contenteraient. Alors qu'ils retiraient avec précipitation leurs pantalons tout en s'embrassant sans cesse, Harry se détacha doucement d'eux et avoua :

\- J'ai … je me suis préparé comme la dernière fois … quand- quand vous m'avez pris ensemble …

Ses amants émirent un gémissement proche de la supplication tellement il les tuait avec ce genre de phrase. Il disait toujours ça comme un enfant innocent, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bandant dans ces cas-là. Les derniers vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce comme un vif d'or, et c'est déjà collant de sueur que Drago caressa l'intimité du brun. Il avait le même plug que la dernière fois, l'écartelant avec délice, et l'imagination des jeunes hommes ne cessaient de s'activer. Harry avait passé toute la soirée, en public, au restaurant, avec le jouet en lui, sans qu'ils ne suspectent quoi que ce soit. Il semblait aimer ce genre de jeu en public, alors Ron le nota pour en profiter plus tard. Sans hésiter, à la seconde même où il fut libéré du sextoy, l'Élu supplia :

\- _Bébé_ , viens tout de suite …

Cette fois, le fêté voulait contrôler la situation, et il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour qu'avec Ron ils se comprennent. Le rouquin saisit par les hanches leur amant pour le planter sur son mat, dans un soupire d'extase. Immédiatement, le Survivant se pencha pour tendre la croupe au futur maître de potion, et ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il rejoignit ses amants dans cette fusion d'âmes et de corps, menant la danse et la cadence effrénée de leurs corps. Et malgré l'acte charnel et fusionnel qui les unissait, cela faisait bien longtemps que leurs contacts n'étaient plus physiques mais bien spirituels.

.

Un peu plus tard, inconfortablement allongés sur le canapé-lit, Ron maugréa :

\- J'espère qu'on ne se disputera pas trop souvent, parce que ce truc est horrible pour dormir …

\- T'inquiète pas Weas, ça sera génial !

Soupira encore essoufflé le blondinet, tout en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du rouquin. Ils restèrent longtemps, élancés les uns contre les autres. Puis Drago finit par demander :

\- Quand est-ce qu'on récupère Teddy ? Qu'il vient vivre ici, avec nous ?

\- Dans 23 jours précisément. J'ai tellement hâte …

Confia Harry, qui n'attendait que ça. Finalement, ils finirent par s'endormir, trop heureux et épuisés pour rentrer à l'appartement d'Harry. L'endroit était parfait pour leur famille, et ils s'y sentaient déjà chez eux. Encore une fois, c'était beaucoup plus que tout ce dont ils avaient pu rêver. Tout ce qui manquait pour compléter leur bonheur, c'était le jeune Lupin. Leur petit garçon. Plus que 23 jours à attendre.

* * *

 **Voilà, il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour lire le dernier chapitre, celui de l'arrivée de Teddy, puis, il vous restera un petit épilogue pour conclure cette histoire ...**

 **Je suis toute émue à l'idée de terminer cette histoire et tout le chemin qu'on a parcouru ensemble ... Bref, j'espère pas trop pleurer quand je posterai le dernier chapitre ^^**

 **A mercredi prochain ! :D**


	46. Chapitre 45 : NOTHING FEELS LIKE YOU

**Hello ! :)**

 **Je suis assez triste, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste ... ;)**

 **Bien sûr, il restera l'épilogue que je posterai la semaine prochaine, mais ça me serre le coeur de me dire qu'on arrive vraiment à la fin ...**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lancebricole :  
** **Hello ! Très sincèrement, merci beaucoup, mille mercis même pour ta review ! Ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir de la lire :D Je suis vraiment contente que l'évolution de mes personnages t'ait plu, c'était important pour moi d'avoir des personnages qui changent, et je suis encore plus contente que tu ais aimé mon Ron :D Je crois que c'était un vrai défi pour moi de faire en sorte que les gens aiment Ron, sans pour autant faire un OOC :) Quant au restaurant, très sincèrement, j'étais assez désespérée ^^ J'ai passé des mois à chercher une idée de nom, - et toi tu arrives que maintenant avec un super nom :/ - alors j'ai finalement décidé de faire un clin d'oeil à moi-même ^^ A savoir que "Expecto Patronum", c'est le tatouage que je me suis fait en l'honneur de l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais c'était vraiment parce que je n'avais aucune inspiration pour le restaurant ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre et l'épilogue te plairont pour la fin de cette histoire :D**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que vous le dégusterez, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : NOTHING FEELS LIKE YOU**

Dire qu'ils avaient compté les jours serait mentir. En fait, c'était plutôt un euphémisme. Ils avaient compté chaque jour, chaque heure, jusqu'à la moindre seconde qui les séparait de l'enfant. En attendant, pour s'occuper et faire passer le temps, ils travaillaient, faisant progresser leur carrière – Ron adorait vraiment son restaurant qui marchait vraiment très bien – et ils avaient aussi déménagé. De bon cœur, Drago avait accepté de décorer leur maison avec Ron et Harry, et tout était vraiment prêt pour qu'ils y emménagent. D'ailleurs, ils avaient presque terminé leurs derniers cartons, et le bail prendrait fin en août. Harry avait un petit pincement au cœur de quitter cet appartement, mais il était tellement heureux qu'il arrivait à mettre de côté sa nostalgie. En parallèle, les trois hommes passaient aussi beaucoup de temps avec les deux futures mamans. Harry avait eu le droit d'aider à décorer la chambre du bébé d'Hermione et Charlie, avec le futur papa, Drago n'avait pas eu le choix et avait dû accompagner une dernière fois les futures mamans faire du shopping pour les bambins, et pire que tout, Ron s'était retrouvé malgré lui à les accompagner à un cours d'accouchement sans douleur – dont il n'était pas ressorti indemne.

En plus de tout ça, ils avaient dû avoir une discussion très sérieuse à propos de leur future vie. Il était important qu'ils définissent ensemble les règles et les limites de leur nouvelle famille, parce qu'à présent, ils avaient un petit garçon avec eux alors ils ne pouvaient plus se contenter de se laisser porter au fils de l'eau. Grâce à Hermione, déjà, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter d'être en désaccord sur les choix d'éducation du Lupin. La majorité l'emporterait toujours, à deux contre un, et il était absolument exclu qu'un d'entre eux soit évincé en ce qui concerne les choix pour Teddy. Ensuite, ils avaient eu besoin de mettre à plat leur couple par rapport à l'enfant. Encore une fois, ils avaient été assez rapidement d'accord :

\- Donc pas de démonstration d'affection devant Teddy.

\- Et on met un sort de verrous à notre porte à chaque fois qu'on couche ensemble.

\- Et on lui explique qu'on dort dans la même chambre comme des copains, mais qu'on a chacun notre propre chambre, comme lui a la sienne.

\- Et s'il veut dormir avec nous ?

S'inquiéta Ron, qui avait l'habitude que ses neveux et nièces aiment rejoindre le lit de leurs parents. Harry sourit :

\- Il pourra, mais pas toutes les nuits.

\- Et s'il veut nous appeler papa, ou d'en appeler qu'un seul d'entre nous papa ?

S'inquiéta à son tour Drago, dont la hantise était vraiment que l'enfant considère ses amants comme ses pères, mais pas lui. Cette fois, ce fut Ron qui le rassura en lui prenant la main :

\- C'est à lui de décider. Mais on lui expliquera bien que Remus et Tonks étaient ses parents, qu'ils l'aimaient très fort, et que nous aussi, on l'aime tous les trois très fort. Ne t'inquiètes pas Darling, Teddy t'adore au moins autant que nous !

\- Ron a raison, Ted t'adore autant que nous, ne t'inquiète pas bébé, tu es super avec lui …

Confirma Harry tout en passant son bras sur ses épaules. Même si leur couple allait bien, il y avait toujours les insécurités de Drago à gérer. Il était angoissait à l'idée d'être un mauvais tuteur pour son cousin, et son stress était accentué par le fait qu'Harry et Ron étaient mariés. Sans lui. Même s'ils en avaient déjà discuté, que ce n'était qu'un mariage blanc pour que Ron ait une raison légitime de devenir aussi tuteur légal de Teddy, le blond avait souvent besoin d'être rassuré. Et pourtant, c'était malgré lui qu'il avait ces craintes : il se savait pertinemment autant aimé qu'il aimait, mais justement, tout allait tellement bien dans leurs vies qu'il avait peur de perdre tout ça. Heureusement, les gryffondores ne râlaient jamais de devoir le rassurer, parce qu'ils comprenaient très bien ce qu'il ressentait, et parce que parfois, eux aussi se demander si ce n'était pas trop beau pour être vrai.

.

Dire que le matin du 28 Juin fut un réveil euphorique était faible. En fait, même s'il avait dormi plus que ses amants, Ron avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Harry n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse d'impatience, et Drago aussi avait très peu dormi. Finalement, l'heure de se lever fut comme un soulagement, parce qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Enfin, ils allaient récupérer l'enfant, c'était le grand jour. Pendant que Drago se préparait et que Ron cuisinait un rapide petit-déjeuner, Harry termina d'emballer les derniers cartons. Voilà, c'était terminé, ils quittaient cet appartement définitivement aujourd'hui. La page se tournait, et ils partaient pour une nouvelle aventure.

Il était prévu que Molly vienne déposer le petit garçon chez sa nouvelle famille en fin de matinée, avec toutes ses affaires. Bien sûr, Ron lui avait assuré qu'ils pourraient passer prendre le reste des affaires de Teddy plus tard, et que de toute façon, ils avaient acheté de nouvelles affaires au jeune homme pour qu'il se sente bien. Ainsi, dès dix heures, ils furent dans leur nouveau manoir, tout neuf et fraichement décoré. En quelques coups de baguettes, ils rangèrent les derniers cartons, pendant que Ron préparait une tarte aux pommes pour le goûter. A onze heures moins cinq, ils étaient sur le perron, attendant impatiemment et anxieusement l'arrivée de Molly et Teddy. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher – ni en avoir pleinement conscience – ils se prirent naturellement la main pour se donner de de la force. C'était sûrement le moment le plus important de leur vie, et c'était aussi terrifiant que merveilleux. Jamais ils n'auraient d'enfants, ils l'avaient toujours su, mais ils auraient Teddy. Ils s'étaient battus, déchirés pour ça, et maintenant, ils l'avaient.

.

Soudain, leur cœur rata un battement au son de transplanage. Molly apparut devant eux, toujours aussi contente de les voir, et le jeune métamorphomage sortit de derrière ses jambes. Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, avant la mort d'Andromeda, il avait grandi. Surement parce qu'il était resté au Terrier plusieurs mois, il abordait une chevelure rousse et des taches de rousseurs, mais avait toujours les magnifiques yeux dorés de son père. Il hésita et lança un regard à la matriarche Weasley, avant de demander timidement :

\- Je peux y aller mamie-gâteau ?

\- Bien sûr mon chéri, je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup manqué à Harry, Ron et Drago !

Un peu moins timide, le petit garçon avança vers les trois hommes qu'il connaissait bien. Sans hésiter, Harry s'accroupit, et le jeune Lupin se jeta dans ses bras :

\- Parrain ! Mamie-Gâteau, elle a dit que j'allais vivre avec toi, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui mon grand, tu vas vivre ici avec nous. Tu es content ?

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête, heureux d'être avec eux, et Drago se baissa à son tour à sa hauteur pour lui dire :

\- On t'a préparé une super chambre mon grand, tu vas voir, elle est super chouette !

Sans hésiter, l'enfant alla faire un câlin à l'homme blond tout en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux pour lui ressembler :

\- Je suis content de vivre avec toi aussi cousin Drago !

\- Moi aussi bonhomme, je suis content que tu viennes vivre avec nous !

Puis, ce fut au tour de Ron de se baisser pour lui dire :

\- J'ai préparé une tarte aux pommes, tu veux qu'on aille voir si elle est cuite ?

Sans hésiter, l'enfant suivit son oncle Ron, tout joyeux. Harry et Drago restèrent dehors avec Molly, et le Survivant demanda :

\- Vous voulez entrer pour visiter Molly ?

\- Ho, c'est gentils Harry, mais Bill m'attend pour que je garde Victoire et Louis … Mais je pourrais passer demain ?

\- Pas de soucis Madame Weasley, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue ici. Et puis, Ron avait prévu de faire un grand repas avec tout le monde la semaine prochaine …

Compléta l'héritier Malfoy. La mère de famille sourit et les serra contre elle avant de partir :

\- Prenez bien soin de Ted, c'est un enfant adorable, mais je suis sûre qu'il sera très heureux avec vous … Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Mamie-Gâteau est toujours là …

Le surnom fit sourire les deux hommes. C'était Victoire qui avait surnommé Molly comme ça, et tous ses petits-enfants l'appelaient comme ça à présent.

.

Ils entrèrent et rejoignirent Ron et Teddy dans la cuisine. Ils étaient en train de découper la tarte pour la manger, et l'enfant s'exclama en les voyants :

\- Ron a dit qu'on irait au cinéma moldu la semaine prochaine, c'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr mon grand, c'est les vacances, tu ne vas pas rester enfermé à la maison !

\- Harry t'emmènera même à son travail si tu es sage, tu pourras voir les balais sur lesquels il travaille, pas vrai Harry ?

Demanda l'ancien mangemort, ce que le brun approuva. C'était bien les vacances pour le jeune métamorphomage, mais pas pour les trois hommes. Aussi, ils s'étaient arrangés avec leur emploi du temps : ils s'en occuperaient à tour de rôle jusqu'à la rentrée, quelques fois ce serait Molly ou Hermione qui s'en occuperaient, et d'autres il irait au travail avec Harry ou Ron – le métier de Drago était beaucoup trop dangereux pour un enfant de seulement 7 ans.

Après avoir mangés la tarte, Ron proposa à Teddy d'aller voir sa chambre et de visiter la maison. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'il ne devait jamais aller dans le sous-sol parce que Drago y faisait des potions très dangereuses – ils avaient quand même placé un sort comme celui autour de la coupe de feu pour s'assurer que l'enfant n'irait pas – et qu'il pouvait les appeler n'importe quand s'il avait besoin d'eux. Ils lui montrèrent ensuite les chambres en lui expliquant ce qu'ils avaient convenu de lui dire, et enfin, sa chambre. Teddy fut ravi et il adora dès le premier regard sa chambre. Malgré son jeune âge, l'enfant comprenait très bien la situation, et il était très reconnaissant aux adultes de s'occuper de lui maintenant que sa grand-mère n'était plus là. Plus que tout, il était heureux d'être avec son parrain, son cousin, et son oncle Ron.

.

Tout se passa très bien et l'enfant s'adapta très rapidement à sa nouvelle vie. Ce fut un peu plus compliqué pour les trois hommes qui manquaient un peu d'organisation – ils s'étaient plusieurs fois retrouvés sans pouvoir emmener le jeune Lupin avec eux au travail et avait donc dû demander en urgence à Molly ou Hermione de s'en occuper – mais ils avaient réussi à éviter les situations embarrassantes, notamment lorsque l'enfant s'invitait à l'improviste dans leur lit. Teddy était très affectueux et tactile, il adorait faire des câlins ou tout simplement venir réveiller ses tuteurs le matin dans leur lit. Il avait aussi posé quelques fois des questions pour comprendre pourquoi les trois adultes dormaient ensemble, mais il s'en était vite désintéressé quand Ron lui avait promis que Victoire viendrait dormir à la maison s'il était sage.

.

Vers le 21 Juillet, Ginny eut ses premières contractions. Toute la famille la rejoignit à St Mangouste, et quelques heures plus tard, le jeune Max Dubois vint au monde. Ce fut une fête énorme pour les Weasley, et la jeune maman passa plusieurs jours chez son frère, avant de rentrer chez elle aux États-Unis. Elle aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus longtemps, surtout pour l'accouchement d'Hermione, mais Olivier devait retourner au travail, et elle pourrait mieux se reposer avec son fils dans le calme de sa propriété. En plus de cela, elle devait traiter affaire pour reprendre sa carrière après son congé maternité, et la famille d'Olivier installée aux États-Unis était impatiente de rencontrer l'enfant.

.

Suite à l'accouchement de Ginny, Hermione devint très anxieuse à l'approche du sien. Au début, elle s'exila durant plusieurs jours chez Harry, Ron et Drago, afin de ne pas rester seule chez elle. Charlie avait dû repartir en urgence en Roumanie pour former de jeunes recrues, ce qui avait provoqué une énorme dispute de couple avec la future maman qui l'accusait de l'abandonner si proche de l'accouchement. A son retour, Charlie s'était platement excusé, et il avait même réussi à convaincre Harry, Ron et Drago de l'aider à faire une demande en mariage spectaculaire après la naissance de leur fille. Avec réticences, ils finirent par accepter à condition qu'il fasse des efforts pour être plus présent auprès de la future Mme Charlie Weasley.

.

L'anniversaire d'Harry fut malheureusement très vite expédié. Le jeune Lupin avait attrapé la dragoncelle, et les trois hommes préférèrent rester avec lui à l'hôpital pour le veiller. Malheureusement, Harry fut mis à la porte de l'hôpital, puisqu'il était le seul des trois à n'avoir jamais eu la dragoncelle lorsqu'il était enfant, et Hermione refusa de lui ouvrir la porte parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais eu elle-aussi et qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui transmette.

Teddy fut très vite remis, et le travail commença pour Hermione le 13 août. Perdant leur courage, Harry et Ron refusèrent d'aller en salle de travail avec Hermione – Charlie s'était évanouit – et les médicomages forcèrent Drago à y aller sous les cris de menaces de la future maman. Ce fut très certainement l'expérience la plus traumatisante de toute sa vie, il finit d'ailleurs par s'évanouir comme le futur papa, et refusa par la suite d'aller à l'hôpital avant la fin de l'accouchement lorsque les belles-sœurs de Ron accouchèrent par la suite. Toujours est-il qu'Hermione mis au monde Amber Weasley en fin d'après-midi, comblant de bonheur tout le monde.

Les mois qui suivirent furent des plus paisibles. Lorsque la rentrée arriva, Teddy retourna à l'école pour petits sorciers, et le quotidien prit le dessus. Le matin, un des trois hommes le déposait à l'école, un autre – souvent Ron – le récupérait le midi pour aller manger, et un dernier allait le chercher le soir après l'école. Très régulièrement, ils allaient manger chez Molly-Mamie-Gâteau, et Hermione et Charlie venaient très souvent leur rendre visite avec la jeune Amber. Victoire et Louis jouaient aussi très souvent avec le jeune Lupin, et les trois hommes étaient plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce tout dernier chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'étendre, parce qu'ils ont enfin eu leur happy ending :D**

 **Je vous retrouve pour la dernière fois mercredi prochain, où on se retrouve pour l'épilogue !**

 **A mercredi ! ;)**


	47. Epilogue : SOMETHING ABOUT US

**Hello ! :)**

 **Je suis triste parce qu'on se retrouve pour l'épilogue de cette histoire, c'est vraiment la fin ...**

 **Réponse à Pennyy :** **Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire t'ai plus, et oui, c'est un happy ending, je n'avais pas le coeur à continuer de les faire souffrir ... ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

 **Epilogue : SOMETHING ABOUT US**

Les années avaient passé, et cela faisait déjà dix-huit ans que Ted était allé vivre avec les trois hommes. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Après avoir découvert la relation de ses trois tuteurs, après avoir fait ses études à Poudlard, après s'être fiancé avec Victoire Weasley et avoir fait des études de pâtisserie, il était temps pour lui de franchir une nouvelle étape de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, non seulement il déménageait pour emménager officiellement avec sa fiancée, mais surtout, il allait être adopté.

.

Teddy avait grandi en sachant pertinemment que la relation qu'entretenait ses trois pères de substitution n'était pas conventionnelle, mais il s'y était fait sans problème. Évidemment, il avait eu du mal à cacher ça quand il était à Poudlard, où les curieux ne cessaient de lui demander pourquoi il vivait avec trois hommes et pas avec ses parents, mais Victoire l'avait toujours épaulé et soutenu. Il n'avait jamais appelé ses tuteurs « papa », mais il savait qu'ils savaient qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Au fils des années, ils avaient toujours été là pour le soutenir et l'aider à faire ses choix, et même s'ils n'avaient jamais demandé qu'il les appelle « papa », eux n'hésitaient pas à parler de lui comme de leur fils. Ils disaient « Je suis fier de mon fils » ou bien « mon fils est heureux, c'est le plus important », et lui, il souriait.

.

Il se souvenait sans problème des disputes de ses pères lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur son éducation, de leurs disputes lorsqu'ils avaient peur qu'on découvre leur secret, et de tant d'autres choses … Il avait grandi heureux avec eux, et s'il avait attendu aussi longtemps avant de quitter le manoir familial, c'était parce qu'il était vraiment trop heureux – et il aimait beaucoup trop ses pères – pour avoir envie de partir.

Mais il l'avait fait. Poussé par son cousin Drago, il avait finalement demandé Victoire en mariage, et la jeune femme avait accepté. Ses pères avaient toujours été là pour l'aiguiller dans sa relation compliquée avec la jeune femme, et il considérait que c'était grâce à eux qu'il vivait à présent heureux avec elle. Ils avaient beaucoup fait pour lui, et pour son bonheur, et il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Du coup, à vingt-cinq ans, il se décidait enfin à quitter le cocon familial pour s'installer avec sa moitié. Bien sûr, ses parents l'avaient accompagné tout au long de ses démarches, la recherche d'appartement, le bail, sans parler des cartons …

.

Cependant, au fond, ce n'était pas ça le plus important aujourd'hui. Parce que tout le monde savait que Victoire était la femme de sa vie, il l'épouserait dans quelques mois – tante Hermione avait même commencé les préparatifs avec Amber et Dominique – et qu'il vivrait jusqu'à la fin de ces jours avec elle. Ce n'était en quelque sorte qu'une formalité pour lui.

Non, ce qui était important aujourd'hui, c'était qu'Harry et Ron allaient officiellement l'adopter. Jamais ils n'en n'avaient parlé avant, parce que même Teddy savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'adopter à trois, c'était impossible. Et en plus, ses pères avaient toujours insisté sur l'existence de ses vrais parents, Remus et Tonks, ils avaient beaucoup parlé d'eux et n'avaient jamais refusé de répondre à ses questions, croyant que c'était mieux pour le jeune Lupin de connaître ses origines plutôt que de les renier – et Teddy les avait toujours remerciés de ne pas lui avoir caché sa famille. Jusqu'au jour où, alors que Ron vantait encore les talents de pâtissiers de Teddy, Drago avait très sérieusement dit :

\- Pourquoi vous n'adopteriez pas Teddy, pour qu'il hérite du restaurant ?

Sur le coup, ni le métamorphomage, ni les gryffondores n'avaient su comment réagir. Il avait tout juste vingt ans, et il savait qu'Harry et Ron s'étaient mariés avant de divorcer pour que Ron soit légalement son tuteur au même titre que Drago et Harry, et il n'avait pas compris. Mal à l'aise, le Malfoy avait repris :

\- Maître Pasch m'a vendu sa boutique quand il est parti à la retraite, parce qu'il savait que je ne pourrai pas la récupérer à sa mort. Ted est mon cousin, je suis son plus proche parent, quand je mourrai, c'est lui qui héritera de tout puisqu'il sera mon seul héritier. Mais vous, vous êtes officiellement seulement ses tuteurs. Quand vous mourrez, il n'héritera de rien. Mais pas si vous l'adoptez.

\- Tu es conscient que pour l'adopter, il faudrait qu'on se marie encore ?

Avait questionné Harry, toujours aussi pragmatique. Haussant les épaules, le blond avait avoué :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Vous divorcerez plus tard, ce n'est pas un problème, non ?

\- Mais toi Darling ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas qu'on l'adopte mais pas toi ?

Malgré lui, l'ancien serpentard avait hésité, mais le jeune homme était venu à sa rescousse en argumentant :

\- Drago est déjà de ma famille, m'adopter ne servirait officiellement à rien. Vous ne pouvez pas m'adopter à trois de toute manière. Et puis, de toute façon, j'aimerai toujours autant Drago que vous, Harry et Ron. Vous serez toujours mes pères, tous les trois.

C'était la seule fois où il avait vu ses trois pères pleurer en même temps. Après ça, ils avaient eu une très longue discussion pour peser les pour et les contre. D'un côté, Drago avait raison, officiellement, Ted n'était ni l'héritier d'Harry ni celui de Ron – ce serait ses neveux et nièces qui hériteraient – donc il n'aurait ni le restaurant, ni l'intégralité du manoir. Pour Teddy, ça ne lui posait pas de problème parce qu'il se moquait bien de n'avoir qu'un dixième du manoir et de ne pas avoir l' _Expectro Patronum_ , mais c'était important pour ses pères. Le manoir était sa maison, ils l'avaient fait pour lui, alors il lui revenait de plein droit selon eux, tout comme ses cousins et cousines hériteraient des demeures de leurs parents. Quant au restaurant, tout le monde savait à quel point Ron était fier que Teddy se soit lancé dans la pâtisserie, et il espérait vraiment que son restaurant trois étoiles filantes soit repris par le métamorphomage. Depuis qu'il était adolescent, le rouquin gérait son affaire avec lui, il avait tout confiance en lui, et il ne voulait pas céder son cadeau à qui que ce soit d'autre. Teddy aurait le restaurant, c'était indiscutable pour le chef Weasley. Alors ils se mirent d'accord : d'abord, Harry et Ron se marieraient _encore_. Puis, ils adopteraient Ted afin qu'il devienne leur héritier.

.

Depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion, les choses avaient traîné en longueur. Harry et Ron s'étaient mariés, mais ni Drago ni Teddy n'avait la moindre idée de quand, et ils ne voulaient pas vraiment savoir. Après, Ron était allé passer plusieurs mois aux États-Unis pour aider Ginny lorsque celle-ci avait perdu son époux dans un accident. Ron n'avait pas voulu laisser Ginny et ses quatre enfants seuls dans ce moment de deuil, et finalement, la Weasley avait décidé qu'il était grand temps pour elle de rentrer en Angleterre, avec sa famille. Après le retour de Ginny, et de Ron, c'était Harry qui avait dû partir pour recruter de nouveaux éléments en Australie, puis il avait dû partir en campagne de pub – à chaque fois qu'il concevait un nouveau balai, il était chargé de faire lui-même la pub pour le produit puisqu'il était toujours aussi célèbre. Après ça, toute une série de contretemps étaient intervenus, Ted était parti avec Ron pour se former avec les meilleurs pâtissiers du monde, il avait fait une grande école de pâtisserie en France, puis un stage au Japon, il avait aussi voyagé avec Drago – certains ingrédients de potions faisaient des miracles dans ses desserts !

Et puis il se retrouvait là, à vingt-cinq ans, bientôt marié, bientôt à la tête d'un restaurant dans lequel il avait grandi, et officiellement le fils de ses pères adoptifs. Non, sa vie n'aurait pas pu être meilleure.

* * *

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il sourit en sentant l'odeur si familière de Ron sur l'oreiller. Il n'eut même pas besoin de bouger pour savoir qu'Harry était dans son dos, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas à se lever. C'était rare, cela faisait même des années qu'ils n'avaient pas un peu profité de juste rester au lit. Teddy était avec Victoire, dans leur appartement, et pour la première fois depuis des années, ils avaient tous les trois pris une semaine de congé, en même temps, et ce n'était ni parce que c'était les vacances scolaires ni parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire. Rien d'autre que de faire l'amour, toute la journée, comme dans leur jeunesse.

Finalement, le blond déposa un baiser sur la joue de chaque amant, et il se leva en silence, les laissant encore un peu dormir. Il y a quelques années, ses moitiés lui avaient fait un magnifique cadeau : ils avaient fait installer un immense jardin d'intérieur sous verrière. C'était un endroit absolument magique aux yeux du maître des potions, qui y passait des heures, que ce soit à lire ou à jardiner des plantes rares pour ses potions. Et il s'était découvert une passion : se lever aux aurores pour admirer les premiers rayons du soleil à travers son jardin fermé. Depuis, il ne s'était jamais aussi senti bien dans leur maison, surtout quand ses hommes le rejoignait au chaud dans la serre. D'ailleurs, il s'était à peine installer sur la balancelle qu'il entendait déjà Ron maugréer contre sa baguette, et Harry rire de sa maladresse. Il ne bougea pas et les sentit s'installer à ses côtés, le rouquin posant sa tête sur son épaule, et le brun glissant sa main dans la sienne.

.

Les années avaient beau passer, ils s'aimaient toujours autant. Ils avaient pris quelques rides – quelques cheveux blancs aussi-, se sentaient moins en forme qu'à leur vingt ans, mais ce n'était pas si dramatique. Ils savaient que c'était parce qu'ils vieillissaient ensemble, et l'idée leur avait toujours plu, alors ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. En plus, Ron disait toujours qu'ils étaient comme du bon vin, ils se bonifiaient avec l'âge. Et surtout, ça ne les empêchait pas de toujours faire l'amour passionnément. Bon, c'était vrai qu'ils avaient abandonné certains jeux, ce n'était vraiment plus de leur âge de s'attacher au lit ou de tester de nouveaux jouets, mais ça ne les empêchait jamais d'avoir des nuits torrides. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en déplacement et rentraient à la maison, les retrouvailles étaient devenues une de leur spécialité. Il y avait eu aussi les réconciliations, à chaque fois qu'ils divergeaient d'avis, qu'un d'entre eux se sentait délaissé ou pas en sécurité, à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient prouvés encore et encore leur amour. C'était comme un mariage dont ils renouvelaient régulièrement les vœux pour ne pas les oublier. Un mariage qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir tous les trois, mais ça avait fini par n'avoir plus aucune importance parce qu'au fond, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se jurer amour, fidélité et tout le reste. Il leur suffisait de dire « _je vous aime_ » pour sceller cette promesse d'éternité, et Merlin savait qu'ils aimaient promettre.

.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, sans rien dire, à penser à leur vie. Certes, elle était loin d'être terminée, mais ils avaient déjà accompli tout ce qu'ils voulaient ensemble. Vivre ensemble, s'aimer, avoir une famille, la carrière de leur rêve … Ils étaient comblés, et la suite n'avait plus d'importance parce qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de rien d'autre que d'eux. Ils savaient déjà depuis longtemps que tous leurs souhaits avaient été réalisés, au-delà de leurs espérances même.

C'est alors, que dans le calme du matin, Ron ronchonna malgré ses quarante-quatre années :

\- Bon, maintenant que le soleil nous a aveuglés, on peut baiser ?

Et c'est en riant aux éclats de Ron qui serait toujours Ron qu'ils rentrèrent, profiter de leur vie.

* * *

 **Bon, alors, que dire ... Ha oui, si vous devez laisser une review, c'est le bon moment !  
**

 **C'est extrêmement bizarre et difficile de dire qu'on est arrivé au bout de cette histoire ... J'en suis toute émue !  
**

 **Au début, tout est parti de l'OS de Chipuliara, "Entre leurs bras", qui m'a énormément plus et inspirée, et puis, finalement, je pense que je me suis détachée de cette OS, que j'ai pris mon envole et que j'ai vraiment écris ma propre histoire ...**

 **C'était un gros défi pour moi, à la base, cette histoire. C'était la deuxième fois que j'écrivais des lemons et des yaois, et la toute première fois que je faisais intervenir un threesome, donc j'étais pas vraiment sûre de moi quand je me suis lancée dans cette histoire ... A la base, j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a un an, en juin 2016, sans grande conviction. Après avoir écris une dizaine de chapitres, j'ai décidé de publier pour avoir des avis, pour savoir si je continuais ou non : c'est comme ça que le 30 Juillet 2016, j'ai commencé à publier, et tout de suite, vous avez super bien accroché ! Alors j'ai continué cette histoire, je l'ai développée, j'ai cherché à creuser et je n'ai pas arrêté jusqu'à la fin !**

 **C'était assez drôle pour moi, parce que lorsque je publiais, j'avais une dizaine voire une quinzaine de chapitres d'avance, donc quand je tenais compte des reviews, ça ne se voyait vraiment pas tout de suite - presque trois mois plus tard ^^ - et c'était assez drôle d'avoir vos réactions, tout en sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer une dizaine de chapitres plus tard ! Il y a plein de choses que vous n'attendiez absolument pas, et j'en suis assez fière :D**

 **Je suis aussi assez heureuse, parce qu'au fils de l'histoire, je me suis lancée le défi de vous faire un peu plus aimer Ron, parce que vous vous accrochiez vraiment à un Drarry, pas au trio, et je suis contente, parce que je pense qu'au final, vous avez fini par apprécier mon Ron :D**

 **Je pense qu'il faut aussi que je remercie tous mes lecteurs, les mystèrieux - ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews, on sait qu'ils existent mais on ne sait pas qui ils sont ni ce qu'ils pensent - et ceux qui ont été là tout le long de l'histoire, chaque semaine pour chaque nouveau chapitre. Je pense même que j'aimerai remercier plus précisément : Deponia, Badlorchen, Yume Resonnance, Daelyaa, Mamilys, PetitLutin22, ptitcoeurfragile, Lily de Jimen, tinetinetina et surement d'autres que j'oublie !**

 **Enfin, il faut que je vous parle de mes projets ... Ca va être rapide, parce que pour l'instant, tout est en pause. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire, c'est pour cela que je termine de publier ce qui est en cours, et que je reviendrais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je travaille à Marseille, j'étudie à Aix, je cherche du boulot pour mon alternance, le seul poste que j'ai pour l'instant est à Bordeau, mon école l'année prochaine est à Montpellier, donc c'est assez compliqué pour moi en ce moment ... Bien sûr, j'espère revenir très vite, dès que j'aurai le temps de m'y remettre - il faudrait d'abord que je finisse mon mémoire ^^.**

 **Parmi mes projets actuel d'écriture, je n'en n'ai malheureusement pratiquement pas de yaoi ... Je vous avais parlé de deux vagues idées, un Blaise/Harry secondaire dans un Drinny, ainsi que d'un Blaise/Ron en principale, mais dans le tome 4 d'une saga - donc après une Dramione, un Pansy/Charlie et un Neville/Hannah ... Pour l'instant, ce ne sont que de vagues projets, rien n'est malheureusement fait, et je ne pense pas que ça se fera avant un petit moment, parce que j'ai d'autres projets beaucoup plus importants pour moi. Bref, je reviendrais, mais je ne sais pas quand ni avec quoi, donc restez dans le coin ;)**

 **C'est le moment pour moi de vous demander une toute dernière petite review, et de vous dire à très bientôt ! :D**


End file.
